Quintessence
by Rolyn
Summary: Remake of my first multchapter story Pinx; "Yea, it's the pure and perfect embodiment of something…everything in the entire universe and beyond has it, but where I'm from Quintessence means something different entirely. It is the pure concentrated essence of energy inside of us that gives us power…that makes us who we are." The girl gestured from May to herself and back. Believe.
1. Essence

_This is the total remake of my very old, very immature first multi-chaptered story called Pinx. Looking back I'm just like whoa, I wasn't as good as I thought I was. I needed a little humility and a couple years of experience before I could actually write something I am genially proud of. Now it's kinda strange; I was fourteen when I first posted Pinx. Being nineteen and still loving Winx club is a little strange in my eyes, but oh well; kid at heart and all that jazz. Besides, Winx can get pretty intense. Not everything will be by the book with this story. I will be putting in my own personal touches, but you'll notice them when they come along. Thanks for reading._

_**Disclaimer  
**__I do not own Pokémon or Winx_

* * *

_Chapter One: Essence_

* * *

"I'm glad that you're feeling better May," The young sophomore said with a smile. May couldn't help but smile back. Riley was such a sweet girl and really the only one who showed the brunette any genuine kindness. "You were absent for so long, I didn't think you'd be able to graduate." Riley added.

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to be done with this place." May chided referring to Montclair Technical Institute. Despite how upscale the school was for a simple High School located on the border of Clifton and Montclair – two insignificant towns located in upper New Jersey – the school wasn't as forward as they claimed when referring to teachers and students alike. May's mother saw nothing but good when it came to the expensively renovated high school, but May knew too well that evil and idiocy roamed it's halls.

"What did you have again?" Riley questioned. "It must have been pretty bad for you to be pulled out of school for one and a half weeks."

May pursed her lips. Even she didn't know what she was sick with; all she knew was that it was painful. Day in and day out she suffered from horrid hot flashes that she shouldn't even be expecting until fifty years later down the line. She'd literally burn; her skin turning an unsightly red every time. Her mother had taken her to the hospital and they had no explanation for her absurd temperatures that were way over abnormal. According to science, no human should have a temperature over one hundred and eight. May had been sporting a temperature of a hundred and thirty five when her sickness set in.

"My body was fighting something off pretty hard," May explained vaguely. Riley furrowed her brow. The brunette forced a bright smile. "But I'm fine now. It was a really bad and extensive cold, ya know?"

Out the corner of her eye May could see someone watching her. She wasn't completely sure, but she knew their line of sight was right in her direction. She glanced over her shoulder and blinked in surprise when there was no one standing in the spot she had seen the person watching her. Maybe she was having delusions again. When she was sick, she could have sworn she had been seeing things like dragons and kings and queens.

"Sure…" Riley murmured. "You're lucky you didn't miss finals or you really would have been stuck here."

"Couldn't have that." May said in a matter of fact tone. "I probably bombed all my exams, but I already got into the college I wanted. I have nothing to worry about from here on out. I am so done with MTI." She grumbled.

"Aren't we all?" Riley sighed with a cheeky smile. May laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.

"Well you may be done MTI and the nonexistent social life you've kept up until now, but no matter where you go, your reputation will be sure to follow." Someone else inserted. May turned her blue eyes off of Riley and locked them with the equally, if not brighter baby blues of Paige, or as May liked to call her, the Witch of MTI.

Paige wasn't mean all the time; it was just with May for some particular reason. May thought it was because in middle school the two of them had been the final two in the school talent show and May had won by a landslide with a combination of near perfect vocals and guitar playing any girl her age would die for. Paige claimed her detest of the brunette had nothing to do with the fact that she outshined her on several levels and everyone knew how Paige liked to be the one and only shining star.

Even though it was that one moment when they were twelve that May managed to steal the spotlight for a second, Paige had managed to reclaim her place as most talented and grew into most, beautiful and in many cases, most loose. All the while May was eased into the background having no friend's her Freshman and Sophomore year until Riley Simmons came along. Like May, she was a bit of an outcast with her naturally deep brown hair dyed a pure white and her love of baseball caps and flying goggles did nothing for her.

"May, I really will miss the times we shared." Paige sighed as she cocked her head to the side and smiled sarcastically at the brunette. At the blonde's side was an equally as blonde girl with suspicious dark roots. The nameless girl, May hardly cared about, but she was Paige's informant so May had the fake blonde to blame for some of the torment she has faced over the years.

"I can't say I feel the same way." May murmured. It wasn't like she enjoyed talking to Paige and she wasn't going to lace her tone with sarcasm and false excitement like Paige is known to.

"Okay…" Paige sighed dramatically. Riley and May shared a look. "I'll admit that we've had our rough times, but you can't deny that you'll miss me May…Wherever you go, my torment will pale in comparison to what college has to offer you." Paige smirked and May narrowed her eyes.

"At least you admit to tormenting her." Riley grumbled. May smiled at her briefly and Riley smiled back. Paige hadn't caught what the scene girl had said, but she didn't like the smiles they exchanged.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find new friends though." Paige started up again. May returned her attention to the blonde once more. "One who believes in the same delusions that you do. Maybe you can read fairytales together and pretend that you're fairies."

Paige's nameless friend began to cackle as Paige snickered behind her hand. May's entire face flushed. It was late into Freshman year that her love for all things magical and mythical had been shared amongst the student body. In a span of twenty four hours there wasn't a single person who didn't know that May read stories about fairies, witches and pixies on a regular basis and sometimes even role played with her fellow "magic believing nerds." In high school, specifically MTI, it wasn't socially acceptable to believe in such childish delusions, but even after all that humiliation, May had yet to deny her faith in the impossible.

She still had a feeling, not in her mind, but in her very being that the stories she read did not come from thin air.

"Aren't we getting a little old for the mindless verbal assaulting, Paige." May began with an exasperated sigh. They were all mostly eighteen and going to college next year, this kind of teasing should have been over and done with after they graduated middle school. "I mean as much as I enjoy having you mock me like a stereotypical mean girl day in and day out, I think it would help your already wrecked image to just cut back on the catty remarks." May said smartly.

Riley's brow shot up and she glanced between May and Paige. May looked bored, just about ready to move on down the hall and out of this school for good. Paige looked just about ready to rip the brunette to shreds. Paige wasn't very good at hiding her feelings. She was very blatant which was good on some occasion, but very hurtful in others. Like now.

"What did you say to me, you troll?" Paige hissed taking a step towards May and knocking her roughly in the shoulder. May blinked in surprise. Usually her confrontations with Paige never got physical…then again her confrontations with Paige were usually just the blonde mocking May and May taking it without a word. May wasn't one to start a fight.

But today was the last day of school. May was done. May was tired. She wasn't tolerating much today; especially Paige Georgette.

"I don't see the need to repeat myself." May retorted. "And I don't recommend putting your hand on me again."

Paige shoved her again. May took in a deep breath. Her blood was near boiling now. Of course Paige would test her patience. The blonde was smirking vindictively as she locked eyes with the brunette and in half a second that was smirk was gone as May dove for her ridiculously too perfect to be natural hair. The way it melted in May's hand was proof as to how completely synthetic the locks were, but just the fact that May's touch caused the extensions to melt was a feat in itself.

Paige managed to jerk her head free with a yelp and inspected the clump of hair that was now congealed together as though someone went over it with a too hot flat iron. Her blue eyes widened and her nameless friend stared on in shock as well.

"Wha-What did you…?" Paige couldn't get the complete sentence out as she stared at her hair. May stared on, just as shocked before looking towards her hand as it released a wisp of smoke. Synthetic hair was stuck to her palm and May made a choked noise of surprise.

Before anyone else could question her, May was gone. She sprinted down the hall, ignoring Riley as she called for her and ignoring the strange looks of those she shoved aside to get to the nearest exit. She burst through one of the side doors of the school and took off down the walkway. It was happening again…and she didn't know exactly what _it_ was. All she knew was that it shouldn't be happening because it wasn't _normal_.

After putting about three blocks between her and school, she realized that she had pointlessly run enough. Coincidentally she had brought herself to the strip of shops she frequented when she wasn't exactly in the mood to go home and be put to work in her mother's flower shop. She'd let Max have fun being their mother's mule while May relaxed in the small tea salon.

May ordered the same tea as always; passion fruit iced tea with a shot of lemon, unsweetened. She slumped in a seat by one of the tables towards the back as she waited for her cup of tea to be brought to her. The barista offered her what looked like a consoling smile as she set down May's order. May must have looked more distressed than she thought.

She decided to calm herself down a bit and sipped at her tea. As she stirred the ice into her tea, she suddenly got that feeling that someone was watching her, just like at school. She glanced out the corner of her eye, catching the glint of the lights reflecting off of glasses. Turning slightly in her seat, May saw only the side profile of a girl that looked no older than her with skin the color of coffee and eyes almost unnaturally light behind a pair of glasses. May couldn't tell the exact color of her eyes from this distance.

The girl glanced at May and the brunette quickly whipped around, not wanting to get caught staring. She turned her attention back towards her tea just as the chair across from hers was pulled out and someone plopped down in it. May glanced up and blinked in surprise to see it was the girl she had just been inspecting. May blinked in surprise and the girl smiled brightly. She had apple doll cheeks when she smiled, May noted.

"Hi," The girl greeted with a wave.

May hesitantly waved back. "Hi…"

The girl just continued smiling and May was starting to get freaked out. A beat passed and the girl's unnaturally light, almost silver looking eyes darted down to May's hand where there was still remains of the melted hair that was once attached to Paige's head.

"Her hair is like Barbie quality; melts when it gets over three hundred degrees." The girl sighed with a shake of her head. Her bright smile turned a little crooked and May's brow furrowed in confusion. She snatched her hand away and hid it under the table.

"How did you…"

"I've been watching you May." The girl got right to the point. May's mouth flopped open then closed as she nodded slowly. The fight or flight instinct automatically kicked in. "I know that sounds really creepy, but before you bolt out of here like a bat out of hell and call the cops on me, will you allow me to explain myself?"

"Depends…" May said slowly. The girl nodded in understanding; her shoulder length jet black hair that almost looked silver when the light hit it, bobbed.

"I'm not a stalker, I promise…" The girl laughed. May gave her a brief once over before nodding for her to continue. "Okay…well I wouldn't have been watching you if I wasn't sure that you were special. Only someone with immense power could be sensed from such a distance." The girl was speaking nonsense in hushed tones. May was getting confused.

"What are you talking about?" May she finally clipped.

"The day your powers…woke up, I guess, you could feel the shift in Magix…like something that has been long lost has been found and Miss Jennifer had to be sure; that's where I come in with the whole borderline stalker bit." The girl laughed and May's head cocked to the side still impossibly confused.

"Okay pause," May sighed, lifting a hand. The girl snapped her mouth shut. "I have no clue what you're talking about because you are all over the place; talking about powers, some woman named Jennifer and stalking. You need to be a little clearer on what you're trying to say because so far, you just sound unbelievably crazy."

The girl pursed her lips and nodded as her light colored gaze flittered downwards. She stared at May's hand for a moment before reaching for it and placing it against the porcelain mug of the tea she had ordered. May made a sound of protest but the stranger held her hand to the cup. May looked up at her and the girl simply nodded and pulled her hand away. May kept her hand clasped around the cup.

"Now warm up your tea." The girl ordered. May gave her a strange look and was about to pull her hand away from the cup until the nameless girl shot her a pointed look. "You know you can do it." She added knowingly.

May swallowed as she stared at her porcelain mug of half drunken tea. It was iced for a reason. May didn't like warm tea…that is, if she could even warm it. What happened with Paige was purely on accident and still shook her to the core. She knew the impossible, obsessed over the impossible…believed in the impossible, but never believed the impossible could happen with her. She was just one girl…

"If you show me what you can do, I can show you what I can do." The nameless girl promised. May tried her best not to be put off by the promise, but her curiosity suddenly peaked. If she could melt a girl's hair and suffer from a physically impossible fever, then what was to say that this girl wasn't just as weird as she was?

May stared at her tea. Her grip on the mug tightened. She didn't know what to do. How did she warm up tea without a microwave or a hot plate? How did she melt something in her hand and burn her mother when she went to check her temperature.

"Just don't think so hard." The girl advised with a small smile and a nod. She must have been watching May struggled.

May nodded and turned her attention back on her mug of tea. The ice cubes were bobbing around in it, practically mocking her incapability. Believe in the impossible…that's what May always thought. She had a certain fixation on the word believe. It was underrated and yet completely overused for all the wrong reasons. It was an intense word that could move mountains and make trees bow…she knew not to mess with believing in something.

Her blue eyes became half lidded as she sighed and relaxed herself. The nameless girl watched with a smile, noticing the change. She wasn't good at sensing energies; she wasn't the type…but the brunette before her had an unmistakable radiance of pure power that rolled off her in waves and she was realizing it. It couldn't be ignored or suppressed anymore and was quickly breaking down its last barrier as May willingly submitted to it.

"Oh wow…" The nameless girl sighed as she stared into May's mug. The ice cubes had melted completely and the magenta tinted liquid had come up to a steady boil. May stared with awe and had a small incredulous laugh. She actually did it…she wasn't as normal as she thought after all. The nameless girl grinned and nodded. May grinned right back before pulling her hand away. Her tea continued to bubble for a few more seconds before settling down completely.

"I'm not a hundred percent positive, but I'm sure your Quintessence is linked to heat…maybe fire." The girl breathed with a nod. "That's rare May. You are unbelievably special."

May's brow furrowed. "Quintessence?" She repeated slowly. The nameless girl nodded.

"Yea, it's the pure and perfect embodiment of something…everything in the entire universe and beyond has it, but where I'm from Quintessence means something different entirely. It is the pure concentrated essence of energy inside of us that gives us power…that makes us who we are." The girl gestured from May to herself and back.

"And what are we…exactly?" May asked quietly.

The girl smirked. "Fairies."

* * *

_Oh snap! Leaving you with that! Much better than what I originally had. Most of the ideas admittedly came from Sam though with the whole May confronting an enemy then heating her tea bit so my gratitude goes out to her for offering me excellent ideas. This chapter was short because I never intended it to go past about two thousand words. It somehow got past three thousand though so I guess that's just a bonus. I hope you all will enjoy this remake of Pinx. It'll have new twists and old twists from the show Winx and my former story._

_Don't forget to review guys._

_~Rolyn~_


	2. Introduction

_Alright, it's kind of late and I should be going to bed because I have to wake up earlier than usual for work, but whatever. I'll be fine I guess. If I am really tired tomorrow and act all snippy towards my children then that is all on me, ya know? I really don't want to go into work early though. I am so not ready for that. My weekends are way too short. They need to be like five days long rather than a mere two. I got up early every day this weekend and that just killed me, but whatever; as long as I'm out the house. There really isn't anything to do otherwise…except type. Enjoy this next chapter. _

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Introduction_

* * *

"I don't think I ever caught your name," May said as she and the stranger she had met in the tea salon strolled down that oath that would lead them into the park. Cutting through the park to make it to home was a regular for the brunette. After surmising that their conversation should be taken to a less public location, the pair had gone on their way, walking in silence until now.

"Rolyn," The girl introduced with a small smile. "Well, Princess Rolyn of the planet Harmony." She added as her small smile turned lopsided. May's brow furrowed for a split second. She couldn't help but think in the back in her mind, this girl was off her rocker, but nothing seemed that farfetched anymore.

"A princess…" May sighed. She didn't want to appear as overwhelmed as she was. Rolyn nodded as she hummed in agreement. Deriving a conclusion, she concluded that the girl before her was a fairy princess…something that only existed in fairytales. "Of your own planet, you say?"

"The dimension I live in is different than this one. While you have the President of the United States, whole worlds are ruled by Kings and Queens. One day, I will rule over my planet," Rolyn smiled fondly before twirling in a full circle. Her ebony colored hair whipped in the wind. "I will be the guardian fairy over music, melody, and harmony."

"Is that your…?" May trailed off. The word escaped her.

"Quintessence?" Rolyn offered for her with a smile. May simply nodded. "Yes…my Quintessence is music. Unlike here, in the magical dimension, Quintessence is not limited to the basic elements such as fire, air, earth, and water. It expands to immeasurable possibilities. I think that seeing as you are from Earth, your Quintessence would be one of the four elements some of the humans believe in on Earth."

May nodded as she took all of this in. It was funny how this stuff about magic and Quintessence had integrated into the normal life and history she had today. She remembered learning in her history class about certain areas of the world that believed you could actually control the four basic elements.

"You said you'd show me your abilities if I showed mine…even though I didn't even know I had them." May laughed awkwardly. Rolyn looked towards the brunette before sighing and nodding in agreement. She had promised that she would show May what she was capable of. "What can a Quintessence like music do?"

Rolyn gave May a secret smile as she held out her left hand. On her left ring finger was a ring that had a glimmering treble clef sitting on top of her finger. May watched as the ebony haired fairy princess pulled the ring off her finger. It looked like she hesitated for a moment as she looked from left to right before the ring glowed faintly and began to shift and bend until it took the shape of a shining jet black flute.

"Watch…" Rolyn murmured before bringing the flute to her lips. She shut her eyes as she began to play a beautiful melody that May never heard before. It sounded… magical. Its gentle tune relaxed May's body almost instantly. The trees began to sway, but there was no breeze. The clouds moved away from the sun that seemed to shine even brighter.

"Oh my gosh…" May breathed as she saw flower buds bloom ten times as quickly as they should. Birds twirled around her, singing the enchanting tune Rolyn was playing. Rolyn pulled the flute away from her lips and everything stilled once again. May breathed out in shock. "That was amazing…"

"I'm pretty sure you're capable of much more amazing things…" Rolyn said with a smile as the flute quickly morphed back into the shape of the glimmering ring the fairy princess adorned on her finger. May watched as she slid the ring back on. "What I do not understand though is how a girl like you ended up in a place like this."

May's brow furrowed in confusion.

"How did a fairy end up on Earth?"

"I don't understand…" May said slowly. "Are there not any fairies on Earth?"

"Not anymore…" Rolyn sighed as they began walking again. May gestured for her to explain by waving her hand. "Fairies left Earth a long time ago when people began to ostracize them and treat them unfairly due to their capabilities. The idea of anything magical was quickly lost to everyone with time and soon turned into fables conjured up by parents trying to get their children to bed at night. No fairy has come to Earth in decades…until we realized that one has been here all along…unknowing of what she was truly capable of."

"That's horrible." May murmured.

"Yea, but you never stopped believing, May, because I think that in your heart, you knew who you are…you could feel the magic, so you never gave up on it. It wasn't until recently that the magic inside of you refused to remain on the back burner," Rolyn smiled gently at the brunette. May couldn't help but smile right back. "I think it was the negative Quintessence you were exposed to at school that finally broke you."

"Negative Quintessence…" May mimicked quietly as they began to walk in time once again. "Is there such a thing?" She questioned with a shrug. Rolyn nodded as she hummed in confirmation.

"You know that good and bad exist in the world?" Rolyn chuckled. May nodded. "Well, there is negative and positive Quintessence; life and death, good and bad, light and darkness. Fairies possess positive Quintessence…others like witches and warlocks possess the negative kind."

"They all exist…" May breathed incredulously. "Witches and warlocks and fairies…"

"Oh, and pixies, wizards, and sorcerers," Rolyn added with a laugh. May couldn't help but smile. It was all too surreal. Everything she dreamed about…everything she wished she could be was real and she was a part of it. It almost seemed too good to be true. It had her heart dropping to her feet with excitement. "All that and more exists in Magix."

"Is that the dimension you're from?" May asked. Rolyn nodded for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. "It's also the dimension you are from…and that still leaves the question of how you got here. A Fairy hasn't been born on earth for hundreds of years and you do not look a day over eighteen." May laughed lightly.

She had her own questions as well, besides the hundreds that erupted the moment she had come to the conclusion that fairies were in fact real. If what Rolyn said was true, how did she get here? Was she the first fairy to be born on earth in the last hundreds of years? She looked like her mother…or the woman in the pictures as Max liked to call her seeing as he and May did not share the same mother, so she was pretty sure she wasn't adopted. She had been living her life here on Earth for as long as she can remember. Nothing magic related came up before that.

"I…I don't know how to answer that question." May said slowly as she turned to face Rolyn. "But I think my Dad and Mom might have an answer."

* * *

Monica was a wonderful step-mother. She did nothing towards May to make her feel any ill will towards her, or maybe that was because May had to live with Monica for most of her life. Norman had married the blonde haired woman about two years after the passing of his first wife Caroline back when May was only three. Monica immediately took the role as the mother for the brunette and even gave her a baby brother. May loved Max with all her heart even though they were only half-siblings.

May knew Monica couldn't know much, but she went to her first anyways. Caroline's Flower Shop wasn't too busy anyways so her step-mother would have time to talk. May never really talked to Monica about her real mother. It was a sore topic seeing as Monica tried so hard to be the mother May never had. In spite of this, right now, May needed answers.

"May," Monica addressed when the brunette stepped into the shop. The bell above the door jingled and Monica put on her bright smile that seemed too wide to be genuine, and yet it was with the exuberant woman. "I'm glad your home. How was your last day of school – Oh! Who's this?" Monica gestured to Rolyn.

May glanced back at Rolyn briefly before turning her attention back on Monica. "This is Rolyn…she and I met at the tea salon and came to the conclusion that we have some unique common qualities." Rolyn chuckled at May's phrasing.

Monica's smile widened if that was even possible. She was all too aware of her step-daughter's incapability to make friends.

"That's good. Was there anything you needed? It seemed like you walked in her with a purpose." Monica laughed.

"Yea…" May nodded slowly. "My biological mother…does Dad talk about her?"

Monica blinked in surprise, her smile falling.

"Well of course." Monica forced out, giving the pair a brief strained smile. "Caroline was his first love…the love of his life really. From what he tells me, she was an amazing, special woman." Monica sighed as she busied herself with wiping down the counter. "Besides that, I don't know specifics about Caroline. I do wish I could have met her though. She sounds like quite the gal."

Monica forced a laugh.

May nodded slowly. "Thanks Mom," She murmured.

May usually jumped between calling Monica by her actual name and the term Mom, but seeing as how much Monica loved when the brunette called her Mom, May decided to indulge her this one time. The tension in the air needed to be released.

"No problem, sweetie." Just for the sake of leaving the conversation there, Monica pretended to be far too busy to talk and began scurrying around the shop, tasking herself with busy work. May took this as her cue to leave and went towards the stairs tucked into the corner of the shop that led to their home upstairs. Her father should be home. He wasn't needed in the station today.

May gestured for Rolyn to follow and she did quietly, looking around as she went. Earth wasn't so different from her home planet, or many other planets in Magix. There were pictures of the family on the walls and modernly designed furnishing…not as modern as Magix, but they had mystical powers on their side that made them far more advanced than any life in any other dimension.

"Dad," May called out as the pair strolled slowly through the living area of the house. Almost automatically, a tall dark haired man appeared from the hall that led to what must have been the bedrooms. Norman smiled brightly at his daughter and May smiled right back.

"Hey peanut," He greeted affectionately as he approached his daughter and enveloped her in a hug. Rolyn allowed herself to get distracted as Norman inquired about his daughter's day. She let her eyes dart from one picture to the next. She had to double take on one in particular. The woman beaming in the picture hanging above the mantle of the fireplace was gorgeous…familiar and gorgeous.

"Is that…" Rolyn breathed. Her little outburst caught Norman and May's attention and they both watched as the ebony haired girl moved closer to the fireplace trying to get a close look at the picture.

"It's her." Rolyn laughed incredulously. "It makes so much sense now!"

"What makes sense?" May questioned as she stepped away from her father.

"That is Headmistress Caroline!" Rolyn exclaimed turning to the brunette as she gestured to the picture of the deceased Caroline. "She was the founder of Sentry University; the school I'll be attending come the fall." Rolyn spoke quickly due to her excitement and for the millionth time that day, May was impossibly confused. The only difference with this situation was that her father was also at a loss.

"I don't understand…" May trailed off while shaking her head. Rolyn laughed openly as she approached the brunette and took her by the shoulders. May tensed in the other girls grip before being ushered closer to the picture of her mother she looked at every day. Caroline looked completely normal in the picture. Nothing magical about her could be visibly seen…then again, Rolyn was the same way.

"Headmistress Caroline was one of the strongest fairies of her time, but no one knew where she came from or who came from nowhere and built herself from nothing. She was one of the first guardian fairies of the Magix dimension." Rolyn explained. "Guardian fairs have not been around for long but when it became apparent that there were worlds in need of guiding and protecting, Headmistress stepped up and soon established a place where young fairies could hone their abilities and became the rulers and guardians the Magix dimension needs."

Rolyn glanced at May out the corner of her eye. The brunette was staring at the picture of her mother as though she were seeing the woman for the first time. May never got to actually know her mother, but she always believed that she was a great woman who did great things, but she never thought about just how fantastical those things could be. Her mother was a fairy…just like her. It wasn't possible and yet May didn't doubt it for a second. She always knew her mother was something way beyond expectation.

"May, your friend is…quite eccentric," Norman laughed behind the pair. May blinked in surprise. She forgot her father was still there, obviously completely clueless to a very shocking truth that not only rattled her life, but would soon rattle his as well. She wasn't sure why Caroline would hide who she was to Norman—her own husband—but now was the time to learn the truth.

"Dad…she's telling the truth," May said hesitantly as she turned to face her father. Norman stared at her with a perked brow. May stared right back. Her expression gave away no hints that she was joking and Norman was starting to worry.

"May, I know you like all those fantastical things and I would never want to burst your bubble, but you have to know it's not true." Norman shook his head at his daughter. He half expected her to sigh in defeat and agree or snap at him for treating her like a sensitive child, but instead she continued to stare at him with that far too serious expression on her face. "May…"

"It's true, Dad. Mom was a fairy and so am I." May murmured.

"May, drop the nonsense! I'm not in the mood. It was cute when you were a kid, but…but you're going into college and I can't protect you there. I can't be there everywhere you go to reassure you about the farfetched tales that defy everything that is real." Norman said firmly. "It has to stop. You have to…"

Norman paused midsentence when a flash of blinding light lit up the living room of the Maple home. It was gone as quickly as it came and in its place, was a completely transformed girl. May's jaw fell open in shock as her eye widened. This display of power was far more different than the minor display Rolyn had offered her in the park.

The girl that stood before them looked strange, yet stunningly beautiful. She looked like she was ready to go to a Halloween party even though it was the end of June. Her clothes caught the light at every angle and sparkled enough to almost blind May. She was dressed in what looked like a dress minus for the fact that the entire midsection was made of a sheer material that showed off her midriff.

Her dress was light green in color and was strapless while ending a couple of inches above the knee. Her hair looked longer, reaching to her shoulders and jet black in color with green undertones, if that was even possible. Her sparkling matching green boots went all the way up to her knee, and on her wrists were silver colored gauntlets that matched the very expensive looking tiara perched on the girl's head. In her hand was a scepter with that familiar shimmering treble clef perched at the top.

In spite of the outrageous outfit, what put Norman off the most were the shimmering light green tinted wings that seemed to be sprouting from the girls back. The even emitted sparkling dust every time she moved.

May managed to tear her gaze away from the fully transformed Rolyn and looked back at her father who was staring at the girl in absolute shock. She had caught them both off guard, but she was glad she did so. This certainly proved her father wrong.

"Do you believe me now?" May said quietly as she gestured to Rolyn. Norman blinked himself out of his daze and turned his wide eyes towards his daughter.

"May, we need to talk." He breathed.

* * *

"I can't believe your father didn't know that your mother was a fairy…" Rolyn sighed as she sat on the edge of May's bed. May sat across from her in the chair that went along with her desk. All over that desk were fantasy novels and fairy figurines. "That's a big secret to keep from your husband, but I understand why she'd keep it."

"Really?" May murmured. She didn't know how she felt about her mother never telling her father that she was a fairy. She didn't even know how to feel about being one herself. All she knew was that it was true and there really was no way to change it at this point.

"Yea, I told you how fairies weren't treated as kindly on Earth…well, Caroline must have been scared. She was a powerful fairy, May. Your mom practically had no limits and people here on Earth either fear or try to take that kind of power…that is something to be anxious about," Rolyn said quietly. "I was hesitant to come here, really…I asked Headmistress Jennifer what was so important about this one pulse of power that required me to stick out my neck by coming here…but now I know."

"I can't be that special…" May laughed awkwardly.

"You are," Rolyn laughed right back. "You have more power than you could ever imagine. All the negative you have faced in your life never hindered you and that's what fuels the fire inside you. You belong to Magix, May…which is why I want you to come back with me."

May jumped at her words. Rolyn smiled weakly at her as if to silently apologize for the sudden proposition.

"You want me…to go to an entirely different dimension?"

"It's where you belong,' Rolyn argued. "Earth cannot handle you, nor can it understand you. In Magix, you will be able to be who you truly are. You will discover everything you need to know about yourself if you just come with me. You are guaranteed at Sentry University."

"I…" May began before snapping her mouth shut. She had to admit she was still curious about who she was and exactly what she was capable of, but at the same time, where she was now…she was used to the simple life. She was accustomed to being normal. What kind of transition would it be to go from what was seen as the norm to everything that defied it?

"I don't know…"

"I get it," Rolyn nodded in understanding. "I'm pretty sure you just need time to think and let everything set in, right?"—May nodded quickly—"Then I will leave you to it."

Rolyn stood from her seat on the edge of Rolyn's bed and pulled her ring off her ring finger. It glowed, just as it did in the park, but instead of shifting into a mere flute, it grew and stretched into the scepter Rolyn had wielded earlier, prior to her transformation. May watched curiously as Rolyn brought the scepter down to the floor with a firm tap and May gasped as her floor began to slowly open up.

It was surreal; an entry way into the unknown on May's part, but Rolyn stepped up to the portal that appeared with little hesitance. May stared into it as it swirled with sparkling colors that almost hypnotized her. She was almost tempted to jump in herself.

Rolyn turned back towards her. "When you've made a decision use this." Rolyn opened her hand and a small treble clef charm floated from her palm and towards May. The brunette opened her hand and the charm settled in her palm. May decided not to question where the charm had come from. This was a fairy princess… "For what it's worth May, I hope you choose to come to Sentry…it's in your heritage."

Rolyn and May shared a smile before the fairy princess disappeared into the vortex. May watched as the portal slowly inched closed before her floor was just as it was before. Finally alone, she concluded that she would have a large headache in the near future. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

_Augh! This took so long and I don't even know how I feel about it! I still have so much to do before this story actually gets moving with a plot and focus. I think introductions to everything and everyone will take another two chapters so, just bear with me. I'll try to make sure that it never gets boring because no one likes a boring story, right? Obviously some original twists have made themselves apparent such as May's mother and her step-mother. It'll add a little drama down the line so it's all for a reason. For once, I have a little bit of planning done and I don't feel boxed in. Thank you all for reading._

_Feedback would be much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


	3. Sentry

_Whoa I am almost done with camp and I have never been sadder. I mean, I love these kids…unconditionally. I love them as if they were my own and now I have to wait months before possibly seeing them again. It's heart breaking. One of the little girls actually made me cry when she said she would miss me forever and that she loved me. I live for those moments because after all the times I'm just like 'Oh these kids hate me' they turn around and scream in happiness at the sight of me or attack me with a mass hug. This one kid who was…less then well behaved for the majority of the summer ran up to me and latched onto me before grinning and saying I love you. I almost died. _

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Sentry_

* * *

May felt like she had been thinking for ages while at the same time she felt that she had done little to none thinking at all. It was a difficult decision that wrapped around something so much bigger than her…or what she thought was bigger than herself; she knew she couldn't choose wrong. Her decision would affect the rest of her life drastically. She knew what she was now, but now she needed to know _who_ she was.

That was what brought her to cradling the treble clef charm in the palm of her hand. Rolyn had told her to use it when she finally made a decision, but May wasn't sure _how_ she was supposed to use it. It wasn't like any communication device she found herself using. It was just a glimmering treble clef; no buttons, nothing to indicate it was anything special.

May sat in the center of her bed and stared at the charm. She was curious as to what Rolyn required for her to do. Should she hold it tightly? Maybe she should make a wish to see Rolyn or something. It would be as simple and completely ridiculous as that.

May closed her fingers around the charm and let her eyes fall shut. Whispering the simple whim to see the fairy princess again, May waited. Seconds turned to minutes and after sitting there with no results for a solid five minutes on end, the brunette huffed and opened her hand to stare at the charm again.

"How is this supposed to work?" She murmured to herself as she prodded at the charm. There were no instructions to go by and for a brief moment May felt like it was all pointless. Her soul-searching and long, deep talks with both her parents were all for not. Maybe she wasn't supposed to go to Sentry.

"Now don't look so helpless,"

May jumped and whipped her head to the side. Rolyn laughed lightly as she waved, almost awkwardly at the brunette. She was leaning against the brunette's bedroom door with her hands tucked behind her back. She looked almost identical to the day she and May first met. It was like she was wearing the same skinny jeans, same off the shoulder white lace top and same powder green tank top. May blinked in surprise.

"You see, all you had to do was put a little hint of Quintessence into the charm and I would have shown up. I was just a little late because Dawn was having a clothing related crisis. It's move in day at school." Rolyn smiled.

"Already?" May gasped. She couldn't have been thinking that long. School, well University specifically, started in late August. They had barely gotten into July. "I just came to my decision! Is it too late?" May was frazzled now.

"Calm down," Rolyn laughed with a shake of her head. "It's only move in day for Princesses of the farther planets. Everyone else comes in later on, minus for a few exceptions." She explained with a slight nod of her head.

"Those exceptions are?" May inquired.

"The girls who show exceptional control and intelligence when it comes to Quintessence."

May pouted. She was glad that she wasn't too late, but she had to wait another month before she could even think about going anywhere. That was when she had planned on moving into the college she planned on attending before she met Rolyn and learned about who she was and what her lineage entailed. She knew that Sentry was a way to learn more about the power she just realized she had and the mother she never got to know, so the decision hadn't been that hard. Her parents supported her a hundred percent with little reluctance, so May knew which path she was heading on.

"I'm betting my wings that you made the decision to go to Sentry." Rolyn gave a sort of lopsided smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. May pursed her lips and nodded in confirmation. Rolyn's smile broadened as she squealed in excitement. "That's great! I was hoping you'd come. Headmistress Jennifer wants to meet the daughter of her old friend."

Before May could get anything in, Rolyn had tugged her ring off her finger and let it grow into the scepter May still wasn't used to in a glow of light. The ebony haired fairy princess looked rushed as she tapped the scepter on the floor and that portal May had seen a little over a month ago, reappeared in her floor, this time dangerously close to where her feet dangled off the side of the bed. The brunette gasped in surprise and pulled her feet up.

"What are you freaking out about?" Rolyn chuckled as she approached the opposite edge of the portal. May glanced up at the other girl with a furrowed brow. "This is the only way we'll be able to get to Magix without being disintegrated. If I conjured this portal correctly, it should bring us to the front gates of the school."

"We?" May repeated.

Rolyn nodded. "I want you to see Sentry!"

"I don't know if I…"

"Don't make me come over there and push you in."

"Okay!" May exclaimed. "I-I'm going…" She breathed as she let her legs go over the side of the bed once again. May stared down at the spinning rainbow that was the portal that would drag her to another dimension. She had her doubts that this would harm her in any way since this was Rolyn's method of travel, however she was still hesitant to go, just like she was hesitant to start driving.

"Sometime today…" Rolyn sighed.

May swallowed as she scooted closer to the edge of the bed. Clenching her eyes shut, she counted to ten before completely pulling herself off the bed. The sensation of free falling had her biting roughly into her bottom lip to stop her from screaming her head off. She still hadn't opened her eyes, but she could hear Rolyn's light laughter close behind her. It almost seemed like they had been falling forever.

"You can open your eyes now…" Rolyn piped up.

May hesitantly cracked one eye open before opening both eyes completely and taking in a sharp breath. The structure before her was massive and resembled a futuristic yet still classical looking castle. Towers were scattered around and varied in size while the largest one, the bell tower, remained in the middle of the building with a clock right below it. Everything was done in pastel colors with a soft pink and blue making up the building itself along with the roof.

They stood on the outside of an eight foot tall golden gate that surrounded the entirety of the school. Peach colored cobblestones stretched along the ground, around fountains and up the tall staircase that remained at the front of the school leading towards its main double doors. Right in the center at the front the school was a statue of a beautiful young woman with pigtails that looked like they defied gravity. She was dressed in a halter top with a matching skirt and behind her, magnificent wings sprouted from her back. The woman could easily be recognized as the founder of the school. May couldn't help but smile lightly. The school was breathtaking. Rolyn smiled, noticing May's awed look.

"Wait until you see the inside." Rolyn took May by the forearm and pulled her along, her scepter nowhere to be found. When it had shrunk down and was replaced onto the girl's ring finger, May would never know and right now she really didn't care.

The front gates to the school opened up upon their approach and Rolyn dragged May past the statue of her mother and towards the main doors to the school. On the doors were two oversized knockers that were in the shape of twin dragons. Rolyn didn't knock, nor did she just walk in like May expected her to. Seconds passed before the twin knockers shifted before releasing simultaneous roars. May jumped back in surprise.

The knockers were alive.

Would the surprises ever stop?

"State your name." The dragon knocker on the left growled.

"Princess Rolyn Kent of the planet Harmony." Rolyn practically recited.

"Who do you have with you?" The dragon knocker on the right looked towards May. The brunette blinked in surprise. "You seem familiar child…"

"I sense a great deal of power inside her." The left door knocker inserted. The right one hummed in agreement.

"I haven't felt such power since Caroline."

"Pardon me," Rolyn coughed, interrupting the door knockers' conversation. Despite everything that happened, May found it hard to believe that door knockers could even talk, better yet have a conversation together about the power they believed she possessed. "I have no intention of making you feel as though your conversation is insignificant, however I was hoping to give May a tour of the school? Maybe let her see Headmistress Jennifer? May is Caroline's daughter after all. I think she should be granted access without issue."

"The resemblance is uncanny." The right door knocker pointed out.

"There is little to doubt about the Princess' words." The left one agreed.

Light traveled up the middle seem in the door before they slowly split apart and eased open, granting the two girls access. Rolyn said a quick thank you as she gestured for May to follow her. The main foyer of the University was as large as her entire former high school. It was nothing but high ceilings, light colored walls, chandeliers and polished marble floors. It was grand and magnificently beautiful.

Girls around May's age were all around, some of them walking along, some of them flying overhead, completely transformed into the fairies they knew they were for their entire lives. Suitcases and boxes floated along past May as one girl kept her nose tucked into a book that had no title or an author. Her hair was curly and strawberry blonde in color, her eyes a sharp green as they quickly flittered across the page.

"The door knockers are the guardians of the school." Rolyn explained tearing May's attention away from everything happening around her. "They were given their roles by your mother herself to protect the school from any threats. Most of us may be here to study how to be guardians, but this school is supposed to be haven with no worries hence why Azazel and Aziza remain at the front of the school, watching and sensing."

"They have names?" May laughed. The names were strange and befitting for the magical beings.

"You should see them out of their knocker form, but they only come out of that when we're under attack." Rolyn laughed right back as she began to head towards the main staircase that led to the second floor of the foyer. "Hopefully you'll never have to see them in their true form."

"But why dragons…from everything I know, they're supposed to be evil." May pointed out as she followed the fairy princess close from behind. From all the stories May had read, dragons were the villains. They represented evil and destruction which was why she couldn't help but feel like those knockers…or guardians seemed rather out of place.

"Dragons are evil." Rolyn confirmed with a nod. "But with this mystical long lost power can they can be cleansed and used for good. Some come out good such as Aziza. She was your mother's companion as far as I know. Azazel was a different story; he attempted to destroy an entire planet one day until he was stopped by your mother and reformed from his evil ways. The only way that was possible was because your mother possessed the mystical power that has been lost to Magix since her passing."

May's brow furrowed briefly. There was so much she didn't know about her birth mother and she didn't know if she could take it all in, in one go. It would take time and a large amount of adjusting, but May felt like she could do this. She could be the fairy she was born to be. She wasn't going to think of all the irrationality this new world had to offer, she had to believe. She's done it before without hesitation, now that she had the proof that all of this existed, it should be easy.

"And this is my suite that I'm going to share with three other girls. It's meant for six, but I guess two girls decided not to show up." Rolyn smiled at May over her shoulder. The brunette had not been aware that Rolyn had led her this far. She had no clue how she got here.

The glasses wearing girl pushed the double doors open only to be hit in the face by a piece of bright pink clothing. Rolyn sputtered as she tugged what appeared to be a blouse away from her face just as another piece of clothing was chucked their way. This time, May caught the clothes in midair and examined it. This time it was a mini-skirt.

"Dawn?" Rolyn called out hesitantly. Across the room, a head poked out from behind a bed adorned with bright pink sheets that had stars, suns and moons dotting it. The girl behind the bed had large cerulean eyes and a childish, baby doll face. Her hair looked black, but when the light caught it through the window, it revealed it to be a navy color.

"Rolyn!" The girl gasped jumping to her feet. She was dressed in a pink tank top that showed off her midriff and a navy blue mini-skirt with knee high white boots. May couldn't help but think about how strangely people seemed to dress in Magix…strange yet fashionable, at least. "Where have you been!? How could you leave me with such a crisis on my hands? What kind of friend are you?"

Rolyn smiled weakly. "Not having packed one of your millions of dresses is barely a crisis LeNoir," The princess scoffed. Dawn pouted her pink lips. "I want you to meet someone." Rolyn gestured to May who was still holding Dawn's mini-skirt.

Dawn turned towards the brunette and blinked almost stupidly before a bright grin stretched across her lips and she was diving in towards the brunette for a hug. May was caught off guard by the more than friendly action and awkwardly wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl's midsection.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you!" Dawn squealed. "Rolyn has told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already. You're as pretty as Rolyn said. How could a pretty fairy like you ever be trapped on Earth, the desolate rock that it is."

May surmised in the five minutes she's known Dawn that she was two things; dramatic and a talker.

"My name is Dawn LeNoir, by the way; princess of the planet Solaria."

Another Princess…

"My Quintessence is derived from the moon, sun and stars, although I do tend to stick to the more solar qualities. That's why my parents named me Dawn because I was born as bright as the morning sun and will always possess it's power." Dawn explained all in one breath. May simply smiled and nodded. She had no idea how to keep up with this girl.

"Dawn, do you know where Piper and Alex are? I want to introduce them to May before we head over to see Headmistress Jennifer." Rolyn inserted before Dawn started back up again. Rolyn and Dawn weren't close, seeing as they only met each other formally when given their room assignments, but she knew how talkative the girl could be based upon royal parties hosted from either girl's home planets. Harmony and Solaria weren't that far from one another.

"Ah, I think Piper just got here. She was with her brother for most of the morning." Dawn explained as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Alex said she was gonna go skyboarding so you'll probably found her in the south courtyard."

"Thanks Dawn," Rolyn said with a smile before taking May by the shoulders and turning her towards the door. "I'll catch up with you later. Maybe I can make a replica of that dress you're missing."

"It's not the same!" Dawn screeched just as Rolyn shoved May out the door and slammed it shut behind her. May stumbled, right into someone due to the force behind Rolyn's shove. Coincidentally it was the girl shoe noticed earlier with the luggage trailing behind her and her nose shoved into the nameless book.

The strawberry blonde dropped her book to the floor and in a puff of smoke, it disappeared as soon as it made impact. The girl's luggage also fell to the floor due to her loss of focus. The girl looked similar to Dawn…younger than any girl that should be going to college. Her hair fell around her shoulders perfectly and was pinned back out of those sharp eyes that were now locked on May. The brunette took a step back and smiled nervously.

"Piper! I was just about to go looking for you!" Rolyn gasped.

The young girl turned her attention on Rolyn and cracked a slight smile. Rolyn took that as the okay to approach the girl and envelope her in a hug. May watched as the two of them held each other tightly and rocked back and forth.

"You're looking adorable as always." Rolyn complimented. "Have fun getting your brother settled in?"

"Hardly…" Piper sighed with a roll of her eyes. "The issues with having gender separated schools are that once a boy sees a girl, he goes crazy. Try being the only girl at the Battle Tower and tell me all boys aren't dogs afterwards."

Rolyn laughed lightly. "I feel your pain." Piper pursed her lips before glancing at May out the corner of her eye.

"And who is this you have with you?" Piper gestured to May and the brunette stiffened.

Rolyn turned towards May and took her by the shoulders, a bright smile on her full lips. "This is the girl I've been telling you about. The one your mother wanted me to find."

"The girl from Earth?" Piper questioned giving May a once over. Rolyn hummed in confirmation while nodding. Piper's head cocked slightly to the side as she stared into May's eyes. There wasn't a time May felt more awkward. It was almost like this girl was reading her. "Why would you bring her here? No one from Earth comes to Magix."

"Why is it such an issue?" May asked quickly.

Piper's eyes narrowed briefly at her.

"People from Earth aren't exactly the kindest of creatures." Piper murmured.

"It doesn't matter though because May isn't human." Rolyn inserted. She knew that humans were a sore subject for Piper. "May is a fairy, just like you and me. Her mother made this school what it is."

Piper blinked in surprise, but that was the only evidence of her shock. "You're Caroline's daughter…?"

May simply nodded. Piper pursed her lips and snapped her fingers. In an instant, another book lacking a title and an author appeared in her awaiting hand. May watched as the young Strawberry blonde went back to reading.

"A pleasure meeting you May. I take it you will attend school here come the fall?" Piper questioned as she took a step past the brunette and kept her eyes glued to the book.

"Hopefully." May laughed awkwardly.

Piper nodded. "We look forward to having you." With that, Piper entered the room, her luggage lifting from the ground and floating close behind her. May watched as the luggage floated right into the room after the green eyed girl and as soon as the door closed, May could hear Dawn squeal in delight.

"Sorry for Piper's…critical attitude. She has a weird past when it comes to Earth…her and her brother. She's also an analytical girl. Her Quintessence is mainly technology and intelligence. She's as smart as smart gets which is kinda why she got into college at the age of fifteen." Rolyn explained. May nodded in understanding, but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make Piper sour towards Earth.

"You weren't kidding when you said that Quintessence expanded beyond the normal elements here." May chuckled. Rolyn smiled and nodded.

"You'd be surprised what you find here in Magix." Rolyn sighed.

* * *

"Watch out!"

A girl screamed in shock as she quickly ducked to avoid being taken out by the oncoming skyboard. Others behind her made noises of surprise as well as they scrambled to get out of the way of the rider of the skyboard. The young girl received dirty looks as she narrowly avoided taking off another girl's head as she rounded the corner a little too sharply. She couldn't help but smile inwardly while tapping her foot twice, silently telling the board to go a little faster.

Now, Alex knew that skyboarding was strictly prohibited anywhere but in the south courtyard where recreational activities were typically held.

"Alex!"

The purple haired girl pulled her hovering board back until it finally came to a halt. Alex tapped her foot once and the board slowly lowered to the ground before impossibly folding up into a cube that Alex quickly snatched up from the floor and tucked away in her pocket.

"When did you get back Princess?" Alex quirked a perfectly waxed brow at the ebony haired fairy princess of music. Rolyn simply shrugged slightly. She didn't think she had been gone for that long, however she was gone long enough for the shorter girl to cause a little trouble. "Who's the brunette?" Alex gestured towards May.

"This is May." Rolyn said looking towards the girl by her side. "May this is Alex Cramer. She's not a Princess, but she is in training to be a guardian fairy over her planet, Ivy, even though she is only half fairy."

"My mom is a witch." Alex whispered with an affirming nod. "Literally and metaphorically. My Quintessence is nature by the way. Anything natural, I have control over it." The purple haired girl smirked.

"Oh wow…" May murmured

"So you're the fairy that got stranded on Earth," Alex said slowly as she turned bright pink eyes on the brunette. May swallowed nervously. This girl's eyes…Alex's eyes, were sharp and held something that none of the other girls Rolyn had introduced her to, had. "How does it feel to be home?"

"I-I'm not sure." May smiled half-heartedly. Alex scoffed before turning back to Rolyn.

"Not the most excitable one, is she? Then again, what can you expect from a girl from Earth?" Alex tried to murmur To Rolyn, but inevitably failed as she jerked a thumb towards the brunette. May's brow furrowed briefly, her blue eyes lighting up with a literal fire as her hands began to burn.

"May…"

The brunette blinked and the fire was gone as soon as it came. Rolyn and Alex were staring at her with confused expressions; more pointedly, their gazes were locked onto the brunette's right hand. May glanced down at her hand and made a double take. She brought her hand to eye level and stared at the fresh mark that was literally steaming. May's breath caught in her throat as she followed the path of the deep red dragon that was etched into her skin, wrapping around her wrist before the head finally settled in her palm.

"That wasn't there a second ago…" Rolyn said quietly.

"No it was not…"

Both Rolyn and Alex stiffened before whipping around and bowing to the woman that literally appeared out of thin air. May blinked in surprise. The woman looked so young yet dressed in prestige and wisdom. She had her head held high and a dignified look shined in familiar sharp green eyes hidden behind thin rimmed glasses. Her hair was a matching green in color and was pinned up in a perfect bun. She adorned a pin striped skirt suit and her heels looked a little uncomfortable in the brunette's opinion, but this woman seemed perfectly fine.

"Headmistress…" Rolyn and Alex chorused as they lifted from their bow. The green haired woman smiled kindly at the two girls in greeting before turning her eyes on May. The brunette hid her hands behind her back as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"You must be May," The Headmistress addressed. May simply nodded twice. "A pleasure to finally meet you…it has been quite a while. You are all grown up now."

"Have we met before…?" May asked carefully. The green haired woman took in a deep breath and nodded once.

"We have much to discuss May; about your past and your future here at Sentry University…"

* * *

_Much better than what I had previously. The twists I have in mind are hopefully going to fit though. There will be some twists from the show though, but they won't last. One twist I intend to have fun with is the fact that Alex's mother is a witch. I only did that because I wanted Alex to have Flora's powers, but seeing how she is portrayed in other stories, I had to have a reason for her…brashness and crude attitude that is basically opposite to Flora's. Alex has a hint of dark magic in her so we'll see how that turns out. Thanks for reading guys. More explanation about May's future and past will come up next chapter with a little background on the rest of the girls, but not too much. I still need a sense of mystery._

_Reviews would be very much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~ _


	4. Flame

_I recently watched the first episode to the new season of Winx…I still cringe because of the voice actors that Nickelodeon solicited, but at least they have another season running unlike 4Kids who left me hanging after certain events. I'm not going to divulge because I refuse to spoil if you haven't seen every season. I feel like such a kid for watching that along with scattered episodes of My Little Pony and SpongeBob, but I didn't have the best childhood. I think I should compensate for that. Anyways, as promised, some stuff will be revealed in this chapter and I think from this point on, things will get rolling. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Flame_

* * *

"Please May, have a seat."

The green haired Headmistress gestured to the spot where there was supposed to be a chair, but May found nothing. The brunette's brow furrowed in confusion only for her to jump back in surprise when a pastel pink colored winged back arm chair appeared from a puff of smoke and a good dose of sparkles. May mouthed her shock before carefully settling in the seat the Headmistress had offered.

"Thank you, Headmistress," May said politely as she crossed one leg over the other.

The green haired woman smiled gently as she took her own seat behind her desk. Her office was noticeably larger than most offices May had seen. Not even the addition of the magically appearing chair could appease how open the room was. The large glass wall overlooking the front courtyard of the school didn't help either.

"Please, call me Ms. Jennifer." The Headmistress offered with a nod as she settled in her seat and crossed one leg over the other just as May did. She stared at the brunette from the other side of her desk with slightly narrowed bright green eyes as her smile brightened. "I just can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe it either…" May admitted with a shake of her head.

"Well, you are here, and that is all that matters. You have returned to where you truly belong," Jennifer sighed happily. "The last time you were here, you were so little. An infant fairy destined for greatness with unfortunate circumstances robbing her of her opportunities."

May stared at the Headmistress in confusion.

"But of course, you have returned. Magic is in your blood…a strong magic that will not be denied its place in this vast universe." Jennifer continued as she sat back in her chair. "I'm just glad we found you when we did. With power like that, you'd have been a definite target."

"I-I…I'm not sure what you're talking about…" May stammered not wanting to sound dumb. Jennifer chuckled lightly at the girl's confusion and gestured to May's right hand where the mark remained a fresh raging red. Its shape was more defined now and was undeniably a dragon. May stared at the mark, still frightened by its sudden appearance.

"The Dragon Flame, my dear…" Jennifer said quietly.

May remained silent, hoping for further explanation.

"It is a coveted power that exists in this dimension. Its strength is limitless and its destruction, devastating." Jennifer explained as she raised a hand.

May watched as a deep red colored leather back book floated from one of the Headmistress' bookshelves and hovered over her desk. May jumped when the book jerked open and a massive red dragon seemingly made from pure fire flew out with a massive roar. Its amber eyes flashed dangerously as it circled the book before locking its eyes on May. "The dragon's flame was a gift given to Magix by the keepers of our dimension. Its supremacy makes it one of the most long lived legends of Magix…"

The dragon turned away from May before returning to the book with a burst of light. When the light faded, the book was closed and resting on Jennifer's desk. May breathed out in awe. "That's amazing…"

"Quite…" Jennifer sighed. "Your mother was the holder of the Dragon's Flame and with her passing, we believed it was lost to this world…thank the guardians that isn't the case. It is only just that the daughter of Caroline we thought we lost has the power we thought we lost as well."

"I have the Dragon's Flame?" May asked incredulously.

Jennifer grinned in nodded. "The proof is in the mark, my dear." She gestured to May's hand. "Now, such a power is not easy to tame so you will need immediate training. You'll need to take a Quintessence course immediately since you have only realized your abilities recently. You must be prepared for the oncoming school year…" Jennifer spoke more to herself than May as she stood up from her chair behind her desk and began pacing. "I'll have you move in immediately. I'll room you with Rolyn and the others since you already seem to know them…"

"You want me to move in now?" May inserted.

"You must, my dear," The Headmistress responded. "There is so much for you to learn. The transition will be painless, I promise."

"I need to talk to my parents first!"

Jennifer blinked in confusion.

"Your parents are no longer with us, May."

"My father is alive," May retorted quickly. "My biological father is alive."

Jennifer scoffed. "That's impossible…" She breathed with a shake of her head. "I was there the day your parents passed; May, my dear, your mother and father sacrificed themselves long ago. The family you have now are in no way biologically related to you."

"But my father has a picture of my mother…he's not from here."

Jennifer laughed awkwardly. "May, your father was a powerful Wizard. He is in fact from the Magix dimension." May stared at the green haired woman utterly confused. It was bad enough that she never knew her mother was a fairy from another dimension, but now this woman was trying to tell her that her father passed away along with her and that he was a Wizard. "His name was well known throughout the cosmos. He was the one that gave your mother the Dragon Flame. Besides her, he was the only one who could tame it."

"No…" May breathed shaking her head as she sat more tensely in her seat. "No, my father is a normal human being…from Earth. His name is Norman Maple…you have to be wrong or something."

"Norman…" Jennifer repeated. "Oh my…"

"What?" May snapped.

Jennifer sighed as she lowered her gaze. "Would you mind if we paid a visit to your home, May?"

The brunette took in a sharp breath. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Maple," Jennifer greeted formally. Norman and Monica sat across from the prim and proper Headmistress while May stood off to the side. She really couldn't sit down after having to take a portal as transportation for the second time that day. It was almost as if the portal the Headmistress had conjured up messed with her even more than the one Rolyn had brought up to bring her to Magix. "I am sure you are both wondering what has brought me here today…besides May's remarkable abilities."

"I have to admit, I am a little curious." Monica murmured as she took Norman's hand.

Jennifer nodded in understanding. "Yes, well… May has been living under the impression that she is only half of her lineage deals with magic when in reality…she is in no way human." Jennifer explained. Confusion came to both Norman and Monica's faces.

"May's mother was a fairy…we know this." Norman stated in a matter of fact tone. "But I would know if I was some magical creature. May is my daughter…"

"No…" Jennifer said quickly. "No, she isn't."

May took in a sharp breath as those words hung in the air before Norman laughed incredulously.

"I'd like to say otherwise," He snapped. "Caroline was my wife. I was there when May was born. There is no way that she isn't my daughter." His voice shook. He sounded anxious. May stared at her father…or who was supposed to be her father. She didn't know what to believe at this point. She grew up with this man from day one; Norman was her father from the beginning while this woman with the odd hair color was trying to tell them otherwise.

"Magic works in mysterious ways, Mr. Maple…" Jennifer began lowly. "It can mold and shape reality. It can change what is into what isn't, if the power is there. Caroline…her husband was a man of many talents. He was an illusionist. However, on one of Caroline's earlier adventures, before she built Sentry and when she was just learning to become a guardian, she paid Earth a visit."

May's brow furrowed in confusion.

"She saw this as an ultimate test of power…to integrate with a society that oppressed who she was into nonexistence. It was here, where she met a kind young man who she easily befriended. She spoke of him often and at one point I questioned if she loved this man…but her heart was always with someone else…the powerful wizard of tricks and illusions."

"What are you saying?" Monica murmured.

"I am saying that Caroline left you with May because you are the one she befriended, Norman. You are the only human she trusted..." Jennifer locked eyes with Norman. "But to ensure May's safety here on Earth, her biological father casted a spell over you and made May your daughter…I can sense his magic. It's strong."

"May _is_ my daughter." Norman ground out. "You cannot tell me my relationship with her was fabricated."

"I can break his spell if you wish…"

"You're not listening to me!" Norman raised his voice and stood to his feet. Jennifer lowered her gaze. "May is my daughter. There is no saying otherwise. Caroline was my wife. I loved her."

"You may have loved her…but she loved someone else…the one who is May's father." Jennifer blinked and time stopped. There was no movement, no sound. Everything was at a standstill. May glanced at Jennifer to see her standing to her feet. Everything was happening so quickly. Her father wasn't her father. Her mother was only his friend… "I'm going to have to work quickly to undo his spell…"

"Whose spell?"

"Your father's, May…" Jennifer said as she stepped towards the frozen Norman and pressed two fingers to her forehead. May's pulse quickened as she watched the woman's fingers glow as soon as they made contact.

"Who is my father? W-Will my fa – Norman forget me?" May quickly corrected herself. She didn't know who was who anymore.

"He will never forget you, May." Jennifer breathed. "Under a spell or not, you were always in his heart. The truth will be revealed to him though. As for who your real father is…that is something you should figure out on your own. I know little about your birth parents minus from what they allowed me to know. I thought you had died with them…it looks like they had secrets even in death."

"How'd both of them die?" May asked quickly tears were gathering in her eyes. This was getting out of hand. She couldn't keep up. It was overwhelming her and testing her limits.

Jennifer glanced at the hysteric brunette out the corner of her eye. She felt for May. This was too much for one girl to take, but it was better than continuing to live in a lie.

"I don't know…" Jennifer pulled away from Norman and sighed. "The spell is broken…however I think it's best we take our leave. Our presence will only cause further issue. I will hold time still for only a little while longer May. Gather what you need and we will return to Sentry."

The tears were sliding down May's cheeks now. It was too much. "I can't just leave…"

"It is for the best."

"Can I say goodbye? The brunette whimpered.

Jennifer smiled sadly. "It can be arranged."

* * *

There was a knock at the door and May jumped slightly as the door swung open. The person didn't wait for her permission to enter. She really had no right to give permission really. She shared this room with two other people now. Rolyn's bed was beside hers while another was across. It must have been Piper's since her belongings that had been floating after her all day were resting on the unmade bed.

Coincidentally, the one who had entered was the young strawberry blonde with the critical, calculating eyes.

May half expected the girl to ignore her and go about her business. Piper didn't seem like the one for idle talk. She always moved with a purpose with a prim and proper demeanor that matched Headmistress Jennifer's completely. The fifteen year old's green eyes met May's and the slightly shorter girl sighed as she approached the brunette's bed. May said nothing as Piper took a seat.

"My mother said it might be helpful if I spoke to you…besides your moping is a downer on the rest of us." Piper began as she casually began to inspect her nails as though she didn't even really care about how May felt. The brunette had to remind herself that this girl was a girl of smarts…of technology. "I feel for you, May. It _is_ hard to come to the realization that the life you thought you knew was all fabricated from the day you hatched your first tooth, but the fact that you have not lost your sanity yet proves you have a strong Quintessence that will never fail to show that you are well beyond normal."

"Everything is a mess…" May grumbled. "I feel like I'm going insane."

"Living on _Earth_ for your entire life will do that to you," Piper sighed. "That is the human in you…the part of you who believes this is all just some fairytale. Believe me when I tell you this is all too real and you must face this head on or it will consume you. You are of great significance to this world. You are the keeper of the Dragon's Flame. You are Caroline's daughter."

"Being her daughter never meant anything before…"

"It always meant something and you knew it," Piper said quickly. "Everything will surely fall into place, May. You have to keep the faith that everything will change for the better. Having you here is the best. You have so much you need to know."

"Like who my real father is…"

Piper placed a hand on May's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "All should be revealed in due time. In the meantime, would you like to join us for the first orientation? I think it will help you get better accustomed and it will help you get your mind off of things." Piper stood up from the edge of May's bed and offered the older girl her hand. May glanced up at the offered hand and smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Piper…" May murmured.

"No problem," The younger girl sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "Us Fairies have to stick together…especially with such a questionable past concerning humans." Piper began to head towards the door and May gave her a confused look as she stood to her full height.

"What happened with you that made you so…upset with humans?" May found herself asking hesitantly.

Piper paused just as she was about to leave the room entirely. After a few seconds of heavy silence, May began to internally berate herself for even asking. It was probably a personal question that Piper didn't bother answering when it came to people who were strangers. Piper probably thought she was nosy.

"Humans…They killed my father." Piper finally said quietly as she glanced at the brunette over her shoulder. May took in a sharp breath, noticing the change in Pipers eyes from giving an answer. "It's hard for them to believe…and when they don't…it can be lethal for people like us."

"But not all humans are like that." May murmured.

"No…but a majority of them are." Piper responded with a sigh. "But I don't want to burden you with my problems. Forget I said anything. It is in the past and we have promising futures to look forward to."

"I don't know what my future entails…" May admitted as she followed Piper out of the bedroom and into the lounge area. Piper glanced back at May over her shoulder once again as she moved to hold the door open for her to let them leave the dorm room entirely. "All I know is that my mother built this school, was a guardian fairy and gave me the Dragon's Flame. I know nothing else about myself that hasn't been a lie since day one."

"Well, we can figure that all out as we go on." Piper promised. May smiled and nodded.

"What about you? I know your Quintessence is technology and intelligence, but are you going to be a ruler or a guardian…?" May trailed off.

"I intend to be a guardian of my home planet Vizio." Piper explained. "My mother expects me to take over Sentry one day, but I'd rather not…besides it is your lineage, not mine."

"Your mother is the Headmistress, right?"

Piper smiled and nodded. "Yes, but my mother was merely chosen to be Headmistress. Your mother was destined and so are you. I can already tell because you are quite the people person. I think you'd make a wonderful Headmistress."

"I don't know about that…" May laughed nervously as Piper pushed through a pair of double doors that brought them to a massive hall. It was almost like an indoor stadium or a lecture hall, with no definite seats, but rows that reached far up in the cathedral ceiling room. May followed Piper down the many rows were many different girls were chatting, some dressed in royal garb, and some simply dressed in sweats.

On the floor, Headmistress Jennifer stood on a stage talking to a row of seven other people who must have been instructors. Next to Headmistress was a young looking woman with bright blue hair pulled back into a tight bun. She was dressed in a floor length deep blue dress and was surveying the crowd of girls over the rim of her glasses while tapping her heel-clad foot impatiently. May couldn't help but find the young woman intimidating.

"Look who finally decided to join the living," May glanced over to the side to see that Alex, the half witch she had met earlier was the one that had made the comment. The ever-excitable Dawn snickered at her side as Piper took a seat on the other side of Alex, folding one leg over the other. May decided to take a seat on the end of the row next to Rolyn who merely smiled in greeting. "Heard that your rooming with us this year." Alex said as she nodded towards May.

"And we also heard that you're the keeper of the Dragon's Flame. How cool is that?" Dawn squealed as she reached over Rolyn to pat May's shoulder.

The brunette smiled bashfully. She couldn't help but find the situation a little strange. She was never good at making friends and it wasn't necessarily her fault. People just found her strange…mainly due to her love for all things fantastical, but these girls were so friendly…strange in their own special ways, but friendly nonetheless.

"I'm glad you're here, May." Rolyn breathed as she leaned in towards the brunette a bit. "We needed a little calm to negate the crazy." She added in a hushed whisper as her gaze darted towards Alex and Dawn who were making fun of the instructors for the year. May couldn't help but smile.

"Good evening everyone," Headmistress Jennifer easily gained everyone's attention with her kind voice carrying over the sound system in the auditorium. Everyone brought their chatter down to hushed whispers before a sharp look from the young woman with the tight blue bun shut them all up completely. "It is good to be back and welcome to the first orientation for Sentry University, school for fairies."

"The lady with the tight bun and the intimidating eyes is Professor Marina, head of discipline." Rolyn whispered quietly in May's ear as she pointed towards the young woman at the Headmistress' side. "Stay out of her way and you just might survive."

"Before we get started, Professor Marina will go over the core rules. The rest of the rules will be posted on your dormitory doors later on this evening." Jennifer stepped away from the podium and Professor Marina step up, eyeing the crowd before daintily clearing her throat and lifting her chin almost haughtily.

"Welcome to another year girls. We are _delighted_ to have you." Marina drawled. May furrowed her brow. Despite the way Professor Marina looked, she didn't exactly sound that mean. "Delighted as we may be, we will not hesitate to cut your time here short if you fail to obey the rules."

_Oh_…

"The rules are pretty basic," Marina went on with a sigh. "You are here to learn, not to go crazy. You will always follow what your instructors say that is rule number one. Failure to follow the instructions given to you will result in a month's-worth of detention."

"Harsh…" Rolyn grumbled.

"Secondly, you are not here to show off so be aware that unauthorized use of magic will be punishable by you being turned into a toad…the first time." Marina went on.

"Harsher…" Dawn whimpered.

"The second time you will be suspended from school and sent home for the suspension time. The third time will lead to immediate expulsion. I recommend you keep your powers in check." Marina said sharply as she scanned the crowd of young girls over the rim of her glasses. "Last rule…you will not associate with the witches of Black Fountain. We do not have a punishment for that yet because anything they do is far worse than anything we could come up with if they found you there."

May perked a brow. "What's Black Fountain?" She whispered to Rolyn.

"School for Witches. Alex's mother runs the place."

"We have no rule against associating with the boys at the Battle Tower, but a disorderly conduct concerning them will earn whatever punishment Headmistress Jennifer sees fit." Marina clipped. "Follow the rules and I'm sure we won't have any trouble."

With that, Marina stepped away from the podium and gestured for the Headmistress to return. Jennifer smiled gently at her head of discipline before stepping up to the microphone once again, turning her smile on her new class of students.

"I'm sure all of you will not have any problems regarding the rules." Jennifer sighed as she gripped the edges of the podium lightly.

"Except for Alex…" Piper murmured with a crooked smile. The purple haired half witch scoffed and shoved the Headmistress' daughter roughly on the shoulder.

"If I wanted to cause problems, I would have gone to Black Fountain." Alex retorted. Piper simply shrugged; her crooked smile never faltered.

Jennifer went on. "As you all know, I am Headmistress Jennifer, but you can all call my Ms. Jennifer. Now some of you are returning for the new school year while most of you are new and those of you who have no attended Sentry before, I say welcome to you now and I hope that your experience here will prepare you for whatever paths you choose to take."

May couldn't help but wonder exactly what path she was already on.

"A little about myself; I am a former Fairy a Godmother and I am - _was_ a close friend of the founder of this school, may she rest in peace. Now most of you intend to be guardians and most of you will, while the rest of you will be the granter of wishes like I once was or you will be the rulers of you worlds. We hope that attending this school will aid you in realizing your true potential and finding your place in this vast, magical realm."

"She always says that." Piper sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Your instructors are here to guide you and you also have peers that will aide you as well as you mature in your magical walk and truly connect to your Quintessence. Do not be afraid to ask questions, be adventurous, and foremost, have fun." Jennifer smiled brightly. "I will now dismiss you to your dorms where you will be able to get to know you roommates better and create lasting bonds and take every opportunity you can to connect to your Quintessence."

Everyone was moving now; standing from his or her seats and shuffling out of rows to find an exit. Rolyn sighed as she stood from her seat and stretched her arms over her head as if she had been sitting for hours rather than a few minutes.

"Come on May," Rolyn nudged the brunette on the shoulder and May stood to her feet as well.

"I have so many questions…" May murmured.

"Like…?" Dawn inserted looking over Rolyn's shoulder as they began to file out of their row.

"Like what's the Battle Tower and what did Headmistress Jennifer mean by connect to our Quintessence?" May asked. She couldn't help but feel like she sounded stupid for asking, but this was her first time in Magix. Everything was new to her and she knew nothing minus for what she had been told already.

"Well, the Battle Tower is an all-boys school…it's kind of like Sentry except the boys there aren't fairies." Rolyn snickered. May managed her own small laugh. "It's where boys train to become heroes. Piper's brother attends school there as does Alex's boyfriend." Rolyn smirked.

"Not my boyfriend." Alex chided.

"Aden is so your boyfriend." Piper chuckled. "You guys are smitten with one another. I swear the two of you make me sick with the constant love fest you exist in when your within ten feet of each other."

Alex's cheeks flushed a bright red as she huffed and lifted her chin haughtily. The others snickered at the short half witch's expense.

"We're friends with a couple of the guys over there." Rolyn went on to explain. "Except for one."

"Oh please Rolyn, we all know you're head over heels for Jason, too." Piper inserted smartly as she offered the older girl a smirk. Rolyn scoffed as her cheeks retained color much like Alex's did.

"That's ridiculous. I'm a Princess thus I have no time for a chauvinistic arrogant pervert like him." Rolyn said quickly as she began to scale the stairs that led to the nearest door.

"Okay, that answers the question as to what Battle Tower is, but I'm still in the dark about connecting to my Quintessence." May inserted hoping the conversation wouldn't go into any further detail about any more boys. May was never that good at handling the opposite gender, but she suddenly got the feeling she'd have to rectify that soon.

"Well, that leads us back to the question of what Quintessence is here in the Magix dimension. We all know that its our source of power and energy, but is also what guides you." Piper said smartly with a smile as the group of five maneuvered the halls to their dorm room. "It is also your magical identity…what you control and what you have a bond with."

"I'm not sure what my Quintessence is…" May murmured.

"Obviously, it's fire May. It's not called the Dragon's Flame for nothing." Rolyn laughed.

"Right…" May sighed as she glanced down at the spiraling dragon permanently etched into her skin.

"Everything else regarding who you are and what you should be will come to you in time. All that needs to be revealed will be revealed. Have a little faith in fate, May." Piper added with a smile. May couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

_That took way too long. I'm trying to get my bearings together as I go along because I haven't delved into the earlier episodes of Winx in such a long time. I'm not used to the old story line and since I was too lazy to check, a lot has changed…like who May's father is. I didn't give a name for reason so hopefully that little piece of mystery works out. I need to keep this story moving and mentioning the boys means they will come up soon so I hope you all look forward to that…I really don't know how Drew and May's first meeting will go, though. It'll come to me I guess. Thanks for reading._

_Feedback would be absolutely amazing so don't shy away from the review button._

_~Rolyn~ _

…..


	5. Schemes

_I just finished getting through the first episode of Winx from the original days, back when Techna had a distinguished British accent and Musa sounded like a raspy boy going through puberty. I was basically stroking my childhood gently as I began to reminisce on the good old days when I would wake up early Saturday mornings to watch that show along with Trollz and Bratz while having a metaphorical slumber party with the Slumber Party Girls. If you don't know who they are…? I don't blame you. They weren't really mainstream, but their songs were adorable and catchy. I'll continue this stroll down memory lane while offering you this next chapter of Quintessence._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Schemes_

* * *

"I don't think there has ever come a time where I have ever been this bored…" Dawn sighed as a ball of light flickered in the palm of her hand.

May had been at Sentry for all of two weeks and these flippant displays of power were still so fascinating to her. She had yet to tap into her own despite the hour-long training she went through under Professor Marina's watchful eye before the school year officially started up. She was admittedly frustrated. Headmistress Jennifer said it would take time for her abilities to fully blossom and the brunette had to be patient, however with all of her new friends using their abilities so freely, May wished she'd be able to catch up, even a little bit.

"The initial excitement of the first week of the Princess' move in is obviously wearing off." Piper sighed as she strode into the common room of the five girls' suite.

Alex and Dawn shared one room in the suite while Piper, Rolyn, and May shared the other. Piper was usually held up in the room most of the time, but was found wandering through the common room now and then. It was dubbed the casual hang out when the girls had nothing to do and nowhere to be which was more often nowadays.

"It'll be another two weeks before school starts up. We must find something to entertain ourselves by then or suffer from inexplicable madness," she went on.

"Well," Rolyn inserted with a roll of her neck. She had been seat on one of the couches between May and Dawn, a guitar in her lap. "We haven't paid the Inner City a visit yet…" Alex and Dawn visibly perked up at the mention of the place while Piper simply nodded in agreement. They had yet to leave campus at all since move in day.

"What's the Inner City?" May questioned. She had been doing that a lot lately…asking questions. She knew so much already and at one point she felt like she was being overloaded, but her curiosity was boundless as she learned more and more about this magical realm.

"The Inner City is the capital of Magix. It's the largest city in the magical dimension and coincidentally a mere fifteen minute hover ride from this school." Piper supplied.

"Sounds pretty amazing." May breathed with a slight smile. Dawn nodded enthusiastically in agreement as she reached over and took one of the brunettes hand. The miniature sun she had been playing with vanished in a snap of light.

"It is the most amazing place in Magix." The navy haired fairy princess confirmed. "Everything there is just mind blowing….well, if you're from out of town. I've been there a couple hundred times because of the awesome shopping." Dawn giggled as she released May's hand.

"Can we go?" May asked suddenly enthralled about eth prospect of visiting the most astounding place in the entire magical dimension. It surpassed what she has already seen that it would be sure to blow her mind. She wondered if she could take it.

"I'm kinda hungry…" Alex mused with a famished look on her face. "I recommend we go for some food. We can go to Astral Pizza."

"How many times have you been to Astral Pizza…?" Dawn sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I am way beyond surprised you haven't died of a heart attack yet."

"Press me one more time Sunbeam and I will have your heart eaten by a Venus Flytrap." Alex chided right back as she sized the fairy princess up. Dawn scoffed and waved the purple haired girl off. May suppressed a smile. Over the two weeks she had been housed at Sentry, she had concluded that her roommates were quite the bunch.

She also concluded that the ones who knew each other best were Piper and Rolyn. Since Piper's brother was a crowned prince of their planet, the Princess knew him well, thus leading to Piper and Rolyn's friendship due to many run-ins at royal get-togethers. Dawn of course attended the same gatherings, but she had a separate ring of friends that she stuck to. She wasn't a superficial girl, but she had her moments, embracing the authority and special treatment she deserved as the next in line to rule her own planet.

Dawn was prim, proper, energetic, and sugary sweet. She could be eccentric at times, but May found her to be a kind girl who easy to talk to. Alex was also easy to interact with, however she was the complete opposite of Dawn in every sense. May didn't know if it was because the girl was half witch or if it was just her personality, but Alex was crude, brash, and was less of a girly girl and more of a tomboy. Overall, Alex was funny…a little over the top, but funny.

Rolyn seemed like the only one relatively normal…not that Piper wasn't normal, May just found it a little difficult to understand the younger girl. She spoke in parables most of the time and used words with too many syllables for May to count. She was well beyond her years and really deserved her place at the school even though she was three years younger than the standard admittance age. Overall, she was pleasant to be around. She wasn't easy to anger like Alex and she wasn't bubbling over with energy like Dawn. She was a calm girl who kept more to herself than anything else.

Rolyn, on the other hand, was very open and enthusiastic about making friends with everyone she came across. May only found the ebony haired Princess of Music in a sour mood when this boy, Jason, was brought up. May couldn't help but wonder what was it about this boy that put the usually at ease girl on edge. Besides when the boy was brought up, Rolyn seemed like your normal teenager without a care in the world.

They were an odd group to mix together…

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat." Rolyn said with a smile as she set her guitar to the side on its stand. The green colored acoustic shined brightly in the light before disappearing all together in a burst of light and sparkles. "I wouldn't want to rob our little earthling the opportunity to see the Inner City, either." Rolyn nudged May's shoulder as she spoke.

The brunette beamed.

* * *

When her new companions mentioned hover-cars, hover-trains, and hover-whatever-other-means-of-transportation, May wasn't so surprised. When she had witnessed Alex on her hover-board doing impossible tricks that would surely have anybody else killed in seconds, she was impressed. When she boarded the hover-bus, she expected it to be similar to a bus that ran on wheels. As the vehicle sped down the street – if May could even call it a street – she realized that yes, regular buses and hover-buses did function the same way. The only difference was that hover-buses seemingly moved faster than the speed of light.

"Calm down, May," Rolyn advised as she nudged the brunette on her shoulder. May tried her best to relax and lose the tension that had her sitting rigidly in the plush seat of the hover-bus, but with the way the world blurred past them outside the window and the initial take off of the bus, May couldn't help but grip her armrest so tight that her knuckles turned white. "We're close."

"The Inner City is approximately thirty seven point two seconds away." Piper said without glancing up from the book that she had her nose tucked into. May couldn't help but wonder how one girl could read so much and all the books had no titles.

"What are you reading?" May inquired taking her mind away from the lightning speed the bus was traveling at.

"I'm not reading…" Piper chuckled. "I am recording all my thoughts and findings for future reference."

May's brow furrowed.

Piper turned the book around and May gasped as she watched a blank page slowly fill up with words as though an invisible typewriter was going to town on the available page. May leaned forward in her chair and read over the information as it magically appeared on the page.

"How…"

"A mind transference spell." Piper explained before the brunette could finished. "Every thought I have is being transferred onto the page as I think them." She went on as she turned the book around and went back to staring down at the page, going over her thoughts as they were recorded.

"So it's like a diary?" Dawn piped up, leaning closer to the strawberry blonde so that she could read over her shoulder. Piper glanced at the navy haired girl out the corner of her eye and perked a brow.

"Hardly," Piper sighed. "The inner workings of my conscious are…on a completely different level than yours." She said carefully.

Dawn's eyes narrowed in speculation. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No…" Piper laughed awkwardly.

"Yes." Alex snorted.

Before Dawn could turn her narrowed eyes on the purple haired girl sitting on her left, the bus suddenly lurched to a stop. Instead of getting into another petty argument with the half witch, the Princess of the sun huffed and quickly stood to her feet, adjusted her skirt and made a beeline for the nearest exit, strutting off in her six-inch wedges. May never found Dawn in anything but skirts and heels.

"Alright," Rolyn said as she jumped from her seat and moved to follow Dawn. Piper did the same, but she never lifted her eyes from her book. May couldn't help but wonder how the girl was so capable of maneuvering around without even looking.

"C'mon earthling," Alex said as she jerked her head towards the closest of the hover-buses three exits. May smiled awkwardly and followed the shorter girl off the bus. As soon as the brunette's sneaker clad foot touched pavement, the bus was gone in a rush of wind, speeding to its next destination and ruffling all of their clothes and their hair. May sputtered as she moved her hair out of her face.

"Which way is Astral Pizza again?"

"Approximately seventy eight paces east." Piper said as she pointed straight.

"Stop with the technical talk, Piper. It's a serious downer." Rolyn sighed as she began her trek in the direction Pier had pointed in. May was quick to follow. She'd admit she was more likely to follow Rolyn into the largest city in the entire dimension than maybe Alex or Dawn.

"Isn't the Inner City amazing?" Rolyn inquired, trying to make small talk with the brunette. She found that May was still hesitant to branch out and she couldn't blame her. Everything was still new, including their friendships. Rolyn was just glad that the five girls weren't blocking each other out like other roommates tended to when they didn't see eye to eye.

"It looks like…a really big city." May laughed as she looked around. Rolyn smiled lightly. "I'm kind of disappointed. I was expecting dragons and flying brooms…battles to maybe save a Princess from an evil overlord?"

"That's all fairytale stuff," Dawn giggled coming between the pair and wrapping an arm around May's shoulders. "Spending all your time on Earth has warped what magic truly is. It isn't just the visual…it isn't even just the fact that we can do impossible things. It is…a feeling. It's what keeps Magix alive…it goes beyond what you see. If you really look for it, you can feel the magic that acts as the heartbeat of not only this entire city but the entire dimension."

May blinked in surprise. That was the most profound thing Dawn had ever said.

"Go on," The navy haired girl giggled. "Close your eyes and see if you can feel it. If you have the kind of Quintessence everyone thinks you have, you should feel the connection."

May did as she was told and slowly slid her eyes shut. She focused. Her body relaxed as she tried to grab ahold of that feeling Dawn was describing. After all her lessons and training with Professor Marina, she was no closer to connecting to her powers than a newborn, or so the teacher of discipline had said. She was far off from transforming as well…but she was sure she could do this.

May's entire body seemed to throb.

The brunette gasped and her eyes snapped open. Their crystal blue color was overtaken by a bright mixture of red, orange, and yellow. It was like her eyes were flames themselves, completely alive and dancing in containment. Dawn beamed at the brunette. May blinked and the fire was gone in that brief little action. She took in a breath and returned Dawn's bright smile.

"Isn't it amazing now?" Dawn didn't give the brunette time to respond before she skipped ahead of the group and began to twirl down the sidewalk. "It's that kind of feeling that makes me so…happy. The energy and brightness my Quintessence brings, it's difficult to ignore."

"Is that how I should feel…?" May asked slowly as they continued to walk.

"It's how we all feel. Having that close connection with your Quintessence defines who you are." Rolyn explained. "I am music…"

"And I am intelligence." Piper inserted.

"I am life…" Alex said as she opened the palm of her hand and a royal purple lily grew out from her skin.

"Strangely enough." Dawn murmured.

Alex shot the navy haired girl a look as she closed her fingers around the flower and it withered to nothing before disappearing completely. After a brief stare down, Alex turned away, deciding to let her bubblegum pink gaze wander elsewhere. It was then that her eyes landed on a particular shop sign that had her grinning. Astral Pizza was in bright neon lighting that hovered above the Italian restaurant.

"Finally! Let's get in there so we can eat." The short fairy of plants groaned.

"You weren't going to go ahead without us, were you?"

Alex blinked in surprise and tore her gaze away from the hovering sign. The rest of her companions followed her gaze and the sudden change in each girl was painfully obvious…minus for Piper who still had her nose shoved into her book, but May could have sworn she saw the girl's brow twitch. The brunette seemed to be like the only out of the loop because she had no clue who these five boys were that stood adjacent from them. Dawn was beaming and Alex seemed to be fighting back her own smile while Rolyn had her bright silver eyes narrowed in venomous glare.

May had to admit, each one of them were incredibly handsome in their own way. This was the first time she was seeing boys around her age in this dimension, which left her to wonder if all the guys looked like this. She had to admit even her future spells education teacher was quite handsome and her physical education teacher was as well. Were all the guys in Magix incredibly handsome?

"Who invited you?" Rolyn was the first to speak as she gestured towards the boys.

"I did!" Dawn giggled as she waved her hand frantically. Rolyn turned her glare on the fairy princess of the sun. "I thought it would be fun! I mean, we haven't hung out since we got here." Dawn reasoned as she bounded over towards the boys and latched herself to arm of the boy with purple hair.

Even with the strange hair color and the scowl now pulling at his lips, May had to admit he was a looker. His dark eyes were sharp and were literally bottomless ebony pools. He looked like he and Alex could be related minus for the difference in eye color.

"For a reason," Rolyn chided as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah, lose the look, Nightingale...no one likes a Debby-Downer." One of the tallest boys piped in as he faked a pout. May was a little caught off guard by how green his eyes were. They almost looked like they were glowing in comparison to tanned skin. May didn't think such a shocking green color existed. His hair was dark and fixed in such a way that it looked both perfectly done and messy at the same time. Stubble lined a shapely jaw and his lips were curled back into a smirk that showed off elongated canines.

"Don't call me that, mutt," Rolyn scoffed flipping ebony colored hair over her shoulder. May easily put two and two together and dubbed the green-eyed boy as Jason…the only person who could get the fairy princess of music on edge.

May took the time to take in the remaining three boys. The tallest out of the entire group was a lanky thing with shaggy jet black that fell over the boys brow and made his violet eyes that much brighter. His eyes were almost as purple as Alex's hair. His skin was tanned, a shade darker than the boy with the abnormally long canines. He seemed like the most approachable out of the five boys with a sweet smile that had yet to falter.

The boy close to the lanky boy's side was smiling kindly as well, but it wasn't as completely pure and childlike. His eyes were large and a muted olive green in color. His body language gave off the impression that he wouldn't care if the world stopped turning or the dimension exploded. He was an easy-going type with a shock of silver hair – almost white but not quite – and fair skin. He stood close behind the young boy at the forefront of the group; he was probably the most handsome.

He was another young man with green eyes, but they weren't as unnaturally light as the one presumed to be Jason and they weren't as dark as the silver haired boy that stood close behind him. They were bright and lively; a perfect chartreuse green that matched his well-kept locks in color. May thought she had seen every hair color in this dimension, but the green was new. It was so atypical and yet it worked perfectly for this person. His features were near perfect and had a striking resemblance to the fifteen-year-old fairy of technology who would glance between her book and the boys every few moments.

He was obviously the leader of this pack. He held himself a little higher than the rest and he had a little more arrogance to him; an air of preeminence surrounded him, much like some of the other Princesses at Sentry. Luckily, Rolyn and Dawn, the only princesses she was acquainted with, didn't have such an superiority complex.

"Ooh, we need to do introductions because I don't think everybody knows everybody here." Dawn basically sang as she tugged on the violet haired boy's arm. His brow twitched as he kept his dark gaze forward and tried his best to ignore her.

"Okay," She breathed as she released the boy and stood between the two groups. "Name and any other information you deem necessary to share. Ladies first,"

Dawn pointed at Alex who rolled her eyes.

"Alex Cramer, fairy of plants."

Dawn moved to Rolyn.

"Princess Rolyn Kent of the planet Harmony, fairy of music."

"Piper Hayden, fairy of technology." Piper still had her nose in that book!

May jumped when Dawn suddenly pointed at her.

She hesitated and Dawn gestured for her to speak by wiggling her fingers.

"Um…" May trailed off. How did she introduce herself? What was she the fairy of? Was she a Princess? What planet was she from? What was her last name? "May…fairy of the Dragon Flame?"

May didn't notice the green haired boy's brow shoot up.

"And I am Princess Dawn LeNoir of the planet Solaria, fairy of the shining sun, moon, and stars." Dawn giggled. She looked towards the boys and pointed towards the boy who she was latched onto. A beat passed before he made a noise close to a scoff and rolled his eyes. "That's Paul Shinji. His mother is a witch, just like Alex." She said for the boy. Did everyone with witches for mothers have purple hair?

"I'm Aden Miller," The tallest of the boys piped up as his smile brightened. "I'm from Alex's planet; the planet Lilith and I am half tree nymph." He added as he gestured towards the fairy of plants and smiled fondly at her. Alex pretended not to notice and let her eyes wander as her cheeks were suddenly stained pink.

"Zindell Lockwood of planet Acumen," The boy with silver hair waved. "Same planet as Piper." He gestured towards the strawberry blonde just as Aden had done with Alex. "I am also a fourth warlock."

"Jason Alvarez of the Alvarez clan of the planet Rhapsody – third moon from Harmony," May had guessed right about the boy with the strange green eyes. "I am half werewolf." He smirked again and those canines seemed to make much more sense.

"Your turn, Drew – oops! I said your name." Dawn slapped a hand to her forehead and the boy with green hair and eyes to match looked towards her with a less than amused expression tugging at his features. He sighed and shrugged.

"Drew Hayden, crowned prince of the planet Acumen."

May blinked in surprise. The resemblance to both the Headmistress and Piper was uncanny now.

"Okay, now that everyone knows everyone, shall we go eat?" Dawn smiled at her roommates then at the gathered group of boys before going for Paul's arm again and pulling him along with her into the Italian restaurant. May was beginning to wonder if Paul and Dawn were already involved with one another since the boy allowed Dawn to have her way with him, although she was skeptical due to the annoyed look on the boy's face.

"Let's get this over with," Rolyn growled as she stomped after Dawn and Paul. The half werewolf smiled crookedly as he quickly went after her. May's brow furrowed in confusion. Despite everyone not officially knowing one another, they seemed to have one connection or another while May was new to everyone.

Alex and Aden's relationship stood out the most. The tall boy offered his arm to the short half fairy and she smiled up at him before linking their arms and going to follow the others. May had never seen Alex so…content. She had never seen the girl blush that way either. The others weren't kidding when they said Aden and Alex were together. They made it painfully obvious.

"Brother," May watched as Piper stepped up to the crowned prince of Acumen, her book nowhere in sight.

"Sister," Drew responded with a slight bow of his head. She did the same before turning towards Zindell.

"Come along, Zindell, I relieve you of your duties of following my brother around." She said with a sort of sarcastic smile.

"You have no authority to do that." Drew chided. Piper shot him a look that had him snapping his mouth shut. With a satisfied smile, Piper looked towards Zindell, silently telling him to follow. He didn't hesitate but he did shrug at Drew as he passed the prince.

And then it was just May and him.

"So…the Dragon's Flame, huh?"

May blinked in surprise. Drew resisted a smirk.

"And here the entire magical realm gave up all hope on it still existing in this universe or any other," He commented as he took a step towards the brunette and gave her a lasting once over that made May shift uncomfortably. "Little did we know that it has been stranded on that primitive barren wasteland called Earth."

May's lips parted as her eyes narrowed. "My mother entrusted that primitive barren wasteland with the Dragon's Flame…with me." She quickly corrected herself. "Now I may not know much about Magix and how important the Dragon's Flame is to this place, but trust in my mother's judgment. She wouldn't put me on Earth for nothing."

Drew couldn't fight back the light upturn of his lips any longer. She surely had the fire that she housed.

"Of course…pardon me if I offended you in any way." He said with little to no sincerity.

May stared at the boy with the odd green hair for another brief second before huffing and entering Astral Pizza. Drew followed closely behind her, oblivious to the pair of bright red eyes that followed them from the shadows. Once they were inside, a short thing that resembled a goblin stepped into the light, his red eyes narrowing.

It moved its hands in a series of quick movements before clamping his palms together and slowly pulling them apart. As he did, an image began to appear. Three shadowed over silhouette's came into view. Their glowing eyes were the only way to separate one shadow from the other. Yellow, blue, and purple sharp eyes stared back at the goblin as he bowed his head as sign of respect.

"What do you have for us?" There was no way to tell which had spoken, but it hardly mattered to the goblin.

"I have been following Princess Rolyn as you had advised. She has the scepter of Harmony with her just as you presumed." The goblin said quickly. Sharp blue eyes narrowed. "However, I have made a discovery that will make the scepter seem worthless."

"And what is that?"

The goblin grinned wickedly. "The Dragon's Flame."

* * *

_Uh oh, looks like the boys aren't the only ones making an appearance. I must say, I like this better than the way I had set up the introduction to who will be our witches in the previous story. This time around, I am going to make them much more evil instead of…fluffed evil like last time. Oh and I am having so much fun with the magical backgrounds. Did anyone catch the idea that Aden is tall because he's a tree nymph or that Jason's a dog because he's part werewolf? I'm gonna have fun with that. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up after ML of course._

_Feedback would be appreciated so don't be shy._

_~Rolyn~_


	6. Witches

_Like I've mentioned before, I am in a serious rush to get stuff done before I move. By then I won't have time for anything as I will be buying furniture and getting settles in my new temporary home. I can't wait really. I want to have my own room again and not have to wake up at the crack of dawn to clean a house that isn't even mine. I'm grateful for my mother's friend who has put us up since the day my house caught on fire, but there is nothing like having a place that is completely yours…even if it's only temporary. The fact that I'll be living around the corner from my best friend is a complete plus. Okay, let's dive into another chapter of Quintessence._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Six: Witches_

* * *

Dinner was awkward…beyond awkward. The only ones seemingly having a good time were Alex and Aden, but they had been engaged in their own private conversation since the start. Dawn seemed to be having a good old time herself since she insistently flirted with Paul who easily ignored her advances. Piper seemed completely at ease bouncing between staring down into her book and having idle chitchat with Zindell, a boy May could see herself easily befriending. He was kind and welcoming.

Rolyn sat tensely on May's right, fiddling with a napkin since she couldn't use the fact that she was eating as an excuse to ignore the green eyed boy at her side. May had to admit, Jason was the epitome of what she thought a werewolf…or what a part werewolf would be like. He was an absolute dog with little to no manners and a crude attitude that would give Alex a run for her money. Although these little attributes were subtle in comparison to his near obsession with the fairy Princess of music…he had yet to cease his amorous, borderline perverted advances on the poor girl.

In spite of the obvious tension hanging in the air, everyone felt a sense a familiarity fall over them…everyone except the earthling. Everyone had taken to calling May that now any time she was addressed. When Alex had called her earthling to ask her to pass the crushed pepper, May had flushed scarlet at the small snickers that overcame the group minus for Piper's brother. Drew hadn't said two words to her since the minor interaction outside the restaurant. He didn't even do so much as look in her direction, but they sat side by side.

"So May, what was it like growing up on Earth?"

May perked up after someone actually called her name rather than her isolating nickname. Zindell was the one who addressed her. He was sandwiched between Piper and Drew. His eyes were focused on the strawberry blonde, but his chair was scooted closer to Drew the entire evening. Now he was staring at her with those muted olive green eyes and that less than childish yet sweet smile pulling at his thin lips.

"It was…normal, I guess," May offered with a shrug. She didn't know what to compare living on Earth to until recently. "I've been on Earth all my life and any time I was here in Magix…I was too young to know about it."

Zindell nodded in understanding as others began to listen in on the conversation, putting their focus on the brunette. Zindell leaned his arms on the table. "So…were you surprised when you realized what you were?"

May smiled lightly, albeit a bit nervously. "I wouldn't say I was surprised. I've always had this love for all things magical and in spite of growing up in a world that said it was all fiction…I couldn't let myself believe that there wasn't all of this and that it wasn't real. I guess in the back of my mind I always knew there was more to it…that there was more to me."

"And there is." Zindell agreed, his smile broadening. "Not only was your mother the first guardian fairy and your father an ancestral wizard, but you harbor one of the greatest powers to ever exist in this entire realm."

May perked up when her father was mentioned. "Y-You know about my biological father?"

"Everyone knows about him." Drew inserted suddenly. All eyes turned on him, however, he was playing with a ring on his finger as if he hadn't spoken at all. May's gaze trailed over to the ring briefly. It was pretty big, almost gaudy and it was gold with a bright red stone in the center…maybe a ruby. "He was _the_ ancestral wizard, the only one capable of taming the Dragon's Flame and casting out the Ancestral Witches to Alcatraz."

"Alcatraz?" May almost laughed. "You mean the maximum security prison back on Earth?"

"Earth named that prison after the inescapable dimension where all of Magix's worst villains go. There is only one way in…and no way out." Zindell started back up again. "Earth takes a lot from the Magix dimension and yet they discourage the idea that it even exists."

"If it weren't for magic, you wouldn't have that weird place with the talking animals and the giant castle," Drew breathed with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Disneyland?" May questioned. Drew snapped his fingers and nodded. "Well…thanks for Disneyland I guess, but can you tell me more about my father? Like where is he from? What's his name?"

"None of us know who he is or where he came from." Paul sighed. He decided that inserting himself in their conversation would give him reason to wiggle out of the one Dawn was trying to engage him in. As pretty as the Princess of the sun was, he had no interest in what this year's fashion trends were. "We just know of his legacy. He was the last surviving Ancestral Wizard and he was married to your mother. That along with his many achievements is all that anyone would know. Everything else about the man remains a secret to this day."

"It sounds like you had quite the pair of parents." Rolyn laughed lightly as she nudged May in the shoulder. The brunette gave an awkward smile as she nodded slowly before suddenly standing to her feet. "May?"

"I just need to head to the bathroom." May said quickly when Rolyn moved to stand as well. May wasn't sure if she was trying to escape the leering gaze of the half werewolf at her side or if she was actually concerned for the brunette. May smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way before heading towards the direction of the bathrooms situated towards the back.

Once in the bathroom, May sighed and went straight for the sinks. She didn't really need to go to the bathroom, but she did need to get a little time to herself. Using the excuse that she needed fresh air would have brought upon more concern from her newly made friends. She was just glad Rolyn didn't press to join her in the bathroom.

She was admittedly frustrated. She gave up her entire life for all of this and she didn't know where to begin. She only knew the basics about her mother and her father didn't even have a name for her to track him down with. Supposedly she was given this amazing power that surpassed all and she couldn't even do the simplest of magical tasks. It was agonizingly exasperating.

"What am I supposed to do?" She murmured to no one as she lifted her eyes to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. The only issue was that it wasn't her reflection staring back at her. May gasped in surprise as she took in the girl staring back at her from the mirror. She looked older than May with hair as bright as fire itself and hazel eyes that seemed to shine with all of the colors possible. The girl smiled and May blinked. She was gone.

May let out a choking sound as she pressed her fingertips to the cool glass of the mirror. There was no evidence that what May saw wasn't a trick of her own eyes. All she saw now was her own reflection…and yet the other girl seemed so real, like she was actually there with May; like that smile was for May.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here,"

May jumped and spun around only to be greeted by a trio of girls a little older than herself. They didn't look like what May expected a fairy to look like. Maybe it was the darker clothes or the almost sadistic smiles they wore, but May could tell something was off. The girl at the forefront of the trio was the only one dressed differently from the other two flanking her. She sported a far-too-mini mini leather skirt while her companions stuck to skin tight leather pants in varying colors.

The upfront girl also had on a leather corset with teal colored lace. The other two girls wore the same except their lace was hunter green and burgundy. The girl in the skirt had platinum blonde hair. May thought it was white for a moment but blamed it on the florescent lighting. Her eyes were a bright, almost translucent blue and they were hard, unforgiving even. It reminded the brunette of ice. The girl on her left with the green lace in her corset had mint green hair that tumbled over her shoulders in perfect waves. Her eyes were stoic and hard bright yellow, like a snake's. They seemed blacker than black. The last girl with the burgundy lace had hair the color of crushed red pepper. Her eyes were a deep purple and seemed to swirl with an unbridled storm.

May had a very bad feeling about these girls.

"So this is the little girl from Earth who takes residence at Sentry?" The girl with the icy blue eyes stared the brunette down. May swallowed. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jasmine." May easily picked up and the faux kindness as this Jasmine girl extended a hand out towards her. When May didn't meet the girl's hand for a shake, Jasmine pouted. "Well, that was rude, and here all I wanted to do was be polite."

"This is why we refrain from being polite." The girl with mint green hair deadpanned.

"Very true, Michelle." Jasmine sighed.

"What do you want?" May found herself asking. These girls were making her apprehensive.

"Us?" Jasmine gestured to the three of them. "We want the Dragon's Flame is all. You see, we're senior witches at Black Fountain and, well, we wanted our senior year to go out with a bang."

"At first Marissa had the plan of us stealing the Scepter of Harmony from your little friend Rolyn." Jasmine began casually. "That scepter has the ability to keep worlds in eternal peace or throw them into infinite chaos. Let's just say Marissa loves chaos." The red haired girl at Jasmine's side smirked. "But then a little birdy told us that the Dragon's Flame has returned to Magix…lo and behold the keeper of the Dragon's Flame is a weak earthling incapable of doing the simplest of magic."

"You don't know what I'm capable of." May retorted firmly as she narrowed her eyes at Jasmine.

"And you don't know what I'm capable of." Jasmine said quietly. May swallowed nervously, her eyes darting from one witch to the next. It was then May could feel it…that negative Quintessence Rolyn had told her about. It was overwhelming…almost stifling. It was like the very air she breathed was filled with ill intent. "I'd recommend handing it over willingly. We don't want to make this hard."

"No." May was quick to answer. "I'll never give you the Dragon's flame." May extended a hand towards the three witches expecting something…anything really, fire, maybe. All she got was a sparkling of fairy dust that flittered from her fingertips. May's frustration returned tenfold.

"Very well." Jasmine sighed. "Then let me show you what real power looks like."

Jasmine lifted her hand just as May had and the brunette made a noise of surprise as spires of ice began to break through the floor towards her. The brunette stumbled back in attempt to avoid the sharp ice until she hit the back wall of the bathroom.

Her eyes widened in fear as the spires got closer only to disappear in a blur of muted green smoke. The smoke swirled around the brunette and May could faintly through the haze that the girl with green hair, Michelle had stepped forward. The world swirled around all of them and May had the sensation of freefalling before landing roughly in an open dumpster. The brunette struggled to get herself upright before pulling herself from the bags of garbage she had fallen into.

Just as her feet touched the pavement of the ally, she found herself transported by a burst of freak lightning shot down from the sky and struck right by the brunette's feet. May yelped in surprise before falling back on her rear end. The three witches advanced on her and she shuffled back, her heart hammering against her ribcage in panic.

A chill filled the air that caused the brunette to shiver. Jasmine smirked before lifting both her hands. In a flurry of slush and snow, May was soon completely encased in a block of ice. Her expression was frozen in fear and Jasmine laughed lightly as she dragged her nails across the front of the brunette's ice prison.

"Don't make this anymore difficult fairy." Jasmine hissed. "Give us the Dragon's Flame!"

"Or what?"

The three witches pulled their gazes away from the near powerless brunette to take in the newcomers. Jasmine scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Would you look at that? A couple more Sentry losers and a handful of Battle Tower Boys. Now I'm scared." She remarked sarcastically. The four fairies lined up in front of the boys narrowed their eyes.

"Let her go or I'll make sure my mother hears about this." Alex said sharply as she took a step forward.

"You know what they say little half breed," Jasmine sighed as she glanced towards Marissa. The ginger haired witch smirked vindictively as she took a step forward. "Snitches get stitches."

As if that was her cue, Marissa lifted off into the sky, her arms raised at her sides. Lightning began to crackle through the sky and clouds started rolling in, blocking out the glow of the moon. Marissa cackled lightly, her voice almost mimicking the caps of thunder that she caused. The winds picked up, ruffling hair and clothes and even causing a couple of people to lose their footing. When a bolt of lightning struck down in front of the group, that was it.

"We'll handle this." Piper said quickly as she glanced back her bother. She snapped her book shut and handed it to him. Drew simply rolled his eyes. "Girls?"

Her fellow fairies nodded in agreement before the entire ally way was consumed by bright bursts of light just like the time Rolyn had transformed in front of May and her father. Each girl was overtaken by the light and once it settled, fairy dust sparkled in what little life was left before settling to the ground and revealing four fully transformed girls. Rolyn had her scepter in hand, dressed in her light green dress, matching boots, silver gauntlets and her sparkling tiara. In her hand, she gripped tightly to her scepter.

Like her, Dawn sported a tiara as well minus for the fact that her tiara was gold in color. Around her wrists were golden gauntlets on her wrists. Her navy hair was pulled back into two ponytails with the help of golden ribbons tied into perfect bows. She wore a shimmering sunset pink mini skirt with a matching halter top that cut off an inch or two above her midriff. Her boots were a bright orange and passed her knees and the heel was nothing short of what you'd expect from Dawn. Her wings were sharp like rays of sun themselves.

Alex looked more like the girl she was fully transformed sporting lilac colored shorts and a matching long sleeved top that showed off her shoulders and had a sweetheart neckline. Her platform boots only went to the ankle and here violet in color and around her neck was a green chocker with a lilac pendant. Her normally tussled hair was tamed into a long braid while two stray pieces of hair framed her face. Her wings would remind anyone of petals from a flower and they were a translucent light pink.

Piper looked like the only one who was completely covered in terms of clothing. Her transformation put her in a shimmering silver body suit with knee high boots and elbow length gloves a deep royal blue in color. Her wings were like rectangles set on their sides and were a lighter shade of translucent blue. Her bouncy strawberry blonde locks were pulled in a high ponytail out of her face completely. It appeared as though her transformation was the simplest.

Dawn was the first to move. Marissa and her naturally clashed. She was a fairy of sunlight and Marissa was a witch of storms. Naturally Dawn would have the urge to take the older girl head on. The navy haired princes lifted her chin and lifted her arms over her head, the clouds that had been rolling in at Marissa's command made a hasty retreat and the moon was once again visible. The stars seemed to shine that much brighter.

"Radiant sun…" Dawn brought her hands together before slowly pulling them apart and as she did so a ball of light began to form. Marissa narrowed her eyes and moved back just as Dawn let what looked like a miniature sun fly. It illuminated the entire ally way before making contact with its target. Marissa grunted as she was shoved back and overtaken by a burst of solar energy.

"Constricting vines…" Alex lifted her hands and luxuriant green vines began to break through the concrete of the ground. Marissa growled as the vines slithered around her, pulling her legs together and wrapping around her until her arms were stuck at her sides. She was basically trapped with no way of moving.

Seeing as Marissa couldn't handle herself against a fairy freshman, Michelle thought it would be her place to step up. Being as she was a witch of mind control, she found it fairly simple to hypnotize the fairy princess of music. Her green haze slithered from her hands soundlessly and swirled around the ebony haired girl in a haze, disorienting her. Michelle smirked crookedly as she extended a hand towards the princess. In a quick shift of movement, Michelle now held the Scepter of Harmony.

"Who's to say we can't have the Dragon's Flame and the Scepter of Harmony?" Michelle breathed as she glanced at Jasmine. The bleached blonde chuckled darkly behind closed lips. Marissa was just gathering her bearings from the damage she had just been dealt and was snapping away the vines that confined her. Rolyn snapped out her haze just in time to realize she no longer had possession over her scepter.

"We need to get May and we need to get that scepter back!" Dawn exclaimed as she pointed towards the brunette still encased in ice. "A fairy can't survive on ice for that long."

"Maybe you'd like to join her?" Jasmine inquired before lifting both her hands, palms outstretched.

"Get behind me," Piper demanded, her sharp eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Piper, I'm not sure if…" Dawn began quietly.

"Behind me!"

The navy haired Princess hopped behind the fairy of technology, and Rolyn and Alex quickly followed her example. Jasmine scoffed before letting a barrage of deadly sharp shards of ice fly from her hands. Piper lifted her hands just as Jasmine did and glare at the witch.

"Piper!" Rolyn cried.

"Fire wall!"

Piper sighed in relief as her defensive maneuver worked out just as she had planned. She may have been smart, but when it came to the actual physical stuff, especially with her Quintessence, she wasn't exactly the best. Her fire wall was metaphorically named the same way the computer program was. Jasmine's shards of ice impacted with what appeared to be a glass wall that was tinted a light blue just like Piper's wings.

"If we can get my scepter back, I can get May out of the ice and get us out of here." Rolyn said as she placed her hands on Piper's shoulders.

"Now can we help?" Drew sighed, coming up next to his sister.

Piper jutted out her bottom lip in a sort of pout before grumbling a fine. Drew smiled at her sarcastically before looking back over his shoulder at Jason. He jerked his head towards Michelle who still clutched the scepter tightly. Jason smirked and nodded.

"Pull down the fire wall when I say so." Drew said towards his sister. Piper simply nodded. Jason came up besides Drew and cracked his neck a couple times as a wolfish smirk came to his lips. The girls watched him closely as he crouched down. "Now."

Piper lowered her hands and her fire wall fell. The ice didn't stop in spite of that. Everything moved quickly from there. Zindell stepped in front of the girls and Drew moved his hands in a series of movements. Another shield was up in seconds expect this one was in the shape of a dome and Jason was not kept under its protection. Jason wasn't even human at this point.

Michelle's eyes widened as a massive hazel furred wolf went charging at her, closing the distance in seconds before she could even think of attacking. The green haired witched yelped in surprise as she was tackled to the ground. She winced when the wolf leaned in, baring its fangs in a growl. The wolf grunted and snatched the scepter of harmony in its muzzle before jerking its head back, sending the scepter flying.

Rolyn smiled bright and flew to meet her scepter in the air.

"Release!"

As if the ice was listening to the Princess' command, the ice encasing the brunette rattled and cracked before shattering completely. May took in a gulp of air, her blue eyes wide in shock as she took in everything around her. She didn't have time to take in much before something snatched her up by the scruff of her collar and whipped her around until she sprawled across the back of a bear sized wolf.

Rolyn waved her scepter once May was safe and the entirety of the group was gone in a flash of light, leaving shimmering sparkles of fairy dust in their wake.

Jasmine took in a deep breath before releasing a frustrated yell. Marissa, who was just getting back on her feet winced at the sound, and Michelle merely pulled herself to her feet and brush of her back. She cringed when she went to stretch her back. That werewolf really did a number on her.

"What the hell was that?" Jasmine hissed turning towards her two companions. Marissa avoided the girl's eyes while Michelle stared tiredly straight ahead. "We had the Dragon's Flame! We even had the Scepter of Harmony and then what?"

"We underestimated them." Michelle murmured. Jasmine turned her venomous glare on her. Michelle didn't even bat an eye. "Their power is formidable and they know how to work together. Not to mention they had a warlock and a werewolf with them. The warlock was weak though…"

"They're all weak." Jasmine hissed. "They're just a bunch of freshman fairies."

"The power of the scepter is also a key factor. Its possibilities are boundless." Marissa inserted.

Jasmine scoffed. "It's still nothing in comparison to the Dragon's Flame and that little brunette didn't even know how to use it." Jasmine growled as she clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides. "We're going to get that Dragon's Flame, girls…if it's the last thing we do, that power will be ours."

Marissa smirked and Michelle merely nodded.

* * *

May gasped as she quickly slid off the back of the massive wolf. Her eyes still were wide with shock as she stumbled away from the creature. The wolf looked at her, perplexed…if a wolf could even look perplexed. May stared at the wolf dead in the eye, finding its green hue familiar.

"Calm down, May," Piper said quickly as she came up behind the brunette, still caught in her fairy form. May stared at the Headmistress' daughter, taking in her new appearance. She had seen Rolyn prior to transforming, but never the others. They all looked different and yet completely the same. "It's just Jason…"

The wolf nodded at May and the brunette managed to calm down a little.

"May, are you alright?" Dawn gasped as she flew at the brunette and dropped her hands down on her shoulders. With that one, simple question, the brunette broke down. Dawn blinked in surprise as May latched onto her and began to open cry into her bare shoulder. Dawn frowned lightly as she looked at her fellow fairies over the brunette's shoulder. Rolyn lowered her gaze just as Jason nudged the palm of her hand with his muzzle. The fairy of music stroked his head lightly.

"I-I was so scared! I didn't know what to d-do…I thought I was going to die!" The brunette sobbed as she clutched tighter to Dawn. "I don't know if I can handle this…"

"Is she going to be alright?" Zindell asked quietly. Piper merely shrugged.

Drew sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You better learn to handle this." He said sharply. May sniffled as she lifted her head and let her eyes meet his. There was no ill-will in his eyes, but May still felt like he was being far too insensitive. "This is your life now. There is a reason why you're here. You may not know if you're a princess or a guardian fairy of a planet, but what you do know is that you guard something much more precious. The Dragon's Flame is your responsibility now. Let that be the reason why you want to get stronger."

Drew didn't wait for May to respond, instead, he looked towards Rolyn who simply sighed and lifted her scepter. In a familiar flash of light, the four boys and the wolf were gone.

* * *

_Now we know who our witches are and now we know where our conflict lies. I think that in the show, Bloom accepted the fact that she was attacked too easily. I would be freaking out if I was trapped in ice and couldn't defend myself against three evil witches, hence why I had May have a little mini melt down. Next chapter, school is officially gonna start and May's powers will have progressed some…maybe because of what a certain green haired boy said? I dunno…seriously, I'm the writer and I dunno._

_Feedback would be appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


	7. Ceremony

_I haven't been doing anything for the last day and a half besides playing video games and I am ashamed of myself. I've never been like that before. Usually I'm doing something worth while like writing or reading. Instead I have been tied up with Mario Party and getting the high score on all the good songs in Just Dance. To get myself back on track, I decided to watch a little bit of Winx…the most recent season of course. I have to say I am glad that they decided to keep going with the series and have once again came up with something new in terms of powers. That takes some serious creativity. Not to mention some of the outfits on that show really are adorable. I'm laughing at myself._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Ceremony_

* * *

"Welcome, welcome my wonderful students," Professor Ditto smiled brightly as a group of young girls filtered their way into his classroom. The pink haired man grinned at each and every one of them before practically gliding over to his desk where he sat himself on the edge. The new school year always excited the professor. He loved taking on new students.

All the girls took their seats, letting their chatter die down when they noticed their Professor scanning over them with his wide grin still in place. May had to admit Professor Ditto was an interesting guy. He was hundreds of years old first of all and looked no older than a ten year old who had bubblegum pink hair and matching eyes. Even his skin had a light pink tint.

May jumped when the ten year old perched on the front desk suddenly shifted into a twenty year old young man. He still had the pink hair, eyes and skin, but he had literally matured in seconds; his features became more defined and his limbs had lengthened significantly. His grin never faltered and May was glad that she wasn't the only one who was rather surprised.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Ditto and I will be taking you through the riveting teachings of transformation," Professor Ditto said cheerfully. "Or as I like to call it, the art of metamorphosis."

As if to emphasize his point, the former ten year old, now young man snapped his fingers only to be consumed by a swirling vortex of pink colored smoke. When the smoke had cleared in the place of their giddy teacher was Professor Marina…well, it could have been her if her eyes were a bright pink.

"Oh wow…" May breathed with a small smile.

"It's all really simple, my dears," Professor Ditto explained as he snapped his fingers again and returned to his true form…or one of them. He was a man once again, but an elderly version of the man that had been sitting there before. "All it takes is a little focus and a hint of magic, which I'm sure won't be a problem for any of you."

"Except maybe Dawn…" Alex chuckled as she slumped in her seat at her desk. Piper who was closest to her snickered, but she never moved her eyes from looking forward. Dawn made a small huff of indifference as she dramatically crossed her arms over her chest.

"Since it is only the first day and I don't want to overwhelm you," Professor Ditto was once again a ten year old. He hopped down from his desk and snapped his fingers, just as he did before. Noises of surprise filled the room as ornate handheld mirrors slid up out of the desks and hovered in front of each girl. "We'll do a simple exercise. I want you to try and change the color of your hair."

"Simple." Piper sighed as she took her mirror and held it up to her face. She blinked and her hair suddenly faded into a bleached blonde color that reminded May too much of that witch Jasmine she had met a month ago. Piper smirked at her reflection as she nodded once.

"Very nice, Piper." Professor Ditto complimented. "And Dawn, the mirror isn't for you to admire yourself." The navy haired girl blinked in surprise as she tore her gaze away from her visage. She had been smiling sweetly at her reflection while running her fingers through her hair.

May glanced at Rolyn as she clenched her eyes shut for a few seconds. In that small span of time her hair began to shift, starting at the roots and ending at the tips. It was a slower process than the simple millisecond transformation Piper had underwent, but the results were just the same. Rolyn's dark ebony hair was now a pure white. Rolyn blinked her eyes open and nodded at her reflection.

"I look pretty good with white hair, dontcha think?" She turned towards May and smiled. The brunette smiled and nodded in agreement. "You try now, May."

"I dunno…" May murmured.

"You said that you've been improving with connecting to your Quintessence." Rolyn argued with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, Professor Marina would have allowed you into classes unless she didn't think you were capable."

"Yea, but…"

"No buts!" Alex inserted, kicking the back of May's chair. She had changed her hair to a vibrant, almost neon blue color. It looked a shade lighter than Professor Marina's. Dawn was now admiring her bright neon pink hair and blowing herself kisses in her mirror. "It's easy, even for an earthling like you." Alex smirked and May resisted a pout.

"Don't take offense to it, May," Rolyn murmured. "You're a special earthling. How many girls from Earth can say she has an amazing gift like yours?" May managed a weak smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna try." She breathed out as she lifted her mirror and stared, determined, at her own reflection. She decided to focus on the color she loved most. Red wasn't too far from the hair color she already had anyways. All she had to do was connect to her Quintessence and think of the transformation. Shutting her eyes and releasing a deep breath, May began her process of tapping into her power, as Professor Marina had called it.

Professor Marina also said that May needed to work on quantity control.

The brunette yelped and jumped in her seat. The rest of her classmates made noises of surprise as well as a surge of power filled the room before vanishing as soon as it came. May stared into her mirror with wide eyes. It looked like someone had not only turned her hair the brightest shade of red she had ever seen, but it looked like she had just been electrocuted with the way her hair stood on end. Her classmates fared no better.

Professor Ditto reached up and touched his once luxuriant pink hair and blinked in surprise. Even he had suffered from the mass transformation. May slumped in her seat and set her mirror on her desk as girls began to murmur and complain while sending her dirty looks. Professor Ditto locked his pink eyes on the young girl from Earth and grinned.

"That was perfect!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the hair for emphasis. "Wonderful job, May. Your Quintessence is magnificent."

May's brow shot up in surprise before she grinned sheepishly.

* * *

"I'm so embarrassed…" May groaned as she covered her eyes with a hand. Rolyn, who had been sitting closest to her at the lunch table, wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders and gave them an encouraging squeeze.

"You were fine, May," The fairy princess of music sighed as she released the brunette's shoulders. It was now lunch for the freshman. May had already been through two other classes other than Professor Ditto's. So far she had learned the history behind being a guardian and what the title entailed and she had learned that flying wasn't exactly her thing since she hadn't mastered her transformation as of yet. This was causing her a bit of distress since transforming into your fairy form was very important according to the physical education instructor.

"But what kind of fairy am I if I can't even transform and access my powers completely?" May questioned. Instead of transforming into her fairy form, the brunette had set her physical education teacher on fire. It earned a few laughs, but May wasn't sure if her classmates were laughing at her little stunt or her lack of control.

"Well, at least you know you have powers." Dawn said with a bright smile as she twirled some of her pasta around her fork. "I mean when you first got here all you could do was make fairy dust. That's preschool stuff. What you have now is true fairy powers."

"Your power has been rapidly growing…almost exponentially." Piper added. "You've been putting in a lot more effort since…that night." Piper took a tentative sip out of her teacup that went along with the rest of the fine china the girls get to dine with for lunch. It was much better than what May expected her meal plan would be if she had gone to school on Earth.

May pursed her lips as she brought her eyes to the chicken parmesan she had chosen for lunch. No one really spoke about the day the witches had attacked them because it was still a sore subject for May. Anyone else would feel the same about a brush with death. She was just lucky she had such powerful friends who were there to look out for her. She also still had Piper's brother's words buzzing around in her head. Despite how insensitive he was to her situation, he made a very good point. The Dragon's Flame was her responsibility. Her mother entrusted it to her so the least she could do was protect it and use it to the best of her ability.

"Until I know exactly who I am and what my purpose here in Magix is other than being the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, I will have to keep putting in as much effort as I can." May said firmly with a determined nod. "I want to be like you guys…"

"Try being yourself," Rolyn advised. "It's way easier." She smiled and May laughed lightly behind closed lips.

"Young ladies, attention please, attention!" Headmistress Jennifer gathered the attention of the gathered freshman fairies almost immediately. All eyes turned on her and she smiled brightly with Professor Marina at her side, scrutinizing the new year of students over the rim of her glasses. "As is tradition here at Sentry University for Fairies and other magic schools, tonight will be the annual gala in honor of our new students will be held tonight in our castle."

"Annual gala?" May questioned quickly before taking another bite of her food.

"Oh…" Piper said with a sort of sarcastic smile. "I almost forgot about that…"

"Freshman students of this college for fairies, the Battle Tower College for Magicians and Heroes and the witches of Black Fountain will gather to participate in the customary gift exchange ceremony." Jennifer continued as she clapped her hands together and giggled excitedly.

"The gift exchange ceremony…" Alex groaned slapping a hand to her forehead. May's brow furrowed as she looked towards the purple haired half fairy. "I didn't get anything for Aden!"

"You aren't supposed to buy anything," Dawn chided with a roll of her eyes. "You have to use your magic to come up with a gift. That's what this is all about."

"Plus, the gift exchange is optional," Piper said smartly. "You don't have to give anybody anything if you don't feel so inclined, however, seeing as this is Aden we are talking about, you probably want to give him the whole entire dimension." Piper smirked as Alex's cheeks flushed pink.

"Shut up little Ms. Know-it-all or we'll have some serious problems." Alex growled, lifting a fist threateningly into Piper's face. The strawberry blonde chuckled lightly as she nudged the fist away and returned her attention to her soup.

"So how does the gift exchange ceremony work?" May asked as she twirled some pasta around her fork.

"Well, every year the freshman from the magic universities gather together and intermingle since we're the upcoming generation of magical beings." Piper began to explain. She was the only one who really knew what this was all about in detail, because not only was she smart and felt entitled to know as much as possible, but also her mother was the Headmistress. "The gift exchange is an attempt to make friends not only inside, but outside the school, but as years passed it has become a method to get on the good side of a boy or in the boy's case, show off to a girl."

"Like Valentine's day?"

"Don't let the princess of the planet Amorous hear that." Rolyn grumbled with a shake of her head. "She hates Valentine's day." She added with a smile. May laughed once behind closed lips.

"So Freshman from the three universities…I thought Black Fountain was full of…no good witches." May scrunched her nose up, using Dawn's terms, not her own. In spite of this, the witches she has come across weren't that kind so she really didn't know how nice a witch could get.

"It is." Dawn grumbled earning a dark look from Alex who was still a half witch despite it being a dormant attribute.

"Headmistress Jordyn and Headmistress Jennifer are old friends." Rolyn explained.

"What about the negative Quintessence?" May tried again.

"During the gala there is a treaty of sorts. No witch can cause any harm to a fairy and likewise. Besides, not all witches are like Jasmine, Michelle, and Marissa." Piper said with a shake of her head. "Besides they won't even be there. They're senior witches, not freshman."

"Good…" May sighed.

"Do you plan on giving anybody a gift tonight May?" Dawn said with a sly smile. "There will be a large selection of boys there. All of them very attractive." May blinked in surprise as her cheeks flushed a bright red. She knew a majority of the boys here in Magix, if not all of them were impossibly handsome in their own way…like Drew and his strange green hair.

May quickly swatted away the thought.

"I dunno…the gift has to be magical and until I get a little more control, I think I'll hold off." May said with a shrug. Dawn sighed, sounding exasperated before nodding in understanding.

"It's fine," Dawn said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "By the way, I will make sure that tonight we all look fabulous. I brought along a couple of party gowns for such an occasion." Dawn smiled cheekily as she clapped her hands together.

"Meaning she brought every gown imaginable…" Alex grumbled with a roll of her eyes. Dawn shot her a heated glare. It was funny how easily she could shift from completely giddy to angry and annoyed.

"And I promise the music won't suck." Rolyn said with a smirk as she pulled her ring off her finger and twirled it in between her fingers. Alex grinned and patted the fairy princess on the shoulder.

"Remember girls, this is a formal event," Professor Marina called out pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "This means that the proper etiquette and attire is required of you. I expect no less from the next generation of fairies. We hold a high standard especially when it comes to the boys of Battle Tower and the girls of Black Fountain."

May sighed. She wasn't sure if she had any formal clothing that was up to the standard Professor Marina was talking about and her manners seemed well enough…better than some other girls, but things were different here than Earth. Maybe with a little help, she could manage and actually enjoy herself. It had been a while since they had seen any boys for a while and maybe she'd even meet a witch who wasn't out to get her.

* * *

"The halls are filled with freshman getting ready for tonight's festivities." Michelle grumbled as she entered the dorm suite that she shared with Marissa and Jasmine. The witch of ice glanced up from the book she was reading about curse spells and rolled her eyes. She knew that tonight was the welcoming gala at the stupid university across the way.

"Remember our welcoming gala?" Marissa sighed as she leaned back in her desk chair and spun around in a circle. A malicious smile came to her lips as she kicked her feet up childishly. "Our gift had to have been the best by far. Who else would have thought to cause a massive snow storm and hypnotize half the party guests into rolling around in it like deranged puppies?"

"I bet the freshman this year won't even try to ruin the party. They are a sad group of witches…" Michelle murmured with a shake of her head. "Headmistress Jordyn has gotten soft…"

"She's trying to prove to the world that witches don't always have to be evil – screw that." Marissa snorted. "I say we crash the party and give them a gift they will never forget."

"Marissa," Jasmine finally snapped. The ginger jumped slightly and blinked in surprise as the ice witch turned narrowed eyes on her. Marissa expected the worst. Jasmine was a force to be reckoned with since her ancestors stemmed from the Ancestral Witches so it was no wonder she was wordlessly given the title as leader of their little gang. "That is an excellent idea."

Marissa released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"And while we're at it, we can get our hands on that little Earth girl and her precious Dragon's Flame." Jasmine added with a lopsided smile. Marissa laughed manically – practically cackling as she threw her head back. There was no doubt she was the most unstable out of the trio.

Michelle narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't think that's the smartest idea." Michelle inserted. Marissa stopped her cackling and pouted in confusion while Jasmine glared at the green haired mind controlling witch. "We got beat by those fairies before and those incompetent heroes…"

"Are you saying we can't take them?" Jasmine hissed. Michelle blinked and shrugged.

"I'm saying going at them head on isn't the best idea. Besides the fact that Headmistress Jennifer, Headmistress Jordyn, and Headmaster Josh will be there and they are far more powerful than what we are used to." Michelle explained with a flippant wave of her hand. Jasmine seemed to contemplate her argument for a moment before shrugging.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" She questioned.

Michelle shrugged, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "We get the girl alone, but this time to throw off suspicion, one of us will use a transformation spell to look like the earthling." As she said this she turned her sharp eyes towards Marissa who was chuckling to herself as she made a mini tornado that disturbed one of the bats that was hanging from one of the rafters in their room.

Jasmine laughed openly and Marissa blinked obliviously. "What?" The witch of storms whined. Jasmine just continued to laugh and Michelle shook her head.

* * *

May took in a deep breath as she stared at the intimidating double doors that kept the festivities at bay. Dawn had already scampered ahead, dragging Alex along with her and chatting away how Aden would love the purple gown she adorned. It looked like the girl was dressed in flower petals, representing the nature that she was the fairy of. Dawn's dress had been a long number that was a sunset orange in color.

Piper had been with her mother since she had gotten dressed in the slinky silver number Dawn had conjured up for her. May had thought the fifteen year old looked well beyond her years with a refined look that went well with her distinguished attitude. Rolyn looked like the princess she was in a pretty leaf green halter dress that had a very scandalous slit going up the side. May didn't feel as beautiful as everyone said she was in the bright red number Dawn had claimed was absolutely perfect for her sweet, modest personality. The halter gown was simple and sparkly…almost too sparkly in May's opinion. Fairies really loved their sparkles.

"Why haven't you gone in yet?" Rolyn gasped as she came sauntering down the hall, holding up the hem of her long dress as she hastened in the black satin heels she wore. May swallowed. "The party already started."

"I know." May murmured with a shrug. "I just don't know if it's really my thing."

"You humans and your lack of ability to have fun…" Rolyn groaned with a roll of her eyes. May pursed her lips and played with the fabric of her gown. "I was kidding, I'm sure humans know how to party just as good as people in the Magix dimension, but seriously May, you need to relax."

"I am relaxed." May argued, briefly furrowing her brow. Rolyn snorted.

"Oh please, you are way far from it." She retorted. "Ever since you got here you've been so uptight and I understand you have a lot on your mind with family issues and your powers still developing, but you have to have faith in the fact that everything will take its course. You're on the right path."

"How can you be so sure?" May questioned quietly as she glanced up from the marble floor o lock eyes with her friend. Rolyn smiled softly and took another step towards the brunette.

"All it takes is a little faith in magic." Rolyn laughed lightly. "Now, let's get to this party. I have a gift I need to give."

"To Jason?" May joked. Rolyn sputtered, shaking her head and narrowing her bright silver eyes. May laughed lightly when the princess' cheeks flushed red. May had a feeling despite everything negative the princess said about the werewolf, she enjoyed him more than she put on. It looked like they had a history with one another.

"Let's just go." Rolyn approached the doors and they automatically puled open revealing the massive ballroom of the Sentry castle. Boys and girls – witches, fairies and heroes alike were intermingled and chatting idly with one another. Small displayed of magic could be seen as gifts were exchanged and light laughter flowed through the air. Classical music floated amongst the crowd and May smiled faintly. It wasn't as bad as she put on.

"Hey!"

The brunette jumped when a girl with dark hair curled into ringlets approached her. Her eyes were sharp and silver and May couldn't help but automatically label the girl as a witch. She had the feel…the negative Quintessence was there, but it wasn't as stifling and sinister as Jasmine's. This girl was pretty too, smiling lopsidedly as she played with the hem of her black party dress.

"You're the Earth Fairy, right?" The girl inquired pointing to the brunette. May simply nodded wondering if this girl was after the Dragon's Flame as well. "The keeper of the Dragon's Flame?" May nodded again, swallowing nervously as this nameless girl's lopsided smile widened. "I'm Vanessa Silverman, witch of wind."

"Nice to meet you." May bowed her head lightly. "I'm May."

Vanessa laughed lightly. "You can lose the tense attitude, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just find it really cool to meet a daughter of a legend. My father says he knew your father personally. They went to the same wizard university." Vanessa informed. May perked up at this information.

Rolyn smiled lightly as she left the brunette to converse with the witch. Vanessa seemed kind enough and May needed a chance to see that not all witches were bad. May also needed to adjust better. Rolyn and the rest of them were beginning to believe that maybe this life wasn't for May, but it hadn't been too long. They knew the brunette had a lot of changes in her life she needed to adjust to so they'd give the girl all the time she needed.

"Quite a bit of girls you have here," Headmistress Jordyn sighed as she let her eyes travel over the crowd of gathered dreshman students. Jennifer stood by her side, nodding in agreement and smiling lightly. "A little bat told me you also have a child from Earth in your midst…Caroline's daughter no less."

"Ah yes, May is quite the girl. She is talented and powerful, she just has yet to realize it." Jennifer sighed. "It is in who she is."

"That it is…" Jordyn breathed.

"I also see you have quite the bout of witches this year. They all seem rather calm."

"Unlike three years ago when we had to deal with that godforsaken trio," Jordyn growled. "They remind me too much of the Ancestral Witches and I fear that they may have something horrible in store for this upcoming year."

"You know how to handle your students, Jordyn."

"Yes, but it has been a while since I handled evil at its worst."

"It is your duty to guide them. Negative Quintessence does not determine who they are."

Jordyn sighed. "I fail in teaching that." She murmured. "I just hope Jasmine, Michelle, and Marissa get their act together before the graduate. After that, there's nothing I can do."

Marissa huffed as she pressed herself up against a pillar, hopefully out of sight. "Transform." She murmured after catching glimpse of the forsaken brunette chatting away with a witch wannabe. Slowly, from head to toe, the witch began to shift and transform until her bright red locks were a light chocolate color and her sharp eyes were soft and a vibrant blue.

"Marissa is transformed." Michelle murmured. She and Jasmine were hovering above the crowd, shrouded by an invisibility spell.

"Well then," Jasmine breathed with a crooked smile. "Let's get this party really going."

* * *

_Oh you will not believe how many times I have tried writing this chapter. You all know this is kinda going by what actually happened in the show and at the same time I'm trying to filter out unnecessary filler moments and in some cases, filler chapters. If they do nothing for the plot, I'm likely not gonna include it because we all know these people just wanted a good long season of Winx. I'm actually a little unsure how I feel about this chapter, but I guess your opinions are what matters more if I'm posting it, right? Thanks for readings._

_Don't forget to give me some feedback._

_~Rolyn~ _


	8. Royalty

_Once again, not in the best of moods, but since I am sitting in footsie pajamas right now, I guess that makes everything better. That and my mother. There is a reason why I love her so much. I also needed a break from packing. I don't have a lot of clothes but we do have a lot of food, toiletries and bed sheets that my mother invested in since one can't exactly live that well without it…well one could but me and my sisters can't. I'm giving this little confrontation coming up a twist from the actual episode then things will really start moving but it won't be as rushed as the original story. I do want this story to move though. I don't want there to ever be a stand still._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Royalty_

* * *

A young freshman fairy had to make a double take. She could have sworn she had just seen May talking to the witch with the silver eyes, but there the brunette was, examining herself with distaste as she moved from behind one of the many marble pillars around the parameter of the ball room. The fairy looked towards the silver eyed witch who was now wandering through the crowd in search of someone else to talk to…maybe she was just seeing things.

"Ugh, I have never looked more hideous…" Marissa grumbled as she slapped her hands to her cheeks. She wasn't exactly ecstatic about playing the part of the weak fairy from Earth but Jasmine really didn't give her a choice and she would never go against Jasmine's word. Luckily enough Michelle had to suffer as well and had to transform into that fairy princess of the sun, Dawn to get May away from Vanessa.

As soon as Michelle disguised as the navy haired fairy had pulled May away from the Freshman witch saying she had a situation in the gardens that needed the brunette's immediate attention, Marissa had seen that as the okay to finally pull herself from the shadows. The plan was going accordingly.

"May,"

Marissa couldn't help but smirk. Tonight they'd have all the power they could possibly need and the Magix dimension would finally be theirs. High ambitions for mere seniors who still had a year to go before becoming full fledge witches, but you can't get far in life without big goals.

"May,"

Wasn't the girl from Earth named May? Oh, wait…that's her.

Marissa whipped around and put on the widest, almost deranged looking grin. She blinked in surprise, her strange grin faltering when she noticed it was that boy from the first time they had gone after May. For a snooty little prince, the boy was pretty cute, Marissa would admit, but the guys here in Magix were all cute but when they were so good and noble and trained to be heroes at Battle Tower like this green haired dipstick was, then they become less attractive.

"Hey…" Marissa drawled in the brunette's slightly higher pitched voice. Drew eyed her carefully, his brow furrowing as he gave her a once over. He had been watching her from a distance most of the night, watching as the brunette struggled before finally easing into being comfortable at the gathering. He wasn't surprised the brunette was still a bit unsure of herself…but now she seemed a little different. Her eyes didn't have that metaphorical fire he had become accustomed to when he met her them with his own.

"You look quite beautiful tonight." Drew complimented with a slightly bow of his head and an upturn of his lips. Marissa resisted to roll her eyes and feigned a flattered smile as she waved off the compliment.

"You look pretty good yourself, hero."

Drew laughed once behind closed lips. "I do have a name."

One that Marissa did not know, or bother to care about. "And it's a nice name." Marissa chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders. Drew narrowed his eyes at her briefly. Something was off about the brunette. She didn't seem like her normal awkwardly, clueless self.

"Are you alright?" He found himself asking carefully. Marissa, this time, could not contain her true colors. She snorted and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip out. She was getting impatient with this guy. She knew what being May's replacement entailed, but she was hoping everyone would leave her be.

Her sudden shift in attitude didn't get past the prince. He was the next ruler of a planet built on technology and more importantly, intelligence. A part of being intelligent was being observant and analytical and as he stared at this girl in front of him, he concluded that physically she was exactly who she looked to be but mentally, she was a completely different person.

It wasn't that hard for Drew to put one and two together. He was a genius, after all; at least that's what he was required to be as the crowned prince of Acumen.

"I'm fine hero, stop dogging me." Marissa grumbled. Drew resisted a smirk. Whoever this was, she was doing a horrible job at playing the part of May.

"Of course," Drew sighed. "My sincerest apologies." He'd go along with it for a moment, just long enough to formulate a plan.

The May look-a-like huffed and flipped brunette hair over her shoulder. "Is there a reason you're talking to me?" She inquiring, sizing Drew up through narrowed eyes. She wasn't exactly enjoying herself and she wanted him to take the hint and go on his merry way. By the end of tonight, it wouldn't matter why he was speaking to the brunette, or wanted to. She'd be done.

"Actually yes," Drew said with a charming smile. Marissa perked her brow. "I wanted to give you a gift, as customary for the gathering tis evening. Think of it as a welcome to Magix present." Drew pretended to reach into his waistcoat and Marissa's brow furrowed. She didn't have time to react to his attack, but she did scream loud enough to bring the entire party to a standstill.

* * *

"Dawn, why are we going so far from the school building?" May huffed as she finally came to a halt and dropped the hem of her skirt. Dawn had been so insistent about May following her into the school gardens and now they were impossibly lost in the ivy maze…or least May thought they were impossible lost. Dawn had weaved them in and out and around every single corner and May could barely keep up. Now she was tired, agitated, and confused. "If this is some prank, I swear…"

"Oh trust me, little fairy,"

May tensed.

Jasmine smirked as she came from around the corner Dawn had paused at. The witch was smiling lopsidedly, much like the first time May had met her. Being in the witch's presence was no more appealing than it was back then and true to her powers, May froze on the spot, but in fear. She wholeheartedly admitted she feared this witch…Jasmine had almost killed her once and all because she wanted power. The negative Quintessence was impossible to break free from. It was strong.

"You recognize me?" Jasmine cooed as she gestured to herself. May swallowed. "Well, you must since you are paralyzed with fear…as you should be." Jasmine chuckled with a dainty shrug of her shoulders.

"I think she's surprised," Dawn spoke up, but her voice was different. It was more flat and a little lower in pitch. May's eyes narrowed as she watched her friend quickly shift and grow into another witch that May was too familiar with. Her green hair was hard to miss, as were her catlike yellow eyes. "Yea, I'm obviously not your little friend." Michelle sighed.

"What are you doing here." May finally found her voice and managed to steel herself. Jasmine may have known May was pretty shaken by them showing up, but May wasn't going to let them relish in her fear. It had been a while since they last clashed. May had learned more and she knew how to access her powers. Plus, there was only two of them. "Where is your other friend?"

"Keeping yours occupied while we handle business." Jasmine provided with a careless shrug of her shoulders. May hoped that her friend's could handle whatever that third witch was giving them because despite her efforts to encourage herself, she felt pretty helpless. "Now I know we've gone through this before where I ask for the Dragon's Flame all nice and you deny me rudely and we have to take it forcefully so…"

May yelped in surprise as a pounding pain assaulted her head. It was like bombs were being set off in her mind effecting both her hearing and her sight. Everything became a little muffled and her vision wavered, but she could see Michelle's eyes glowing brightly. May clutched her head, hissing in pain as she tried to back up. Every step she took back, Michelle would take on forward, keeping her eyes trained on the brunette.

"Keep it up, Michelle, while I work on the extraction spell." Jasmine snickered as she clenched her right hand into a fist. When she opened her hand, a blue colored vial that resembled a shard of ice was now hovering there. Jasmine eyed it with a manic grin. "The world is going to be ours. Hold her still, Michelle, while I work my magic."

"No…" May whimpered shaking her head, hoping the small action would cease the pain. Her head throbbed when Michelle blinked and intensified the mental onslaught. May could barely keep herself upright at this point so focusing to access any power was out of the question. She was helpless…still so helpless and this time, no one was around to save her.

Reality hit her like a train and May couldn't fight back the devastation that overwhelmed her when she realized that she had ultimately failed. No matter which way she looked at it, she felt like this could have been handled better – she could have been better and yet she kept resisting and resisting. She hesitated too much and got caught up in all the abnormalities surrounding her. She used her humanity as an excuse not to push herself and now everyone was going to suffer because of it.

She should have listened. She should have listened to Drew. She should have listened to Headmistress Jennifer. She was entrusted with something so important…something that inspired hope and she basically threw it away. She was a failure as a fairy. Maybe she wasn't destined for this like everyone thought.

"_Oh May_…"

The brunette blinked in surprise. The voice that had called out to her was so gentle. She blinked a second time and she could have sworn she was looking at a ghost. The young woman stood before her, in between the witches and herself. May immediately recognized her and was surprised at how easily she could recall the first brief moment she had seen this woman. She was as gorgeous as May recalled. Her blazing hair done into perfect barrel curls and a gentle, consoling smile that reached her big hazel eyes.

She was garbed in gold and fire…that was the only thing May could compare the intricate dress to. It shimmered like the precious metal and flowed with the freedom of a dancing flame. She looked absolutely stunning. She wondered how Michelle and Jasmine remained oblivious to this woman's presence…she was so bright and power rolled off her in waves.

"_Sweet May, how can you have such little faith_?"

May's head cocked to the side as the apparition spoke.

"_You are stronger than you believe. Do not belittle yourself and the wonders you are capable of_."

"Who…" May couldn't finish her question. Her head was still in searing pain.

The vision smiled at her sweetly and reached out towards the brunette. May's breath hitched in her throat when she felt this woman's fingertips brush her jaw before gently cupping her chin. For a ghost, she felt too real.

"_You are more than they say – more than you think. You are not merely a keeper of power. You are a marvelous fairy destined for great things Mother and Father would be proud of_."

"I-I don't…" May stammered. She was confused…so confused. Who was this woman with the glowing authority and the kind smile?

"_You just need to believe in yourself, sweet May. It is as simple as that…_"

May gasped as the vision of this woman began to fad all too soon. May reached out for her, not wanting her to leave. When she was there she didn't feel so lost or alone. She felt like some things were connecting and falling into place for once…like she knew this woman and she meant something to May's life.

"_Believe…"_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rolyn hissed as she pushed Drew away from May who was lying in a heap on the ground. Marissa made a mental not to ask for an award because her acting skills were pretty amazing if she did say so herself. She had brought on the fake tears on the spot. The boy's meager magic had knocked the wind out of her which was pretty agitating, but she had to keep her ruse going so she held back on electrocuting him within an inch of her life.

"May, are you alright?" Piper questioned, crouching down so that she was on the same level as the brunette. Marissa merely nodded as she let her bottom lip quiver pitifully. Piper turned narrowed eyes on her brother who rolled his eyes.

"Are you telling me you can't tell?" He chided, gesturing to the brunette. The partygoers were giving him strange looks. He had deliberately attacked an innocent fairy without cause; they had a right to silently judge him.

"Tell what?" Professor Marina snapped. She had rushed through the crowd to see the cause of the commotion and once she had come to the scene, she had been enraged. "For such behavior, I should have Headmaster Josh expel you. How dare you attack a Sentry fairy?"

"She's not a Sentry fairy!" Drew retaliated, sounding exasperated. Marissa let out another bout of loud whimpers and sobs and Drew groaned as people began to inquire if she was alright.

"What a jerk…" Alex growled, glaring at the crowned prince.

"No, Drew is quite right…" Headmistress Jennifer inserted. Confused eyes turned on the former fairy godmother and Marissa cursed her luck. There was a reason why certain people were in certain places. Headmistress Jennifer was no ordinary fairy; she was a powerful one who was also very skilled in sensory type magic. She could easily see through the strongest of magic, as could Headmistress Jordyn and Headmaster Josh. They were all powerful.

"Tch," Marissa chided. "Doesn't even matter if you know who I really am anymore," She snapped her fingers and her body shifted in a blink of an eye from the brunette in a ball gown to the witch with the deep purple eyes and the obsession with chaos and storms. Gasps resounded and Marissa smirked. "By now, that little fairy of yours should be taken care of. The Dragon's Flame shouldn't go to the weak."

"May!" Rolyn gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"We have to find her quick," Alex said.

"Last time I saw her, Dawn was dragging her to the gardens." The silver-eyed freshman witch, Vanessa provided for them. All eyes turned on the fairy princess of the sun who furrowed her brow.

"I never took May to the gardens." She said quickly while shaking her head.

"Girls," Headmistress Jennifer looked toward Dawn, Alex, Piper, and Rolyn. "Go save your friend." She said with a nod. The girls nodded back and in front of the entire freshman class of all three magic schools they each transformed. Hair became tamed and wings began to spout and stretch and with a wave of Rolyn's scepter, they were gone.

"As for you," Headmistress Jennifer turned narrowed eyes on the witch of storms.

"Jennifer, that is not your jurisdiction." Jordyn inserted curtly. Marissa turned towards her headmistress and swallowed nervously. As soft as Marissa thought the head witch was, she was still head witch for a reason. Her powers were intimidating enough to make Marissa regret going through with this plan. She just hoped that Jasmine and Michelle finished their end of the plan. "You will soon regret your actions young witch…"

"I doubt it." Marissa retorted with a sarcastic smile.

"Drew," Jennifer addressed her son who looked back towards her. "Take Zindell and assist your sister." Drew simply nodded.

"I hope they are not too late," Headmaster Josh sighed as he came up next to Jennifer. The elder fairy bit into her bottom lip nervously hoping the same.

* * *

"Believe…just got to believe…" May grit out as she clenched her eyes shut. "I believe I can do this…I-I can…I-I can't let them win…"

"Something is going on, Jasmine…" Michelle murmured as she glanced back at the witch of ice. Jasmine had been so engrossed with the extraction spell that she easily ignored Michelle in favor of getting it done as she fed power into the vial. Michelle sighed in exasperation as she felt another spike of power coming directly from the brunette. It was an intense wave of positive Quintessence that actually made the witch sick to her stomach. "Jasmine…"

"What?" Jasmine hissed, lifting her eyes from the vial just as what seemed like an explosion came from the very brunette. Jasmine's eyes widened and Michelle felt her mental hold on the brunette break off completely as a serpentine dragon born from flames encircled the brunette, wrapping her almost protectively from head to toe. "Michelle!?"

"I tried to tell you." Michelle retorted as she took a few steps back so that she was standing next to the witch of ice. The power coming from the little earthling was tremendous and easily recognized as a hint of what the Dragon's Flame was capable of. It pulsed with unbridled energy that was neither positive nor negative. It was just raw power that easily transformed the brunette.

May felt like her entire body was on fire while at the same time she felt perfectly at ease. She knew the fire wouldn't hurt her. It was just changing her, lending her its power, and she let it. The shift was strange, she could feel her magic intensified but what felt the most strange was the feeling of her wide, almost butterfly wings sprout from her back. They sparkled and were a dazzling translucent gold.

Her red gown had vanished and was easily replaced with a shimmering red halter-top that tied around her neck and cut off just below her chest. A short matching red shirt hugged her hips and under that were gold skintight shorts that shined whichever way May turned. She adorned red platform ankle boots that also shined like crushed diamonds were sprinkled over them and on her wrists with long golden metal gauntlets.

And on her head was a golden tiara, the sign of a fairy princess.

"She transformed." Michelle grumbled.

"I transformed?" May gasped in sock as she examined herself. Her wings fluttered behind her and she laughed incredulously as she lifted from the ground. "I-I did it!"

"How perfect for you." Jasmine snorted with a roll of her eyes. "But don't think a little transformation is going to stop us. You're still weak…a pathetic excuse for a magical being." She lifted a hand and smirked before extending it towards the brunette. May's eyes widened in surprise as massive shards of ice went hurtling towards her.

"Fire wall!"

May's eyes widened as what appeared to be a digital grip appeared in front of her, blocking the attack. She whipped around and grinned at the sight of her friends, all fully transformed like her. Piper smiled up at her, her arm extended as she maintained her defense for May's sake.

"Oh my goodness, May! You transformed!" Dawn squealed as she bounced in midair. May laughed lightly and simply nodded.

"That's great and all but we can celebrate after we take care of the witches." Alex chided giving Dawn a pointed look. The navy haired fairy Princess nodded.

"Right." She giggled.

"Together, guys?" Piper recommended.

"Together!" Rolyn agreed.

Piper dropped her firewall just as Jasmine ceased her own attack. The two witches looked a little forlorn seeing as it was now a fight between them and five fairies, one of which had access to the power of the Dragon's Flame. Jasmine growled in frustration. This was not how she wanted to see things going. She should have been taking over the Magix dimension by now, not feeling intimidated by one fairy and her weak friends. They were freshman, she was a senior – almost a full-fledged witch.

"I don't think fighting is the best option…" Michelle murmured.

Jasmine ignored her and stomped her foot with a frustrated yell. Spires of ice erupted from the ground, going high enough to put the five floating fairies in danger. Still getting used to flying, May almost got nicked by one of the sharp structures of ice.

Michelle decided to assist, seeing as there was no way Jasmine was going to listen to reason. She sent out a mental attack so intense that the waves of negative energy were visible.

"Sonic sounds!" Rolyn waved her scepter and waves of ultrasonic energy went travelling to counter the mental attack. The sonic waves caused bushes and trees to become uprooted and the path in the maze was destroyed. When the two attacks met, they easily negated each other.

"Shinning sun!" Dawn raised her hands up and Michelle and Jasmine both hissed as bright, blinding rays rained down on them, disorienting them and making it near impossible to see.

"Poison ivy." Alex closed her hand and opened it again, releasing shimmering green dust that traveled towards the two witches and swirled around them before turning into a haze of green smoke and sudden growing plants.

"Enough!" Jasmine cried as she sliced through a plant with a blade made of ice. Alex cringed, feeling the plants pain. "This ends now!" Her hands were glowing an eerie blue and May could feel the negative Quintessence gathering and concentrating. "I'm sick of you fairies."

"The feeling is mutual." May growled as she mimicked Jasmine's action, drawing her hands back and letting the energy become concentrated in her hands. "Dragon's Flame!"

Drew's eyes widened as a massive dragon made purely of fire flowing from the brunette's palms and released a massive roar that caused the very earth to vibrate. The Dragon gave Jasmine no time, immediately recognizing the witch and her friend as its target. It rushed at the two witches, mouth agape and showing off flaming sharp teeth.

Drew stared in awe as The Dragon barreled through the two witches…too bad that Michelle was a good teleporter. They narrowly missed a very painful defeat. May stared at the spot the witches once stood. The Dragon hadn't disappeared, it merely calmed and its power lulled before it spiraling around the brunette and fazed through her midsection, returning to its keeper.

"She finally managed to utilize its power…" Zindell commented with an approving nod.

"Yes…but she still needs to learn how to control it." Drew murmured.

"Whoa…" Rolyn breathed. "That was power."

May glanced back at her friends who were lowering themselves to the ground just as Drew and Zindell approached the group of fairies. May swallowed nervously and lowered herself to the ground as well. As much as she suddenly loved flying, it would be an awkward conversation if everyone else was on the ground.

"Congratulations on finally transforming, May," Piper said with a smile. "You are officially a fairy."

"A Fairy Princess." Zindell suddenly corrected as he pointed at the brunette's head. Piper followed the gesture and her eyes widened at the golden tiara perched on May's head. Only a fairy princess would have a tiara after a transformation.

"Oh my gosh, May…" Rolyn gasped taking a step forward to examine the tiara.

Drew cocked his head slightly to the side. "Looks like the earthling was the next in line to rule her own planet."

May couldn't help it. She fainted.

* * *

_I guess May still has a hint of human in her since she handled the news about being a princess by fainting. I'm sure I would faint too. This opens a lot of doors because now we'll get to look into Caroline's past because this ultimately leads to who she was. Also there is the mystery of who that vision of a girl was May has now seen for a second time, although if you watched the show you probably have a good idea and I did give quite the hint. Oh well…I'll come up with more mysteries and twists along the way. Thanks for reading everyone._

_Feedback would make me so happy so, press the review button._

_~Rolyn~_


	9. Revealed

_I am setting myself up to die by even thinking of typing with the headache I'm sporting, but since it's been four days since I last updated, I think I should just fight through it. Besides, I have my own special remedies for getting rid of a headache that involves me and sleeping…it's me sleeping. Because I'm lazy like that. Like seriously. I need to get back to updating regularly. I guess not having to wake up in the morning has made me prone to not doing anything at all. I'll rectify that very soon so, no more waiting for you all. I promise. Thanks for reading everyone._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Revealed_

* * *

"Ah, you're awake," Headmistress Jennifer beamed and May blinked in surprise. It took the brunette a moment to gather her bearings and recall exactly what happened. It didn't flood back to her like people said it would so she was admittedly disoriented for a moment while her Headmistress grinned at her so brightly May thought her cheeks were going to implode from the strain. "I do not blame you for blacking out seeing as you transformed for the first time. Full fairy transformations are very taxing and since you expelled such a large amount of raw power, your body must have been worn out."

May glanced around, easily recognizing that she had somehow made it to the Headmistresses office. She managed to sit up as Jennifer rambled on about how proud she was that brunette had finally mastered her transformation and how she could now fully access her abilities and excel in being the fairy she was. It was during her Headmistress' incessant talking that May recalled a minor bit of information that would actually be imperative to her search about who she was and exactly who her parents were.

"I'm a Princess…" May murmured.

"Yes, you are." Headmistress Jennifer sighed, magically calming down and suddenly turning solemn. May turned towards the former fairy godmother who was now seated beside the cot that had been set up for May to rest on. Why they didn't just take her to the infirmary, May had no idea, but that hardly mattered right now. "This new revelation is not just a surprise to you. In all the years I knew your mother…she never hinted towards being a royal."

"Then how…"

"Caroline is not one to hide this kind of information, but your father…he wasn't exactly a very truthful type." Jennifer chuckled more to herself than the brunette. May's brow furrowed as her Headmistress gained a far off look in her eyes as though recalling long lost memories. "He never mentioned being a royal either…funny, I do not even know what planet your parents hail from or even if they are from the same planet."

"Why did they hide so much?" May questioned quietly as she gazed down at her hands. It was frustrating to have one breakthrough only for it to be buried in more secrets. In spite of this, it was better to learn something than nothing at all.

Jennifer shrugged in response to the brunette's question. "We won't know until all is revealed…but I think I know of a pair who can fill in some blanks for us." Jennifer smiled lightly and May couldn't help but retrain her own hopeful smile.

"Who?"

Jennifer just continued to smile as she stood from her seat and approached the nearest wall. May watched as the former fairy godmother pressed her hand to the wall and let her eyes drift shut. May could see as well as feel the pulse of energy that traveled from her headmistress and into the wall. May couldn't help but close her eyes as well as the energy traveled throughout the entirety of the school, going straight to a predetermined location.

It was seconds later that those two serpentine Dragons that reminded May of the power she withheld slithered from the walls. May couldn't help but find the pair of dragons familiar, one of them looking slightly more fierce than the other. May took in a sharp breath as the two dragons circled the office, moving through the air in such a sluggish fashion that still seemed so menacing due to their size. In spite of the threatening look they harbored, May knew they wouldn't hurt her. There was no negative intent to be felt. It was nothing like when she was in the presence of actual evil.

"May," Headmistress Jennifer addressed. May didn't tear her gaze from the two massive dragons that were taking up most of the room in the office now. "I believe you have already been introduced to the school guardians, Azazel and Aziza." Jennifer gestured to the more ominous dragon before gesturing to the other respectively.

"Pleasure to see you again, child." Aziza said with a smile…or what May thought was a smile. The dragon's snout made it rather hard to tell and its razor sharp teeth made it seem that much more intimidating.

"Summoning us when there is no danger cuts into time you have no business occupying, Jennifer." Azazel turned glowing yellow eyes on the Headmistress. Jennifer smiled sheepishly while shrugging. The larger of the two dragons snorted a plume of smoke flowing from its snout. May blinked in surprise.

"As the two of you know, May is Caroline's daughter, not to mention the one who harbors the Dragon's Flame." Jennifer explained as she gestured to May. The brunette shifted on her cot awkwardly as the two dragons eyed her before nodding in understanding. "Tonight May mastered her fairy transformation and in doing so, she has revealed that she is a fairy princess…however, Caroline never mentioned anything about being a royal."

"Because she never was." Aziza confirmed.

"The brat didn't have a dignified bone in her body." Azazel scoffed. May furrowed her brow.

"Do not mind him, child." Aziza sighed with another one of those animalistic smiles. "He still holds a grudge against the master for whooping his tail in a fight. He learned not to test the first guardian fairy."

"She was lucky." Azazel grumbled. More smoke slithered from his snout.

"He really does respect her." Aziza went on, ignoring the larger dragon. "He would not guard this place if he didn't." Azazel shook his large head with a snort. "Anyways…no, Caroline was not a Princess. I knew her for all of her life and she was as common as they come…your father on the other hand, is another story."

"You knew my father?" May asked quickly. Everything was always so vague when it came to her father. She didn't even have a name to go by so any news on him was news she could use to further her search on both him and her mother.

"I did not know him intimately…" Aziza breathed with a shake of her head. May pursed her lips. "But I knew he was next in line for the throne of the planet he and Caroline hail from." Aziza provided.

"What planet would that be?" Jennifer inquired. "Caroline never spoke of her home when we met. She always was a traveler to me." She shook her head as she tried to recall any instance when Caroline mentioned her home planet.

"It is a planet not far off from our own." Azazel inserted shifting his wings. "It is the planet that was gifted the Dragon's Flame due to the people's ability to live in harmony with our kind."

"The planet called Sparx." Aziza said.

"I never knew the Dragon's Flame was gifted to one sole planet." Jennifer murmured.

"Well it was…" Azazel shot the headmistress a narrowed eyed look. "Sparx was home to some of the greatest fairies, wizards, and fire nymphs. It was a kingdom to be reveled and no enemy dared to attack a planet so strong."

"Wait…" May inserted lowly while raising her hand. Azazel turned slit eyes on the brunette while perking what May thought was its brow. "You said Sparx _was_ a kingdom to be reveled…what happened to it?"

"Sparx is gone." Azazel provided tersely.

"Azazel…" Aziza scorned.

"She has a right to know where she stands…as the lone survivor of what once was a strong empire." Azazel locked his serpentine eyes with May's wide, blue ones. After a brief moment, the dragon turned its snout, effectively breaking the stare down. "It was a loss people do not speak of often…it didn't take long for those who knew of Sparx to forget. The planet was isolated in itself, powerful enough to thrive with no outside interaction. Caroline was the first to venture out to other planets."

"So I figure out I'm a Princess only to be told that my planet doesn't even exist anymore?" May murmured. Azazel huffed sympathetically and Aziza sighed through her snout, releasing a hiss of smoke. Jennifer placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, wishing that there was more she could do, but even the former fairy god mother knew that something's couldn't be changed with just words and that is all she had to offer. "I have nothing here…why did I come to Magix in the first place?"

"Do not say that, child!" Aziza said quickly. She slithered closer to the brunette and locked her sharp golden eyes with May's blue ones. "You are much more than a mere title. Sparx lives through you and you possess power that this dimension depends on. Do not feel discouraged by unfortunate circumstances and believe in the promising future that has been offered to you. I have no doubt that you will be a great guardian fairy, just as your mother was."

May couldn't help but smile at the dragon's encouraging words. Sharp teeth were revealed in Aziza's own smile. May did have a lot to continue with for now. The past was in the past and there was little she could do to change it. Her parents were gone and her home was gone, but her future was still there, her new friends were still there. Her responsibilities as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame were still there.

"Continue on young fairy," Azazel added. "We will need you. I feel that the worst has yet to come."

* * *

"Alright girls, welcome to Green Water Swamp," Their nature's professor said as he opened his arms and gesture to their surroundings. The class of twenty plus freshman fairies all glanced around, mostly with looks of disgust on their faces as they took in the marshy swamp lands that not only looked unappealing with low branched trees and mud all around, but also smelled in the worst way. The nature's professor seemed completely at ease. Professor Carnivine always seemed to be the happiest in the presence of nature…in any form it came in. His charges didn't share his feelings through.

"Professor Carnivine?" Dawn shot her hand up from the crowd of girls and caught the attention of a couple of her classmates before the young green haired professor addressed her. "Are we going to have to stay out here much longer because this humidity is no good for my hair and the smell of the swamp is going to stick to my clothes…"

Professor Carnivine chuckled at the young Princess' expense. May glanced at Dawn and watched as she flailed when a bug came to close to biting her and marring her flawless complexion. They had barely been out there for a couple of minutes and the fairy of the sun had been complaining like they'd been stranded for days. She couldn't say she didn't expect that out of Dawn though. She had the stereotypical girly attitude down pact. It was just the way Dawn was.

May had become accustomed to a lot over the course of the month she had been attending Sentry. The brunette couldn't believe how quickly time seemed to fly and how easily she had eased into things after the first time she had fully transformed. That night had been hectic, to say the least, but it also helped May with coming to terms with a lot of changes in her life that she should be seeing as the normal now. Sometimes she'd still have her questions, but she did know the important stuff and with that, she felt that she could move on and continue her quest of connecting with her Quintessence and becoming the guardian fairy everybody said she'd be.

"Can you stop whining, you twit?" Alex groaned, stamping a boot clad foot in the loose earth. Nothing under their feet was solid in this swamp. It was mud and murky water as far as the eye could see. To prepare each girl for this, they were uniformed in hiking shorts with matching vests and hats and of course the tall hiking boots that protected their feet from the foul smelling mud they found themselves treading in.

"A little dirt won't kill you Dawn." Rolyn added in a matter of fact tone. "Quit being so high maintenance." She added with a single chuckle. Dawn scoffed indignantly.

"I am anything but!" The navy haired fairy squealed.

"Even I have to disagree with that one." May inserted with a small smile. Dawn gasped dramatically, clamping both hands over her mouth and all.

"May!" She whined. The brunette perked a brow. "You're supposed to be the nice one."

May laughed behind closed lips while shrugging. Huffing, Dawn stamped her foot in the mud and crossed her arms over her chest before pursing her lips into a childish pout. May couldn't help but let out a snicker.

"Pay attention girls," Professor Carnivine sighed exasperatedly. "Your assignment for today will be simple."

There were some sighs of relief.

"You will navigate the swamp and locate the Clear Crystal Meadow – see? Easy enough, hmm?" The green haired Professor quirked a brow at his students who all nodded reluctantly in agreement. While no girl really wanted to find her way through a less than appealing terrain such as the swamp she now found themselves in, the task in itself wasn't too difficult. "Nature will guide you to the meadow if you really listen and connect. As guardian fairy, this ability can be useful because your surroundings usually dictate you're situations. This is not so different for future rulers."

May pursed her lips at that.

"Now let nature be your guide," Professor Carnivine grinned at his class. "Oh and one last thing…no using magic. I will see you all in the meadow." With that bomb dropped, the Professor disappeared in a flurry of swamp water and sparkles.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Dawn groaned. "No magic?"

"No use complaining now," May sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "Let's just get this over with and find the meadow. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Except we have no clue where this meadow is." Rolyn pointed out with a shake of her head. "Green Water Swamp is huge; we could get lost."

"Remember what Professor Carnivine said," Alex said with a lopsided smile as she approached the nearest willow tree. She closed her eyes and leaned in towards it, pressing her ear up to the bark. "You have to listen to nature."

"Easy for you to say." Dawn scoffed. "This is _your_ Quintessence."

"Well, then you should be lucky I'm here." Alex smirked at the fairy princess of Solaria before pushing away from the tree and moving along. Most of their class had already went well on their way anyways. The five of them appeared to be the only ones who hadn't moved yet. May was the first to follow Alex further into the swamp, out of the open and under the canopy of tall trees. Piper and Rolyn soon followed her example.

"I have such a bad feeling about this…" Dawn groaned as she reluctantly began to trek through the swamp as well.

They walked for a while, following Alex's lead before the purple haired half fairy took a step only to yelp as she sunk from the thigh down in thick murky water. She would have called it mud, but it was too thin to be that. Since no one was really paying attention to anything besides following the fairy of nature, her four friends suffered the same fate, making noises of disgust as the nasty, smelly water seeped into their boots. Dawn actually had the audacity to release a bloodcurdling scream.

"This is so gross!" Dawn cried with her head thrown back. "I hate this!"

"Calm down, drama queen." Piper clipped with a roll of her eyes. "A little dislodging spell will get us out of here and all clean in less than a second." The fairy of technology smiled knowingly as she lifted a glowing hand, but was stopped when May grabbed her wrist.

"No," The brunette basically hissed. "Professor Carnivine said no magic. If we had been listening to nature and paying attention, this wouldn't have happened." Piper pouted.

"May's right…let's just keep moving." Rolyn groaned as she began to wade through the murky water with a frown of disgust pulling at her features.

* * *

"How am I the only one excited about this?" Jason laughed incredulously as he leaned forward in his seat, although the industrial seatbelt that crisscrossed over his chest limited the movement. He, along with Aden, Paul, Zindell, and Drew were aboard on of the Battle Tower's hover-ships that Aden was flying with expert skill minus for the minor bump here and there. "This is our first solo mission and it is going perfectly."

"Don't be so confident." Paul reproached while giving the werewolf a pointed look. He was currently operating the navigation alongside Aden at the forefront of the ship.

"We got the prisoner, we're gonna make the drop off, everything is going perfectly. Don't be so negative all the time Paul." Jason smirked at the purple haired warlock. "Smile once in a while. I think you'd be prettier if you did." Paul sneered back at him.

True to Jason's words, their first mission had gone well. The had incapacitated the target easily – an ugly creature that looked like a cross between an ogre and a troll – and were now transporting the criminal back to the Battle Tower where Jason's father and the Headmaster would take over from there. Apparently this massive troll had been conspiring against the greater good with the users of negative Quintessence. Once the troll was in the custody of Headmaster Josh, they would get more information out of the creature.

Zindell stood at the back of the ship, guarding the makeshift transporting cell he had conjured up for the creature. Drew remained close by for back up just in case, but it appeared that he and Jason were the only ones with nothing to do but wait patiently for their return to school.

"How were we allowed this mission anyways?" Drew questioned with a perk brow. "We're mostly just sophomores – hell, Aden and Paul are freshman and their manning the ship."

"My dad has faith in us, I guess." Jason sighed as her folded his arms behind his head with a lopsided smile. "And he should. We may not be full-fledged heroes yet, but we sure as hell have the capability to be. Look how well this mission went!"

As if to prove the werewolf wrong, their hover-ship experience sudden rough turbulence that would have thrown the boys around had they not been strapped down to their chairs. Aden's eyes widened as he attempted to regain control of the ship so that it flew steady once again. Paul narrowed his eyes as he noticed a signal on the control board saying one of their engines was out.

"What was that?" Drew hissed gripping tight to the sides of his seat.

"I dunno…" Aden said quickly while shaking his head.

The ship shook again, this time more violently like they had been hit. Aden cursed as alarms and alerts went off signaling that the ship could no longer stay elevated and was in fact going down. Since he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable, he moved quickly, fingering controls that would make the impact a little less rough.

The ship managed to pull up at the last second and the crash was better than it could have been. Aden was jarred forward in his seat in the captain's chair, but he was satisfied that they didn't break apart or explode on impact.

"I think I got whiplash…" Jason groaned as he craned his neck to the side and rubbed it tenderly.

"Shut it." Paul snapped with a roll of his eyes as he unclipped his seatbelt and stood to his feet. The others followed his example and began pulling themselves from their seat, looking around and inspecting for damage. It was as soon as they were about to make a decision on what to do next that a crash from the back of the ship resounded and was followed up by Zindell being tossed toward the front like a rag doll.

"Ugh…" Zindell groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet with Aden's help. Drew was at the back of the ship in an instant and he seethed at the sight of the back gaping open with their prisoner nowhere in sight.

"Looks like Jason jinxed this mission." He grumbled with a shake of his head. Jason pouted.

"Where are we?" Zindell questioned. Paul opened the navigation to find the answer to that question.

"Green Water Swamp…it's a couple miles off from Sentry."

"Well at least we're close to a school…not ours, but it's better than nothing." Jason offered with a shrug of his shoulder. He received multiple glares from everyone except for Aden who shrugged along with him.

"Hello!?"

Drew's brow furrowed. That voice sounded familiar…

"Isn't that the Dragon Flame girl?" Jason pointed out as he looked out through one of the side windows of the hover-ship. Drew mentally berated himself for memorizing that girl's voice. "Oh! And she has my baby with her!"

"Rolyn doesn't like you." Paul deadpanned as he went towards the exit hatch of the hover-ship and opened it. Jason made a hurt noise that Paul easily ignored as he exited the ship Aden was quick on his heels.

"Paul is so mean…" Jason whimpered feigning his sadness as he moved to exit the ship as well. Drew sighed and rolled his eyes but he made no move to follow. Zindell stood rooted in his spot as well knowing very well he couldn't go anywhere without Drew. The Prince was basically his charge no matter how much Drew tried to deny it due to the fact that Zindell was only seventeen while Drew would be turning twenty soon.

"It's been a while since you've seen May…" Zindell trailed off, resisting a smile as Drew slowly turned narrowed eyes on him. Zindell knew very well that in comparison to Drew's terse attitude with everyone else minus for his sister, he held a sort of soft spot for the keeper of the Dragon's Flame. Who could really blame him? May was a charming little thing with her sweet attitude and attractive looks to match. He never called Drew out on it because he knew the green haired Prince better than many. Drew probably didn't know how he felt yet. Things were still rather new.

"It's been a while since you've seen my sister." Drew sighed. Zindell did smile this time as he nodded.

"Touché Prince," He sighed. "Now, shall we?" He gestured towards the open hatch and Drew blinked before charging his way out of the ship with Zindell on his heels.

Zindell was right. It had been a while since Drew had last seen May. It was almost like he disregarded everyone else there as his green eyes gravitated towards the earthling. She looked concerned as her eyes scanned over their crash for a moment and Drew almost rolled his eyes at how impossibly caring she was. She looked the most worried out of all the girls present and she barely knew them…an endearing quality to some but Drew prided himself in not being a part of that some.

He jumped when the brunette suddenly turned those wide baby blues on him. She managed a small, awkward smile and he lost himself for a moment. What would he usually do at a moment like this? Why was he even thinking about it? Clearing his throat, he quickly looked away and flicked his green hair arrogantly. May pursed her lips as her brow furrowed briefly.

At Drew's side, Zindell smiled inwardly. Yes, Drew definitely felt something different for the brunette.

* * *

_Oh wow, it took me little over a week to type this completely, but at last I have finished. I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been inexplicably sick with…heaven knows what. I finally consulted a doctor after the third day and it was explained to me I had this weird stomach sickness that would last for a while. I think I'm over it at this point since I engorged on food and didn't see it again all day today, but that has happened before in the last few days and the next day I'm as sick as the first day. Hopefully I am completely better. I believe I'm completely better. Once again, sorry for the wait. I added a little progress with relationships just for that. Thanks for putting up with me._

_Feedback would be amazing for me right now._

_~Rolyn~_


	10. Press

_This chapter has been in my head for a while. I was wondering how I should go about this when I am following the storyline of the show while the same time, I am not. I'm sure my twists are noticeable because despite the horrendous quality of the first story, I am still going by what I had in there so that this story isn't like fifty plus chapters. With the way I write, I could take a season of a show which is like fourteen episodes and extend it that much farther. I need to learn not to drag things on, but I guess that's another thing to love about me, right? Probably not. Thanks for reading._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Press_

* * *

"How did you guys manage to get a mission?" Rolyn all but scoffed as she gestured to the group of boys. It wasn't common for heroes in training to receive missions when the whole reason they were training was to execute said missions properly. The fact that their ship had crashed landed in the middle of a swamp didn't help.

"Aren't those reserved for _specialists_?" Piper added as she crossed her arms over her chest and perked a brow. Dawn chuckled at the heroes-in-training's expense.

"Well," Jason drawled taking a step forward, not so coincidentally in Rolyn's general direction. "My father believed that with our advanced proficient skills, we needed to have a little field training under our belt since we'll probably be given the title specialist well before our time." The werewolf smirk arrogantly and there was a resounding scoff among the girls, minus for May.

"Was it those advanced proficient skills that had you crash land in a swamp nowhere near your school?" Alex snorted with a sardonic smile. The twitching of Jason's brow was the only physical evidence of the jab made towards his pride.

"What was your mission?" May inquired, shifting the conversation to spare Jason further discouragement. He looked like a kicked puppy in comparison to the monstrous wolf he was supposed to be.

"We were instructed to apprehend a troll that had been engaged in questionable acts." Zindell explained. "However, we had engine failure and ended up here. To top it all off, we lost our prisoner." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmm…" Piper hummed thoughtfully as she approached the ship, completely ignoring the boys as she shoved past them. She examined one of the engines that were smoking profusely due to their failure, as Zindell had called it. After closer inspection, Piper could tell it was easily nothing of the sort. The engine had a hole in it caused by an outside attack by the way the metal was bent and where the scorch marks were located. Piper narrowed her eyes as she took a step back.

"Don't worry about it," Drew voiced suddenly. Piper glanced over her shoulder to look at her brother, only to be met with one of his infamous icy glares. "It's our mission and we can handle it so you can just get back to whatever you were doing." He added with a flippant wave of his hand.

"We could help." May offered. "Finding the troll and getting the ship patched up will go faster if we all work together." She smiled timidly with a nervous shrug of her shoulders. Drew turned his glare on her and her smile easily melted away. Despite May's ability to manipulate the fire that resided within her, she felt colder than ice under this boy's gaze. There was a malice May never knew in his eyes.

"It's our mission." Drew ground out. "We don't need the help of you freshman fairies."

May didn't respond although everything in her was begging for her to bite back at the crowned prince. He had no right to be condescending. Anything he speculated that they were capable of…that she was capable of, was just that: a speculation. He had no idea how well—despite their differences and how awkward they were sometimes—these four girls worked as a team. They were an asset not to be second-guessed in the brunette's opinion.

A tense silence hung between the two groups before Drew began handing out orders that his team begrudgingly followed. It was never stated that Drew was the leader of the group. Headmaster Josh would have mentioned it, but it was wise not to cross what the green haired prince said. Drew was smart, almost conniving, so remaining on his good side while dealing with his less than pleasant attitude was much better than being on the receiving end of his distaste.

"C'mon Paul…" Aden murmured, offering the girls an almost apologetic look, on Drew's behalf. All of them had remained silent as the boys split up. Paul and Aden would work on repairing the ship, or at least getting it in the sky and lasting until they reached the Battle Tower while Drew, Zindell and Jason went to track the troll. Jason had shifted into his massive wolf form and was now following the scent left behind by their escaped prisoner.

"Why is your brother such a jerk?" Alex growled towards Piper while crossing her arms over her chest. Piper sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Alex accepted the answer, momentarily forgetting that Piper was a genius and she knew more than people gave her credit for. She may be weak when it came to the idea of emotional intelligence, but she was at least more aware than Drew. She had Zindell to thank for that. He was an excellent right hand for Drew seeing as he was everything the prince wasn't.

Piper knew exactly why her brother acted the way he did. She just prayed to the ancestors that her friends didn't feel it. Piper almost smiled…Yes, she actually had friends. No ladies in waiting, no nannies…friends, as estranged as they may be. They were probably the reason she didn't end up like Drew. That behavior was hereditary.

"Don't mind him," Piper sighed with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Yea, why don't we just get back to our assignment," Rolyn said as she took a couple of steps back. "Since those boys obviously have everything under control." She rolled her eyes and Alex and Dawn murmured in agreement.

"I don't know…" Piper murmured. "Do you guys see the way the engine was destroyed?" She questioned as she gestured to the hissing and still smoking engine of the ship. Each on glanced at the ship, not exactly recognizing what Piper had picked up on so easily. "With the way the metal is bent and the placement of the scorch marks, the ship was attacked from the outside. Someone shot them down."

"Could it have been the troll?" Dawn gasped.

"She just said that the ship was shot down from the outside, Pinky. The troll was on the inside." Alex stated flatly while crossing her arms over her chest. Dawn pressed her lips into a pout.

"There are small traces of magic there too…so it wasn't a creature." Piper added.

"Well if whatever shot it down uses magic, then that narrows it down to like a hundred million people." Rolyn clipped sarcastically.

"Or just one." Piper said as she raised a green glowing hand towards the ship. "With a sensory spell, I may be able to figure exactly who did this."

"Piper!" May whined suddenly. Piper jumped and gave the brunette a strange look. "We're not supposed to use magic."

"We're not using it for our assignment, May. The boys could be in danger." Rolyn argued as Piper focused her sensory spell on the ship. Glittering green energy slithered from her hand and slinked towards the burnt engine of the ship. May bit into her lip as the energy wrapped around the destroyed engine before retreating back into Piper's hand. Once the green glow had faded, Piper opened her hand, palm up and a green transparent image of a familiar witch flickered to life.

"Marissa…" Piper breathed with slightly narrowed eyes. May swallowed at the sight of the vindictive witch. Even though it wasn't the girl in person, the image captured her likeness to a tee. The crooked smile made May shiver.

"When there is Marissa, you know there is Jasmine and Michelle." Rolyn added with a nod. "But why did they shoot own this ship? They couldn't have done it just for the fun of it."

"Last I heard, they were on lockdown at Black Fountain." Alex said with a shrug of her shoulders. "They wouldn't risk getting into further trouble unless they really had a reason." She surmised.

"I'm guessing they were after the troll." Piper finally said with an affirming nod. "Jason said they were bringing the troll in for questioning, so maybe that troll knew something about them that they didn't want anybody else to know."

"Why do your theories have to be so intelligent?" Dawn groaned while slumping her shoulders.

"I am the fairy of intellect and technology." Piper deadpanned. Dawn pursed her lips for the umpteenth time that day.

"Do you think the witches are still around?" May questioned lowly. Piper's lips turned down at the corners as she considered the question. After a moment, Piper shrugged.

"If they are, the boys could be in danger." Dawn gasped.

"Didn't Drew say they could handle this themselves?" Rolyn mocked in a whiney voice while twisting her expression in distaste. Alex nodded in agreement as her brow crunched together.

"I think we should get back to our assignment." The purple haired half witch said with an affirming nod. "If the witches wanted the troll, they got him, why would they stick around? It isn't our problem. Professor Carnivine might get worried."

"Well, let him worry!" May inserted suddenly. Alex jumped and gave the brunette a strange look. "I have a feeling that those witches are still around and if they are, the boys will need our help."

"Curse your need to be noble, May. It makes the rest of us feel guilty." Rolyn groaned as she slapped her palm to her forehead. May smiled sheepishly at her. "We'll just make sure the witches aren't still around, once it's confirmed, we have to get back to our assignment and make it to Clear Crystal Meadow."

* * *

"Couldn't you have been a little nicer towards the girls?" Zindell sighed as he trailed a few paces behind his charge. Drew made no indication that he had heard what the younger boy had said. He kept his narrowed green eyes trained forward as they followed Jason closely from behind. The transformed werewolf kept his nose close to the ground as he kept on the trail the troll had left behind. It wasn't that hard to identify seeing as trolls had distinctive, unpleasant smells. "May will never like you if you continue to mistreat her." Zindell smiled.

That little comment got Drew's attention.

The green haired crowned prince shot Zindell a dirty look over his shoulder. "And what makes you think I want that sorry excuse for a fairy to like me? I could care less how she feels about me." Zindell's smile didn't falter as he locked eyes with the prince.

"May is very important to this dimension, not to mention very powerful. Even you have to admit that. You were there the first time she accessed the power of the Dragon's Flame." Zindell retorted. Drew turned his head to face forward. How could he forget such a massive display of power? "She has also been nothing but kind to you…to all of us really. And to think that a few months back, she thought she was a mere human, incapable of little. Give credit where credit is due."

"I will when she does something worthy of credit." Drew chided.

"Why do you insist on being so uncouth with her?"

"Why do you insist on bringing her up to me?" Drew paused and Zindell did as well. The green haired prince didn't turn to look at him, but Zindell knew Drew had something more to say. Jason paused as well, lifting his muzzle from the ground to glance back at his two teammates. "I could care less about the girl. Continue to force her down my throat and there will be consequences, understood?"

Zindell laughed once behind closed lips. "Understood, your _highness_."

Drew didn't miss the sarcasm in Zindell's tone, but he decided not to address it. The conversation was as good as done. He'd make sure that his keeper would deal with a cold shoulder for the rest of the day. Yes, Zindell usually was persistent when it came to Drew on whatever topic that he decided to speak on. Sadly enough the topic for the last month or so happened to be that girl.

Drew didn't like her. He knew of her significance and he was aware of her power completely, but that didn't mean he had to like her. She was too naïve and trusting. It didn't help that she was from Earth. She didn't know what she was up against when it came to Magix, especially with powers and a lineage like her own. Why his little sister associated with such an undereducated common fairy, he would never know.

They continued through the swamp in tense silence, getting further from the ship and avoiding deep trenches filled with bubbling mud. It wasn't until Jason paused and threw his head back to howl that Drew finally allowed himself back into reality. Jason's muzzle curled back as he growled, keeping his eyes trained ahead. He probably found the troll.

"Well look what we have here…"

Or not.

Jasmine smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. As always, Marissa had a manic look about her that would causes even the strongest of men to feel unease while Michelle looked as bored and impassive as always. Drew cursed his luck because honestly, he had no time for these three. Hadn't they caused enough trouble for the school year? And they weren't even finished with their first semester!

"Now we know you're looking for something…" Jasmine sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "But we are oh so sorry to tell you that what you need, we also need. We can't have that troll spilling any secrets, now can we girls?"

"Absolutely not!" Marissa pitched.

Michelle merely blinked.

"With that said, you can head back to your ship, which Marissa accidentally shot out of the sky by the way, so I offer my sincerest apologies for that," Drew rolled his eyes and Jason continued to growl. "We'll handle the troll from here."

"I don't think so." Drew deadpanned.

Jasmine locked eyes with him before her smirk widened. She could see it…those little traces of darkness that skittered on the edges of light. It existed in most half-breeds, but in many cases it was either or. Either you had positive Quintessence or negative. One always outweighed the other, but appeared that his bright side and dark side were still fighting for the dominant role.

Maybe she could help end that fight.

Jasmine simply nodded and Marissa sprung into action. A clap of thunder was the only warning given before lightning struck. Jason hopped to the side, barely missing getting electrocuted. Marissa didn't pause; bolt after bolt tore through the sky as clouds started rolling in, magically turning the sunny blue skies into a sea of gray.

Zindell stepped in front of Drew, nudging him back in the process just as another clap of thunder sounded and lightning flew down towards them. Wordlessly, Zindell brought his hands up, conjuring a gritted dome to surround the two of them. He knew Jason could handle himself and he was around for the sole reason that Drew didn't have to fight. Heaven knows what would happen if the prince did.

When the lightning struck Zindell's shield and merely bounced back, Marissa pouted. Her attacks were quick and precise, but lacked power. Michelle on the other hand was opposite with slow acting attacks that caused more damage than one would believe. It was because of this that muted green smoke slithered from her outstretched hands and surrounded the dome protecting the prince and his lackey.

Zindell inwardly cursed as the smoke made his shield crack like glass. He knew he couldn't keep it up for long. As the cracks began to grow, Drew furrowed his brow and reached behind him, pulling out an emerald sword from its sheath. It looked just like the gem in every way down to how transparent it was. There was no metal in the sword; it was a weapon forged from precious crystal.

Zindell glanced back at Drew who simply nodded. Zindell's shield fell. The green smoke that flowed from Michelle's hands slithered towards them, although after a moment, the smoke ignored Drew and went straight for Zindell. Seeing the as his chance, Drew charged at Jasmine who smiled almost eagerly as though she expected the attack. Off to the side, Jason had Michelle pinned under his large paws. A gust of wind rectified that, but Drew didn't have time to worry about the werewolf at this point.

Drew swung at the witch of ice but she caught the sword before it could hit her.

"Aw…no magic?" Jasmine taunted as her hands began to glow a faint blue. Drew seethed as his sword was rapidly being encased in ice. When the ice began to grow towards the hilt, it encased his hands and he showed no evidence of how much the freezing temperature stung his hands. "I'd think you'd be very capable with a fairy mother and with your father and his…powers."

The ice was creeping up his arms.

Drew ignored it as his eyes momentarily widened at the mention of his father.

"You thought no one would notice?" Jasmine continued to taunt. "There is no hiding it…especially from a witch. I wonder if those fairies know…is your sister the same way? No wonder the two of you seem so lifeless."

"You know nothing about me." Drew hissed.

"I know enough." Jasmine retorted. "You're weak and you're losing a fight against yourself."

Drew's eyes narrowed into a death glare before the ice surrounding his arms and sword was suddenly encased in blackness. Jasmine tried her best to resist her triumphant smile. Avoiding another attack from Michelle, Zindell's eyes widened as he watched ice fly to reveal Drew's sword no encased in black flames.

"Oh no…" Zindell growled. Seeing where this was going, Zindell decided he had no time for hesitating anymore. "Sleep…" He jumped at Michelle and tapped her forehead once. That was all it took to have the senior witch out like a light.

"I'll show you weak…" Drew sneered as he brought his sword up. Jasmine's watched with a smile as the sword came down and wedged itself into the ground. The ground split open and more onyx colored flames erupted from the open fracture in the ground. Jason, whimpered as he scurried back away from the fire, seeing nothing like it. Jasmine couldn't help but laugh as the flames moved and shot out at her. This was exactly what she wanted to see. This was dark energy at its best.

"Drew!" Zindell grabbed the crowned prince by the shoulders, but immediately jumped back when dark flames flew towards him.

"Zindell!"

Zindell mentally cursed again.

He glanced back to see Piper staring at him with wide eyes. The rest of the girls had their focus elsewhere though. All eyes were on Drew as winds picked up and the flames grew in size. Jasmine, finding herself biting off more than she could chew, finally made a retreat, ordering Marissa to retrieve Michelle so they could go on their way. The witch of storms did as they were told and the teleportation spell was cast when they disappeared in a clap of thunder.

Just because the witches were gone didn't mean Drew would stop. The earth shook and more fissures began showing up.

"Transform." Piper said quickly.

"Why? What's happening?" Dawn called out.

"Just do it!" Piper yelled back.

Flashes of light illuminated and swallowed each girl as they each connected to their quintessence and moved into their fairy forms. May found that it wasn't as tiring as it usually was once she found her wings flapping rapidly behind her.

"Zindell, what happened?" Piper asked as she came to the boy's side and helped him to his feet.

"That witch taunted him." He explained with a shake of his head. "She could sense it in him, I guess." Piper clenched her eyes shut. This hadn't happened for a while…not since before Drew's freshman year at Battle Tower College. Their mother had managed to handle it back then and from that day on, Drew couldn't go anywhere without Zindell, one of the few who could negate this power. This kind of power was formidable…most dark magic was and it took a pure heart to make it settle. There could only be pure positive quintessence.

"What's wrong with him?" Alex asked as she hovered over the pair. "The trees are crying out! The flowers are screaming in pain!" With her quintessence came her inevitable bond to nature. She felt its pain and it showed in her face. "It's making me weak."

"We have to stop him." Piper said quickly.

Dawn needed no more instructions. "Radiant sun!" The clouds left behind by Marissa were quickly pushed away as the sun came back into view. The fairy of the sun raised her hands, her own ball of solar energy growing in her hands. She moved her hands forward, aiming them at Drew before letting the attack go. Everything happened in a split second.

Dark flames devoured the attack completely and Dawn blinked in surprise.

"Fury's lullaby!" Rolyn twirled her scepter and soft notes of music filled the air. The song was barely there, almost like it was fading in and out. It materialized as glimmering green energy that swam around Drew's head. There was no change in his behavior. Black balls of fire with shining red eyes flew at the princess of music and she narrowly missed the attack.

Turns out Dawn and Rolyn's quintessence wasn't pure enough in spite of them being fairies with full positive quintessence. Alex probably wouldn't fare any better seeing as she was a half-breed and Piper knew she wasn't exactly qualified for this either. "May…" The strawberry blonde murmured. She turned towards the brunette. "May! You have to press you quintessence against his!"

"I…" May began but Piper shook her head.

"You _have_ to." The fifteen year old pressed.

May kept her eyes locked with Piper's seeing the desperation there. It didn't take long for the brunette to come to a decision. May took in a breath, praying to God that she didn't go overboard. Even though she mastered her transformation and was able to access the power of the Dragon's Flame, she didn't have much control. She could kill Drew if she wasn't careful and she knew no one wanted that. She didn't want that.

Extending her hands towards the green haired prince, May began to channel her energy into her palms. The entirety of her hands began to glow a faint red as translucent flames danced along her fingertips. As if sensing the power, dark flames shot towards her, only to curl back when they got to close.

"That's it…" Zindell encouraged the brunette. "Keep going, May!"

The air pulsed with the power that was slowly being emitted from the brunette's hands. The lost Princess's entire body was on fire with vibrant flames that danced and curled and roared with the ferocity of a dragon. The flames shot out from the brunette, wrapping about the black fire that still poured from Drew's sword. They slowly began to dissipate as May's fire took the form of a dragon and glided along.

With the dark flames gone, Zindell extended his hand out and Drew's emerald sword went flying into his open hand. The dragon forged from May's fire gave one last roar before disappearing as well and with its departure, Drew collapsed.

* * *

_Ah, I absolutely suck at action scenes. I hadn't a clue what I was doing, but hopefully everything made sense. That was so hard for me! Which is probably why it took so long, but this certainly arises some questions, right? I am totally veering away from the actual Winx path at this point…or maybe not. It'll be a back and forth thing I guess. Now with this done, I can go ahead and relax a bit before getting a jump on ML. I hope you all liked this new chapter. There will be a (vague) explanation next chapter so…look forward to that. Thanks for reading._

_Feedback would be much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~ _


	11. Negate

_While Hurricane Sandy rages outside, I'm typing, of course. All I gotta say is Sandy better go back to Bikini Bottom where she belongs. Whipping winds and causing transformers to explode everywhere. I have been sleeping for most of the day which is a surprise because I am never that lazy…okay well that's kind of a lie. Anyhoo, enough about how hectic things are, I just watched a recent episode of Winx and it was pretty interesting…interesting enough for me to dream about it. Aw well…whatever. Hopefully I can get this story moving and hopefully at the same time it doesn't seem as rushed as the first one. OH MAH GOSH SOMETHING JUST HIT MY WINDOW. Okay…yea…I hope you all like this chapter because after what you guys said about the last one, I feel confident._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Negate_

* * *

Drew was thrashing. The entire trip back to Sentry, he was pretty calm… mainly because he was passed out, but now that he had stirred, it was like he couldn't recognize anything or anyone and if you got too close, he would attack. It took Aden, Jason, and Zindell combined to get him to the infirmary of the school. After explaining the situation, the nurse left in favor of calling the Headmistress in. It was no more than two seconds later that Jennifer appeared in a flurry of light colored dust and sparkles with Marina at her side.

"Rolyn, can you keep him in a sedated state for me?" Jennifer asked before she entered the infirmary. She wasn't exactly surprised when she found her son bound to a infirmary cot, groaning and arching against the magical chains that Zindell attempted to remain intact. Jennifer swallowed at the sight of her son and glanced back at the fairy of music who had already pulled off her ring and converted it to its flute form.

Rolyn glanced at her headmistress and Jennifer nodded before covering her ears. Zindell did the same. Bringing her flute to her lips, Rolyn started playing a soft melody that sounded much like a lullaby that suddenly manifested into an actual calming agent. Even from outside the infirmary, May could feel herself getting relaxed as the gentle tune caressed her mind, subtly urging her to submit to its power. She had to shake her head to fight off the trance.

Drew, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He received the full effect of Rolyn's calming trance and fell into a trance-like state that had his green eyes half lidded and glazed over. His breathing evened out almost like he was sleeping with his eyes open. Rolyn pulled her flute away from her lips as Zindell and the Headmistress removed their hands from their ears.

"The effects of the song last for up to an hour." Rolyn explained before backpedaling towards the door. Jennifer simply nodded at her charge before rushing over to Drew's bedside. Marina stood by the door, guarding it as Rolyn made her way out. Zindell released the chains he had conjured up and Drew relaxed further into the cot.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked to the seventeen year old. He swallowed nervously. The Headmistress sounded less than happy and he couldn't really blame her. It was his job to keep Drew in check…to keep him from lashing out and he too easily failed.

"I-I am sorry your Highness," Zindell murmured, lowering olive green eyes. "A witch taunted him and…his temper was already so short. This must have been building up for a while because he expelled so much power this time." He explained

"Zindell, your sole purpose is to be there for him when I cannot." She said firmly as she turned a tense gaze on him. He swallowed nervously as he felt her quintessence flare with unbridled frustration. "This should not have happened as long as you were with him. I entrusted him to you and you failed me."

"I am sorry your Highness." Zindell repeated with a shameful bow of his head. Jennifer regarded him with slightly narrowed eyes before sighing. She couldn't stay mad at Zindell because it wasn't exactly his fault. Yes, he had failed in the one main task he had been given, but there was a reason. There had to be or else he wouldn't have failed.

"What happened, Zindell?" She asked slowly as she moved her gaze to stare at her dazed son. Drew looked completely at ease, even a small uncharacteristic smile tugged at his lips. She made a mental note to thank Rolyn and the power of her music.

"It was an explosion of negative quintessence I have never seen…which surprises me because his accidents were never like this." Zindell explained with a shrug. Jennifer merely nodded as she began to stroke Drew's hair. "Something has been causing it to build up…to lash out. That witch's taunts should not have caused all that."

Jennifer's eyes widened.

She knew what Zindell was hinting toward. He wasn't stupid. It was the sole reason that Zindell was far more intelligent than given credit for that Jennifer had chosen him to watch over her son. It was also because despite the fact that he came from Acumen, a planet based on technology and smarts before living and emotion, he still acted human. She couldn't exactly say the same for her two children, but she was noticing a change in Piper. It was because of her friends, the Headmistress surmised. It was also because of her friends that Drew had lashed out…well, one in particular.

"Bring in May." Jennifer demanded as she gave Marina a brief look. The aqua haired professor nodded and opened the door a bit. She heard Marina call for the brunette and as soon as the girl stepped into the room, Drew's eyes widened. It was just for split second, but long enough for Jennifer to notice. Her assumptions were correct.

"H-Headmistress?" May addressed shakily as she took hesitant steps towards the cot. Jennifer gestured for her to come closer and the brunette swallowed nervously as she moved with more haste. Jennifer gestured to the free space available on Drew's cot beside her and May took a seat albeit reluctantly. She was practically hanging off the seat.

"Do you know what happened today, May?" Jennifer began to a sigh. May glanced at Zindell who immediately looked away and the brunette shrugged as she returned her gaze towards her Headmistress. Jennifer wasn't looking at her, she was still eyeing her son critically while running her finger through his chartreuse hair. "There is a bit about Drew that was revealed today that I would rather have kept hidden…however, I guess there was no avoiding this."

"Avoiding what?" Jennifer glanced at the brunette with a perked brow. "Ma'am." May added quickly. Jennifer turned back towards her son.

"You know that your friend Alex is a half breed, yes?" Jennifer.

"Her mother is a witch." May stated in a matter of fact tone. "But she's so nice."

"Yes, she is because having negative Quintessence does not dictate your personality as long as you have control. That is probably why Alex's father, a wizard with purely positive Quintessence fell for her so easily. It is also why the positive Quintessence outweighs the negative in Alex as a person." Jennifer explained with a slight incline of her head. "However, I am afraid to say that Alex wasn't always like this…"

"I don't understand."

"When negative and positive Quintessence come together…it is difficult for it to coexist in one being. It is like you are at war with yourself. Sometimes it can lead to insanity, physical pain, and in extreme cases, death." Jennifer went on. May's blue eyes widened. "Alex, with the guidance of her parents, was able to win her fight and the light triumphed over darkness. Hints of it are still there in her, but it is submissive to her light. That is the sole reason she attends school here rather than Black Fountain."

"But what does this have to do with what happened today?" May questioned with a shrug of her shoulders. On the other side of the room, Zindell cleared his throat awkwardly. Jennifer perked a brow at May again and the brunette swallowed nervously. "Ma'am…" She added with a small bow of her head.

Jennifer sighed heavily. "Piper and Drew…are very much like Alex." She murmured as she let her fingers trail from Drew's hair to his cheek. His dazed smile softened as he stared half lidded at nothing. "They are half breeds."

"Really?" May gasped with a furrowed brow.

"When I was young, I was a rebellious woman. I was a princess training to be queen and I was bored easily with all they threw at me, so I may have flown off the handle and ran away from home." Jennifer chuckled nervously. "It was during my rebellious days that I met Drew and Piper's father. He was obviously a Warlock…a very powerful one. He possessed the one power in the world that could hold its own against the Dragon's Flame."

"What kind of power…?" May murmured. She couldn't help but feel a little taken aback. Since she had gotten to Magi,x people have been telling her how powerful, formidable, and important the Dragon's Flame was. She could admit with all this talk about the strength she possessed being the pinnacle of power, she didn't think anything could come up against it.

"When the Ancestral Guardians created the Dragon's Flame…they meant for it to protect the dimension from the Ancestral Witches." Jennifer explained. May nodded. She had heard a hint of the Ancestral Witches in her Magix history class. From what she learned, they were the witches of all witches…they were the very beginning of negative Quintessence. "When the Ancestral Witches heard of this new power, they wanted nothing more than to possess it and use it for their own gain."

"And they succeeded?" May questioned, feeling as though she knew what Jennifer was hinting at.

"Almost…" Jennifer murmured. "You still possess the Dragon's Flame but they had been against it once, before your mother possessed it. It was that one time that gave the Ancestral Witches the chance to take a bit of the power to reengineer it to make it their own. It was called the Demon's Flame. Drew and Piper's father was given the Demon's Flame because…well, Caroline took me from him and he wanted revenge."

"What?" May hissed.

"I was pregnant with Drew at the time when Caroline returned me home. My father had enlisted her help since she had become the first guardian fairy by then. She persuaded me to go home and we became fast friends." Jennifer smiled lightly. "It wasn't until after Drew was around five that Darren came back – Darren was Drew and Piper's father's name – saying he wanted us to be together forever and that he wanted us to get married. He said he had the power to be worthy of me and to sustain us."

"Did you?" May asked quietly.

"I wanted to…very much. Despite the changes I had seen in him since the last time we had met." Jennifer admitted. "It's always hard to get over a first love. He was Drew's father after all. In the end I just ended up pregnant again and Darren left saying he needed to take care of something before we actually got married.

"He left for about a week and when he came back…the feeling was too much. The negative Quintessence rolled off him in waves. I couldn't help but feel like he had done something terrible. He asked me to leave with him and I refused. He lashed out on me and…released the Demon's Flame. Zindell's mother, a very pure woman and one of my lady's in waiting managed to suppress the power long enough for me to escape. She said she'd get Drew for me."

Jennifer glanced at her son and pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"She managed to escape with Drew…however Darren had managed to press some of the Demon's Flame into him."

"W-What?" May stammered as she glanced at Drew's eerily peaceful expression. "Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure." Jennifer muttered. "After that I didn't hear from Darren anymore…or your mother and father."

May blinked in surprise.

"You're probably thinking what I have speculated since that day. No one knows for sure what happened to your parents, May, but since we have spoken to Azazel and Aziza, I feel as though some things are piecing together and some are not. Your parents disappeared along with Sparx, and they vanished at the same time Darren did…there is no proof, but sometimes I wonder.

"The Demon's Flame and the Dragon's Flame are natural enemies. Darren and your mother would never see eye to eye and he blamed her for losing me…there is motive and timing, but no one knows what happened for sure." Jennifer breathed with a shake of her head. "I'd like to give Darren the benefit of the doubt and believe he didn't destroy an entire civilization."

"I…don't know what to say…" May murmured. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because naturally, with Drew possessing part of the Demon's Flame and you possessing the Dragon's Flame…" Jennifer trailed off.

"We're opposites." May finished for her. "So is that why he hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you." Zindell suddenly spoke up. May glanced at him and he snapped his mouth shut and quickly looked away. It really wasn't his place to speak.

"Zindell is right; Drew doesn't hate you." Jennifer said with a shake of her head. "Quite the opposite, actually. Drew believes in the Dragon's Flame because he believes it is his only lifeline to winning the war raging inside of him. He's always felt that way since the first time I explained what kind of power he had. He wants to be free from the darkness in him…it's just hard for him. The same way you find it difficult to control the Dragon's Flame."

May nodded in understanding as she let her eyes drift to the sedated boy laid out on the cot.

"In a way…Drew needs you, May, because only the Dragon's Flame can negate the Demon's Flame at this point. From what happened today, Zindell's power alone won't work." Jennifer said sadly. May glanced at Zindell who gave a sheepish smile before shrugging.

"What am I supposed to do?" May asked as she nodded towards Drew.

The Headmistress shook her head. "Nothing for now. While you can stop his outbursts, he has to fight this battle on his own, contrary to what he believes. He just needs help getting through it the same way Alex did and the same way Piper does. Being around you girls brings out the best in Piper. I have never felt her positive Quintessence so strong."

May managed a smile. "That's good…"

Jennifer managed a smile of her own.

* * *

May had difficulty going to sleep that night. Headmistress Jennifer's words still resounded in her head. She had taken in a lot, and while what she learned about Drew was important, she couldn't help but think back to the fact that there was a hole in the story that she had been told. Since Darren and her mother were natural enemies, could he really have been the reason May was now an orphan? There was no way to know for sure, but it was in the brunette's human nature to speculate. It would fit. Jennifer did say he had a motive and it was too much of a coincidence that he disappeared along with her parents.

In spite of this, that left some holes in her life as well. If Drew was five when Darren had returned with the Demon's Flame ,then May would have had to have been around three years old when Darren attacked Sparx – _if_ he attacked Sparx. Even if she was a toddler, May would remember something that traumatic. How could she forget the day she lost everything? Just like before so many new things were revealed but there were still too many holes for anything to be completely concrete.

May could feel that frustration she embraced in the beginning of the school year trickle back into her mind. She couldn't stand not knowing. She didn't like having all these hints and clues and having them take her nowhere towards the closure she blindly reached for. She wanted to know what happened from start to finish. She wanted to know if anything could be changed.

"Do not worry young princess, all will be revealed in due time…"

May's breath hitched in her throat and a chill crawled its way down her spine. It wasn't a feeling she was unfamiliar with. She had felt the same thing before, right before her very first fairy transformation. It was a feeling that told her someone was there. She didn't feel the need to be on guard because the presence was familiar…like they had known each other since the beginning.

May gasped when she materialized at the end of her bed. She was as radiant as May remembered with her clothes that shimmered and glowed like fire and hazel eyes that sparked like glowing embers. She smiled gently at the brunette, the expression was transparent as was the rest of her. May wasn't sure when she started seeing ghosts, but she couldn't bring herself to question it. This woman meant her no harm. This woman was there for her benefit. May couldn't help but feel that way.

"_Long time no see, May_…"

"Who are you?" May muttered as she adjusted herself in bed so that she was sitting up. The woman's smile grew and it made her even more stunning. May tried her best not to look dazzled.

"_I'm a little hurt you don't recognize me_…"

"I'm sorry…?" May squeaked with a nervous shrug. The apparition laughed lightly behind her hand. May managed her own small smile.

"_It's okay if you do not know who I am. We were children and we barely had time to get to know one another_." The beautiful young woman sighed with a sad shake of her head. May's brow furrowed in confusion. "_I know you're taking in a lot, but I also know you will realize what has happened to us…to our family_."

"_Our_ family?" May gasped. "W-Who are you?" She repeated for a second time. She couldn't help but sound desperate now. This woman…this ghost of a woman knew her… they were related. Even though the brunette knew better than to believe something that appeared so impossible, she couldn't ignore the fact that everything inside her screamed that it was true. This woman was something to May.

"_My name is Osiris…crowned princess of the planet Sparx_." The woman said, lifting her chin a bit as she did. May stared at her for a moment, her blue eyes slowly widening while this woman, Osiris began to smile once again.

"You're my…"

"_Sister_." Osiris finished for her with a nod. "_It is so good to see you again, May_."

…..

_Shorter than usual, yes I know, but I really felt the need to leave it off here with yet another cliffhanger. Now we know what's wrong with Drew, but we still don't know how May will handle it because she has her own issues to deal with…like the fact a ghost of her sister is suddenly popping up. All that will explained next chapter so, just stick around and wait for that. I'm having fun making these new twists. It'll be interesting for how I go about completing this story. I'm really challenging myself so I hope you all like it. Thank you all for reading._

_Feedback would be much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


	12. Revelation

_It's been a while only because when I delay a chapter of my other story, ML, I indefinitely delay the next chapter to this story. This really didn't occur to me until like this afternoon when I felt like I haven't written or thought anything up for this story in heaven's knows how long. I don't know if I'll bang this chapter out in one shot or if it'll come together in intervals. I have dance practice in like an hour so…we'll see how that works out. With all the explanations I have given in previous chapters, things should start moving when it comes to relationships and conflicts…although more relationship than conflicts because we've had a lot of that lately while the actual relationships have been lacking…oh well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Revelation_

* * *

"I have a sister…" May murmured more to herself than the apparition seated at the foot of her bed. She kept her eyes locked on her lap, not wanting to look into the other worldly beauty that was her sister. _God_. A sister? What next? Was it even possible for all this to happen to her in one go? Wasn't the fact that she was a freaking fairy enough? Fate responded with a resounding no as another surprise was thrust into her already overly complicated life. "I-I have a sister…"

"I wish you were old enough to recall me properly, but at the same time, I find your shock quite amusing." Osiris laughed daintily behind a transparent hand, and May brought her wide eyes up to meet those of her sisters. The two young women stared at one another; May taking in a sister she never knew and Osiris taking in the changes to the sister she only knew as a baby. "I am sorry to drop this on you so suddenly."

May shook her head. Her expression still a little on the surprised side. "I-It's okay…" She murmured.

"Yes, well I felt like now would be a good time to properly introduce myself." Osiris said with a small nod. May just continued to stare in silence and the transparent young woman took that as her signal to continue. "I've felt your strife and confusion, my sister. There is so much you don't know and I can tell it's painful and I wish I could be of help…"

"You can't?" May quickly cut off. Her brow crunched together as Osiris released a deep breath through her nose and shook her head.

"I know no more of the destruction of our planet than you," Osiris admitted. May's heart clenched almost painfully as she didn't even know her sister's sudden appearance cause was ripped from her. She had no way of knowing. She was still left with a story missing many significant chapters. "However…"

May tensed. There was a 'However…'

"I do know what happened to me." Osiris said with a nod. May resisted the urge to shrug. It wasn't that she didn't care how her sister became as she was…basically a ghost, but May needed direct information that pertained to the secrets of her life that had yet to be brought to the light.

"What happened...?" May asked quietly.

"Well," Osiris began while cocking her head slightly to the side. "It still is difficult for me to recall. A heavy spell has been placed upon me that makes the past difficult for me to recall. It also froze me in time while at the same time taking away my physical form."

"So you were this old when everything happened?" May interrupted.

Osiris nodded once. "I believe so." She breathed.

"And can the spell be undone…?" May was hesitant to ask because if Osiris had been this way since Sparx was attacked which was well before she was sent to earth as a toddler, then obviously she had yet to find the proper spell to counter the effects of the one over her.

"The magic…it cannot be reversed." Osiris murmured. May took in a deep breath as her brow came together. So she met her older sister only to realize that said sister was indefinitely intangible. "It is the work of the Ancestral Witches…their power surpasses even the strongest. It took the combination of the Magix dimensions greatest to quell their negative Quintessence."

May perked up at the mention of this realm's chief villains. "Were they the ones that destroyed Sparx?"

"They were merely a distraction." Osiris said quickly with a shake of her head. "The real perpetrator is still a mystery to me. I believe the only ones who would know are the ones who fought against whoever this person was – only Mother and Father would know."

"And they're gone."

"I do not believe so."

May's breath hitched in her throat. Her blue eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stared at her supposed sister with unreserved shock. Was she insinuating…what was she saying?

"The Ancestral Witches may have instilled me with amnesia to all the happenings of that fateful day, but what they could never make me forget, was my family. Kinship is a bond no amount of dark magic could ever break. Which is why when you were removed from Magix, I believed you were gone for good…the moment you returned, your Quintessence called to me and I knew I had to find you." Osiris said with a weak smile. "And just like your Quintessence calls to me, so does Mother and Father's. I do not believe they are gone entirely…but they are gone from the reality we know and knowing what happened to them may be the first step towards their return."

"No pressure." May murmured. If having her parents, her true parents back rode on her ability to solve the mystery that was her life, then May had no idea how she'd get through this composed. She wasn't just doing this because she wanted to have closure anymore. Closure didn't seem like an option anymore. Her reasoning was beyond her. Her burden was no longer light.

"I believe you can do this, May." Osiris encouraged. "You are my sister. You are a Princess, a guardian in the making. Nothing can stand in your way."

May didn't know how much of her sister's words she actually believed.

* * *

Drew stayed overnight at the Sentry infirmary and woke up early in the morning. He did not intend to return to the Battle Tower just yet, half because of shame and half because whenever he had those…episodes, he felt a strange need to be close to his mother. His mother was the source of the positive Quintessence coursing through him so it was reassuring to have her close by when the Demon's Flame became out of hand.

_That_ power.

Drew hated it. He hated dark magic. He hated his forsaken father. He hated everything. Why couldn't his mother have found a nice, positive Quintessence wielding young man to conceive children with? In spite of the fact that he may not exist as the boy he was now, at least he wouldn't have to deal with this…issue. He hated it. He hated the constant tug that the darkness made on his sanity. It was killing him. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be the host of some unrelenting evil.

And God. They had all _seen_ him. Apparently it was too intense for Zindell to handle and Jason had hid from the pressure of his negative Quintessence thickening in the air. Not only that, but his sister and her little band of fairies showed up. He had to be saved by…what was her name? (He never referred to her by name. She usually was keeper of the Dragon's Flame or Caroline's daughter.) He was basically rescued by the girl he had undermined no more than a half hour before. Of all the things. He was utterly embarrassed. He was ashamed. He wanted to _die_.

In spite of this, he was lucky May had been there. Heaven knows what would have happened if she wasn't. The Demon's Flame was heavy stuff. The worst part was that he only possessed a fraction and yet he was easily succumbed to its overbearing power. He'd never actually admit this but that scared him. He could only imagine what his father had been capable of with the entirety of the Demon's Flame strength, and seeing as the negative power was a mere variation of the Dragon's Flame, May's abilities…they had to be limitless.

Which was why he _needed_ her.

There was no other power in this dimension and possibly any other that could rescue him from this losing battle. The Dragon's Flame was absolute positive energy. It was all that is good, the exact opposite of the power he possessed. It was the only thing that could save him…redeem him from the domineering darkness that threatened to swallow everything that Drew was. He didn't want to be evil…he wanted to what his mother saw him as – that perfect son that would rule over his planet with the wisdom and power of all the great kings before him. He would be fair and just and he would uphold the best in people, supporting peace and tranquility.

That seemed impossible.

"Drew,"

The crowned prince cringed at the call of his name. He had only strayed from the Sentry infirmary to stroll the courtyards because it was midday and classes were sure to be going on. No one would be around to notice him. He probably should have waited until nightfall to go out for his much-needed fresh air. He was in no mood to speak to anyone, especially not…

"May,"

The two of them locked eyes and an awkward heavy silence easily fell upon them. May shifted nervously, unable to disregard the unease the entire situation caused her. Drew didn't move. He didn't take his eyes off of her. She was so…naïve. So innocent. Everything that goodness was. Light was pure, ignorant to the turmoil in the world yet completely capable of smothering it to usher in the calm. He could see the way she was the epitome of positive Quintessence. She was everything he wasn't.

"How are you?" May broke the silence, finally fed up with it.

"I'm doing well." He partially lied. In reality, physically, he was fine, but he was still a little spooked from the incident. He never handled the bursts of the Demon's Flame's power very well. "I believe I owe you for my wellbeing though."

May blinked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. "I…I-It was nothing." She laughed cumbersomely with a careless shrug.

"You would believe so." He murmured, his eyes narrowing briefly. No more than a second later he mentally berated himself for the hostility. Sometimes it couldn't be helped, especially when May was around. It was tough. He could feel the Dragon's Flame in her and it agitated the Demon's Flame within him. In spite of his sharp remark, May looked undeterred.

"Your mother told me…about what happened and why." May said lowly. Drew cursed his mother, but quickly took it back, blaming the Demon's Flame once again. "I don't think she wanted to tell me. Really, it's none of my business…but I'm glad she did tell me."

Drew perked a brow. "Why?"

"Because…" May breathed as she clasped her hands behind her back nervously. "It gave me the opportunity to understand you better."

Drew sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. The girl made it near impossible for him not to have such a bad attitude. And she still looked completely at ease, as if she was expecting this from him. He didn't like that. He wasn't that predictable and a little information about his past shouldn't give her a sudden revelation about who he was. She didn't know him no matter what his mother may have spilled to her.

"You know nothing about me." Drew stated firmly. "And I doubt you understand me better, as you said." May's brow furrowed fleetingly. "There really isn't much an orphaned former human like you can do to _truly_ understand me. No one understands." He was practically seething now and he partly didn't know why.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with being human." May countered. Just because she technically wasn't one anymore – actually she never was one – didn't means he'd let him undermine them. The family she did know and still loved regardless of the fact that they were in no way related to her was human and that never made her think less of them while she lived a life full of magic and wonders they only dreamed about. "I was human for a good eighteen years of my life…"

"And look how you turned out." Drew cut her off with a sarcastic smile. May clenched her hands behind her back. She was putting in extra effort not to snap at him now. She was just trying to be nice and look where that was getting her.

"There is one thing I'm sure I'll never understand about you Drew and that is why you have to be so undeniably rude when I have done nothing wrong to you." She chided as she narrowed sharp blue eyes at him. They uncharacteristically became as hard as ice, even though when she was truly mad, Drew knew the lazed with her unbridled fury. Right now…he didn't know what was wrong with her.

"You are incompetent. You are beneath so many who have been working through this their whole life. You are not truly a fairy because of your upbringing. You will always just be that orphaned girl who had no idea who she was who was ditched on Earth by parents who were long gone." Drew found himself saying.

And then he found himself on the ground.

His cheek just below his eye stung for a few seconds before gradually melting into a throbbing pain that made him wince. If by the way her hand was still clenched into a tight fist and her expression that of pure rage wasn't hinting enough toward what had just occurred, he didn't know what was. It happened so quickly. She was swift and had a mean left hook.

"Think before you open your mouth, you egotistical bastard," She growled as she stood over him. "I wasn't ditched. My parents sent me to Earth to save me when my planet was destroyed and I do know who I am. I am Princess May of the planet Sparx and my parents aren't gone. They aren't. And I'm going to find them."

Princess May…

Sparx…

"Sparx is a fable." He countered, reaching up to press his fingers to his cheek where a bruise was undoubtedly going to form. He had only heard of Sparx in his mythology class. It was supposed to be the empire over all empires. The planet that excelled beyond the rest. It was too perfect and strong to be an actual place.

"No…it's real. My father was King and my mother was the first guardian fairy of the planet and I have reason to believe that it's because of your father that it no longer exists." May regretted the hissed words as soon as they passed her lips. Drew stared at her. His eyes going slightly blank at the mention of the father figure he never knew and never wanted.

"I wouldn't put it past him." He murmured. If Sparx was in fact real…his father would be the one to put its flame out. Drew didn't know the man personally but he knew the man was despicable with enough power to do as he pleased. Why not destroy an entire civilization? Oh and that civilization just had to be the home of this brunette. That was just perfect.

"No…" May said quickly. "It's a speculation. I don't know for sure who destroyed Sparx, but I will find out and I will figure out what happened to my family so I can bring them back. They're not gone…I just have a feeling." That feeling easily stemmed from the fact that her sister was not gone and had a feeling of her own. "And while I do that, I'm gonna help you, too."

Drew blinked in surprise. He wasn't usually easy to catch off guard but the keeper of the Dragon's Flame was throwing too much at him too quickly. A hand was offered to him and Drew reluctantly took it and allowed the supposed Princess to lug him to his feet. He was still tapping tenderly at his injured face, cringing every now and then.

"Help me?" Drew repeated. "What could you help me with?"

"Your fight."

Drew perked a brow.

"Your mother told me that being a half-breed is like having a constant fight raging inside you that determines who you'll be. She also told me that you believe that the Dragon's Flame will help you finish your war with the Demon's Flame that's still going on inside you…" May trailed off.

Drew was going to kill his mother.

"I don't think you need the Dragon's Flame at all." May said quickly. Drew cocked his head to the side. "Alex and Piper are just like you and they didn't need some outside power to help them. All they needed were friends…the right friends. People who uplifted the good in them and genuinely cared about them despite the fact that, yea, part of them did stem from something dark."

"Yes, but they are living with this darkness. I don't want to!" Drew said, his hands reaching up to rip at his hair in exasperation. May was shocked by the sudden desperation that came to his face, making his eyes go wide and pulling the corners of his lips down into a disappointed frown. "I-I don't want to be a half-breed anymore! I don't want to have the Demon's Flame in me! I curse my father a million times over for doing this to me. I hate him for this! I can't live with it and there is no power that can get rid of it except the Dragon's Flame so please…"

May swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat.

Once again, everything happened so fast, but this time, May didn't punch him. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to the smaller frame of the girl before him. Drew blinked in surprise as May held him to her tightly. And just like that, everything broke. His eyes clenched shut and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't shove her away or complain. He positive Quintessence calmed him. It warmed him.

"Please…just help me." He murmured into chocolate colored hair.

"I promise." May said firmly as she stared determinedly over his shoulder. "And when I make a promise, I _never_ break that promise."

Drew managed to relax at her words.

* * *

"Jasmine,"

The platinum blonde lifted her gaze from the history book she had been skimming that explained about the Ancestral Guardians and the powers they granted in the Magix Dimension. Since they had that little run in with those wanna-be heroes from the Battle Tower, the witch trio haven't done much besides their own forms of research. Jasmine dived into learning more about the Dragon's Flame, Marissa went straight towards learning to be more destructive and Michelle…it wasn't clear what she was studying, but she was studying _something_.

Jasmine slapped her book closed and in doing so the book vanished suddenly in a flurry of dark colored sparkles and onyx smoke. The witch of ice made her way over to Michelle's dex, finding a thick book settled open on her before her. The book looked aged with worn pages that were discolored and fraying along with a dull leather cover.

"What's this?" Jasmine gestured to the book.

"Ever since we had that encounter with the heroes-in-training from the Battle Tower, my interest has been piqued about the boy with green hair. His negative Quintessence was so strong for a boy attending a positive Quintessence university."

"His mother is a fairy, is she not?"

"Yes, his mother is the headmistress of Sentry and her positive Quintessence is strong so…how did she end up with a half-breed son?" Michelle said lowly. "I did a little research about Headmistress Jennifer. It appears that in her younger years she ran off and cavorted with wrong crowd and in the end, conceived a child with a warlock."

Jasmine smirked. "You don't say…"

Michelle merely nodded. "Now one would think the story ends there, however I believed that his display of power was too strong for any regular Warlock…the black flames…they were my only clue." Michelle sighed as she gestured to the open book on her desk.

Jasmine glanced down at the book, seeing a picture of the dark flames they had encountered. Underneath the picture were outdated symbols that the witch could not read. The entire page was in some strange language that must have been older than Headmistress Jordyn.

"It took a lot of translating but the power the boy has dwelling in him is a creation directly from the Ancestral Witches called the Demon's Flame." Michelle explained when she noticed the confusion marring Jasmine's features. Jasmine's brow shot up as her lips pulled into a crooked smile.

"Sounds positively evil." She mused.

"And incredibly powerful." Michelle added.

Jasmine laughed. "How perfect! And this guy wants to be a hero?" Michelle didn't respond and Jasmine continued her laughter. This was too rich. Could manners get any better?

"The Demon's Flame is like the counter part to the Dragon's Flame. It was designed to overpower it." Michelle said.

"Which would make it the perfect way to get the Dragon's Flame." Jasmine inserted suddenly. "If we get the Demon's Flame, we can take down that pretty little fairy and her friends and get the Dragon's Flame. It'll be twice the power."

"It would be difficult to acquire the Demon's Flame." Michelle informed.

"That hasn't stopped us before." Jasmine snorted. "Get Marissa up here. We have work to do."

* * *

_Oh goodness no. The middle of this chapter I had fun with. It's like Drew is always fighting himself, but he needs to learn that he can't blame the Demon's Flame for everything. Oh and look, the witches have reappeared again. I guess we'll never be rid of them really. I have no idea what I'm doing because none of this is by the book. I am seriously winging it and hopefully I don't completely screw this up. I've never been very good at making conflict that lasts a constant theme in a story. I'm good at minor conflict scattered here and there that are resolved easily. That's practically what I'm known for. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Feedback would be much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~ _


	13. Process

_I was so surprised and unbelievably happy with the response I got for the previous chapter. All I have to say right now is thank you! I was feeling horribly self-conscious about the entire thing. As I was typing and all throughout the time I waited for that first review. I had no clue where I was going or if it was up to expectation but you were all so kind and lifted my spirits, giving me the courage to stand by the ideas I sporadically come up with and continue. So, once again, thank you a million times over. I thin from here on out you'll start seeing the similarities between this story and Pinx. They will be subtle since I will be adding a lot, but I will be expanding on ideas I already had back when I was…like fourteen. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Process_

* * *

May was still reeling from her encounter with Drew. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, but she'd never tell him that. He was the type that didn't go looking for sympathy. He probably thought of it as weak. It was these little things about the green haired prince that slowly began to reveal who he was. It was almost like he was trying to compensate for the negative Quintessence inside him by acting as though he were superior, stronger and smarter…although he kind of was all of those things. He didn't have to rub it in her face though, or anyone else's for that matter.

His little display of weakness, or as May liked to now call it, his breakthrough, had proved that he was just a guy with a hell of a lot of insecurities all instilled in him by the dark power that clouded over his mind on occasion. It was almost funny to see an almost twenty-year-old guy looking as fearful as a five year old while at the same time it was utterly heartbreaking. May wanted to do nothing more but help him. And she would. She promised. May wasn't about to let him down.

However, right now she had other things to attend to…

"Headmistress?" May knocked on one of the floor to ceiling double doors that led into the Headmistress' office. A beat passed before the doors pulled open all on their own, a flurry of sparkling fairy dust fluttering to the ground in the process. May entered the office silently and doors slid shut behind her.

Jennifer sat at her desk, a pen moving on its own as paper after paper floated by in hopes of getting signed. Jennifer herself had her nose tucked in a book, looking much like her daughter, but May was sure she was actually reading, unlike Piper.

"May, what a wonderful surprise." Jennifer greeted as her book snapped shut and disappeared in a puff of light colored smoke. May smiled weakly at the greeting and bowed her head. "How can I help you my dear?"

"Well." The brunette began with a sigh as she approached her Headmistress' desk. "I know by now you must be completely annoyed with me constantly coming to you with questions…"

"Not at all dear, it is my duty to help you in any way I can," Jennifer said with a dismissive wave. May's smile broadened as she took a seat in one of the winged back chairs that suddenly appeared behind her with a wave of Jennifer's hand.

"That's good to hear…"

"Yes, well what can I help you with today?" Jennifer asked as she snapped her fingers and the floating papers and ever moving pen all disappeared in a brief flash of light. May now had her undivided attention.

"Well…last night after you explained everything to me about Drew…I was thinking…" May murmured as she stared down at the Headmistress' desk rather than meeting the woman's eyes. She felt slightly guilty for what she had thought about last night…how she wasn't even doubting the fact that Drew and Piper's father had been the one behind the destruction of her planet. "I was thinking about who could have destroyed Sparx…and I guess all my confusion and frustrated summoned someone."

"Summoned someone?" Jennifer repeated with a furrowed brow. "Summoned who?"

"My sister," May said quietly as she finally brought her gaze to meet that of the headmistress. Jennifer's green eyes were wide and her breath caught in her throat. Jennifer definitely knew who May was talking about. The recognition was in her face and by the way she went rigid, it must have come as a surprise to her as much as it had to May, but for an entirely different reason.

"Your…b-but how? That's impossible…" Jennifer said in a voice just above a whisper. Her wide eyes looked away from the brunette as she shook her head in shock. "Osiris…"

"You do know her." May said quickly.

Jennifer managed a bittersweet smile. "But of course. How could I not remember the first born of my dear friend?" Jennifer laughed weakly. "But how…how did you see her? She was killed with your parents in the fight for your planet."

"No she wasn't," May said with a small smile of her own and a shake of her head. "And neither were my parents according to her."

"Explain, my dear," Jennifer demanded. She had believed that her friend was long gone, so being told otherwise by her long lost daughter who was told by another daughter thought to be deceased as well would make anymore more demanding for information.

"I should start from the beginning," May murmured with a nod. "Osiris has appeared to me twice before last night, but she hadn't really spoken to me in hopes of a conversation until then. At first I thought I was seeing things because…she isn't solid."

Jennifer's brow crunched together.

"I mean the best I can describe it as is that she looks like a ghost," May explained. Jennifer merely nodded. "She said she became that way because of a curse placed upon her by the Ancestral Witches."

"The Ancestral Witches have been gone since the day your parents and sister pass… I mean disappeared," The Headmistress quickly corrected herself upon noticing the look in the brunette's eyes. May refused to believe her parents were actually gone because if Osiris wasn't, she still had hope. "It is believed that your father handled them before…"

"Osiris didn't tell me that." May said more to herself than her Headmistress, however Jennifer picked up on it. "That's probably because of the other part to the curse. Her memory had been erased."

"If that's so, how did she remember you?" Jennifer asked carefully.

"A family bond can't be broken." Yes, those were Osiris' words, but she believed them wholeheartedly. Even now she could feel the warmth of her sister even though she had no idea where she was. Now May only wished she could feel her parents like Osiris said she could. "That bond brought Osiris to me and she said that she can still feel our Mom and Dad…that wouldn't be possible if they were actually dead, right?"

Jennifer smiled weakly.

"That is correct," She said quietly while nodding. "This is wonderful news. I cannot even describe how my hope is overwhelming me."

"I need to find my parents," May said. "But I don't know how."

"The bond is there, May," Jennifer said excitedly. "You just have to focus on it and feel it. Usually it would help to see the people in question in person at least once," – that's probably why May could feel Osiris so easily – "But since that is impossible when it comes to your parents, you have to focus on them. Reach for them with your Quintessence. If it'll help, I will find pictures and aid you. They may help you focus."

May smiled. "That would be great."

Jennifer smiled in return. "I am glad you shared this with me May…we will find them."

"I know," May said firmly with a nod.

* * *

"What's this?" Dawn gasped as she stepped into the dorm room she shared with four other girls. Her cerulean eyes were wide as she took in the gorgeous flower dressed in a bright green sparkling ribbon with a golden note attached to it. It was a perfect rose. All the petals were supple and soft while they also shimmered and shifted colors in the right light. The stem had no thorns and was almost velvety soft to the touch. Dawn brought the flower to her nose to sniff it and gasped at the near perfect scent the flower had. It didn't smell like any ordinary rose.

"Oh wow…" Alex breathed as her bright pink eyes double in size. Her pupils practically dilated at the sight of the perfect specimen of nature. Alex was always a sucker for a pretty flower and although she didn't condone the art of picking flowers and offering them as a gift, she still found receiving flowers tremendously sweet. "That rose is perfect! Where'd you get it?"

"I found it outside the door," Dawn explained a she jerked her thumb towards the door.

Alex quirked a perfectly shaped purple brow. "Who would give you such an unspoiled flower?" She snorted. Dawn shot her a narrowed eyed look that Alex paid no mind to.

"I didn't read the card so I don't know if it's for me," Dawn deadpanned as she fingered the card open. Alex attempted to read the card over her shoulder by only caught the name written in perfect calligraphy at the top of the card. With a gasp and an excited smile, Alex bounded over to the side of the suite where Rolyn and May shared a room.

"May! Someone left you something at our door," Alex practically sang as she peaked her head into the room. May had been busy working on her Magix history homework while Rolyn was playing with her acoustic guitar. The brunette looked up just as Alex disappeared from the doorway and blinked in surprise. Who would leave her something? She didn't really know anybody there that well besides the girls she shared a dorm suite with.

"C'mon," Rolyn said with a slight smile as she played one last chord on her guitar. It was with that chord that the guitar suddenly floated before glowing brightly. Once the glow faded, Rolyn opened her hand and her treble clef ring fell into her palm. Apparent the ring didn't just turn into a flute and a scepter. "Let's see what you got."

Rolyn pulled her ring back on her finger before bounding out the room with an excited smile on her face. May blinked in confusion before setting her textbook and notebook to the side so she could follow. As soon as May stepped out of her shared bedroom, a glimmering flower was thrust into her face. She yelped in surprise and stumbled back a step. She had to cross her eyes to get a good look at the flower and almost gasped at how otherworldly it was.

It resembled a simple rose but was accented by an entrancing sent that went well with shining petals that shifted between almost every color of the rainbow at Dawn twirled the flower between her thumb and index finger.

"It's for you," Dawn giggled as she wiggled the flower at the brunette. May's brow furrowed fleetingly as she hesitantly reached for the beautiful example of magical nature at its best. May had taken in much interesting new plants since she'd been to Magix, but this one stood out in its beauty. Roses were one of the prettier flowers on Earth.

May twirled the rose in her hand, watching as the petals shifted from deep blood red to perfect sunset orange and then a vibrant yellow. It was like the flower was alive and was shifting with every movement the rose made. May couldn't help but smile as she admired the rose. It truly was a sight.

"Well who sent it?" Rolyn asked as she nudged the brunette's shoulder lightly. May glanced at her friend before bringing her eyes back to the flower and the note she had not noticed until Rolyn had inquired who had sent the note.

May flicked the note open and took in its contents.

'_Since you never break promises, let me say thank you in advance.'_

"Drew…" She murmured aloud.

"Drew?" Rolyn gasped loudly before gaping.

"Drew?" Dawn and Alex chorused, both overcome by shocked expressions. May's cheeks burned with an untimely blush as she pressed the note closed.

"What about my brother?"

All eyes turned towards the main doorway of the suit as Piper strode inside, a book tucked under her arm. The strawberry blonde perked a brow at the shocked look on her roommates minus for May who had her lips pursed as her entire face flushed red. Her green eyes trailed towards the flower clutched in the brunette's hand and her eyes widened as a fond smile came to her lips.

"A forever rose…" She mused as she approached the brunette to get a better look at the flower.

"Forever rose?" Dawn repeated in question.

"They're a breed of rose engineered on my planet a couple hundred years back," Piper explained as she leaned down to smell the flower. She sighed in content after taking in the beautiful flowers aroma. "They only bloom once every few years and they are hard to find. They also last forever…if you find one, that is. They are my favorite flower because my mother has a bush in the castle plant nursery…" Piper trailed off as a smirk slowly came to her lips. "I wonder how you got one May…" She said knowingly.

"Drew gave it to her!" Dawn giggled. Piper laughed once behind closed lips. Sometimes Dawn forgot how Piper noticed certain things much quicker than other did since she was the fairy of technology and intelligence and all. It wasn't that difficult for her to put two and two together.

"Well that was sweet of him…" Piper mused. "You know, on our planet when a boy gives a girl a forever rose, that means he plans on being with her forever."

"W-What?" May stammered as her entire face turned forty shades of red. It was like her entire face was on fire and for a moment she wanted to blame the Dragon's Flame.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you and Drew were together!" Dawn giggled one again.

"I suspected it," Alex sighed with a flippant wave of her hand. "I mean the sexual tension was palpable and he teases her so much to compensate for the fact that it was love at first sight." She chuckled while crossing her arms over her chest.

'What?" May squealed.

"Aw, May, you already bagged yourself a royal boyfriend!" Rolyn laughed as she brought her hand down on May's shoulder. The brunette sputtered while shaking her head. "Lucky…"

"No!" May exclaimed. "No, no, no…Drew and I aren't together! He just…he gave me this flower as a way to say thank you because I promised to help him with something." May explained quickly.

"Help him with what?" Dawn inquired with a shrug.

May hesitated. "I-It's personal…" She murmured.

"Oh-Okay…" Dawn basically sang with a knowingly smile. May pursed her lips as her brow furrowed at the look on the navy haired princess' face. In spite of this, she shook it off. With a roll of her eyes, she turned on her heel to return to her room to finish her homework.

"They are so gonna get together," Rolyn murmured once the brunette was out of earshot.

"Totally," Dawn giggled.

"It's probable," Piper sighed.

"I give 'em a week," Alex said with a nod.

* * *

"The Demon's Flame is in this boy, you say…" Osiris murmured before pressing her lips together as her brow furrowed. May hadn't been that surprised to see her sister suddenly appear on the edge of her bed that night. Osiris said she would be seeing her soon and despite the fact that she didn't exactly elaborate, May had been expecting her at any given moment. "I know little of the dark magic the Ancestral Witches conjure up, but I have heard word of that particular power."

"Really…" May breathed.

"Yes, but besides what Jennifer has told you, I don't know what you can do for him. Because the Demon's Flame is basically a negative version of the Dragon's Flame, it would be like fighting yourself if the Demon's Flame was at full power." Osiris explained with a nod. May nodded right back.

"But Drew only has a fraction of its power inside him and when I saw it…i-it was intense. It looks stronger…"

"No." Osiris said quickly. "Nothing is stronger than the Dragon's Flame as long as you hold it, May. The Dragon's Flame feeds off your positive energy. It gets stronger just by you being you." Osiris smiled lightly and May smiled in return briefly before a sudden realization came to her.

"Does that mean the Demon's Flame feeds off of Drew's negative energy?"

"It's probable," Osiris sighed.

"He's so frustrated with what he is…he doesn't want to be evil, Osiris. He really hates his father for what he did," May said quietly. Osiris nodded once, giving May a knowing look. It took May a moment to realize that she had basically vocalized the problem at hand. There was nothing darker than to harbor such hate with and for so long? It was no wonder the Demon's Flame was as strong as it was in Drew. "He's a stubborn guy…" May began.

"It'll be a challenge for him to forgive his father for the things he has done and it will be even more difficult to make him aware his frustration. You'll have to help him in any way you can May. You are so pure of heart, just like Mother," Osiris smiled lightly.

"What about Dad?" May questioned cocking her head to the side.

Osiris gave a wry smile. "Given that Father was a wizard of positive Quintessence, he was still a sly one. In some ways, I'd say you take after him as well. I feel like you have a temper…"

"I do not," May argued.

"Denial will help you none," Osiris chuckled daintily behind a hand. May pursed her lips, trying to restrain her own laughter. Once she believed she had that under control, she opened her mouth to argue once again only to be caught off by a distant sound.

May blinked in surprise. It sounded pretty close to an explosion. May would know considering when they were looking for the boys a couple days back, Drew explosion of power sounded about the same. Another explosion sounded and May's brow furrowed. She looked towards Osiris who no longer looked amused with the frown pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Something is wrong…" Osiris murmured. "Someone is here…"

As if the entire school realized this as well, the emergency went off and began to wail throughout the entire suite along with the entire school. May cringed at the high-pitched sound and blinked rapidly as the lights in her room were flicked on. She glanced towards the door to see Piper standing there in her night dress, green eyes wide. For a moment May thought she was looking at her sister with such wide eyes but one glance towards the foot of her bed made her realize Osiris was long gone.

"Someone is attacking the school," Piper said quickly.

"No duh smarty pants," Alex said from somewhere behind her. Piper didn't even spare the girl a glance as she gestured for May and the now awake Rolyn to follow her.

"We have to evacuate the school," Piper went on. "Rolyn?"

"On it," Rolyn murmured as they all gathered in the center of their living area. She pulled off her ring and it grew into her scepter in record time. With one rough tap to the ground, they all were taken in a rush of light that blinded them temporarily. Once their ability to see was regained, they found themselves in the front courtyard of the school, almost all the way by the gates.

Dozens of other young fairies were there, all of them confused and donned in their pajamas. It was probably about three in the morning. Who would attack at three in the morning, May didn't know.

"What's happening?" A small freshman piped up, the fear apparent on her face. May believed she was the fairy Princess of earth, by her deep brown skin and bright green eyes.

"Are we under attack?" Another girl asked; the future guardian fairy of the planet Avalon, the planet of winds.

"Calm down ladies!" Marina's voice overpowered everyone else's easily. The professor of discipline hovered above the crowd, surprisingly, without wings calling out instructions and demanding that the girls remain quiet and orderly as the problem was dealt with. Azazel, Aziza and their Headmistress were already dealing with the problem. Usually Jennifer would leave the job as guardians of the school to the two dragons but the situation hit a little close to home.

The explosions had centered at the infirmary where Drew still resided. He had made the plan to return to the Battle Tower by the end of that week. After his talk with May he had felt drained and bothered. He didn't feel like facing any of his comrades of instructors right now and his mother understood that, so she allowed him refuge at Sentry for however long he needed.

Drew had not been sleeping when the entire wall caved in prior to an explosive attack. Drew almost recognized the crackling electricity immediately and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he immediately pulled himself from his cot, green crystal sword ready for whatever was in store for him.

"If it isn't our dear friend Drew," Jasmine smiled coyly as she floated into the room with a blank Michelle and manic Marissa flanking her in the air. Drew narrowed his eyes at the witch, not willing to grace her with a response. He needed to stay focused…unless he wanted history to repeat himself. Even with May so close, he wasn't going to risk it. "Aw, you don't look happy to see us? I mean we are one in the same, right…?"

Drew's glare intensified. "I am nothing like you." He found himself growling, throwing his plan of giving the witches the silent treatment out the window. Without wanting a response, he charged at them brandishing his sword with practiced skill. Jasmine nearly missed being painfully nicked by the blade and hovered further up over the boy. Drew made a frustrated animalistic noise as the school alarm suddenly sounded.

"I don't know why you're here, but you made a huge mistake," Drew said firmly. He knew about the protective dragons that responded to the call of the sirens. He also knew his mother was on the case and she wasn't a Headmistress for anything. Drew felt a little calmer knowing that he wouldn't be alone for long.

"Aw, Drew, you really thought we would bust into the hub of positive Quintessence without a plan?" Jasmine chuckled. Drew furrowed his brow. "And as for what we want? That'll become apparent soon enough."

Drew didn't have time to react, Michelle was at his side in an instant, her hands holding his head. Before he could make a coherent thought, before he could even act, his mind was manipulated quickly and efficiently. His conscious was shoved to the side as Michelle entered his most personal place probing and searching. She wasn't sure just what she was looking for until he felt a familiar tug. He felt the Demon's Flame rage as she coaxed it to life.

'_No, no, no, no, no…'_

Drew felt useless; locked in his own mind as Michelle worked on releasing the power his mother had done her best to suppress up until now. He could do nothing but watch and let it happen.

"Get away from my son!" Jennifer looked intimidating, eyes blazing with unrestrained fury as two massive dragons with steaming nostrils and bared fangs flanked her on either side. Jasmine glanced behind her, taking note that Michelle wasn't quite done. They couldn't extract that Demon's Flame until Drew released it and it was Michelle's job to make that happen.

"One step and he's as good as gone." Jasmine threatened as she narrowed her eyes at the former fairy godmother. As if to emphasize her words, Marissa opened her hand and readied a bolt of lightning aimed directly at her motionless son's chest. Jennifer took in a sharp breath.

"Insolent demons…" Azazel hissed. Jasmine shrugged of the insult. She knew neither the headmistress nor the dragon's would risk the boy's life. They didn't plan on going after anyone, but Drew so Jennifer should be glad that all her little fairies were still intact…for now.

"Release him or suffer the consequences," Aziza demanded.

"Not until we finish what we started," Jasmine retorted. She had to admit, those dragons were impressive. It was a shame that they had submitted to the light though. She made a mental not to obtain her own dragons in the future.

A burst of power behind her made Jasmine smirk. Michelle had released the Demon's Flame. Jennifer's eyes widened in both fear and shock as she watched a ring of black fire surround her son before shooting up to the ceiling and obstructing her view of him.

"Drew!"

She made a move to help him but was stopped as Azazel placed a massive scaled wing in front of her. "We will handle this." He said before turning towards his partner. Aziza nodded and they both opened their mouths, fire building up into massive attacks aimed at the witches. They needed to take care of the threat first.

"I don't think Drew would like that," Jasmine breathed with a smirk. Pillars of black fire flew from the column that surrounded Drew hitting bother guardian dragon's dead on. Azazel let out a roar of pain and Aziza whined as they were both thrown back. Jasmine couldn't help but laugh. This was too perfect. And with Michelle still in Drew's mind, the boy would bend to their whim. "Sorry Headmistress…" Jasmine sighed before lifting a hand.

"No!" Anymore words were frozen on her lips, literally as she was consumed in ice. Jasmine smirked triumphantly.

"The extraction spell…" Michelle said, suddenly appearing behind Jasmine. The witch of ice nodded before gesturing for Michelle. The three witches linked hands and closed their eyes.

"Darkness we wish to call our own, come to us, your new home." The three girls chanted. The energy suddenly released caused another explosion before purple transparent hands slithered from the within the circle of the three witches and slowly slinked towards Drew who was completely still. Michelle had managed to place a minor control spell over him that would keep him from acting out.

The hands hesitated as they came to the black fire for a moment before plunging in. The fire followed the trail the hands made back to the center of the three witches slowly as it was absorbed. Drew released a blood curdling scream as the extraction commenced. No one said it wouldn't be painful on his part. Energy was being ripped from his body.

His scream resounded traveling to whoever would listen.

"Drew?" May murmured. Her eyes widened. "Drew! He's in trouble!" She turned towards the closest person to her. Rolyn's brow furrowed, but May said nothing more as she made the unconscious decision to transform.

"What?" Piper cried. "What's wrong with Drew?" She questioned just as May's transformation was complete.

"May!" Professor Marina called out. "Fall back!"

May didn't listen or respond to anyone. She was gone in an instant, following Drew's voice.

* * *

_Oh wow, I don't know how I feel about this…I think I like it but at the same time I feel like I once again sucked at my try at action. I'm sorry to leave you all on this cliffhanger, but I really wanted to…just to keep you guys wondering. I have no clue where this will be going after all of this is done, but I will assure you it will be going in the right direction…maybe it will fall back on the Winx pathway. I hope you all liked this chapter and thank you for reading._

_Feedback would be very much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


	14. Extract

_Delayed, eyes I know but I have been so busy lately what with having to attend practices for the Christmas production at my church that had opening night this past weekend and I have more shows this upcoming weekend. As I type this, I'm keeping track of time because I have to get ready for tonight's show as well. In spite of the temptation of letting this wait until I have an ample amount of free time, I decided I should just do what I can now and finish whenever. I left things off on a pretty dramatic point – or at least I hope it was dramatic – at the time I didn't know where I would take things when it came to this chapter, I still don't know, but I guess we'll just have to see, right?_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Extract_

* * *

"We have to help her," Rolyn murmured. Piper merely nodded in agreement as she watched with worried eyes as the brunette flew towards the school, more importantly towards the school infirmary. Professor Marina was still calling out to her vain. The aqua haired disciplinary did not hide her frustration as she was torn between going after the rogue girl and remaining behind to keep the rest of the girls in check.

"Let's do it," Piper said as she locked eyes with Rolyn briefly. Rolyn gave a quick smile before turning towards Alex and Dawn. They hadn't exactly been included in the conversation but they certainly were in the decision to help their friend. Alex was the first to be consumed by light and fully transform. Rolyn and Piper quickly followed and Dawn was just transforming when Professor Marina called them out.

"Not you girls, too…" The instructor grumbled, narrowing eyes that matched her hair in color. The four freshman fairies hovered over the crowd of gathered students, gaining the same attention May had received when she had taken off. Everyone was easily ignored as Rolyn barked the order for the girls to follow her. Marina growled in frustration as she watched the girls fly off leaving a trail of sparkling fairy dust in their wake.

"Sorry Professor Marina!" Dawn called back over her shoulder. Marina rolled her eyes. She didn't see the point in fretting over this. She knew very well that these very same girls have been pinned against witches before and came out on top, mainly because of their ability to utilize the Quintessence as a group and not just separately. She trusted that they wouldn't give her reason to fear. She wouldn't worry.

Unaware that she was being tailed by her roommates, May fluttered into the infirmary. The gaping hole in the wall caused her eyes to widen, but really had her attention captured were the deep, guttural screams passing from Drew's lips. It sent unpleasant shivers down her spine as she took in the situation. Azazel and Aziza were incapacitated and the Headmistress was caught in ice much like May had been the first time she had encountered the witches. Drew remained trapped with the three witches surrounding him, all of them with eyes closed as the black fire May had come to know as the Demon's Flame slowly crawled from his body and separating equally to find new homes within the three witches.

It wasn't hard to realize just what was happening and May couldn't help but wonder why no one had thought to extract the demon's Flame from Drew a long time ago. By the way he was screaming and writhing in pain, she's actually a little glad they didn't. What if this killed him?

"Drew!" May called out and Jasmine's eyes snapped open, irritation flashing in them. The three witches were more than halfway done with the extraction spell and with this power, they'd be unstoppable from accomplishing the real task at hand. She wasn't about to let the human interfere now. May had been a thorn in her side for far too long now.

May gathered an attack in her hand, unsure of what else she could do. A ball of raging fire formed in her open palm and she raised to aim at the closest witch within range which happened to be Michelle. Pulling her hand back and releasing, the fire flew through the air, spiraling perfectly only to be engulfed by its darker counterpart midway towards its target. May's eyes widened. Last time her fire had been effective against the Demon's Flame…what had she…

"It's not going to work,"

May whipped around as Piper moved to hover next to her. "Not with their full negative Quintessence gaining control. The Demon's Flame was suppressed only because Drew had half positive Quintessence in him." She explained gravely. May's heart dropped past the soles of her feet. Was she useless then? There was nothing any of them could do?

May's mouth hung open as she cringed when Drew's voice cracked from strain. He had been screaming a lot. Groaning May shook her head and brought her hands over her head. She felt a familiar fire flow through her veins as the Dragon's Flame released itself. She brought her hands down and the Dragon went barreling towards the three witches and Drew also, but May was too frustrated to care.

Retaliation came almost immediately and the backlash caused multiple screams. The negative Quintessence was painfully heavy and weighed down heavily on each girl as they all fell to the floor, their wings useless. May gasped, her blue eyes going wide as the infirmary was engulfed in black fire that seemed to move with less grace and more ferocity than the fire May was used to. Over the dull roar and crackling of the dark flames, May could hear the manic laughter.

Jasmine stood at the forefront of the witch trio, flexing her hands as a malicious grin overtook her features. The negative Quintessence…it was all so perfect; perfectly chaotic and destructive and this was only a fraction of the actual power that once existed. Compared to what she had seen the keeper of the Dragon's Flame could do, she felt ten times stronger…strong enough to do as she pleased.

"Jasmine," Michelle's low voice cut through her thoughts. "We stick to our plans…" The witch reminded her leader and Jasmine almost forgot how the other girl could read minds. It wasn't any better that her abilities were probably enhanced by the newly gained power. As tempting as it was to simply take the Dragon's Flame now with it sitting in front of them, scared and suppressed, Michelle was right in reminding Jasmine to stick to their plans.

"Very well," Jasmine sighed. She locked eyes with the brunette, a smirk playing her features as she noticed the fear in those wide blue eyes. The girl had every right to be scared because once they had everything in order, they were coming for her. "Later fairy losers."

Michelle waved her hands and they disappeared in a swirl of their newly attain black fire. With the source gone, the remaining flames slowly extinguished to show the destruction that had befallen over the Sentry school infirmary. No one moved for a moment until Piper pulled herself to her feet, her wings twitching as they regained their strength.

"Drew…" The fifteen year old flew to the unmoving form that remained curled up on the floor of the infirmary. May was quick to follow, watching as Piper turned her older brother over so that he was laying on his back. Piper's eyes stung with tears as she cupped her brother's cheeks. It didn't look like he was eve breathing.

"Let me help," Alex suddenly interjected sliding between May and Piper. "Being a fairy of nature means I have a connection with life…I can heal him." She said lowly as she brought her hands to hover over Drew's chest. Both May and Piper watched as Alex's hands glowed a faint green that slowly slithered to the center of Drew's chest before being easily absorbed.

Behind them, Rolyn released their Headmistress from her ice person. Jennifer gasped for air as the ice shattered around her. She blinked her eyes rapidly, glancing around to take in what had happened. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the three girls hovered over Drew's motionless form. Giving Rolyn a brief look of gratitude, the Headmistress bounded over, sliding to the floor on the other side of her son.

"Oh Drew…" Jennifer murmured. Tears gathered in her eyes as she cupped her hands over her mouth. She thanked the heavens that he wasn't dead, the shallow rise and fall of his chest was testimony enough that he had survived, but seeing him like this…weak and vulnerable. She could feel how faint his Quintessence was. It flickered as though it would go out at any moment. "What did they do to you…"

"They…" May began quietly. Jennifer lifted her bright green eyes to stare at the brunette. May refused to meet the eyes of her Headmistress. She didn't know how to say this. Was it a good or bad thing that the witches had run off with the negative energy that has been tormenting Drew his whole life? Had been Drew been depending upon its energy so much that with it gone, he was this incapacitated?

"They took the Demon's Flame, Mom," Piper said as she glanced up briefly at her mother. Jennifer's jaw visibly clenched as she looked towards her son to inspect him for further damage. "The extraction spell they used was strong…very intense dark magic that would strain anyone. It's only by sheer will that Drew survived it."

"Of course," Jennifer murmured. "Because the Demon Flame isn't supposed to be taken. It is supposed to be given, just like the Dragon's Flame. The power will be unstable anywhere but with Drew."

"W-What?" May murmured.

"He should be okay," Alex interjected as she pulled her hands away. "His Quintessence is a little weak, but it should regain strength over time." She diagnosed with a nod. Piper murmured a thank you and Jennifer smiled sadly.

"As long as he's okay…"

* * *

"I apologize so dearly for the trouble those girls have caused you, Jennifer. They were my responsibility and I failed as a Headmistress," Jordyn said sadly as she bowed her head. It had been a day since the entire ordeal concerning the three senior witches had transpired. Jennifer had not even thought to tell Jordyn about it. The witch had noticed the three girls were missing when they did not show up for any of their classes and were not found in their dorm.

"It wasn't your fault Jordyn." Jennifer sighed. "You did all you could with those girls. Not everyone can have the same ideals that we do." Jennifer smiled albeit a little halfheartedly. Jordyn merely nodded with a hum.

"Negative Quintessence is a heavy thing…I'll admit it is hard to see the good in it or believe any good can come from it." Jordyn murmured. "At a time of my life I was much like those three girls. I only sought destruction and dominance. At one point I almost had it, but there is nothing satisfying about the darkness. It is much better to be loved than to be feared."

"It is the motto we all should go by," Jennifer murmured.

"I don't know where to start," Jordyn admitted suddenly. "Those three witches are an interesting bunch, with one as a headstrong leader, another as a muscle and another as the brain power. It's a dangerous combination and now that they have the Demon's Flame, a power this dimension barely understands…how are we supposed to retaliate? We don't even know their motives."

"They can't just be after the Demon's Flame," Another voice inserted. Jennifer and Jordyn both turned towards the double doors of the office and both smiled lightly at the appearance of their old friend. Josh Alvarez was almost like family to Jennifer. He knew her husband at one point and there was no one that she could trust more with teaching her son than the pack leader. "Your boy only had a fraction of the power Jennifer," Josh pointed out as he approached the pair. "Albeit it is strong even at such a minimal level…it probably isn't the main target."

"What do you believe they are after then, mutt?" Jordyn inquired. Josh shot her a narrowed eyed look at the quip at his species.

"I come from a purebred line of werewolves, thank you very much," He growled. "And I believe you have no room to talk about lineage with such a…dark ancestry." Jordyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Focus Josh," Jennifer interjected before Jordyn could retort. It was old news that Josh and Jordyn couldn't exactly see eye to eye. Yes, Josh could accept the fact that Jordyn was what you could refer to as a good witch, but werewolves were practically born to hunt down negative Quintessence. It was imbedded in their DNA.

"Well, knowing witches like the ones we are dealing with, I say they are after something bigger, however they are wise to know they would not take on this bigger power with the abilities they already have." Josh explained, turning away from Jordyn.

"Bigger power…" The witch Headmistress murmured.

"The Dragon's Flame," Jennifer gasped. Josh merely nodded once.

"But the Demon's Flame is no match for the Dragon's Flame at its full power. Even if the witches had the Demon Flame at full power, they would never be able to defeat the Dragon's Flame." Jordyn pointed out quickly.

"Caroline's daughter may have the Dragon's Flame, but she has no idea what she truly possesses. The Dragon's Flame is far stronger than what that girl is capable of from what my son has told me," Josh retorted. "She is holding back, whether from fear or from distraction. She can summon the Dragon, but she cannot summon the power that can destroy worlds if she so wished."

Jordyn snapped her mouth shut, knowing it was true.

"Right now, those three witches are more powerful than the keeper of the Dragon's Flame," Josh sighed. "Congratulations Jordyn, your students are smarter than I presumed." Jordyn growled low in her throat.

"Josh please…" Jennifer said lowly.

Josh shrugged, smiling lopsidedly and showing of elongated canines. "I guess I should take my leave. I merely came here to inform you of my ideas and drop off the boys. They wanted to see how their teammate was. I will be in contact again soon Jennifer about what we should do. I have a feeling that a storm is coming and you know a dog is never wrong about oncoming storms." Josh smirked as he sauntered out of the office.

"Good riddance. I was sure I was going to get fleas," Jordyn murmured as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jennifer shot her a pointed look, but smiled despite herself at the comment. Jordyn and Josh's relationship was so…amusing. And she needed something like it as a time like this. "It sounded like he said we should expect the worst."

"I believe we should," Jennifer sighed. "When Drew was a child and he couldn't control the Demon's Flame…our worst experience with it was when he set the Metric Forests to flames and destroyed it entirely. It has not grown back since then. When the Demon's Flame terminates…it terminates indefinitely."

"What do you propose we do?"

"First, if Josh is right about those girls being after the Dragon's Flame, we have to hide it," Jennifer murmured. "If they manage to attain it, all is lost."

"Of course," Jordyn said lowly.

"Second, we gather the faculty and brief them on possible attack retaliation options Senior students of all the universities should be given the option to fight as well," Jennifer said with a nod.

"What of the younger students?"

"We cannot allow them to be involved. They are not ready."

"None of our students are ready until they graduate in our eyes. Maybe it should not be our decision to choose who fights and who doesn't," Jordyn said smartly.

"You are beginning to sound like Josh," Jennifer said with a sort of smirk. Jordyn made a gagging noise as her expression contorted in disgust. Jennifer couldn't help but laugh lightly. "It is not so much of a bad thing. I believe you are right. We will need all the power we can get to debilitate those three."

"And what happens when we do?" Jordyn asked. "Last time I checked, a power like that has to be given, not taken."

"You are right. Because of this, the longer those girls have it, the more unstable it will become. However if someone who had the power previously takes it back…" Jennifer trailed off as she stared off past Jordyn.

"You'd really subject your son to that again?" asked Jordyn in a tone just above a whisper.

"I…don't know…" Jennifer murmured.

* * *

"Good to see you're not dead."

Drew stared at Jason blankly as the werewolf grinned cheekily while sitting the edge of his bed. Since the infirmary wasn't exactly the best place to be right now, the green haired boy had been relocated to a vacant dorm room. It was fine, minus for the walls were a soft purple with bright pink carpeting and blue furniture. He had been peacefully ignoring the female oriented room by getting lost in a book that had been brought to him by his sister when the door to the room had burst open.

He couldn't say he was angry that his team had shown up unannounced when he was trying to relax and regain his strength, but he was a hint annoyed. In spite of this, he was glad he had something other than a book to distract him. He would never admit it vocally but Drew still a little shaken from what happened almost two nights ago. He didn't know it was possible for the Demon's Flame could be taken. If that was the case, he would have gotten rid of it ages ago. However the process to get rid of it was…horribly painful.

And now…now he just didn't feel the same. He presumed he was used to the negative energy so with it absent, the difference would be obvious. He felt lighter…warmer and strangely much weaker. He had been getting visits from the fairy of nature…what was her name…Alex; she had explained that he was completely healed and well and his power should be strong and at normal levels and yet he felt this weak and tired. Drew never depended on the Demon's Flame for power…so why did he feel this way?

"We're glad you're alright, Drew," Aden said with one of his sweet smiles. "When Headmaster told us what happened…you really didn't deserve all this happening in one go."

"Thanks…" Drew murmured.

"So…The Demon's Flame, huh?" Jason suddenly interjected. Drew turned a glare on him. "Hey, my dad didn't tell us everything. It was Zindell that filled in the blanks and gave us the whole story." Jason was happy when Drew turned his glare off of him and turned it on Zindell who was smiling nervously.

"Our friends deserved to know…especially since now we're probably going to get the backlash," Zindell said quickly in his defense.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked as his eyes narrowed further.

"Headmaster instructed we all prepare for possible attack," Paul inserted. "But not on our school. He believes the witches will return to Sentry and he wants us to be ready to help."

"My dad has reason to worry. I can feel it in the atmosphere," Jason inserted with a shiver. "They're planning something…something big."

Drew groaned, shaking his head. He couldn't help but feel slightly…guilty? He didn't know why he felt guilty, but he guessed he felt it – actually he knew he did. The prince of Acumen never guessed. This was partially his fault. He never saw the Demon's Flame as anything but a burden…something to hinder him down her path to becoming the vision of light he wanted to be for his planet. He never entertained the thought that while the Demon's Flame was in him, he was responsible for it. He didn't want to be responsible for it.

He could have put up more of a fight. He could have realized what was happening and prevented it. A much as he didn't want this dark power, he was its keeper. He separated it from the world and now it was unleashed and only heaven knew what kind of damage it could do on the Magix dimension…on any dimension really.

But…

"But what about May?" Drew said quickly. "The Dragon's Flame overpowers the Demon's Flame by a long shot."

"While May does house an incredible power, she hasn't a clue how to use it," Paul said with a shake of his head. "If anything, she's in the most jeopardy. Those three withes could easily overpower her with the way she can't harness her powers fully."

"May is fine with her powers," Drew snapped. Paul's brow furrowed briefly and Drew caught himself. "I mean, she has suppressed the Demon's Flame, how can she not again?"

"Because the Demon's Flame feeds off of negative Quintessence…something those witches have a lot of," Zindell explained with a shake of his head. "Not to mention the power gets more unstable the longer it's away from you."

Drew nodded slowly. He knew very well what would happen if the Demon's Flame was taken rather than suppressed completely until extinguished. He came from the planet of intelligence and technology for heaven's sakes. He quickly corrected his idea that having the Demon's Flame taken was something he should have thought of before. It was much safer with him rather than out there…as much as he detested it…as much as it destroyed him.

"Drew…?" Aden addressed quietly. "You okay?"

"Just thinking," Drew retorted automatically.

"We're really in for it," Jason sighed. "But hey, we've been training for this for almost two years." He gave a wolfish smile.

"Yea, but what's going to happen besides us putting up a fight? In the end, they'll still have…" Zindell quickly snapped his mouth shut when the door to the dorm room creaked open and a familiar brunette stepped in. All eyes turned on the blue eyed girl who smiled nervously.

"Hi…" She said with an awkward. "I just wanted to see how Drew was doing."

"What a coincidence, we were just leaving," Jason said with a smirk as he glanced back at Drew. The green haired prince glared him for what seemed like the umpteenth time since the werewolf had shown up. "You wouldn't happen to know where Rolyn is, would you?" He asked with a perked brow.

"In the South courtyard, but she's practicing with her flute so I wouldn't…" May trailed off as Jason transformed and was off on all fours before she could finish. "Never mind…" She murmured with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We'll see you later, May," Zindell said with a kind smile as he ushered Paul and Aden out. May merely nodded as they left the room and Zindell quietly closed the door shut behind them.

With the room clear of any other occupants besides Drew and May, the brunette swallowed and approached his bed. She managed a small smile as she stood at his bedside, hands clasped behind her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak, but better," He responded truthfully.

May nodded slowly. "That's good to hear…I'm sorry that this happened to you," She murmured.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked with a perked brow.

"Because…I was there and I was basically useless to help you," She said as he lowered her head. "I guess you were kind of right when you said I was weak." She added with an awkward laugh.

"I was out of line in saying that," He said quickly. May lifted her eyes to meet hers. "I was just frustrated and I took it out on you, if anyone should apologize, it is me. I always talk about becoming a great King one day when I lack the most basic trait of all the Kings before me. You could teach me a thing or two about humility."

May smiled lightly. "Thanks…"

Drew smirked back. "No problem…"

* * *

_Oh my goodness that took so long. And my butt is sore from sitting and typing. Please appreciate my sore butt. Anyways, I should have gotten this done a long time but as I said on Facebook, I was pretty busy. I don't even know how I managed to balance everything. Thank you all for being patient and reviewing up until now and sticking with this minus my lack of keeping my updating schedule on track. You are all unbelievable perfect and I owe you a lot. Anyways the next chapter shall be here soon and we will start following the path of Pinx a little more. I'm sure the similarities will be obvious._

_Feedback would be much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


	15. Reconnaissance

_Okay, It is about half past three in the morning and I have to get up early to head out in the morning but I have come to realize that when I go to sleep at times like eight or seven…I wake up early…extra early. My clock is going to be completely thrown off. It is inevitable. I am pretty sure that I'm just going to suddenly pass out tomorrow, but crossing my fingers I can pull an all-nighter during the day…if that makes sense. So besides the fact that it is extremely late…or in another prospect, incredibly early, I have decided to get to writing. I have been thinking about this story and before I lose the ideas I have, I think it's best for me to get them down. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Reconnaissance _

* * *

Being the former queen of the most technologically advanced planet in the dimension definitely had its perks, especially when Jennifer was subjecting herself to the extensive amounts of research she needed to do. Time was running out. She knew that. She wasn't comfortable with the current circumstances, but she seemed to always forget and got a little bit antsy every time Josh contacted her telling her the threat was getting closer and closer. Simultaneously, Jennifer did the research she needed and prepared her school for the threat that was slowly approaching.

Every day that threat grew greater as the Demon's Flame became less tamed and fed off of the negative energy those three witches were known for. Jennifer didn't even need Josh to tell her what was coming at this point; she could feel it. That was why she had to move quickly and set her plan in motion. Everything was being planned down to the last thing. Since Black Fountain was furthest out, they would act as the front lines. The senior witches would head out first followed by the juniors. Sophomores would take a stand at the Battle Tower along with all of the heroes. Freshmen witches would stand at Sentry, the supposed target of the witches…or at least the home of the target.

That was where the second part of the plan came in. Jennifer was a smart girl; her planet was known for it, so she was almost a hundred percent sure that Josh's presumption that the witches were after the Dragon's Flame was pretty much confirmed in her mind. It was because of this that May was in the most danger. Despite the fact that brunette was progressing tremendously in comparison to the unaware human she was months before, she still wasn't strong enough. The potential was there, but Jennifer had to be truthful with herself and admit that harnessing such a massive power took training and time.

Jennifer didn't want the brunette to be in any danger. She kind of felt like she found the girl for a reason. Why would the Dragon's Flame suddenly break free on Earth and call out to her the way it had all those months ago? May was brought here for a reason far greater than Jennifer could fathom and that was why the Headmistress had to deceive her. May was completely left in the dark about the plans to put up a fight. Jennifer had forced a smile when she said that Headmistress Jordyn was handling everything and that all was well. May had taken the lie easily.

Now to ensure May faced no danger, Jennifer decided to send her off…but not just anywhere. Jennifer took the information Azazel and Aziza had given her some nights ago and poured all her time into discovering more about the lost civilization of Sparx. There was scarce information to work with, only minor hints that she had to slowly connect. It was like putting a puzzle together. She had to seek assistance from the oldest of books dating back to when the Magix dimension was practically nothing. All the research took a little under a week.

It was hard tracking down the planet of fire…but not impossible.

"Professor Marina," Jennifer called out. It was a split second later the disciplinary appeared in the Headmistress' office with an expectant look on her face as she pushed he glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "Please call May Maple, Rolyn Kent, and Dawn LeNoir, Alexandra Cramer, and my daughter into my office."

"Yes, Headmistress," Marina murmured with a bow of her head. The Professor disappeared as quickly as she came and Jennifer sat patiently, gripping the edge of her desk anxiously. Everything was planned to the last second. She need not worry, but she honestly could not help it. She worried about all her students constantly even when there was no threat…now…she didn't know what to do with stress. She just prayed everything went according to plan.

The green haired woman sat up and quickly folded her hands on her desk as the five suitemates trickled into her office one at a time. Jennifer smiled brightly as she took in each girl…her gorgeous, talented students. The stood in a line before her, each one of them bowing their head in respect. Marina shut the door behind the girls and Jennifer sighed.

"Hello girls," She greeted, her smile broadening.

"Hello Headmistress," They chorused.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you here…" She began. "Let me start off by saying we are mainly gathered here for May." Jennifer gestured to the brunette who was suddenly being scrutinized by her four friends. The brunette pursed her lips and stared down at her sneaker clad foot. "I'm sure she has already informed you that her origins lie within a lost planet called Sparx."

"I tried looking it up. I came up with little." Piper inserted cocking her head to the side. "It's like someone didn't want anyone to know the planet existed at one point."

"Yes, that seems to be the case," Jennifer murmured lowering her gaze for a brief second. "But, in spite of that, it is still May's home where both her parents hailed from and finding it may be the key to finding out what happened to them and her home."

"Headmistress…what are you saying?" May asked carefully, her eyes narrowing briefly as she took a step towards the older woman's desk. Jennifer smiled softly.

"I managed to get coordinates of where the planet is supposed to be, based upon the surrounding planets such as Azazel and Aziza's planet Pyros," Jennifer said. May's eyes widened as she took in a sharp breath. "We all have the right to know about where we come from, May…"

A wide smile broke through the brunette's surprised expression.

"You along with Rolyn and Dawn will set out in the morning for the coordinates I shall provide," Jennifer said. May couldn't hold in her excitement anymore. She gasped and squealed as she turned towards her friends with one of the brightest smiles she could muster. "I contacted Josh as well; Jason, Paul, and Drew shall accompany you. For them it is a reconnaissance mission. I expect you three to treat it the same."

"Yes, Headmistress," May said excitedly.

"Piper will remain here and act as home base for you. She will be in constant contact with you for precautionary reasons," Jennifer continued. "Alex, you're instructed for me to keep you here." Alex merely nodded in understanding. "May, Rolyn, and Dawn, you are excused to prepare for departure come sunrise."

May turned towards her two fellow Princesses, beaming with anticipation of what was to come in the morning. She was so lost in her excitement she didn't realize that Piper and Alex had not been dismissed yet. The brunette dragged Rolyn and Dawn out the office, talking animatedly about their mission and how she was actually going _home_…to her home planet…the planet her mother guarded and the planet her father ruled.

"I'm sure the two of you know why you have to stick behind," Jennifer said lowly. The reason Jennifer had chosen her daughter and Jordyn's was because of their lineage. They were both half-breeds. It was impossible to hide from them what was coming. They could surely feel it.

"They are coming for the Dragon's Flame, aren't they?" Piper asked quietly. Jennifer merely nodded and the strawberry blonde sighed with a shake of her head.

"Alex, you understand more about witches than any of us could. I need you to organize those who are willing to fight. Inform them of what to expect," Jennifer said firmly. Alex nodded once, determination shining in her bright pink eyes. "Piper, you will be keeping track of May and the others but your first priority is to work on conjuring a fire wall to surround the school. I will assist you but you have to make it last." Piper nodded. "Be prepared, girls. You are dismissed."

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Dad?" Jason said with a cheeky grin as he sauntered into his father's office. Josh narrowed his sharp, bright green eyes briefly at his son as he set aside the paperwork he had been doing. Trailing behind his too-cocky-for-life son was Drew and Paul. Now those were two boys he could tolerate.

"That's Headmaster to you," Josh snorted. "Show respect for your Alpha."

"I'm gonna be the Alpha one day," Jason retorted quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. Drew rolled his eyes, this was exactly what he needed; two headstrong dogs going at it. What was next? Were they gonna pee on their stuff to mark territory?

"Lose the attitude if you want that day to come," Josh sighed almost carelessly as though speaking to his son was a waste of his time. Jason sneered, baring his fangs. Josh inwardly smirked as he relaxed back in his chair. "I have a new mission for you three."

"But, Headmaster, we are still in training and with the oncoming threat…" Drew began.

"Your mission is to protect the Dragon's Flame." Josh suddenly cut him off. Drew snapped his mouth shut. "Well, your mission is to guard and escort three fairy princesses across the dimension the coordinates Jennifer has provided me with. According to her, you are heading to the lost planet of Sparx."

Drew's brow shot up. He had only heard the planet mentioned once before recently and that was when May had hit him and claimed she was the princess of said planet. Besides then the only time Sparx was brought up, it was with little belief that the planet actually existed. Even as Josh spoke, he sounded like he couldn't believe that the planet existed.

"While guarding the three Princesses, you will also be doing reconnaissance work. You will gather as much information about the planet as you can," Josh continued with a single nod. "However, your main priority is to keep these three girl's safe. They may have power of their own, but this is unchartered territory. Paul, you will be manning the craft you will be taking. Aden will not be with you this time so you'll be the only one on controls unless Drew pitches in."

"Which three princesses are we escorting?" Paul asked suddenly.

"Princess Dawn of Solaria, Princess Rolyn of Harmony," Josh didn't like the smirk that suddenly came to his son's face as he spoke. "And Princess May of Sparx." He finished. Paul linked in surprise. The keeper of the Dragon's Flame would originate from such a mysterious planet.

"Princess May…of Sparx?" Paul repeated with a perked brow.

Josh shrugged. "Save the questions for someone who can answer them. I am just as confused as you are," He said with a shake of his head. Paul rolled his eyes knowing that his Headmaster was subtly telling him to drop it…or find another source of information. Paul glanced at Drew at the corner of his eye. He didn't look the least bit surprised, unlike Jason who had his brow furrowed in disbelief. "Head to tech for your equipment then you are expected to arrive at the hovercraft hanger at 0600 hours exactly. This mission should take no more than three days, get it, got it – good."

The three heroes in training took that as their dismissal. One by one, they bowed their heads in respect for their Headmaster – Jason did so with a little reluctance – before they filed out of the office. Drew shut the door quietly behind him and when he looked forward, he wasn't too surprised to find Jason and Paul scrutinizing him.

"I'm presuming that you knew…" Paul sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"How is that even possible?" Jason quickly interjected. "Sparx is a fable."

"Obviously not." Drew chided with a roll of his eyes. "May mentioned it to me and I did a little research of my own. Sparx did exist."

"Past tense," Paul murmured.

"Apparently it was destroyed in an attack by…" Drew hesitated. He wanted to be like May and give his father the benefit of the doubt, but he had a feeling…he just couldn't shake it; innocent until proven guilty, he thought. He wouldn't think on it until everything was confirmed. "Well we don't know who attacked, but it was destroyed."

"So…where are we going exactly if this planet has been destroyed?" Jason questioned with a shrug of his shoulders. "Are we going to search for nothing?"

Drew shook his head. "I don't think Headmaster or my mother would send us out to find nothing…we have to be going for a reason," Drew said lowly. All it took was a moment of silence for him to have the opportunity to piece two and two together. They were expecting an immense threat to attack, pointedly to retrieve the Dragon's Flame...

"You're making your thinking face," Jason pointed out as he nudged Drew on the shoulder. Drew blinked bright green eyes; he almost forgot Paul and Jason were still there. "What do you think?"

"My mom is trying to hide May." Drew said simply. "It's unlikely that besides us and a select few others that people know that May is in fact from Sparx. It would be the last place anyone would look and by anyone, I mean a trio of witches who are most likely out to get her."

Paul nodded. "That sounds logical enough." He sighed.

"So we're gonna miss the real action to go to some long lost and most likely no longer even there, civilization?" Jason grumbled. He had actually been looking forward to what was to come. It was in a werewolf's instinct to destroy negative Quintessence and those witches were at the top of his list.

"All of this action is to ensure May's safety. We've been given the main priority mission by having to watch over her. I suggest you don't start acting like a whiney little puppy now." Drew chided, narrowing his eyes at the green-eyed boy. Jason's brow furrowed briefly before his lips curled back into a sneer.

"Say that again, half-breed," Jason grumbled. "Because this _whiney puppy_ will not hesitate to rip your throat out, protocol be damned."

Drew smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Jason growled again and moved to go at the green haired prince but Paul caught his shoulder and jerked him back. Jason blinked in surprise and Paul glared daggers at him, silently daring him to continue this argument. Jason huffed, rolling his shoulder, before stalking off to head down to Tech to receive their equipment for this mission…not that he really needed it. He was one of few heroes who didn't require a weapon.

Paul turned his glare on Drew. "I get that you're all on edge because you're worried about your little girlfriend, but keep your head in the game and stop acting like more of a dick than usual." Paul said lowly. Once again, his threat went unspoken, but Drew heard it loud and clear in the boy's tone of voice.

* * *

"The journey to the coordinates given should take no more than a day," Jennifer said as she walked with the three girls towards Sentry's main doors. Each girl had a backpack packed with overnight essentials – in Dawn's case there was a suitcase included. Rolyn had mentioned to the Princess of Solaria that if worse came to worse they could conjure up some clothes, but Dawn had argued that she wanted to stay on the safe side. "Piper will be in constant communication with you and when she isn't, it will be me or Professor Marina, got it?"

"Yes Headmistress," May said with a nod as the massive double doors that led into the school's main courtyard slowly pulled open. Just beyond the statue of her mother, May could see one of the Battle Tower hovercrafts grounded with the back hatch open. The brunette took in a deep breath; this was actually happening.

"May?"

The brunette jumped and looked towards her Headmistress that had her head lightly tilted to the side as she gazed at her charge with concern shining in sharp green eyes. May didn't know how long she had just been standing there staring, but obviously it was long enough for Dawn and Rolyn to go ahead before her. May managed a smile to ease her Headmistress' worrisome look.

"Thank you for this Headmistress Jennifer," May murmured as she reached out and wrapped her arms around the older fairy's middle. Jennifer blinked in surprise before smiling softly and returning the hug. Despite the fact that her true intentions was to keep May away from the troubles that were swiftly approaching, Jennifer truly hoped May found something.

"It was truly my pleasure, May," Jennifer said softly as she pulled back and stroked the brunette's hair tenderly. May's smile broadened. "Now it is time for you to go," She said as she gestured to the hovercraft. Her friends were waiting on her…or at least that's how it looked. Paul looked more preoccupied with fending off the advances of a certain Princess of the sun and stars. "Hello boys…" Jennifer greeted as she and May approached the craft.

"Headmistress," Jason addressed formally with a bow of his head. Paul bowed his head as well, while still trying to pry Dawn's arms off around his middle. The navy haired girl was stronger than she looked.

"Mother," Drew sighed, his head cocking to the side.

"How are you feeling Drew?" She asked, utter concern lacing her voice. She worried about her son even more so than when he hosted the Demon's Flame.

"I'm better," He said truthfully. Jennifer managed a smile as she nodded.

"Well, I hope you all understand what I am entrusting to you." She looked at each boy as she spoke. "These girls are important to me…they are my students and I am entrusting them to you just as Josh is entrusting you to me. All of you…remain safe."

"Yes Headmistress," They all chorused minus for Drew.

"You have nothing to worry about Headmistress," Jason added. "My father knew what he was doing when he asked us to be a part of this mission…more specifically he knew what he was doing when he asked me to be a part of this mission." Jason smirked wolfishly.

Rolyn rolled her eyes. "Oh please…" She murmured as she turned to board the ship. Jason was quick to follow and Jennifer laughed lightly as she watched the two. They reminded her of May's parents in a way. Caroline was always resistant to just about everything the man ever did or said. Paul managed to board the craft as well, practically dragging Dawn along with him as she remained latched onto him.

"Good luck," Jennifer said with a smile. May smiled back.

"Thank you again." May said before she turned and boarded the raft as well.

Jennifer turned towards her son and the pair locked matching green eyes. Jennifer reached out for him and Drew didn't hesitate to take a step forward and allow himself to be pulled into the motherly embrace. When he was younger and shorter than his mom, he resisted such sentimental gestures like his life depended on it. Once he grew taller than his mother and realized this physical affection was more for her than him, he decided against pushing away her advances.

"How will you handle the Demon's Flame?" Drew asked quietly

"Piper and I have been working on a containment spell…if worse comes to worse. I will absorb it." She muttered into his shoulder. Drew tensed at the mention of the backup plan.

"You're full positive Quintessence, Mom. Do you know what that will do to you?"

"The Demon's Flame is my responsibility…it was because of me that your father sought such power and it was my negligence that gave him the opportunity to instill that power on you." She argued. "I will not let this burden fall upon anyone else."

"I love you, Mother," Drew breathed. Jennifer smiled sadly.

"I love you too Drew…always."

Jennifer swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat and pulled away from her son. They said nothing more and Drew moved to board the ship that was already activated and ready to take off. Drew glanced back at his mother and she waved, her sad smile still in place. Sighing, Drew closed the back hatch and Paul took that as his cue to take off. Jennifer watched the craft lift from the ground before speeding off in the opposite direction of the school.

On the craft, May was buckled in next to Dawn who was chatting away. In the pair of chairs behind them, Rolyn sat with Jason by her side. She had her gaze locked out the window in an attempt to ignore the fact that the boy was shamelessly staring her down. Drew strode over to the controls of the ship where Paul kept his hands hovering over the touch screens that controlled all the happenings of the ship. Drew took a seat beside him but didn't move to do anything. He'd only do so if Paul asked him to.

* * *

"So…" Jason drawled as he leaned over his armrest and towards Rolyn. The ebony haired princess bit the inside of her cheek as she slumped in her seat. "I was thinking…since we're going to be on this ship for a little under twenty four hours, we should take the opportunity to talk…get to know each other more." He smirked and Rolyn mentally groaned.

It wasn't that she hated the boy, quite the opposite. Jason and Rolyn grew up together. Admittedly he was her first friend considering his father was the head of her father's royal guard before taking the position as Headmaster to Battle Tower five years ago. They _were_ close…but with Rolyn's preparation for heading off to University coupled with her training to be queen of her planet one day along with Jason's training to one day take over as the Alpha of the Alvarez clan…a rift had easily grown between the two.

It wasn't until about a year ago that they were reunited and they had both changed. Rolyn was no longer the rambunctious, loud-mouth tomboy she was known to be as a child and Jason wasn't her equally as loud-mouthed, scrawny puppy. She was refined, both mentally and physically granted she did still have her loud-mouthed moments. She was no longer a shapeless, hapless child, but a witty, shapely young woman. Jason didn't try to hide the fact that he took notice, unlike Rolyn who tried with all her power to ignore the changes in her best friend.

Rolyn knew that when werewolves came of age they would go through "the change". This change entailed mastering a full on transformation along with a definite physical change to their human bodies. Rolyn should have expected it, really. All the guard werewolves on Harmony were sculpted to resemble Greek Gods. It was no wonder there were so many mixed breeds of the fairy-werewolf combination. It was just hard for her to accept that her friend was this way now…and obviously no longer saw her as a friend. It was even harder when she felt like she wanted to be more than friends as well, but had no clue how to go about it. Rolyn was just awkward like that.

"Aw, c'mon Princess," Jason cooed leaning more towards her. "If you don't wanna talk, I know something else we can do." The low timbre of the werewolf's voice made Rolyn whimper as she fought down a blush.

"Jeez, Rolyn really doesn't like him, does she?" May asked Dawn quietly. "Is it really because she's royalty and he's not?"

"Of course not!" Dawn laughed. "That's so shallow. She just needed an excuse so no one would catch on that she wants to have Jason's puppies." Dawn giggled with a flippant wave of her hand. May blinked in surprise as her cheeks heated up into a blush.

The brunette decided not to question it anymore. She relaxed in her seat and stared out the windshield. She didn't know how long they had been flying but they were still going above forests so it couldn't have been that long…either that or the forests by the schools were pretty large. May had an antsy feeling in her stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling but it kept at her and made her edgy. She didn't know what results this mission would have…she just wanted results in general.

She wished Osiris was there. She had not seen her older sister since the night the witches came and took the Demon's Flame. It wasn't as though May hadn't tried calling out to her either. May could feel her, but the older Princess of Sparx just never showed. It made May worry, but now, she couldn't think about it although Osiris would be a great help in all of this.

"So this reconnaissance mission…" Jason spoke up loudly, grabbing the brunette's attention. He must have given up on trying to come on to Rolyn. "What exactly are we going to investigate?" He poked his head between May and Dawn's seats and looked pointedly at the brunette.

"We're looking for anything really…" May murmured. "I have been told that Sparx was once a great thriving nation. Surely it couldn't have just been obliterated into nothing," She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Jason nodded slowly.

"True…" He murmured "So…we hear you're the princess of said lost planet."

May nodded.

"How'd you figure that out?"

May hesitated before shrugging once again, throwing caution to the wind. "My sister told me."

"Sister?" Dawn gasped, turning in her seat to face the brunette. Drew glanced back at May out the corner of his eye. "I didn't know you had a sister! How come we've never met her?" The navy haired girl questioned cocking her head to the side.

"Because she only appears to me." May explained with a nod.

"Only _appears_ to you?" Drew finally inserted himself into the conversation.

"How can I explain…?" May murmured more to herself than the people around her. She decided to start at the beginning "Osiris, my sister, was there when Sparx was attacked. She doesn't know who did it directly, but the Ancestral witches did have something to do with it."

Drew tensed slightly at the mention of the Ancestral Witches. They were the ones who created the Demon's Flame and graciously bestowed it on his father who then did the same to him. The fact that the ancestral witches had to do with the attack on Sparx was just one more clue that led towards his father being the culprit.

_Innocent until proven guilty_…Drew thought as he cracked his neck.

"The witches casted a spell on my sister that makes her…intangible," May said carefully.

"Like a ghost?" Rolyn tried to clarify. May hummed in agreement while nodding. "That's weird."

"Kind of…" Dawn murmured.

"She told me that our parents are still out there and I have been thinking if she's still alive then my parents are too…I just have to find them." May sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "Hopefully what we find on this mission helps…"

* * *

_All done. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been dealing with stuff and I have been writing up an original story that I really wanna focus on. I'm thinking this story along with ML will be all done at least by my birthday so that gives me a little under a month to finish things up. This story should start moving, as will ML since were getting to the climactic areas in each story. I might make a sequel to this story if and only if people want it because this story hasn't been getting the reviews I thought it would…well I shouldn't compare one of my stories to the other, which I kind of do, but whatever._

_Feedback would be much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


	16. Crash

_I actually got a full night's sleep…like I went to bed at midnight and woke up at nine…L NINE HOURS. That never happens…EVER. The best upside to this is having me be completely alert to type up another chapter and not completely disregard it about halfway through…well I will take a lunch break at some point seeing as its half past noon and I usually get hungry and around one. Anyways, I just wanted to express my happiness over the fact that I had gotten a good night's sleep and such and what? Christmas is like…next week…and my birthday is in like seventeen days…what? I'm turning twenty guys. Is that a suitable age to "grow up" and stop writing fanfiction in my pajamas? Pfft NO. FANFICTION FO LIFE._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Crash_

* * *

"I didn't think we'd be back here anytime soon," Marissa grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was less than pleased to be back in their old dorm room at Black Fountain. Out of all the places they could go…this was where Jasmine said they needed to be, of course with reason, but Marissa was still annoyed.

"Did you notice how the school's security seems tighter?" Michelle inquired suddenly. "They seem to be anticipating our attack."

"Little do they know that fighting back is inevitable," Jasmine chided with a roll of her eyes. "We were able to get in here without a problem so their so-called resistance is anything but. Taking over this place is going to be child's play." The bleached blonde smirked as he headed towards the doors to the dorm room. "Come along girls, we have an army to obtain."

Marissa grinned sadistically as she bounded behind Jasmine, suddenly excited about what they had planned. Michelle sighed deeply as she remained indifferent. All she wanted was to get this over with to get to the real work. They wouldn't be anything without the Dragon's Flame and that was what they wanted most. Everything up until now was a stepping stone to such a high goal.

The witch trio entered the lunch hall of the school and Jasmine couldn't help but grin. Unlike Sentry, all the grade levels of the school gathered together for lunch, minus for Seniors who had the option to leave campus. Just as Jasmine expected, Headmistress Jordyn was at her balcony enjoying whatever gourmet meal the chef's had prepared for her today. She was completely ignorant until a freshman witch gasped before screaming quite loudly.

"It's them!"

"Didn't they get expelled?"

"I heard they attacked a Prince!"

"They're the ones with the Demon's Flame…"

Jasmine relished in their fear. She smiled contently as she strode into the center of the cafeteria with Michelle and Marissa on her heels. She smirked when girls began to scurry away. These girls were sorry excuses for witches. They were too soft and unable to embrace what they truly were with their negative Quintessence…that would change very soon.

"What are you doing here!?" Jordyn's voice boomed through the entire cafeteria. She was now standing on her lunch table, hands clenched at her sides. This wasn't good at all. While they had been anticipating an attack, she had not expected the three witches to show their face without some form of attack to get her attention.

"Headmistress, we just came back to return to our roots," Jasmine began. "This is where it all started and this is where it will all end…for everyone." Jasmine smirked as Jordyn seethed.

"Unlikely." The witch Headmistress raised her hands over her head, an orb of dark energy forming with the minor action. The orb grew in size exponentially before Jordyn released it, aiming at the three witches. The orb expanded, crackling with energy before wrapping around the three witches, trapping them in a ball of dark energy.

Jasmine sighed and shook her head before lifting her hand and touching the orb. It was engulfed in black flames before bursting and setting the three witches free. The excess black fire went flying towards the Headmistress and Jordyn's eyes widened. The fire hit her balcony, severing it from the wall completely.

Marissa acted next and pulled a fist back before letting it impact with the floor. A deafening boom of thunder reverberated off the walls and high ceiling of the cafeteria as the floor cracked and lifted. The girls who had not managed to escape all screamed as the destruction caught them; some girls were thrown into walls while other fell through the cracks in the floor.

Before Jordyn could hit the ground, she managed to cushion her fall. She hovered for a few seconds before lowering herself to the ground, her heels making a clicking sound. She stared down the three witches before bringing her hands together. Jasmine watched with mild interest as she pulled her hands apart to reveal a deep purple crackling lightning forming. Jasmine could sense the power in the attack; the headmistress wasn't playing around anymore. In spite of this, Jasmine knew the woman was no match for them…not as long as they had the Demon's Flame.

"Michelle…" Jasmine sighed.

The green haired witch simply nodded. Raising her hands, Michelle prepared to attack before Jordyn got the chance to. An explosion of black fire met Jordyn's electrical attacked halfway before overtaking it and disappearing all together. Jordyn's eyes widened.

"Impossible…" She murmured with a shake of her head.

Jasmine laughed lightly behind closed lips before thrusting a hand out towards her former Headmistress and encasing her in ice. Jordyn remained frozen with a look of shock on her face. The fear was frozen in her eyes.

"Now," Jasmine began loudly. "Anyone else who doesn't want to cooperate will end up like poor Headmistress Jordyn…" She cooed as she approached the frozen mother and dragged her sharp nails down the ice. Those present cringed at the sound the action produced and Jasmine smiled contentedly like the high pitched noise was like soft music.

"Let's get this over with," Michelle sighed. She closed her eyes briefly, giving them just enough time for them to change color to a deep purple. She waved her hands around somewhat carelessly and dark flames began to slither from her palms, lazily crawling around the room. When it came into contact with the first girl, she screamed, but the sound was cut off as her body was overtaken by the fire.

In an instant, the poor witch was turned into the fire itself with glowing red eyes. It groaned, dark flames erupting from the mouth of what was just a girl. Jasmine smiled while Marissa cackled crazily. This would be the fate for all the girls and teachers at Black Fountain.

* * *

"We're nearing the destination point," Paul murmured as he focused out the projection screen of the windshield. Drew followed his gaze, staring out into what was deep space of whatever dimension they were in. They had left Magix a long time ago. As far as one could see, there wasn't much to find, but Paul couldn't have been wrong about reaching their destination. "Coming up in thirty seconds…"

"We're close?" Jason yawned as he sat upright in his chair. He could only stay conscious so long in the silence that had gripped the ship after the first three hours of flying. Rolyn and Dawn had fallen asleep as well. The princess of Solaria was even snoring lightly.

May had found it near impossible to sleep. She was just too antsy just thinking about the fact that she was actually going home. She couldn't help but wonder what she would find and hopefully what she'd learn. There was too much she still wanted to know and she prayed to the heavens that this mission cleared some things up for her. She had been staring out the windshield the entire time, ignoring everything else and focusing on their pathway to Sparx.

"Ten seconds…" Paul muttered. Jason nudged Rolyn awake and she jumped in her seat. When he explained they were close, she learned forward to tap Dawn awake as well, relaying the message. "Five…four…three…two…"

Before Paul could utter one, everything went black. Drew whipped his head around as he heard the terrifying hum of the engines of the ship powering down. The once glowing controls flickered out as the projection screen of the windshield went dark as well. It didn't take long before the ship shuddered and began to rattle.

"W-What's going on?" Dawn stammered as she gripped tight to the armrests of her seat. Paul was already going at the controls, easily dubbing them useless as they didn't respond. He went to the emergency controls and they had the same results.

"Dammit…" Paul growled.

"Paul?" Drew questioned.

"It feels like we're…" Rolyn began as the ship shuddered again before dipping forward a bit.

"We're free falling." Paul confirmed with a grim look on his face. Just to prove his point, the warning light at the back of the ship that represented danger began to flash. Paul growled in frustration; out of all the things to work...Dawn gasped loudly, her blue eyes going wide and the buzzer resounded. May glanced around, unable to make out much in the red flashing light.

The sensation of freefalling didn't really hit all of them until they picked up speed and began to do a nosedive…at least that's what it felt like. They couldn't even see where they were falling. Last time any of them were completely aware, they were in the middle of nothing. It was just darkness and stars as far as the eye could see.

It was seconds later that the unexpected crash did more than rattle all the occupants of the ship. Luckily the seatbelts managed not to have most of them thrown around like Drew and Paul who had chosen not to wear theirs. The flashing and buzzing of the warning light went out completely and they were caught in darkness for a brief moment before Dawn thought quickly and made a small sun in the palm of her hand.

"Is everyone alright?" Drew questioned, glancing around.

"We're fine," May murmured as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She was careful in standing up due to the fact that the ship had crashed front first and likely had its tail up on the air.

Paul made a beeline to the back of the ship, trying his best to maintain his footing so he could open the hatch manually. Jason unbuckled himself to help and Dawn and Rolyn unbuckled themselves just for the heck of it. Obviously there was no reason for them to remain restrained.

"What happened?" May asked quietly.

"Complete system failure," Drew murmured as he double checked the controls. His brow furrowed in frustration just as a weak beeping sounded from his pocket. Sighing, Drew pulled a small circular piece of technology May had never seen before. When he touched the center of the device, it flickered to life before giving off a holographic projection. The brunette blinked in surprise when she noticed it was a projection of Piper. "Hello sister…" Drew drawled.

"Hey, is everyone alright? I panicked for a second when I noticed that I no longer had a connection to the ship," She explained as she glanced around. She pursed her lips when she noticed that nothing in the ship was on and the only way she could see her brother was because of Dawn.

"We crash landed, probably due to a magnetic force that interfered with the tech of the ship," Drew stated simply with a shrug. "Nobody was hurt, but we have no idea where we are."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Piper questioned with a shrug of her shoulders. "You're on Sparx. The GPS I'm getting back says you are on the exact coordinates that mother has given you," She smiled slightly and Drew gave her a blank look.

"We're on Sparx?" May gasped. She flew from her seat just as Paul managed to get the back hatch to lower and she would have flying out the ship, had she transformed. The brunette was grinning as she hopped down out of the raised back of the ship, but that grin slowly melted away when she took in their surroundings.

"This is Sparx?" Rolyn murmured as she hopped out the ship behind the keeper of the Dragon's Flame. May could understand the disbelief in the other girl's tone. This was nothing like she expected…actually she had no idea what she was expecting. She just wasn't expecting _this_.

There was snow as far as the eye could see. The winds whipped her hair and flurries were leisurely fluttering towards the ground. May shivered suddenly as she took in high cliffs covered in snow and spires of ice jutting from the ground haphazardly. No, this was nothing like she was expecting…

"Are we sure we're in the right place?" Dawn questioned as she slid down out of the ship. Jason hopped out after her and Drew after him.

"Piper said the GPS in my halo-communicator said we're at the exact coordinates my mother has given us. It's not likely for someone of Acumen to be wrong," Drew said rather arrogantly. Dawn scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Before we crashed, I did say we were seconds away from our destination," Paul added as he slipped out of the ship. "If this isn't Sparx, then I don't know what is."

"Well if this is Sparx, let's get looking around," May said quickly. "That's the reason we're here."

"We can't go out there!" Rolyn argued. "We'll freeze to death." To emphasize her point, she began to insistently rub her arms while her teeth chattered. Unlike the boss who was wearing their standard Battle Tower full body suits that were far warmer than they looked, the girls were dressed casually in shorts, skirts, short sleeves, and tank tops.

"Hold on a second." Dawn sang with a smile. In a flurry of hand motions and sparkles, Rolyn was slowly encased from head to toe in the appropriate clothing for excavating frozen tundra. She wore thick snow pants tucked into snow-boots with a matching jacket that a fur lining the hood. The gloves also had a fur lining. Best of all, the entire outfit was in green. "All of that is water resistant as well so…"

"Dawn, have I ever told you how much I love your obsession with clothes?" Rolyn sighed in contentment as Dawn worked on giving May an identical outfit, but in red before she gave herself the same outfit but in sunset pink. Dawn smiled brightly.

"Now that you're done playing dress up, can we get a move on?" Paul hissed.

"Yea, we should start moving," Drew muttered. "Jason, can you transform and see if you can sniff anything out?" Jason merely nodded before going down on all fours and letting his body lengthen and grow while simultaneously getting covered in hazel fur. May blinked in surprise seeing as this was the first time she had seen him transform up close. She'd also admit she was still a little intimidated by Jason's wolf form since it was taller than she was.

With a howl, Jason took off, keeping his nose close to the snow.

* * *

"Even though we have all these new evil minions, I feel like our army is…lacking." Jasmine sighed as she swung her legs over the armchair she had conjured for herself. Michelle and Marissa sat in similar seats paying little mind to the happenings around them. The witch trio had obtained their dark army that consisted of all the students at Black Fountain, but they weren't going to attack just yet…at least not with this army.

"Why don't we check out what the Demon's Flame can really do?" Marissa offered with a sadistic smirk. "I'm getting tired of sitting around. We need to attack now. Obviously if Black Fountain was expecting us, so are the other schools. Why not send them a little taste of what they'll be dealing with?"

"Hmm…" Michelle hummed, suddenly looking thoughtful. "Since when did you start coming up with smart ideas?"

"Shove it, Michelle," Marissa growled, lightning flashing in her eyes. "Just because we're not all geniuses like you doesn't mean we aren't capable of thinking." She added with a hiss. Michelle smirked and shrugged, much to the witch of storms' chagrin.

"Ladies," Jasmine addresses her cohorts, smirking lightly. "There should be no fighting amongst us. We're sisters after all and we have to keep our own house in order before we dominate the rest." Jasmine laughed lightly and Marissa snickered along with her. "Anyways, I have to admit, you've been full of good idea's lately, Marissa; we should give the Battle Tower and Sentry and little prequel for what is to come…"

"What did you have in mind?" Michelle asked, cocking her head to the side. "Because I know you have an idea…"

"Of course I do," Jasmine chuckled. "Remember some of the forbidden powers of the dark energies course we took our junior year?"

"I remember sleeping through most of it," Marissa grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, well, do you recall the tale of the Army of Decay?" Jasmine smirked as she mentioned the dark power. Marissa perked up and Michelle perked a brow as a smirk came to her thin lips.

"I remember that army being a power of never ending destruction and torment," Michelle murmured as she craned her neck back. "Don't tell me you think we should summon the army…" She trailed off as Marissa laughed loudly.

"That is exactly what we should do!" The witch of storms said loudly. "Those goody-goody universities won't know what hit them! I can hear their cries of desperation already, music to my ears…" Marissa sighed contentedly.

"I see no point in hesitating with this idea," Jasmine said as she stood to her feet and stretched her arms over her head. Marissa was quick to follow, her classic, manic grin on her face as her eyes flickered dangerously.

"Since we have nothing better to do…" Michelle grumbled as she slowly pulled herself up from her throne-like seat. Marissa beamed as she held her hands out for her sisters to take hold. They got into their circle, holding each other's hands and summoning their powers. Jasmine smirked as she felt the Demon Flame seep from her. The same went for Michelle and Marissa.

"When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard," Jasmine began as all three witches were surrounded by an aura of black fire.

"And the terror of the night erases day and the moons up above are consumed by shadows, let the flames down below cause doom to reign and the creatures of the night shall rise once again." They all chanted together as the fire raged before flying out the nearest window.

The black fire flew into the sky and as an immediate response, dark clouds quickly rolled in. Thunder resounded as the clouds opened up, releasing an unearthly rain that was black in color. The black rain quickly made dark puddles on the ground that shuddered and wiggled as though they were alive. Wild life began to scatter, noticing something was wrong and slowly the puddles began to form into bug-like creatures that were about the size of an average dog.

They were disgusting looking creatures that had a sheen of slime reflecting light off of their black bodies. They had no eyes but they had wide mouths that had dark colored spittle leaking from them and in between razor sharp teeth.

The rain that produced these creatures covered most of the land. It didn't take long for anyone at the other two schools to notice something was wrong. Jennifer shuddered in her seat in her office and she whipped around in her chair, watching the dark rain. Her breath hitched as she saw the monsters beginning to form, sliding down the windows of her office and scaling the walls of other Sentry buildings. She pursed her lips.

"Headmistress, the school is…" Marina burst into the office, fear etched into her pretty features.

"I know…" Jennifer cut off with a deep sigh. "Instruct Piper to activate the shield to block the rest of the rain. Gather girls to defend the school from any of the creatures that have already managed to get in."

Marina nodded and scurried off to do as she was told. It was seconds later that Jennifer saw Piper's green tinted dome shaped shield flickered to life, covering the entirety of the school and blocking out more of the black rain from coming through.

In the south courtyard of the school, Alex brought her hands together as she gathered up enough energy for what she had in store for her offense. "Venus flytrap!" Dozens of the carnivorous plant sprouted through the stones of the courtyard and went to work eating the dark bugs. All around the school attacks were being called out as every fairy available worked to defend the university.

"Time for a little transformation!" Professor Ditto giggled from the center of the court yard. The pink haired professor transformed into a giant pink dragon and swiped its tail around, flicking away the offending creatures with a giggle.

In the main courtyard, Aziza and Azazel destroyed the creatures with fire. There had been a group of freshman fairies had been caught in the rain and it was their screams that had set Azazel off first. The dragon had sprung into action before Aziza could comprehend what was happening. The female dragon had watched for a moment as Azazel defended the young girls and ordered them to get into the safety of the school.

"We are faring well Headmistress…" Professor Cresselia said as she peeked her head into Jennifer's office. The Headmistress merely nodded as she watched her students and the guardian dragon's alike get rid of the threat while her daughter's shield held up. When Professor Cresselia slinked away, Jennifer clenched her hand into a fist and when she opened it, a crystal ball appeared.

"Jennifer," Josh greeted gruffly.

"Josh, I do hope you are faring well with this weather." Jennifer said with a weak smile. Josh sighed and shook his head. Jennifer's smile was easily whipped away.

"They just keep coming. It's like we tear down one and two more spring up in its place." Josh grumbled running a hand through his already disheveled hair. Jennifer could see the stress in his features.

"Bring your boys to Sentry. We have a shield up and we've managed to get things handled over here," Jennifer offered with a nod. "I should call Jordyn and offer her the same."

"I don't believe that will be of help," Josh said gravely. "I can feel those witches already at Black Fountain. This army of creatures is only the beginning. Far worse is coming our way."

"Jordyn…"

"We can't help her now. We just need to focus on defeating these three witches now. I will gather my boys and be over by nightfall," Josh said in an affirming tone.

Jennifer nodded slowly. "Josh, be careful…" She murmured. Josh merely nodded before the connection was cut. Jennifer clenched her hand again and the crystal ball disappeared. Jennifer hoped and prayed everything would work out in the way.

* * *

"We've been walking for hours!" Dawn whined, slumping her shoulders and lolling her head back. Paul, who she was whining in the ear of rolled his eyes and summoned a pair of noise canceling earmuffs just to spare himself.

"We've been walking for like twenty minutes," Rolyn chided. "Don't be so high maintenance, Dawn! How many times do we have to tell you!?" Rolyn called over her shoulder. She was at the head of the group, walking in time with Jason as he kept his nose to the ground, sniffing for anything.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I am not high maintenance!?" Dawn shot back, pausing and stamping her foot like a child. When she did this, the ground shook as though a giant had just taken a step rather than a hundred and five pound girl. May paused as well, glancing at the snow covered ground with speculation.

"You're in denial if you think you're not," Rolyn shot back. Their entire group had paused now as the two princesses stared each other down with narrowed eyes. "You're taking the whole spoiled little princess stereotype to a whole new level."

"Hey, don't attack me just because I just so happen to be a better royal than you with a better planet," Dawn said haughtily as she smiled lopsidedly. Rolyn scoffed, taking a step towards the navy haired girl.

"Better royal with a better planet?" Rolyn hissed stomping her foot much like Dawn. The ground vibrated once again, this time with a groan. May's eyes widened and she glanced at Drew to see him staring at the ground with wide eyes as well. "You must be kidding me! Your whole planet is full of snotty people like you who are so high and mighty because they represent the shining sun and moon and stars." The princess of Harmony mocked in a high pitched voice.

"At least we contribute more to the dimensions than songs that put people to sleep!" Dawn growled as she took a stomping step towards Rolyn. The groan sounded once again and was completely ignored by the arguing girls. Jason sniffed at the ground in a circle before whimpering.

"Jason?" May murmured. The wolf lifted it's head and shook it. May swallowed thickly. "Guys…?"

"We keep all the dimensions in harmony! Without my planet, everyone would be killing everyone else by now! Like how I'm about to do to you!" Rolyn growled moving to pull of her scepter. The ground began to shift under their feet and May yelped.

"Guys!" She screamed, finally catching Dawn and Rolyn's attention. The two arguing princess' directed their attention towards the ground just in time to see it lift. Snow flew everywhere as something massive began to come up from the ground.

"We have to move!" Drew exclaimed as he grabbed the brunette's hand and jerked her away. May followed him without hesitation and Dawn followed them screaming. Paul hastened to keep up with them and Jason nudged his head under Rolyn causing the girl to yelp before she ended up on his back. She gripped to his fur as he hopped down whatever was raising from the ground.

A massive roar resounded shaking the ground as a creature finally took shape. May's bright blue eyes widened in shock as she took in the features of the giant fur covered creature that they had just been standing on. Its fur was pure white and any visible skin was blue tinted, like on its face and hands. It had four golden colored eyes and tusks that reminded May of the long extinct wholly mammoth from Earth.

"What is…that?" Dawn gasped cowering behind Paul.

The snow giant released another one of its loud roars as it lifted a fist to bring down on the group of six.

* * *

_Whoo, that took a little while…well not that long, but I got it done in two shots. I think I might take a nap now…oh wait, I have chores. Well as soon as I finish those, I am going to take a nap…oh wait that'll throw off my clock…ya know what? Whatever. Anyhoo once again I did a mix of original and Actual Winx plot line. I just looked at the episodes and Bloom didn't really go to her planet…she went to a simulation version. Oh well. I guess you can say the pathway I'm taking with this story is a mixture of the CGI movie and the actual first season. The story is reaching its climax though! I hope you all liked this chapter._

_Feedback would be much more than appreciated._

_~Rolyn~ _


	17. Palace

_As of right now, it is exactly four my days until my birthday, but probably by the time I get to the bottom authors note, it will actually be the day of my birthday. You know how I am. Maybe I'll knock this chapter out. I just need to give myself the proper motivation and keep myself focused…although I am cooking right now. Likely if I get up and eat I'll come back to this and my logic will be that I am too full to type which makes absolutely no sense…or does it? Hey, it makes sense to me. Anyways I just want to wish all of you wonderful readers a Happy New Year. I hope you all had fun and everything you have planned for this year will take you farther than last year. I know I need to take myself farther so…we'll go far together, okay? Thanks for reading._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: Palace_

* * *

"Come in quickly, boys… one at a time, one at a time…" Marina ushered in the haggard looking group of future kings and heroes while Jennifer observed from the sidelines with Josh by her side. Both school leaders had grim expressions on their faces as they watched the solemn and downtrodden expression of the large selection of young men who were now seeking refuge at Sentry. The dark rain still feel from the sky outside, but Piper's shield still held strong. As a precaution, Azazel and Aziza stood guard in the school's main courtyard.

"Thank you again for offering your school to us, Jennifer," Josh murmured, looking at the green haired woman out the corner of his eye. Jennifer managed a small smile for her friend as she nodded in recognition of his gratitude.

"It is the least I could do," She murmured. "I just wish I could have done more for Jordyn and her girls," She added with a sad sigh.

Josh sighed as well through his nose before wrapping a muscled arm around the headmistress' shoulders and pulling her into him for a side hug. Jennifer didn't resist and fell into the large man, wrapping an arm around his back. Right now, Josh was the only one who could understand the inner turmoil she was going through. They both had so much at stake. Their students were their lives.

"There wasn't much you could do for her sake. Right now we have to focus on reversing the damage those three witches have done so we can get Jordyn back and have everything as it should be," Josh said lowly as he began to rub Jennifer's back soothingly. "Our students are ready to defend just as much as we are."

"Yes, but what about the power those witches have?" Jennifer questioned with a shake of her head. "The Demon Flame was bad enough with just Drew and that was just a fraction of the power while it was being suppressed. With the time it's had to cultivate and feed off the negative energy of those three girls…we might be up against power close to Darren's."

Josh gave Jennifer a grave look. "Well, we'll have to fight – hard," He said determinedly.

"Only Caroline could match Darren's power."

"And her daughter is not here, correct?"

Jennifer shook her head. "May isn't ready for this. A few months ago, she believed she was a normal human girl and it took her three months just to master a full fairy transformation. While her power is great, she simply isn't prepared for what this dimension has to offer as opposition to what she stands for."

"Your lack of faith disappoints me, Jennifer," Josh sighed as he pulled away. Jennifer furrowed her brow and brought her eyes to meet his. He offered her a weak smile before going on his way, leaving the Headmistress to her thoughts.

Sighing, Jennifer ran a hand through her hair. She didn't regret sending May away. Josh practically insisted that this was the correct choice and now he doubted her faith in May's capabilities. She'd never understand that man. May was where she needed to be anyways. Jennifer knew May had to find something out there. She could only imagine the pain of no knowing who you were or where you came from. Acumen was her life. If it was ever taken out of the picture, Jennifer didn't know what she'd do.

"Headmistress,"

Jennifer almost jumped out of her skin as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She regained herself quickly and slowly turned around, placing a smile on her lips as she took in the sight of what would be the fairy of nature. Alex looked tired and with reason. Despite being a mere freshman, she had fought with the strength of a fairy having already received her guardianship.

"What can I do for you Alexandra?"

Alex visibly cringed at the use of her full name. "I was just wondering why the boys from Battle Tower are here…" Alex tilted her head to the seemingly never-ending group of boys that were hastily filling up the foyer of Sentry's main building.

"They're seeking refuge here, which is best," Jennifer sighed. "Having us all together will make it more difficult for the three witches when they make their final move."

"Alright, then when are the witches of Black Fountain getting here?" Alex inquired with a shrug of her shoulders. Jennifer felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. It almost slipped her mind that Jordyn was Alex's mother. She swallowed nervously, her gaze darting to the marble floor. "Headmistress…?"

"I'm sorry, Alex," Jennifer sighed.

"What happened?" Alex's voice became hard as her bubblegum pink eyes narrowed. Jennifer shook her head.

"Jasmine, Michelle, and Marissa took control over Black Fountain…" Before Jennifer could finish, Alex groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "But we will get those innocent witches and your mother back. We just have to stop those three and reverse what they've done."

"And how do we do that?"

"Just trust me."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" Dawn cowered behind Paul as she stared up at the massive snow creature with wide eyes. She was basically hyperventilating in his ear and Paul resisted the urge to shove her into Jason and let her have her panic attack behind him. "That thing is like a thousand feet tall."

"Actually, it's approximately nine hundred and eighty seven feet tall," Drew chided with a careless shrug of his shoulders. Dawn shot him a blank look.

"The size doesn't matter!" Rolyn screeched in annoyance. What really did matter was the fact that this behemoth of a monster had its yellow eyes locked on the group of six, obviously displeased that they had disturbed its slumber with their incessant bickering. Another ferocious roar passed the beats jaws before a massive paw with talon-like claws came down on the three fairies and heroes in training.

"Look out!" May all but screamed before she shoved Drew out of the way. She fell to the ground, just narrowly missing getting caught under the massive paw herself and her breath hitched as her heart pounded erratically with her fear.

"I can handle myself!" Drew growled at her, shooting a narrowed eyed look. "I don't need your help."

May's eyes narrowed, her anger intensified by the fact that the green-eyed prince was really doing this now. "Are we back to that again!? I thought you were starting to change for the better, but I guess you'll always remain that arrogant prince with the bad attitude!" May yelled at him before picking up a good handful of snow and chucking it at Drew. The green haired boy ducked, narrowly missing getting a good helping of snow to the face. He glared daggers at the brunette.

"Guys!" Paul barked. The snow beast released another massive roar that shook the ground and had May's eyes widening in shock. "Obviously, we don't have time for this! That thing is pissed and this mission isn't going to go anywhere until we settle it back down."

A sudden bout of realization struck the brunette. Her eyes widened as she snapped her fingers. "Settle it back down!" She repeated as a sudden smile came to her lips. She scrambled to her feet and Drew watched her with mild interest as she approached the princess of the planet Harmony. "Rolyn, do you think you can lull the creature back to sleep? Obviously, it was resting peacefully before we came along."

"Are you telling me that the thing is just _cranky_ we woke it up from its nap?" Dawn hissed incredulously as she gestured towards the giant creature that looked like it was doing more huffing and puffing than actual attacking. It just so happened they managed to get caught in the creature tantrum.

"Do you think you can make a song loud enough?" May inquired as she looked towards Rolyn. The future fairy of music gave a shrug of her shoulders as she stared at the white snow monster.

"If I can get close enough, my song might be effective," Rolyn murmured. May nodded in agreement and Rolyn immediately pulled her ring off her finger. It stretched and morphed into her scepter that she easily tossed into the air. By the time she caught it once again, she was fully transformed. She gave May a quick look before taking off. The brunette watched as her friend got close to the creatures head, expecting to see Rolyn's classic flute, but she was surprised when a floating harp was made from her scepter and Rolyn made quick work of playing it.

The song was different than the one May was used to hearing from the other girl's flute. This song was a little quicker, but just as gentle and soothing. May smiled triumphantly when the creature began to cease movement and instead just took in the music.

"We need to move…" May said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Drew chided perking a brow.

"That's why!" May screeched at him as the creature slowly began to fall, completely unconscious and under the spell of Rolyn's song. May shoved Drew along and Paul and Dawn were quick to follow. Jason barked as he ran ahead, just managing to escape getting crushed under the snow creature as it settled onto the ground with a resounding thud.

"Huh…guess it was just cranky," Dawn mused as Rolyn returned to the ground, transforming back into her original form. Jason had taken to sniffing around the giant creature as it snored lightly. Drew whistled for him and Jason lifted his head, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the prince. Just because he could transform into a wolf didn't mean anyone was allowed to treat him like a dog, unless given direct permission. In spite of this being true, Jason trotted back over to the group, coming up beside Rolyn and nudging her neck with his muzzle. The princess huffed and nudged his head away.

"We need to keep moving," Paul said firmly, suddenly taking charge. "We haven't been walking for long. We should keep looking."

There were small noises of agreement before the group of six returned to their trek through the frozen tundra. The walking continued in silence minus for the times Jason would whine as though he smelled something. It was usually nothing in the end so they would continue. Once their travelling had reached the hour mark, Dawn had taken up to discreetly complaining again, by sighing deeply and groaning every few moments, much to the chagrin of her companions.

"We've been walking for a while now," Dawn finally spoke up. "And so far all we've seen is snow, some more snow, oh, and the occasion snow. I'm sorry, May, but I don't think there is anything to find here," The navy haired girl shot May a sympathetic look over her shoulder and the brunette pursed her lips.

"There has to be something…" May said more to herself than anyone else. She didn't want to admit to the fact that Dawn was probably right. They had been walking for a while now with little results. As far as the eye could see, there was snow and only snow. May knew Sparx was destroyed but she expected at least something; ruins, maybe? Proof that this was once a thriving civilization and not a desolate wasteland? "This can't be it…"

"_It isn't_…"

"May!" Drew jerked the lost princess of Sparx back by her shoulders and May stumbled, almost falling back. Drew nudged her behind him and she gave him a strange look, wondering what could make him react like this.

May couldn't help but smile at the sight of a familiar face. "Osiris!" May laughed as she moved from behind Drew and approached the apparition that was her sister. The transparent figure of the young woman smiled sweetly at her sister, wanting nothing more than to reach out and hug her, but in the state she was in, she knew that wasn't really possible. "I've missed you. Where have you been?"

"_I have been resting_," Osiris admitted. "_It takes much of my energy to appear to you the way I do, but even if I am not fully rested, I knew I had to be here to help you_," The older young woman said with an affirming nod. May smiled brightly.

"Thank you…"

"May?" Drew addressed.

The brunette glanced behind her to see the confusion etched on her friend's faces. Her smile fell briefly before it returned brighter than before. She stepped to the side, holding her hands behind her back. "Guys, I want to introduce you to my sister, Osiris! Osiris, these are my friends Paul, Jason, Prince Drew of Acumen, Princess Rolyn of Harmony and Princess Dawn of Solaria."

"_It's a pleasure to meet you all_," Osiris greeted with a small bow of her head. Jason approached her, sniffing around her before cocking his head to the side. "_Ah, you must be from the Alvarez Clan; you have the trademark electric green eyes_."

Jason raised back onto his hind legs, transforming back into his human form. He eyed Osiris warily. "You know of my clan?" He questioned lowly.

"My father was close companions with the clan head, Josh Alvarez," Osiris explained.

"My father…" Jason said. Osiris smiled widely.

"_The resemblance is uncanny! I should have recognized you. You're little Jason…I was friends with your older sister, Jocelyn_," The eldest Princess of Sparx said with an affirming nod. "_How is she, by the way_?"

"Well," Jason said simply before turning away from transparent woman.

"May! You never told us your sister was so pretty!" Dawn inserted suddenly, rushing to the brunette's side with a beaming smile.

"You also didn't mention she's a ghost," Paul murmured. His comment was effectively ignored.

"_I came here because I wanted to guide you_," Osiris said seriously with a nod. May blinked in surprise. "_I will take you to Castle of Sparx…our home_." The intangible figure that was May's sister began to float onwards – she couldn't really walk. May didn't hesitate to follow for her, gesturing for the others to do the same.

"Are we really trusting a ghost?" Paul grumbled. Dawn slapped him on the arm, effectively earning herself a death glare that would have sent anyone else running for the hills, but Paul's looks hardly had any effect on the fairy of sunshine.

"That's May's sister! We can trust her," The navy haired girl hissed, trying to be inconspicuous when she was the opposite entirely.

"We don't really have a choice…" Drew inserted lowly. Paul merely nodded, more willing to listen to Drew's reason than Dawn's. He was smarter after all…not that he was trying to insult Dawn's intelligence. Drew was smarter than just about everyone, and yet he was a complete idiot when it came to himself and the way he felt.

Once again, the minutes ticked by as the trekked through the crunching snow in freezing temperatures. Jason had even taken to transforming back into his wolf form just to remain warm. It wasn't until they found themselves taking on a slight incline did Osiris slow down. When she finally came to a complete stop at the stop of the incline, May came up next to her and gasped.

Standing proudly a little bit off was a massive castle that was all high towers, tall pillars, and magnificent statues that were worn down and frozen over due to times ware on them. May's lips pulled into a bright smile; even though the castle wasn't representing its former glory justly, it was still proof of where she came from. This was her home.

"It's huge…" Rolyn murmured. "Much bigger than my castle back home and much bigger than Drew's as well." Rolyn smirked in the green haired prince's direction. Drew pressed his lips together in a thin line as he took in the frozen over palace that was apparently what remained of May's home. The brunette didn't even remember it.

"Oh, man! It's even bigger than my castle! What kind of planet was this?" Dawn yelled in a whisper. Leave it up to Dawn to be quite and loud at the same time.

Osiris chuckled behind closed lips. "It is magnificent, isn't it…?" May could only nod in agreement. "Well, shall we go? There is much I need to show you and you must meet the Oracle in the Hidden Library. There you will be able to learn all you need to know." Osiris gestured for the group to follow her as she floated along towards the castle.

It really was a magnificent structure like no other. Even though snow piled high and thick icicles hung all around, proof of its prouder moments stood out. Everything was constructed out of white stones with red bricks here and there, made into the image of flames licking up the walls and pillars. The front double doors were massive, stretching to be about thirty feet high. It took the efforts of all six of them to get the frozen over hinges moving enough for each on to slip in.

Some snow had managed to get its way into the palace but other than that, everything remained intact, gathering dust as they remained unattended to for heaven knows how long. May stared with awe, noticing that the foyer of the palace went straight into the throne room where three extravagant thrones with worn and tattered red velvet seating was. The largest throne that was made from gold and adorned bright colored stones could easily be identified as the King's….

"My father…" May murmured to herself as she approached the throne. Osiris watched her sister carefully as she went up the five steps to approach the throne. The brunette reached out, placing her hand on the armrest only to pull it back quickly as though the gold was scorching hot. May swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat as she looked at the three thrones. The second largest must have been her mother's and the smallest must have been Osiris'. What she wouldn't give to see the owners of each throne in their rightful place.

"May…" Osiris addressed gently. The brunette whipped around, sniffling lightly as she continued to fight back tears. "Shall we move on? There is still much to see and my time is growing short. Soon I will have to leave you to rest again."

May merely nodded, quickly stepping down from the thrones and rejoining her sister and her friends. Drew watched the brunette carefully, making mental not of her reaction to seeing the throne in which her parents once ruled from. He had to admit that he was in awe of such a sight. The thrones were extravagant and worthy of a superior King. Sparx was the alpha civilization throughout the dimensions…it was clear by the way the Magic Guardians had gifted them with the Dragon's Flame.

"_I shall take you to the treasury next and then I will take you to the Hidden Library_," Osiris said simply as they maneuvered through wide and tall hallways that had marble floors and paintings of all sorts, depicting people that May couldn't recognize, but by their profligate clothes, they must have been past rulers and ultimately her ancestry.

After going down a grand staircase, Osiris finally paused in front of a golden set of double doors that had dragons for handles. "_This is the family treasury. Father made sure that only a guard can open these doors…not even he could_." Osiris murmured.

"Well then, how do we get inside?" Drew inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Why, with the help of a Jason of course_," Osiris turned and smiled at the massive wolf who had his head cocked to the side in confusion. "_Anyone of the Alvarez Clan is a guard from birth. It is a werewolf's duty to guard and protect…now Jason may be young, but I believe he can open this door_."

"Go ahead, Jason," Rolyn encouraged with a slight pet of the werewolf's head. That was all the coaxing Jason needed. He shifted back into his human form and approached the door while rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. He eyed the massive door, noticing the dragon handles had ruby eyes that looked they were glowing…judging him. Sighing, he reached for the handle and pulled. It took a bit of strength but the doors slowly whined open. Osiris smiled.

"Holy…" Jason breathed as he stepped inside the treasury. Everyone else soon followed and made sudden comments similar to his. The entire room glittered as it was overrun with precious metals, gems, and other impossibly valuable items.

"May, you are loaded…" Rolyn sang with a bright smile. May just looked around in disbelief.

"Yes, all of this does belong to May, but we're not here for all of this…" Osiris said as she flittered further into the treasury.

"We aren't?" Dawn questioned as she stood up straight from leaning down to pick up a very pretty golden necklace that was in the shape of a sun colored with rubies and topaz.

"_No…we are here for this_." Osiris gestured to a column that stood in the center of the room towards the back. A pillow sat on top of the column and resting on that pillar was a perfectly polished gold crown. May gasped at its beauty. It was like flames were dancing within the metal and the red, orange, and yellow gems that were imbedded in the crown, adding to its sparkle. "_This is the crown Father had made for you when Mother told him she was pregnant with you. It's been waiting patiently for its princess_…"

May hesitated.

Drew rolled his eyes and approached the pillar. Osiris resisted her amused smile as Drew plucked the crown up from its resting place and approached the brunette. May stared at the crown in his hands before forcing herself to meet his eyes. "You said you wanted to know more about who you are…well, this is it." He looked down at the crown. "All hail May, crowned Princess of the all-powerful Kingdom of Sparx."

And with that, he placed the crown on her head.

* * *

_That took way longer than I intended, but that's because along with this and ML, I am working on two other projects. I am really putting myself in a stressful situation, but you gotta do what ya gotta do. It isn't that stressful when you love what you're doing either. I hope you all liked this chapter. There wasn't much action and I don't think there will be a significant amount in the next chapter, but bear with me. The big confrontation is coming. The longer the witches hold out, the crazier their power gets and the more of a challenge our favorite brunette will face. Anyhoo, thanks for reading. _

_Feedback would be perfect._

_~Rolyn~ _


	18. Oracle

_There isn't much left for this story besides the upcoming fight. I am…not excited about this at all. I think I've said it before but I absolutely suck at fighting scenes. Whenever I get through one I feel like it's lacking detail or is just too short in general. I also feel that way when I type pokemon battles, which is kinda why I slowly shied away from them. I'm not the best action writer…I actually have no idea what kind of genre I have the slight proficiency in. I would love to know, but it's pretty hard on my part to determine. Anyways, I'm predicting few more chapter's before I close the book on this revamp. All I can say is that I love it a million times more than the first attempt._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Oracle_

* * *

May's breath hitched in her throat when Drew brought his gaze down from the crown now perched on her head and to her eyes. The first thing she thought about was looking away, but something in his green eyes kept their gazes locked long enough for her earlier hostilities towards him to melt away. She couldn't help but feel a sudden grip in her chest that made breathing a little more difficult than she thought. The slight quirk of his lips didn't help either.

From the sidelines Osiris laughed inwardly. Her sister was obviously smitten and she had a feeling the boy felt the same. It was like their Quintessence were mutually connecting, not yet intertwining like most when feelings were involved, but this meant something.

"_Come, you still have to meet the Oracle in the Hidden Library_," Osiris reluctantly inserted. May coughed awkwardly as she quickly turned away from Drew while tentatively reaching up to prod at the crown now resting on her head. "_I'm sorry for the rush, but time is limited…not only for me_."

"What do you mean?" May questioned, stepping around Drew and towards the apparition that was her elder sister. Osiris gave the younger a brief, confused look. The negative Quintessence back home had been too intense to be ignored…then again, May had not been around when the flux of dark power had spiked so intensely, a magical being could feel it in another dimension.

One glance towards the green haired prince and Osiris understood. His expression remained impassive, but his eyes spoke volumes. May didn't know what was happening in Magix for a reason. The elder sister sighed deeply. Keeping May in the dark wasn't the first plan she would have went with. In all honesty, Osiris believed that her sister's presence was crucial in this hour of darkness that was befalling over Magix. Protecting the magic dimension was what the Dragon Fire was for.

"_Come_," Osiris said as she floated towards the door. May's brow furrowed briefly before she moved to follow, gesturing for her friends to do the same. The fact that Osiris had not answered her question didn't go unnoticed, but she'd drop it for now.

The group of young adults were led further down the corridor until they reached a massive spiraling staircase that twisted high into a tower. May's mouth gaped open as she twisted at the bottom of the staircase. It looked like the stairs went on for miles.

"So many stairs…" Dawn whimpered.

"Last time I checked, you could fly." Paul chided, shooting the navy haired princess a spiteful look. Dawn gasped before grinning and snapping her fingers like she had just came to realization herself. Paul rolled his eyes.

"That's right…" She giggled before clapping her hands together. "Fairy of the shining sun!" Dawn twirled in a circle and was engulfed by golden sparkles and shining bronzed light. She paused as her wings sprouted, glowing brightly as they expanded before finally dimming and releasing fairy dust as they fluttered.

Rolyn pulled off her ring and tossed it into the air just as it began to stretch into her scepter. She grinned as her clothes began to morph and her wings slowly grew from her back, taking shape. She caught her scepter just as her wings fluttered, losing their glow. "Well?" She said gesturing towards May.

"Oh!" May gasped smiling sheepishly. "Right…" She took a step back and shook out her arms. She didn't transform often and if she did, it was usually unconsciously. Fairy transformations always seemed weird to her. It felt like she was being engulfed in fire and before it could burn, she'd be standing there with a complete wardrobe change and wings fluttering behind her.

"Sometime today," Drew murmured crossing his arms over his chest.

May stuck her tongue at him. "Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" May clenched her eyes shut and lifted her hands over her head. A dragon forged from fire erupted from her palms before swooping down and wrapping itself around the brunette. The fire danced around her, dressing her before the dragon pulled away, breathing fire on May's back. The fire flickered and formed into wings that sparkled and twitched when the flames faded along with the dragon.

Osiris smiled proudly.

"Show off…" Dawn teased with a cheeky smile.

"Alright since you boys can't fly, I guess that means we have to carry you," Rolyn said with a lopsided smile. Jason snorted and Paul made a face that looked like a cross between indignation and horror.

"I'd rather walk up all the stairs." Drew grumbled.

"_Don't be so prideful_." Osiris advised as she took to floating up a couple of stairs. "_It is unbecoming for a prince_." She added knowingly. Drew pressed his lips into a tight line just as someone slipped their hands under his arms and hoisted him in the air.

Drew glanced over his shoulder and May smiled at him teasingly. He rolled his eyes and decided not to struggle. Knowing the brunette, she'd probably drop him. Rolyn had Jason by the scruff of his Battle Tower body suit and he looked less than happy about it as she floated past May with a smirk on her lips. Dawn remained the lowest, seemingly struggling with holding Paul up the same way May held Drew.

"Gosh Paul…what do you eat?" She groaned as her wings fluttered frantically behind her to support the extra weight.

"Aren't you charming?" He retorted sarcastically while glaring angrily at nothing.

The flight to the top of the stairs was brief…although they did have to wait a little bit for Dawn to finally make it to the top and set Paul down with Drew and Jason. Osiris stood before an ornate door that looked to be made of solid gold. It had no locks and no door handle, just an engraving of a winding dragon with bright gems for eyes. May couldn't tell what color the gems were. They were shifting from red to gold to sunset orange and other bright colors. It looked like fire.

"How do we get inside?" Rolyn finally asked. "Is this another one of those doors that only a guard can open?" She inquired turning towards Osiris.

"_No, this door can only be opened by members of our family_." Osiris explained looking from Rolyn to May. "_I would open it, but I am lacking a physical form to do so_." The princess breathed with a slight smile.

"This is all you May," Jason said jerking a thumb towards the door. May shrugged as she took a step towards the door, cocking her head slightly to the side as she examined it. It didn't look old or worn out like other places in the castle.

"_This will be as far as I go_," Osiris suddenly inserted as May reached out towards the door. The brunette quickly whipped around, her brow furrowed. Osiris offered a weak smile. "_The Oracle will tell you all you need to know from here on out. I wish you all the best of luck_."

"When will I see you again?" May asked quickly.

Osiris' smile broadened. "_Soon, little sister_," She waved briefly before her image wavered. May sighed as she watched her sister evaporate into nothing. She still knew so little about the other girl. Why did she have to rest so often to keep herself available?

"Does she come and go like that often?" Drew inquired stepping up next to the brunette. May gave him a dry look, choosing not to vocally respond to his question. She sighed as she turned back to the ornate door that would let them into the Hidden Library that wasn't so hidden.

May pushed the door open, grunting slightly when the door resisted her efforts. When the door finally opened wide enough for at least two people at a time to step inside, May stopped. She glanced back at her friends briefly before entering the library. It wasn't that wide; there were no isles with shelves of books, but as she looked up she could see that the shelves lining the walls went up for practically days with thousands of leather bound books.

"Yea, this definitely was a library built for a fairy…" Drew grumbled as he tilted his head back.

"_Oh anyone can use the library_!"

Drew didn't jump like he wanted to, but he did visibly cringe. The new voice had caught him off guard and there was no person to go with the voice. It sounded like a girl, but it wasn't Dawn, Rolyn or May who had spoken. They were all just as confused as he was, glancing around for whoever had spoken.

"_Oops! Where are my manners_?"

Drew did jump this time as the owner to the voice appeared right in front of him, putting them nose to nose. Just like May's sister, this girl was intangible, looking very much like a ghost, but she still retained the proof of her physical being with purple shoulder length hair done half up and half down along with wide green eyes. Unlike Osiris, she didn't have feet. From the waist down, her image slowly faded into nothing as she floated around like an apparition.

She was dressed formally in a white dress shirt and a red and gold striped waist coat. Perched on the end of her nose was a pair of glasses that looked too small to be seen through on her part. Her smile was wide as she floated away from Drew and towards a pulpit that stood tall in the center of the floor of the library.

"_Allow me to introduce myself_," The apparition said sweetly. "_I am Chantelle_," She bowed dramatically towards the group that all stared at her with wide eyes. "_I am the guardian of this library and I am also the oracle and scribe of Sparx. I'm kind of a big deal here_…"

"There's nothing here though, minus for you and a couple of books." Paul muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

Chantelle turned to him, her smile broadening. "_There is always something in Sparx_," She said cryptically. "_Something is always happening that has to do with this planet even if it has been put under…like the return of our Princess! It is a pleasure to see you again May_." Chantelle bowed towards the brunette who blinked in confusion.

"Again?" May questioned.

"_Why yes_," Chantelle said with an enthusiastic nod. "_Your father has taken you here on several occasions when you were a mere baby and now you are grown…a fairy capable of so much. It has been written_." Chantelle gestured for May to take come forward.

The brunette took hesitant steps as she watched Chantelle hover before the pulpit and wave her hands in a series of motions. Sparkles that moved like fire twined around the oracle's hands before taking shape and summoning an old maroon colored tome that had shining gold clasps holding it shut. Chantelle moved to the side and gestured to the book. May glanced between the oracle and the offered book before sighing and moving to pull it open.

The book flew open with the slightest touch from the lost princess. May gasped, jerking her hand back in surprise as the pages fluttered before pausing on a page with multiple symbols on it that May had never seen. She stared at the pages contents with a furrowed brow before turning back to Chantelle who was still beaming.

"_That book contains all the history of Sparx_," Chantelle explained. "_You're father entrusted it to me when the Ancestral Witches attacked in hopes that one day you would return…your father had much faith in you and although my looks into the future aren't that reliable, I knew you'd come_."

"He left this for me?" May breathed with a bright smile. Chantelle giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

"May!" Rolyn called. The blue eyed girl glanced back at her friend who was pointing towards the tome. May turned back towards the book and watched as the strange symbols floated from the page and swirled into an image. May's eyes widened as she took in the image of a man and a woman, both smiling broadly and proudly. May easily recognized the woman with the chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes…the man…

"_That is your father, King Naveen_," Chantelle said pointing towards the man. May couldn't help but think about how Osiris looked like the spitting image of the man. They had matching shining bronze hair that looked like fire with hints of brown and their eyes were the same bright hazel color, although his had a distinctive look that Osiris' didn't have. He looked a little more mischievous. He was dressed in robes for a king and his crown reflected his glory. "_That was the day he was crowned King and your mother Queen. Let me tell you, your grandparents weren't too happy about a mere common girl becoming queen, but I guess the fact that she was the best guardian this side of the magical dimension swayed their judgment_."

"Look at Caroline's dress!" Dawn gasped. "I'm so jealous…" She groaned as she took in the intricate design of the floor length royal garb Caroline was dressed in the day she was crowned Queen.

"_Oh I know_!" Chantelle giggled. "_Queen Caroline knew how to dress_."

"All this time, people have been telling me how amazing my father was…but they could never give me a name…" May murmured. "Now I get to see him and know his name."

"_Your father was very great, Princess_," Chantelle confirmed quickly. "_A bit unorthodox and immature at times, but I believe he was the greatest King this dimension has ever seen. If not for him, there would be no Sparx to come back to, granted it is barren, but it is because of him that the Ancestral witches are gone for good; banished_."

The tome turned a page and the symbols swirled again. This time showing a picture of Osiris, holding and smiling with a child that looked no more than two years of age. "Aw, May that's you…" Rolyn cooed recognizing the blue eyes and chestnut colored hair. May managed a small smile. She wished she could remember the time she actually got to spend with her family.

The page turned again and another image was offered. This one wasn't as heartwarming as the rest. It depicted the three Ancestral Witches going against a group of people. The witches looked menacing; they didn't even look like normal witches, rather they resembled dark phantoms with glowing red eyes and cloaks of three different colors. May easily recognized her own parents in the group opposing the witches, but the rest remained as a mystery to her.

"Wait…that looks like my mother…" Rolyn murmured, gesturing to the mocha skinned fairy on the far right of the picture holding a scepter very much like the one Rolyn now held. Next to her was another familiar face. "And that's Headmaster Josh!"

"What?" Jason hissed with a furrowed brow. He stepped forward to examine the picture closer. The man was in fact his father – a much younger version of the werewolf, but his father nonetheless.

"But who are the last two people?" Dawn questioned pointing towards a man and a woman.

Drew stared at the woman for a while, his brow furrowing. "That's Zindell's mother…" He murmured. He'd recognize the woman anywhere. She was a guardian fairy back on Acumen along with being his mother's lady in waiting. She had been with Drew and his mother since he was born. She was a fairy of the purest positive Quintessence.

"What are they all doing with May's parents?" Dawn inquired.

"_Why, they are the Company of Light_," Chantelle giggled. "_They were a group of this dimensions finest who made the promise to protect it from it's greatest enemies. It consisted of Queen Caroline and King Naveen, Josh Alvarez, Cadence Lockwood, Queen Zion of Harmony and the last, that is Darren_."

"Darren?" May repeated with side eyes. A second look at the man in the image, May could easily recognize the look on the man's face. He was smirking. Just like…May swallowed as she whipped around and looked towards Drew who was staring at the picture with wide eyes.

"_Yes, Darren and King Naveen were old friends; they would get into such trouble. Darren was the only one within the Company of Light with Negative Quintessence, but he worked for the greater good. He paved the way for others with Negative Quintessence to see good in themselves as well_." Chantelle explained with a smile and a nod.

"W-What happened to him…?" Drew asked lowly. "We know where almost everyone is, but him and May's parents."

"_Oh_…" Chantelle breathed, her smile withered. "_Although Darren tried his best to quell the darkness in him, it could still be manipulated. He and Josh Alvarez had gotten into a physical fight one day which is understandable; werewolves have the instinct to defend against dark powers_." Jason pursed his lips. He never felt inclined to fight darkness that much. He wasn't full grown like his father.

"And?" Drew pressed.

"_King Naveen broke it apart, but Darren turned on him. His rage clouded his judgment and he blamed King Naveen for so much randomly and insisted they fight instead…King Naveen refused to fight a friend_." Chantelle smiled weakly. Sometimes it was difficult knowing all the history. "_It was Cadence who finally subdued Darren. He then ran off…the Company of Light disbanded not soon after to have lives of their own. Josh already had a daughter and King Naveen and Queen Caroline had Princess Osiris_."

"So they never heard from Darren again?" May asked.

"_No, Darren did turn up again_…" Chantelle sighed. "_The time he had been away, he had been succumbing to his darkness. He did find love though in a young girl of Positive Quintessence on Cadence's planet. She even helped raise his son_." Chantelle glanced at Drew briefly. Only May and Drew had noticed. "_He could not raise the son himself because…the woman he had gotten pregnant was of royal blood…she was not allowed to see him because he was both a commoner and user of dark magic_. _Queen Caroline was even called to bring the girl home upon her parent's requests_."

"Jeez, this Darren guy has had some serious bad luck…" Jason muttered. Paul elbowed him roughly in the ribs. Obviously Jason had not picked up on what he had moments ago. It was as plain as day that Darren was Drew's father.

"_In Darren's frustration, he sought out power to do away with Caroline, once again mindlessly blaming others for his misfortune_." Chantelle sighed with a shake of her head. "_He found that power in the form of the Demon Fire. The Ancestral Witches promised that power to him if he did something for them and that was to destroy Sparx_."

* * *

"The rain seems to have let up." Josh murmured. "Those creatures are thinning out." He stared out into the court yard of the school, glad that the shield was still holding up, but he knew it wouldn't be any help against those witches when they finally decided to attack head on.

"The calm before the real storm." Jennifer sighed with a shake of her head. "It seems that whenever the Dragon's Flame is involved, trouble is sure to be there." She tried to joke with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Caroline was a trouble magnet."

"Caroline went looking for trouble." Jennifer corrected. "She enjoyed making enemies."

"She just wanted to see this dimension properly protected. If that meant she'd go looking for the threats, then so be it." Josh said with a nod of his head. "Have you heard from her daughter?"

"No…Piper said they made it to Sparx, but communication has been impossible since they left the hovercraft." Jennifer explained.

"Understandable," Josh murmured. "Hopefully they are alright. Knowing my boy, he's probably done something to get himself killed."

"You shouldn't be so hard on Jason…"

"He still acts like a puppy." Josh hissed.

Jennifer chuckled. "So do you on occasion, Josh. Give the boy a break. The times we live in are different. You were hardened far too quickly by some of the things you have faced." She breathed wrapping an arm around his waist. Josh tensed and looked at the woman out the corner of his eye.

"Don't tell me you're this soft on your own son."

"Children need nurturing."

"They're in their twenties." Josh argued.

"They still need nurturing…especially in the world we live in." Jennifer said with an affirming nod. She dropped her arm just as a sudden surge of power caused her eyes to widen. Josh grit his teeth and quickly whipped around.

"_Uncle Josh, it's been far too long_," Osiris greeted with a smile.

Josh's eyes widened at the sight of the intangible young woman. "Osiris…?"

"So May was speaking the truth," Jennifer breathed. "You have been appearing to her."

"_As often as I can_." Osiris sighed with a shake of her head. "_It is hard to maintain myself in this form without rest. The Ancestral Witches really did do a number on me that day_…" Osiris laughed a little awkwardly.

"Osiris, I should have been there. Your father…" Josh began.

"_You had your own duties to uphold on Harmony_." Osiris cut off quickly with a shake of her head. "_Besides, nothing could have prevented what happened that day. It is behind us. I'm here on the behalf of my sister_."

"May?" Jennifer breathed. "Is she alright? Are they all alright?"

"_They are fine_." Osiris reassured with a nod. "_They have not reached any opposition that they could not handle. I don't think they will on a barren planet_."

"So Sparx is still there…" Josh muttered.

"_The palace still stands tall_." Osiris said with a smile. Josh managed his own smile. "_But while May's wellbeing is important, that is not the reason I am here. I wish to know why May was lied to. Why is she not aware of the threat upon Magix_?"

Jennifer hesitated. "They are after the Dragon's Flame and with it…they could take over this entire dimension. I could not endanger not only May's life, but the lives of millions." She said lowly as she looked away. Osiris hovered closer towards the Headmistress.

"_Your lack of faith saddens me_." She murmured. "_You believed in my mother, why not believe in May_?"

"I can't risk it!" Jennifer said quickly. "May means everything to this dimension and she's not just a holder of a tremendous power, but she is also the child of my dearest friend. This is the best way I could protect her…and allow her access to the information I could not provide."

"_I am glad you wish to protect her, but the daughter of Caroline and Naveen does not need protecting_." Osiris said firmly. "_Please realize that_."

* * *

_I woke up at four in the morning and I managed to finish by five thirty, I am so proud of myself. However, I am suffering from a horrendous headache. I think I'll go make myself bacon and eggs and go back to sleep. I can't really handle much right now. This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to leave some cliffhangers and I wanted to save stuff for next time. I couldn't give you all everything, now could I? Also, yes I know I named May's father after the Prince from Princess and the Frog…I was listening to the song 'Almost There' while typing this. Anyhoo, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm really incorporating a lot from that Winx movie I never knew existed until recently. Watch it after you've finished this story though…so you don't ruin it. Thanks for reading._

_Feedback would make me happy._

_~Rolyn~ _


	19. Disclosure

_It's Friday and since I have no friends and no life, I believe I should go the place where I have a bunch of friends who love me despite my weirdness…yea, that's you guys. Anyways I was very upset to hear that Winx Club wouldn't be starting up till like later this year. What's up with that? I'm not waiting months! I need the inspiration to go on and they are depriving me of this. All I've been watching lately is reruns of Spongebob, the Amazing Spiderman, reruns of Smallville and American Idol…I'm a dork guys! Save me!?Maybe I'm reading too far into this…sike! When do I ever read too much into things (MAJOR SIGNS OF DENIAL)? Anyhoo I'm going to be dancing in another play! That'll get me friends, right…? RIGHT? Enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: Disclosure_

* * *

"I'm getting bored!" Marissa whined as she threw her legs over the armrest of her throne and slumped against the one opposite. She, along with Jasmine and Michelle, had been hiding out in Black Fountain for a complete twenty four hours now. Jasmine had even said that they should stop the Army of Decay and end the dark rain. This annoyed the witch of storms to no end. They had all this power that she knew was getting stronger and stronger by the minute and they were just sitting around rather than taking the Magix dimension by storm – no pun intended.

"Patience has never been your strong point, you insufferable ingrate." Michelle practically growled. She was getting a little antsy herself which led to her being far more cranky than she already was, which was much crankier than any living thing should be. Every time she opened her mouth she was spouting out a venomous insult that was usually ignored on Jasmine's part, but Marissa never took too kindly to being insulted.

"Shut up Michelle, no one is in the mood for your extensive vocabulary and annoying dead voice." Marissa spat back. Michelle rolled her yellow colored eyes as she crossed her arms under her chest before placing one leg over the other. "We've been sitting here doing nothing for how long now? Why haven't we gone to Sentry and shown those little fairies what for?"

"Because," Jasmine suddenly inserted as she laid her arms down on the armrests of her throne in the center. "We needed the Demon's Flame to grow and feed off of our dark magic. I need the extra reassurance because while that stupid little fairy, May, has little control over the Dragon's Flame, it's still powerful."

"Finally you think things through…" Michelle muttered under her breath. Jasmine shot her a narrowed eyed look that was easily ignored on the mint haired girl's part.

"Although we needed the time to get our strength up, I will admit, the Demon's Flame is quite temperamental and the power is growing restless inside of me," Jasmine said as she shifted in her seat. "Do you think we've waited long enough to strike, sisters?"

"Yes!" Marissa responded almost automatically as she practically bounced in her seat. Her manic look came to her eyes and Jasmine smirked at her. Marissa may not be bright, but her powers were powerful and intense; they always itched to get out.

"Whatever…" Michelle sighed with a careless wave of her hand.

"Very well," Jasmine said with a nod. Both Michelle and Marissa watched as the platinum blonde witch stood to her feet, straightening out her leather mini skirt as she did so. Michelle perked a brow as Jasmine cracked her neck. The witch of ice let her eyes drift shut for a moment before letting them snap open to reveal they were completely black. "Rise army of darkness. The hour has come to wreak havoc on this dimension!"

Groans and whines resounded as a universities worth of possessed young witches started standing to their full height. Some trickled in from outside the cafeteria where the three senior witches had made their base. Jasmine smirked evilly as the darkness encased girls stood before her before each one went down on one knee in a respectful bow. Towards the back of the room, Headmistress Jordyn remained encased in her ice prison.

"Well sisters?" Jasmine questioned as she turned to Marissa and Michelle who were still seated. Marissa smiled darkly as she stood from her seat and straightened out her corset and her skirt. Michelle followed suit with a hint of reluctance. "This is it, girls. Our moment has come and this dimension along with the rest will come to realize who their true masters are. The dawn of darkness is upon Magix!"

The army of former Black Fountain students groaned and cheered mundanely in response to the head witches words sounding much like the undead. Jasmine chuckled to herself.

"Those fairies won't know what hit them." Marissa laughed. Her hands flared with black fire as she saw no point in restraining the power at that point. Michelle merely huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

"Impatient imbecile…" Michelle murmured.

"Drop dead Michelle!" Marissa snarled as her eyes turned completely black like Jasmine's. Michelle returned the look as her yellow eyes were overtaken by blackness as well.

"Save your rage, sisters," Jasmine said as she turned from Marissa to Michelle. "Our powers are needed elsewhere as we prepare to overtake the universe as they know it. Once we get the Dragon Fire, nothing will stand in our way!" Jasmine's expression look manic for a moment as the prospect of complete domination became all the more real.

Letting the Demon's Flame grow was both a smart and dumb move. The power was nearing its peak, rivaling what it had been so many years ago when the Ancestral Witches first created the power. It was also becoming too much for the witches to bear, but none of them were aware of this. They were only aware of the deliciously intense power that coursed through them and gave them unbridled strength. The strength came at a price. With every passing moment, the Demon Fire corrupted their minds further and further, driving them to madness.

* * *

Drew shook his head, a bitter laugh bubbling in his throat. "I knew it." He chuckled taking a step back. May turned towards him, her brow furrowed in concern. "I knew it. I knew it. I _knew_ it!" He roared as sudden rage overtook him. His face contorted with frustration and pain that was left bare for all to see.

"Drew…" May began carefully, but Drew swiftly lifted a hand at her, silently telling her he didn't want to hear what she had to say. May snapped her mouth shut, dejection shining in her eyes as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Just don't say anything…" He murmured almost darkly. If May wasn't sure that the Demon's Flame had been taken from Drew, she would have thought that he was succumbing to it's power in that moment, but no; this was all Drew and it scared her. "All that talk about giving him the benefit of the doubt? I knew it was useless. My father was the most evil being this dimension has ever seen!"

May swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat. Dawn looked down, no longer wanting to see the ache and fury that broke through Drew's usual nonchalant mask. Rolyn had taken a step back and instinctively, Jason had taken a step in front of her. He didn't like the energy Drew was giving off. Even if he no longer had the Demon's Flame in him, he still had half negative Quintessence in his lineage. He still possessed some form of darkness.

"Drew, clam down." Paul advised.

"Shut the hell up!" He spat at the purple haired half warlock. Paul narrowed his onyx colored eyes at him but decided not to do anything about the other boys attitude. Drew was going through something. He could not be blamed for what he felt in that moment. "My father attacked Acumen. My father turned on his comrades and teamed up with the darkest entities of this dimension. My father destroyed this entire planet!" Drew turned to May, pointing at her accusingly. "And you said to give him the benefit of the doubt!"

"_The Princess was just in putting off judgment_," Chantelle interjected loudly. Drew turned his furious eyes on the apparition that was the oracle. Chantelle stared right back with her own hard gaze. "_Darren did not destroy Sparx_…"

May's eyes widened as she whipped around to look towards the oracle. Even she had been slightly convinced that Darren was guilty after Drew's little tirade. She had also felt guilty for giving him a false hope that his father was innocent. "W-What?"

"_Darren was not the one who brought Sparx to its downfall_…" Chantelle repeated. Drew's breath hitched in his throat. "_There is no doubt, Darren had much darkness in his heart, but he did not destroy Sparx after the witches had granted him the Demon Fire_."

A page in the book that contained the history of Sparx flipped and a new image came up of Darren and King Naveen standing side by side up against the three Ancestral witches. Drew took a step closer, his eyes widening and his mouth gaping open at the image of his father, even though possessing a power that rivaled the Dragon Fire, standing against the darkness.

"_Darren and King Naveen, despite their differences, had a bond that was far too strong for even the darkness to sever. Darren turned on the Ancestral Witches_." Chantelle explained as she gestured to the image. Drew opened his mouth, only to snap it shut again as all words died on his lips. His brow furrowed in confusion. His father actually chose to do good in the end? "_It was because of this that the Ancestral witches banished him to the Phantom Zone, a desolate place with only one way in and no way out_."

"The Phantom Zone…?" Drew murmured. He had a clenching feeling in his chest at that bit of information. His father chose good. He did the right thing in the end and was punished because of it.

"We learned about the Phantom Zone," Paul murmured. "It's like an eternal prison for the most evil beings there is one way in but no way out. Only one other being had been sent to the Phantom Zone and that was the first Warlock, Harley."

"_Correct_," Chantelle giggled with a nod. "_After Darren was banished, the Ancestral Witches turned their sights on King Naveen and Queen Caroline. By this point, the witches had already placed that horrid curse on Princess Osiris and Queen Caroline had sent Princess May away to be safe…on Earth_."

"But what happened?" May asked quickly. She was lost at this point in a sea of confusion. Even though she was glad that it had not been Drew's father who had made her planet the desolate wasteland they were in, she still needed to know who did it. "Did the Ancestral Witches do this to Sparx?"

Chantelle shook her head slowly. "_No_…" She sighed heavily as a page in the book turned showing King Naveen posed with a massive blade held high in his hand and shining. "_You're Father destroyed Sparx_."

There were simultaneous gasps and May tensed. She heard the words, but it didn't make sense. Why would her father destroy his own kingdom…his home, her home? It was May's turn to shake her head and take a step back. Her expression was incredulous as her eyes remained wide and her mouth hung open. She had this sharp feeling in her chest that made it near impossible to breath.

"Why would King Naveen destroy his own planet?" Rolyn inquired lowly. "We know that he was powerful and that his Quintessence was neither good nor bad…but why would he lay waste to his own kingdom?"

"_King Naveen froze the entire planet and its inhabitants in time before the Ancestral Witches also banished him and your mother to a place even I am not aware of_." Chantelle said quietly. May's eyes stung with unshed tears. She took in a deep breath, only to choke on the sob that bubbled up. "_Only he can break the spell that keeps Sparx asleep, but sadly, we do not know where he is_."

"What about that book?" Paul inserted gesturing to the old tome that offered information and images of Sparx's past. Chantelle glanced down at the book and shook her head.

"_This book contains what has been and what is…sometimes the future is so set in stone that it comes up in the book as well, but at this point, the story is at a standstill since King Naveen's location is uncertain_." The Oracle explained. Paul's brow furrowed as he looked towards the old tome.

May swallowed thickly and blinked back her tears. "But…he's still alive…right?" May asked carefully. Chantelle nodded quickly.

"_The King and Queen…their stories continue, I can feel it. If their tale had truly ended, I would know. It would have been written_." She said quietly. May nodded slowly. That was all she needed to hear. She just needed to know her parents were still out there. "_Your story continues as well Princess. It is up to you to find them, and return Sparx to what it once was_."

May clenched her eyes shut tightly. It was much easier said than done. Where did she begin in terms of finding her parents? "But I don't even know where my parents are!" She whimpered.

"The only ones who would know are…" Drew hesitated and May's body tensed.

"The Ancestral Witches." She hissed.

"No one has seen the Ancestral Witches in years," Rolyn inserted. "It's like they don't even exist anymore." She murmured with a shake of her head. It may be an inconvenience in that moment, but with the Ancestral Witches lying dormant, the Magix dimension had faced an era of peace it had not had in centuries.

"_There is another way_…" Chantelle breathed. May's eyes snapped towards the Oracle, a desperate look in them. Chantelle lifted a hand and sparkling dust flittered from her fingertips and swam through the air. It traveled up a few shelves of the library before a book got caught in the sparkling dust and pulled from the shelf. The group of six young adults watched as the book slowly floated down before pausing in front of May.

The brunette stared at the leather bound book with a furrowed brow. It throbbed with a faint light as if silently urging her to take it up in her hands. May hesitated before finally wrapping her fingers around either side of the book. It throbbed again, this time glowing brighter. Chantelle lifted her hand again and the book pried itself open in the brunette's hands. May watched as the pages fluttered by at Chantelle's silent command before finally stopping on a page that had writing, once again in a language May couldn't read. There was also a picture of a magnificent double edged blade.

The picture was not in color, but May could picture the blade's grandeur in person. It looked like it had precious stones traveling the length of it and it was wide; it was probably very heavy. Towards the hilt, the blade curved out on either side like the horns of a dragon. It's hilt also adorned jewels that May wished she could see in person. All in all, this sword was large, brilliant and powerful.

"_That is the Domino Blade_," Chantelle explained. "_It was a sword made solely for your father. A piece of weaponry that is of more supremacy does not exist in any dimension_."

"It's amazing," May admitted with a small smile. She could see her father holding such a grand weapon. A supposedly powerful man deserved a powerful blade.

"_It was constructed by the greatest blacksmith the Magix dimension has to offer, named Ashton_." Chantelle continued to explain with a light smile. "_He even fought with the Company of Light on occasion. He is the creator of all the greatest of weapons. He created the Emerald blade of Acumen and is also the creator of the Scepter of Harmony_."

"This Ashton guy made my blade?" Drew scoffed with a perked brow.

"_That is what I just said, is it not_?" Chantelle retorted smartly with a playful smile. Drew rolled his eyes at the cheeky oracle. "_Ashton takes the power and energy of a planet or a person and puts them into his creations. Acumen is a planet of progress so the Emerald blade can build as much as it can destroy_."

"My mother never told me this…" Drew murmured.

"_That is because The Emerald Blade is thousands of years old, as if Ashton_." Chantelle said in a matter of fact tone. "_You also have yet to unlock the blades true power_." Chantelle said firmly. Drew narrowed his eyes briefly.

"Why is this Ashton guy not dead yet?" Dawn whispered incredulously to Paul who rolled his eyes at her.

"_The planet Harmony is known for its peace, tranquility so the Scepter of Harmony can induce all that and also release unbridled chaos with the change of a tune_." Chantelle said knowingly. Rolyn glanced at the scepter in her hand. "_It is all a matter of unlocking the weapons true power_."

"Okay, but how does this help with finding May's parents?" Paul sighed. As informative as this all was, they were straying away from the topic at hand.

"_Well, Ashton puts more into his creations that the ones who wield it_," Chantelle said with a small smile and a nod. "_He puts himself into his creations. He has a connection to all the weapons he has created so I have little doubt that he wouldn't be able to locate the Domino blade and in turn locate King Naveen and hopefully her highness as well_."

May blinked in surprise. Her lips pulled into a wide grin as she turned towards her comrades. "That's it then. I just need to find Ashton and ask him to help me find my father." She said excitedly. Dawn giggled and nodded enthusiastically in agreement while Rolyn gave the brunette a thumbs up. "I'll actually find my parents…"

"_Locating the blacksmith will not be easy, young Princess_." Chantelle warned. "_Please do not get frustrated on this new journey_."

"I won't." May said firmly with a nod.

Chantelle smiled. "That is reassuring…" She sighed just as the tome resting on the podium rattled. All eyes turned on the old book as it began to shake and glow a little brighter than before. Chantelle gasped as the pages began to flip so quickly that it blew up sparkling magic dust.

"What's wrong with the History of Sparx book?" Jason inquired.

"_Oh no_…" Chantelle murmured.

"What?" Dawn pressed.

"_Oh dear_…" Chantelle shut her eyes and shook her head. "_Darkness is falling_…"

"What?" May questioned as she shut the book in her hands. Chantelle sighed deeply, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

"_You must face the darkness, Princess. It waits for you. It is set in your near future_." Chantelle said quickly. May's brow furrowed fleetingly in confusion. "_Only you can defeat this darkness. You cannot do anything else before this negative power is quelled. I must go. The History of Sparx is becoming restless_."

"Chantelle…" May began desperately.

"_I will always be here Princess_," Chantelle said with a weak smile. "_Return anytime_."

The History of Sparx shuddered before snapping shut. Chantelle disappeared into nothing as soon as the book closed. It relocked its latches and glowed faintly before settling and losing its light. May stared at the tome for many moments, confusion etched across her features. She slowly turned towards her companions, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"What was she talking about?" May asked quietly. "What darkness do I have to face?"

"Maybe she was talking about the Ancestral Witches?" Dawn offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Or maybe she was talking about Jasmine, Marissa and Michelle who are no doubt wreaking havoc back home looking for you." Paul said darkly with a narrow eyed look.

"Paul," Drew growled in warning.

"You heard the Oracle, Drew so don't try to stop this." He retorted firmly. Drew shot him a cold glare, but Paul ignored it as he looked towards May. The brunette's bright blue eyes were wide in surprise, probably because of what he said. "This mission may have enlightened you on your past and has opened up many doors for your future May, but it's true purpose was to relocate you so the witches would not find you."

"Headmistress Jennifer said…" May began meekly.

"She lied for your sake." Paul refuted her argument swiftly and May snapped her mouth shut. Paul didn't like being the being the bearer or bad news – well not right now at least – but May needed to know what was happening when it was made very clear that only she could stop the witches. "Jasmine and her friends have only gotten stronger. Their powers outweighed what you are capable of so knowing they would come after the Dragon Fire and ultimately destroy you in the process, Headmistress Jennifer sent you as far away as possible. What better place than your home planet?"

May hesitated, her eyes wavering as she moved them off of Paul and onto the others present. "Did you all know?" She asked quietly. She cleared her throat a bit when it came out a little broken. May wasn't a fan of being deceived. She had been deceived for almost her entire life.

"Only I was aware." Drew spoke up quickly, taking responsibility. His mother didn't hide anything from him, but everyone else had been fed the same lie May had been given. "Paul figured it out which is how he knows. My sister and Alex knew as well so they stayed back to help along with Zindell and Aden."

"This is so messed up on so many levels…" Jason murmured. "I knew I felt something wrong. Even while we are here, I can feel it and you said nothing!" He growled at Drew. His eyes glowed dangerously and his canines lengthened on their own accord. It was a light touch on his shoulder from Rolyn that made him calm down enough to let his teeth return to normal.

"We're going back," May said firmly.

"W-What?" Dawn inquired.

"We have to go back, now!" The brunette said with a firm nod. "Rolyn, can you transport us to the hovercraft?" The Princess of Harmony merely nodded as she spun her scepter around, engulfing them all in light. Rolyn would have used her teleportation abilities much earlier on, but one of the major things about it was that she had to know where she was going. She had to have a picture of it in her mind for it to work.

"The hovercraft needs a few minor repairs done, but I think I can overload the thrusters enough to shoot us out of this planets electric field." Paul murmured as they all appeared in front of their means of transportation.

"Why can't Rolyn just teleport us there?" Dawn inquired.

"My powers can't reach that far. We're out of the Magix dimension." Rolyn said. Maybe once we reenter, I can teleport us the rest of the way."

"_Drew_?"

Drew perked up and pulled his halo-communicator out of the pocket of his Battle Tower Suit. His sister's image immediately flickered to life and Drew managed a small smile as Piper sighed in relief at the sight of her brother.

"_I'm so glad I could finally reach you_," She breathed.

"Yea, how's everything over there?"

Piper hesitated. "_Not good_…" She admitted. Drew swallowed thickly. "_The witches just started their attack. They possessed all the girls at Black Fountain with the Demon Fire. Their power…it's nothing like when you had it Drew_."

"We're on our way back." Drew said lowly. Piper's eyes widened.

"_Drew, Mom said_…"

"May already knows." Drew cut her off. The brunette who had been standing only a few paces off, glanced up at the mention of her name. Drew locked eyes with her and her blue eyes immediately hardened before narrowing into a glare. It didn't show on his face, but Drew's chest suddenly burned before a sharp pain stabbed a little towards the left. He quickly looked away from the brunette. "We'll be back soon."

"_Okay_…" Piper sighed.

"Are you guys at least putting up a good fight?"

"_A good one, but with the way things are going a good fight won't cut it_." Piper murmured. All Drew could do was nod in understanding. "_I'll see you soon. I'll try to remote start your hovercraft from my end to help you out_."

"Thanks Piper." Drew breathed. "Good luck."

* * *

_All done. There shouldn't be any more than two more chapters of this story left…maybe three if I really drag things out but that battle scene…I am anticipating it. I'm so afraid of screwing it up but when I first wrote Pinx, while the battle was lacking, I at least knew what I wanted to do. I want to make that battle one of the best and that means not being all confused with my own words, which I am frequently. The Phantom zone thing, I hope you all caught, is from Superman. I know it pointedly fro m Smallville though. Also, I hope you all liked this chapter and all the information about May's past. I honestly was going in the direction I went in with all the information on Sparx, but I like it. I really do and I hope you do too. Thank you all for reading._

_~Rolyn~ _


	20. Loss

_I am finally home from house sitting and dog sitting. I missed my unnecessarily large bed and my half clean, half messy room. I took an extra long nap today too…well mainly because I am extra tired from dance this morning. It was our first day back on platform at church and I was really happy. I was never able to express myself well in church until dance came along so…today was fun but my back is killing me. I even made cookies but my friend Justin took them all saying he deserved them because I love him. He's such a Jason, I swear. Anyhoo, let me not talk about my boring life and get started on this chapter. Hopefully this will be as intense about what I'm picturing in my mind's eye. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: Loss_

* * *

"Poison Ivy!" Alex called out and tendrils of forest green vines littered with leaves erupted from the stone foundation of the school. Possessed Black Fountains students growled and groaned as they got caught in the attack Alex had conjured up. The vines threw them about and released poison sparkling purple gas that knocked some of them out instantly. The purple haired fairy wasn't holding back. She was frustrated, angry and scared. She was frustrated Jasmine, Michelle and Marissa had gotten so powerful, angry that they had the nerve to do this and scared on her mother's behalf along with her friends'. All she could think about was her mother and what would become of all of this…

"Alex!" The short fairy whipped around just in time to avoid getting attacked by a creature of dark energy. Her wings fluttered as she flew up higher and then she turned to see who had shouted out the warning. She found Aden in his own fight, holding his own and trapping a girl in slithering wood that was suddenly birthed from the ground. In spite of being caught in battle himself, his eyes were on her. She managed a weak smile and a nod of gratitude for him watching her back. He returned the gesture.

"Venus Fly Trap!" The aforementioned plants were summoned swiftly and grabbed hold of any possessed witch in reach and tucked them away in their mouths. That wouldn't kill them because anyone fighting was given strict instructions not to fatally harm the possessed Black Fountain students, but they were being restrained. In spite of this, there was still a plethora of enemies who had either not been restrained yet, or escaped capture.

Alex shuddered when a guttural growl broke through the air. She watched as a massive hazel colored wolf, twice the size of Jason, jumped past her in the air. Her eyes followed who she knew was Headmaster Josh as he tackled a possessed witch to the ground before barking right in its face. The witch was instantly paralyzed. Alex knew well that werewolves could press down dark energy with the authority of their bark and sometimes their bite. It was why they were the main guards of Harmony. While the bark wasn't exactly a beautiful melody, it was still a sound with power behind it.

Josh jumped to the next possessed witch and did the same with her. He had been doing this all morning, but the power behind his bark wasn't what it used to be because his time as Alpha was becoming short. If Jason was here – hell his bark could probably break whatever curse held these poor girls bound to Jasmine and her friend's will.

Azazel opened it's mouth and released a stream of fire that shaped into a cage around a group of witches that Aziza had herded together. All around campus there were witches trapped in these fire cages that would stay up until Azazel wanted otherwise or he died. The two dragons were the largest advantage the side of positive Quintessence had in this battle. Caroline had done right leaving the two dragons behind to watch the school she once led. Despite the Demon Fire being powerful, the dragons could hold their own. The Dragon Fire which was what the Demon Fire was based off of was based off of the ferocity and power of dragons, the oldest creatures in most dimensions besides the pixies.

"Those dragons are really getting on my nerves…" Marissa grumbled. She, along with Michelle and Jasmine had not engaged in the fight at all since they had gotten to Sentry. All they had done was break through Piper's shield and unleashed their band of possessed young witches.

"Our powers won't be affective against them," Michelle said tersely as she crossed her arms over her chest. "As powerful as we are, those dragons have neither positive nor negative Quintessence meaning they are immune to specific attacks."

"But when we took the Demon Fire…" Jasmine began. Michelle shook her head, ignoring her.

"That dark energy was still wild. It had not merged with our own making it more effective, but now those dragons have the upper hand." Michelle explained. Jasmine rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"System Overload!"

Jasmine groaned as an attack of pure energy hit her square in the chest and knocked her back. If she had been aware of the attack, it could have been easily avoided, but instead she was left with a dull throb in her chest as wisps of smoke from the attack twirled around her. She grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes; they immediately went completely black as she looked at the person who had the nerve to actually attack her.

A young fairy stared back at her, neon green eyes determined and hand smoking from the attack she had just released. Jasmine scoffed at the sight of the new fairy that was obviously from Acumen due to the trademark eye color, not to mention the digital based Quintessence. Close behind her stood the Headmistress of Sentry along with Professor Marina, identical determination shining in her eyes as they stood by one of their students. Jasmine brushed off her chest before opening a palm and gathering dark fire in it.

"Fire wall!" Jennifer called out. Her defense shield was far more powerful than her children so it withstood the Demon Fire before shattering moments later. The new fairy that hailed from Jennifer's planet flew back and Jennifer hovered away.

"Isn't this cute; you think you can take us head on." Jasmine chuckled darkly. Jennifer and Marina glared at her "Why don't you just hand over the brunette and we can save you all a lot of pain."

"Over my dead body." Jennifer hissed.

Jasmine smirked. "Have it yours way…" She murmured as she looked towards Marissa and Michelle. The two witches took the silent orders and geared up to attack.

Jennifer turned towards the fairy of her planet, recognizing her as one of the sophomores here at Sentry. She was younger than the rest, only just turning seventeen, but it was common to have young Acumen fairies in University. "What is your name young fairy?" Jennifer inquired.

The young girl blinked in surprise behind her square frame glasses. "Victoria," She said quickly.

"Alright Victoria, I'm going to need your help." Jennifer said as she glanced at the witches briefly. She didn't have much time. The witches were hesitating now, watching them to see what they would do. Jennifer wouldn't take this momentary lapse in action for granted. "You hail from Acumen, correct?"

The girl nodded quickly. Jennifer nodded as well in approval.

"Good, good…I have a way of sealing away the witches but I need you to add your Quintessence with mine. I needed someone with a similar Quintessence to do this. Are you willing to help me?" Jennifer inquired. Victoria nodded again. "Alright, get ready Marina!"

"Yes ma'am!" Marina said with a firm nod.

"We have to try the containment spell now." Jennifer said quickly as she turned towards her fifteen year old daughter. Victoria merely nodded and grabbed her Headmistress' hands. They shut their eyes, making themselves that much more vulnerable as they gathered their Quintessence and let them intermingle to create a stronger power. The energy began to materialize as a dull green orb began to form around their connected hands. It grew and Marina prepared herself for her part.

The green energy wrapped around the three senior witches and Marina extended a hand in their direction. "Seal!"

The energy solidified and resembled an orb shaped prison of green stained glass. The three witches look confused and frustrated and Jennifer released a sigh of relief as she pulled her hands from her Victoria's. Now they could extract the Demon fire and reverse its effects…

It wasn't until the containment spell shattered in an explosion of consuming black that Jennifer felt true dread.

"You're done." Jasmine hissed.

* * *

Drew glanced back at May for the umpteenth time since they had taken off. The brunette looked far from happy with her lips set in a seemingly permanent scowl and her brow furrowed while her eyes remained narrowed. She sat stiffly, staring out one of the side windows with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, refusing to acknowledge anyone, not just the Drew.

She had all the right to be angry; Drew knew that, but he was only following instruction. His mother had said it would have been better this way and that everything would be taken care of. Apparently that wasn't the case and this should have been the one time he didn't follow orders. The odds had seemed to be in their favor when they left Magix, but after what the Oracle had said, he could only wonder what was happening back home.

"You look uncharacteristically downtrodden," Paul murmured from his side. He and Drew were once again manning the ship, but this time around they were being far more careful. The ship wasn't as stable as either would have liked due to their crash landing.

"Thanks for noticing." Drew chided sarcastically as his eyes narrowed into a sharp glare. He knew that Paul wasn't really at fault for what happened – honestly Drew didn't know what happened, or rather he didn't know why having May mad at him was bothering him this much.

Paul's lips quirked at the corner into a cross between an annoyed sneer and a sarcastic smile. "Don't blame me for your misfortune when it comes to your love life."

Drew perked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Drew, you are from the planet of technology and intelligence; please don't tell me you are that blind to your own inner-workings." Paul sighed deeply with a shake of his head. Drew stared at the purple haired half warlock in confusion. "Then again the fact that you're from Acumen could also be the reason why you are so disengaged from trifling things such as emotions."

"What are you talking about?" Drew hissed.

Paul sighed again, this time in exasperation. Despite him being the smartest guy this side of Magix, Drew could be a complete idiot when it comes to actual feelings. It was a shame that Paul was more in tune with the concept of emotions when he put in an effort to suppress them on a regular basis.

"You care for the girl," Paul murmured. Drew's jaw set. "And not because she is the Princess of one of the greatest kingdoms in this dimension and the next or because she is the keeper of the Dragon Fire. You care for her merely for who she is."

"Don't be ridiculous…"

"I'm not going to force you into believing what is obviously fact, but I will not tolerate listening to your denial as well." Paul said, cutting the young prince off. Drew snapped his mouth shut and pressed his lips together in a tight line. If he didn't know any better, he would have believed that Paul was the one from Acumen and not him.

Sighing, the green haired young man slumped in his seat, letting Paul's words simmer in his mind as he pretended to pay mind to the gears and gages of the ship. Paul was really the one flying the craft at this point. Drew was tuning out. He felt…suddenly tired. He never liked doing much thinking when it came to such trivial things like his emotions towards another. He just had his feelings for his family and his feelings towards his so-called friends.

"Rolyn, we just reentered the Magix dimension," Paul suddenly said, cutting through the tense silence on the ship.

"Hmm," Jason hummed tilting his head back. "I can smell the dark magic," He hissed as his eyes turned wolf as his pupils dilated and her eyes darkened. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Rolyn, you can teleport us to the Battle Tower. We'll go to Sentry from there because we won't know what we'll go into if we just go straight there." Paul said smartly. Rolyn merely nodded as she took up the scepter of Harmony. It glowed brightly before the light enveloped the entire ship, blinding its inhabitants briefly.

Once their ability to see had returned, they found themselves hovering around the massive tower-like structure that was the all-boys hero University. Paul guided the ship to the docking yard and landed it with a little difficulty since the ship was still banged up from their crash landing on Sparx. Once the hovercraft touched down, May was the first to unbuckle herself and rushed towards the back of the ship where the hatch was slowly lowering to let them out.

"May, wait!" Drew called out. The brunette paid him no mind as she flew out right as the ship's hatch opened until there was enough room for her to slip through. Drew groaned as he ran after her, only waiting a few second for the hatch to open a little further so he could run out. "May!"

The brunette paused and slowly turned towards him, her expression hard. "Why should I wait? We already waited long enough!" She said. She wasn't that good at sensing another's Quintessence; it was the last lesson she had been covering in her tutoring sessions with Professor Marina, but right now the Demon Fire was too wild and strong to miss. It made her blood run cold feeling how intense it was at this distance. She could only imagine what their friends and family were dealing with.

"May," Drew hesitated as he tried to get his thoughts together. He swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was happening before, but my mother had been sure they could handle it. They didn't want to risk you."

"Whether I get risked or not should be my choice." May said firmly.

"I know, but…I don't know what we'd do if anything happened to you," He murmured as he glanced back at the others. Rolyn, Dawn and Jason nodded in agreement while Paul just sighed deeply. "I don't know what _I_ would do."

"We do this together." Rolyn added quickly.

"Yea!" Dawn immediately agreed. "Together."

May smiled softly for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Alright…" She breathed as she lowered to the ground.

"Good," Drew said with a nod. "I have a plan."

* * *

"The Cramer child has been healing as many as she can, but we are getting hit too hard and too quickly." Josh said gruffly with narrowed eyes. He had been speaking to his advisor – another werewolf from his pack back on the planet Harmony. He was a wolf a bit younger than himself that went by the name of Jimmy.

"The negative Quintessence is getting stronger…" Jimmy murmured. "It's more out of control now." He added with a shake of his head. The wolf in him was going crazy at all this negative energy being all around him. All his wolf wanted to do was tear into the source, but even Jimmy knew when he was out matched. The Demon Fire was quickly wearing them down.

"I don't even know where Jennifer is…" Josh growled.

"Headmaster," A young fairy flittered over to him, her vibrant green eyes wide and fearful. Josh ignored the pinch in his chest. "Headmistress Jennifer needs your help. She, Professor Marina and I were going against them but Professor Marina sent me to seek your assistance."

"Lead us to them." Josh said. The young fairy nodded quickly and gestured for him and Jimmy to follow. Josh turned towards Jimmy and silently ordered him to shift by pushing his Quintessence against Jimmy's. The young advisor shifted suddenly and his body changed into that of a massive wolf with shining navy colored fur. Josh did the same, taking upon his form that was much larger.

The two wolves followed the fairy as she flew at top speed to where Marina and Jennifer awaited assistance. The three witches had been giving them all their attention, but seeing as Jennifer was one of the strongest fairies out there, she was holding her own. Marina was pretty strong as well with the positive version of Michelle's abilities to manipulate the mind.

"This is getting bothersome…" Michelle said towards Jasmine.

"Agreed," The platinum blonde sighed. "If the brunette won't show up, we'll give her reason to." Jasmine smirked as her now twisted thinking took another step towards the worst. "Go for her little friends. Michelle find the Headmistress' daughter. Marissa go take out our dear Headmistress Jordyn's daughter too. Oh and take care of anyone that gets in your way."

Marissa smirked and before flying off without anything more being said. Michelle looked towards Jasmine briefly before vanishing in a haze of green smoke just as two werewolves joined Professor Marina and Headmistress Jennifer along with that little fairy the former fairy Godmother had aligned herself with.

"I'll take you all on myself!" Jasmine practically cackled as she turned towards the school leaders and their advisors. It wasn't until she felt a familiar energy approaching that Jasmine paused. Her body tensed briefly before an evil smirk suddenly came to her features. She had been waiting for this.

"Or you could just take me on."

Jasmine turned around, her smirk broadening as she took in the hard glare the young brunette was offering her. She knew May would make her appearance sooner or later. She gave them credit for keeping her out of sight for as long as they had. At least they knew how weak the girl was, but here she was, ready to face the end that Jasmine was all too eager to give her.

Jennifer stared with wide eyes. She hadn't expected to see May or any of the other's she had sent with the brunette, even if they were successful and won this fight. She had intended to sacrifice herself if it came to it and May would come back and be safe…and yet here she was with her son and the rest of the team that had traveled from Magix.

"So she finally shows her face," Jasmine chuckled crossing her arms over her chest. "I was waiting on you."

"I know." May said simply. "So let's finish this."

Jasmine laughed once behind closed lips. "The only thing that's finished is you!" Jasmine said nothing more as she flew at the brunette. May's eyes widened as she began to fly in the direction she had come, away from Sentry. It was only a few seconds later that Drew climbed onto Jason's back and they took off after May. Drew knew he wouldn't be able to keep up on foot so he had relied on Jason's speed in his wolf form.

"Let's go Rolyn," Dawn said. "We have to help any way we can here." She took off in the direction she saw Aziza and Azazel fighting. Rolyn followed with Paul right behind her.

Jennifer looked towards Josh, her eyes still wide and her mouth slightly agape. "W-What are they doing…?" She breathed while shaking her head. She didn't expect them to come back so soon. She had at least thought they'd have a few more hours to finish this.

"I think they have a plan Headmistress," Marina supplied. She then turned towards Victoria who was still hovering close by in case she was needed. "Victoria, go aid the Princess of Solaria and the Princess of Harmony." The green eyed fairy of technology nodded before flying off.

Just as Victoria left, Jennifer felt something sharp pain clench her heart. She gasped in pain and doubled over as a burning sensation welled up in her chest and started spreading out throughout her body quickly. She wasn't dying herself, but it felt like a part of her was. It was like having a part of her Quintessence being ripped from her and only a connection of Quintessence like that was between a husband and wife or a parent and their child…and she knew it wasn't because of Drew that she was feeling this.

"P-Piper…" Jennifer whimpered as she forced herself upright. She was watched with concerned eyes but she paid them no mind as she flew off towards the main school building. As she flew through the halls, she began to silently pray that it wasn't true, that the connection wasn't really breaking. Just as she came to the technology room where her daughter and Zindell had set up base, she choked on a sob as the connection was lost completely.

She hesitated in reaching for the door handle as tears streamed down her cheeks. The break off was so definite and weighed heavily on her heart, but she knew she couldn't accept it until she saw. She steeled herself to the best of her ability and pushed the door open. Michelle glanced up from the two bodies she had been examining and made an amused noise from behind her closed lips at the sight of the Headmistress.

"A little late, don't you think?" She breathed. Jennifer paid her no mind as she stared at the lifeless forms of not only her daughter, but Zindell's as well. "I was just following orders, but I have to admit, I'm glad I was given this opportunity. Everything has been so boring and meaningless before, but now you fully understand just what we're capable of and what our intentions are. Reality has finally set in and Magix is ours."

With that, Michelle disappeared in her green haze. Jennifer stood stock still for a moment, her face devoid of emotion. She took in a deep breath as more tears began to fall and she slowly lifted her hands. If Zindell's mother was still with her…Jennifer would feel so guilty for allowing this to happen, but they were together now; Zindell and both his parents. Jennifer gathered fairy dust in her hand and blew it from her palm. The sparkling dust twirled in the air flowing towards the two lost lives. The fell over the pair and Jennifer watched was their bodies disappeared only to be replaced by forever roses.

* * *

_A little on the short side, yes a I know and a tad bit on the sad side too, but I wanted a difference between the show and this story. That and Zindell and Piper aren't mine. They belong to Inkorperated so they'll stay with her. I think after this there will be one last chapter and then an epilogue. I won't end this story on a sad note though! Winx club never ends on a sad note. There is always a silver lining, you know? Well anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you all liked this chapter and didn't find it lacking like I kinda did in term of actual fighting._

_Review please?_

_~Rolyn~ _


	21. Finished

_Alright it's around two thirty in the morning, I'm a little sore from dance, I have a meeting in the morning and I saw my crush tonight who decided to slowly kill me by describing our future together in vivid detail…I'm just…all over the place right now. Like seriously I am all over the PLACE. I don't know if it was the four cookies mixed in with the 7up I drank or the fact that I've been doing a lot of moving throughout the day but…this is my life right now. Just thought I'd share. I'm halfway done with the next chapter of ML but I stopped to get this started cuz it's dominating my mind and…well I put a poll on my FB page that will determine how the next chapter of ML will go…well not really, but it will determine the amount of laughs. Enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty One: Finished_

* * *

"Getting' real tired of this game of cat and mouse you have us playing little Earthling!" Jasmine called as she shot after the brunette. She could see the Prince she had stolen the Demon's Flame from just below her, keeping up with the aid of the overgrown mutt. Jasmine never liked dogs. She never liked insolent little brunette's either. The forests around them blazed with black fire in her wake as she sped up in order to catch up with the fairy of the Dragon Flame. The Freshman Fairy was quick with her wings.

Jasmine grit her teeth and pushed to go a little faster just as May came to a sudden halt. The forest was still a little thick around them, but in comparison to the hundreds of trees they already passed, they had a little more freedom. Jasmine forced herself to a jerking stop, her scowl quickly quirking into a smirk as she hovered a few feet off from the brunette. The Prince and his dog were a few yards off to the side.

May looked towards the witch, her brow furrowed in determination. Jasmine gave her credit for trying to look like she had a chance when everyone knew she didn't. The Demon's Fire was at its peak. The fire burned even Jasmine with its power as it coursed through her. The Dragon Fire, in its weak state under the brunette's control was no match. Jasmine would know how to handle the Dragon Fire though. She'd put it to better use, rather than letting it be wasted on a sorry excuse for a magical being.

"It's done little fairy; might as well give up now." Jasmine taunted. May's jaw clenched as she stared into the now dark eyes of the witch that hovered before her. The power Jasmine radiated…it made May's blood run cold. The negative Quintessence was pressing her own, taunting it with it's strength just like it's wielder. The Dragon fire in her pushed back. Growling and roaring for release. It wanted to retaliate.

May's hands clenched into tight, white knuckled, fists. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Jasmine snorted. "Duh, it would make life a whole lot easier, but at the same time, I still want to watch your feeble attempt to fight before I destroy you and everything else." Jasmine's voice lowered to a hiss that sent shivers down May's spine. Now May knew Jasmine was evil but she could hear the darkness in her. It was taking over.

"I'm not going to let you, Jasmine," May said firmly as she both mentally and physically braced herself. It felt good to have Drew and Jason on standby, but with the plan Drew had come up with, this was mostly her fight until the right moment. She was both glad and terrified she had been pinned up against Jasmine. She needed this. She had to prove something.

"You have no say in the matter!" Jasmine wrapped around, her bleached blonde hair whipping around her head as a sudden barrage of dark fire flew towards the brunette. May's eyes widened and she felt heat rise in her chest as she lifted her hands. Glowing fire erupted from her palms, counteracting the Demon fire and stopping the attack midway. May's breathing shuddered at the close call, but she knew Jasmine wasn't done.

With a battle cry, the witch of ice lifted her hands above her head. They glowed darkly before she lowered her hands and spires of ice shot towards the brunette. May dodged quickly, just narrowly having her wings torn up by the sharp ice that had enough power behind them to fly right through the tree behind the brunette.

May lowered to the ground, keeping herself in a ready position as Jasmine did the same before slapping her hands to the ground. Ice quickly overtook the green grass and swiftly crawled towards the brunette. May had no time to move away this time and yelped as her boot clad feet were encased in ice that was continuing to grow.

"Fire arrow!" May's hands opened and a bow and arrow forged from fire appeared in her hands before she aimed it at the ice that was overtaking her feet. She shot two arrows; one at each foot. Her wings quickly fluttered, lifting her just out of reach of the creeping ice once she was freed.

From the side, Drew released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Jasmine simply couldn't get the upper hand. May needed to keep up in order for everything to go smoothly. He watched with calculating eyes; he followed the battle, searching for weak spots on May's opponent, but so far he could see nor sense any.

Drew's focus shifted as a stabbing pain erupted in the center of his chest. He cringed, almost losing himself if he had not grabbed onto the scruff of Jason's thick neck. The werewolf shuddered, sensing something was wrong, but he couldn't inquire anything in his current form. He glanced back at Drew over his shoulder and watched as the green haired prince gasped for breath while holding his chest right above his heart. Tears were gathering in his eyes and Jason whimpered in concern.

"Piper and Zindell…" He murmured before clenching his eyes shut and letting his tears flow. Jason immediately understood and shook his head before throwing his head back and howling sadly. Drew shook his head and ran his fingers through his friend's fur. Jason lowered his head at the gentle, yet reassuring touch. "It's fine. They didn't go in vain. We will win this." Jason growled in agreement.

May had not missed Jason's howl. It had thrown her off for a moment and she almost got caught by a massive ball of black fire that was roughly the size of her head. She had glanced at Drew and Jason, taking mental note of the tear streaks that were now running down Drew's cheeks and the hurt look shining in Jason's. She was confused and this was just the opening Jasmine needed. Pure dark energy flew at the brunette, hitting her in her middle and throwing her back into a tree.

"May!" Drew called out, his eyes widening.

May groaned as she fell to the ground just as Jasmine approached her, a spiteful smile pulling at her thin lips. "Oh, poor little fairy…" Jasmine cooed. May shot her a glare and moved to sit up, but Jasmine quickly pressed a foot onto the brunette's stomach. May gasped in pain as Jasmine pressed down, pushing against her with negative Quintessence as well. A silent cry passed the brunette's lips as she gripped Jasmine's boot in hopes of pushing her foot off. "You really are pathetic, you know that? You should have stayed on Earth with the rest of that sniveling race called humans. It would have spared you a lot of pain…"

"Jason…" Drew murmured as he slid off the werewolf's back. "You're up."

The massive wolf nodded once before taking off. With the strength in his massive legs, it took Jason two bounding leaps to get to May's rescue. Jasmine grunted in surprise as she was suddenly thrown to the ground and was pinned under the wolf. She may have been powerful when it came to manipulating her Quintessence, but she was nowhere near strong enough physically to push off a werewolf, not to mention a soon-to-be alpha. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as Jason lowered his head, baring his fangs at her as a menacing growl.

"You okay?" Drew asked quietly as he helped May to her feet. The brunette flexed her wings behind her and rubbed her midsection gingerly.

"A little bruised, but I'll live." She breathed, turning and locking her eyes with his. She was a little taken aback by the genuine concern that she found in those chartreuse eyes. It wasn't like she believed Drew was so stuck up that he wouldn't care if she got hurt, but there was something else fueling his worry for her wellbeing. It was raw and heavy as it shined through those green eyes. It wouldn't be ignored so May found herself quickly looking away to regain herself and set it aside for later. "Are you sure about this Drew? We can try something else…I can get rid of it."

"You can't May. Not in the form it's in." He said quickly. "The best you could do is negate it for a period of time. It needs to be tamed."

"But what about you?" She asked quickly. Drew looked towards her and May swallowed as their eyes locked again. Her gaze flittered downwards, but Drew didn't miss the look in them or the blush dusting her cheeks. She really cared for him; that's what those baby blues were silently screaming. He never doubted it. May was a caring person and even now, from his over-analytical standpoint he could see it. He could practically feel it. He recently lost a bond but he could feel another growing, intertwining his fate with hers.

"If my father can do it, then so can I. Besides," Drew reached forward, hesitating when his fingers almost brushed May's cheek. The brunette's breathing stammered. "I have you." He said quietly as he reach up and fixed May's tiara on her head before brushing some brunette hair behind her ear. May smiled fleetingly.

"Get off me you dumb mutt!" Jasmine growled as she struggled from under Jason. The wolf growled before brandishing its teeth at her, his claws elongating and digging into her skin. Jasmine yelped and her eyes were overtaken by darkness as her hands blazed with black fire. Jason yelped as the fire lapped at his front legs when Jasmine latched onto them. He cried out as he jumped back, the fire still burning. Jasmine smirked in sadistic satisfaction.

Jason snarled, wincing as the flames licked at his paws. In utter frustration he barked. It was a massive noise that actually shook the foundation of the ground. May's eyes widened as she gripped onto Drew for stability. Jasmine was thrown back, hitting a tree much like May had before, but unlike the brunette, she didn't struggle. She couldn't even move.

* * *

Josh whimpered as he slowed his running to a light trot before stopping completely. He panted for breath as his mind drifted in and out as it fogged over. The transference of the Alpha spirit wasn't an easy one and rarely happened when the previous Alpha was still alive. While Jason was strong he wouldn't be Alpha of their pack until Josh deemed him worthy and passed it on through proper ritual or Josh died. It was rare for the Alpha spirit to act on its own and claim its new host itself.

"Headmaster?" Jimmy inquired. He had transformed back into his human form when he felt the shift. His topaz eyes were wide as he watched Josh stand on shaky legs as his power was passed on to the next in line. Josh took in a deep breath through his snout and shook his head. He glanced at Jimmy and the dark haired advisor met his eyes…something he could have never done when Josh was alpha of their pack.

Josh shrunk and transformed back into his human form. "You have a new Alpha Jimmy…You're commands don't come from me anymore." He said with an affirming nod. Jimmy stared, still a little shocked that this had happened so abruptly.

"You may not be Alpha," Jimmy began clapping a hand on his superior's shoulder. "But you are still a Headmaster and you have hundreds of young men in need of your guidance. I will always seek your guidance."

Josh gave a lopsided smile and nodded. "But you will still follow the command of your pack leader."

"Of course."

"Are you really having a conversation right now!?" Marina screeched coming between the men. Josh's brow shot up and Jimmy took a step back as the disciplinary enforcer of Sentry University subdued a possessed Black Fountain student who had been approaching the pair that had been locked in conversation.

"The other witch made an appearance." Marina said pointing out Michelle who wasn't going completely crazy like Marissa was as she took on Alex, Dawn, Rolyn and Victoria, but she was still doing enough damage that made her a major threat that needed to be dealt with before anything else. "I don't know where Headmistress is so aid me in taking her down."

Jimmy gave a wolfish smile. "Gladly," He said before breaking off into a sprint. Mid-run he shifted in an explosion of fur fangs and claws. Josh laughed openly as he followed his former charge's example and shifted back into his wolf form. Just because he wasn't alpha anymore didn't mean he wasn't one of the most powerful werewolves out of all the packs back home. He had not been in the Company of Light for nothing and he wasn't the former head guard of Harmony based on his charming personality either.

"Slackers…" Marina grumbled as she flew after the pair that had tag teamed Michelle and had her pinned to the ground using their combined weight. Marina shot a quick glance towards the students that had decided to take on Marissa and was glad they were holding up, but they're strength was being tested, especially Dawn's since her Quintessence was almost the polar opposite to Marissa's.

"Ray of sunshine!" Dawn crossed her arms over her chest before letting them fling out. Two slashes of golden light flew towards Marissa who snickered before spinning rapidly, conjuring of a tornado mixed with strong winds and black fire. Dawn's attack was sucked into the tornado and negated easily and the navy haired Princess groaned in frustration.

The tornado of black fire then started moving towards them and Dawn's eyes widened at its fast approach. "Firewall!" Dawn sighed in relief as a green tinted grid-like dome that resembled her math homework wrapped around their team and protected them for Marissa's tornado.

"Whoo, thanks new girl." Dawn breathed, shooting a brief yet bright smile in Victoria's direction. The green eyed fairy of technology offered her own smile just as she lowered her shield.

"Weeping willow!" Alex slapped her hands to the sandstone ground and almost immediately a tree erupted from the ground. Its leaves sprouted quickly and flowed downwards as violet colored flowers began to pop up as well. The vines of the tree reached out and wrapped around Marissa's middle and pulled her towards the trunk. The witch of storms growled in annoyance as more vines and a few branches wrapped around her, pinning her down to the tree.

"How about a little music?" Rolyn said with a smirk as she landed at the base of the weeping willow. Marissa groaned as she struggled against the vines and tried to burn them away with her Demon Fire. Alex cringed every time a vine or branch was burned, but a new one was there to take it's place to make sure the witch didn't escape.

Rolyn dropped her scepter and it glowed faintly before suddenly growing into a massive platinum harp. Usually the instruments the princess conjured up would be black, but Rolyn thought this particular song needed a little more power. The silver was new to even Rolyn, but she chocked it up to one of the scepters powers being unlocked like the Oracle had said.

"You stupid little dust peddlers!" Marissa cried out as she continued to struggle.

"Sometime today Rolyn…" Paul sighed with a roll of his eyes. Rolyn shot him a dirty look over her shoulder before reaching out and strumming the harp. "Damn…cover your ears!" Paul cried out. The effects of the song were ten times stronger than usual. Everyone close by covered their ears as Rolyn played a nameless song that made itself known by flittering through the air as sparkling silver dust.

Marissa groaned as the dust wrapped around her head. A goofy smile came to her lips before her eyes flickered from their unusual black to their original shade just before the witch's head lolled forward.

"She's out like a light…" Aden muttered as he removed his fingers from his ears just as Rolyn pulled her hands away from her harp. It immediately turned back into the scepter except it did not change back to it's original black shade as it remained silver.

"One witch down…" Alex sighed.

"I wonder how May is doing…" Dawn suddenly voiced.

* * *

Jasmine's expression was locked in shock as she laid their immobile, her chest heaving as she struggled to breath properly. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. She was supposed to be all powerful – she _was_ all powerful. Nothing should have been able to get in her way, especially not some overgrown puppy's bark. She mentally cursed as the werewolf hovered over her, only momentarily deterred by the sudden shift in his Quintessence. The black fire still attacked him but he paid it no mind.

"What was that?" May breathed as she stared at the werewolf with wide eyes. She had seen it. Another wolf had come bounding out of the underbrush; it was far larger than Jason, probably three times as large and its fur had no distinctive color, but its eyes were the brightest shade of gold the brunette had ever seen. The energy it carried demanded automatic respect and radiated power and she felt her own Quintessence shudder as the wolf passed both her and Drew by and leapt at Jason. It disappeared within him, but its authority now stayed behind.

"Part of the plan." Drew said simply.

"W-What?" May stammered. Drew had explained the plan in detail and he never mentioned this. May wasn't even sure what just happened.

"Jason just obtained the Alpha spirit, thus meaning his bark and his bite can suppress dark magic, but with the Demon Fire, I'm not so sure how this will last so we have to work fast." Drew said as he approached the wolf. Jason let out a low growl as he stepped back. "May, take care of Jason's paws."

May merely nodded as she reached out towards Jason's front legs. The Dragon Flame wrapped around her hands before slithering towards his legs and wrapping around the flickering black fire before extinguishing completely and taking the dark power with it. Jason whined in gratitude towards the brunette and lowered his head to swipe his tongue against one of the brunette's hands. It was then May noticed he was bigger. He was taller than her in his wolf form.

"You're welcome Jason; you did a good job." She said with a small smile. May knew Jason couldn't smile back, but she swore she saw a smile in his green eyes.

"C'mon May; I need you for this." Drew said as he held out a hand towards her. May swallowed thickly as she let her hand fall into his and he pulled her a little closer. The stood over the immobile Jasmine while Jason stood to the side on standby.

"Are you sure about this Drew?" May asked quietly.

Drew nodded quickly. "I'm sure."

May stared at him for a moment before a small smile tugged at her lips. She took his other hand and nodded once, a small gesture of reassurance that she was with him. Drew managed his own small smile in response. "Together." She breathed.

"Together." He confirmed, his smile growing a bit.

Jason whined as Drew's last plan of action came to fruition. May's Quintessence was heavy and light at the same time. It was bright and pure and it made the wolf in Jason feel at ease. Drew's Quintessence was different, but his intentions defined the energy he gave off. Jason mentally smiled as Drew's negative Quintessence and positive Quintessence merged together as one so it was neither this nor that. This didn't happen often. The only other known being with a neutral Quintessence had been May's father.

May shuddered as her Quintessence reached out hesitantly and searched. She almost jumped when she felt the energy finally come together with Drew's. She felt something pull in her chest. It wasn't the best feeling in the world, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was like something new was coming to life inside her, but only half was her. The other half was Drew.

The green haired prince tightened his grip on the brunette's hands as their bond solidified and became permanent, connecting them until their last breath. He shuddered at the fact, but he knew there was more to do. With their combined Quintessence, they'd be able to do this. It was their common goal so it would be done.

On the ground, Jasmine struggled to free herself from what kept her down, but even though the wolf was no longer over her, his power kept her in place. The Alpha spirit himself kept her pinned as she felt the combined power of the prince and the fairy reaching out towards her. Her breath caught in her throat as their combined power pressed into her, pushing at the Demon Flame and pulling it out. She gasped, her eyes going wide as they bled back to their natural color.

_No_

Jasmine's body arched off the ground as the Demon Fire left her before slithering over to Drew. She watched in defeat as the dark power pierced his chest, making him gasp in discomfort as his eyes turned completely black due to the absorption of the dark power. It was seconds later that his eyes returned to normal and he released a breath. The transfer was complete and the Demon Flame was under control.

All Jasmine could do was scream.

"Jason…" Drew beckoned as he dropped May's hands and turned towards the werewolf. The werewolf hesitated to respond to him. He had the Demon Flame again. He housed a dark power and the Alpha in in him didn't want to respond, it only wanted to take down that dark power. "Jason?"

The wolf shook his massive head and approached him carefully. He sniffed at Drew and May watched carefully, wondering what Jason would do. She didn't know much about werewolves, but from what she's been told, she knew that instinct outweighed their conscious desires. She watched with wary eyes as Jason growled deep in his chest before nudging Drew's hand with his head. Drew smirked as he reached up and scratched Jason's head. The wolf gave a contented look.

"Our fathers may have had their differences, but we'll always be allies despite our own." Drew murmured as he scratched Jason behind the ear. The wolf made a noise that May knew was his agreement. "Put the witch to sleep."

Jason nodded once and hovered over the witch. Jasmine looked defeated so he put her out of her pathetic misery and nipped her wrist, drawing a bit of blood. She was out like a light in an instant and Jason stepped back licking his chops.

"We did it…" May murmured with a smile.

"We're not done yet." Drew said. May gave him a confused look before realizing what he meant. There were still two witches left and a school's worth of possessed witches, but dealing with all that would be much easier in comparison to everything that had already transpired.

Taking advantage of Drew's newfound spike in power along with the bond that now stood strong between him and May, the green haired Prince reached for the lost Princess' hands and intertwined their fingers. May's cheeks burned with a blush as she stared at their interlocked hands for a moment. Jason sat off to the wide, his muzzle pulled back in a wolf's version of a smirk as he watched the two royals lock eyes. May smiled and Drew returned it with a light one of his own.

The spike of pure energy that suddenly built up between the two before expanding outward made the ground shake and even had some trees toppling over. Jason whined as the energy flew out in every direction as a strong pulse. The pulse traveled all the way to all three schools before suddenly retracting and snapping back to its source.

* * *

_Alright, to know what May and Drew just did, you have to come back and read the next chapter…whenever I get that done. It shouldn't take me that long since I can jump right on it since I already finished the next chapter of ML. I really had fun with this story and messing with the storyline of Winx. The show is getting pretty interesting but some things I just don't get or isn't realistic enough for me so I really tried to change that here…that and the first version of this story was a hot mess. Thank you all for reading and I really hope you liked this chapter._

_Please review?_

_~Rolyn~_


	22. Triumph

_Well here it is, the final chapter…well almost. There will be a brief epilogue after this…maybe. If I mark this under complete before the epilogue is published then you know what I have decided. I'm really pleased with the way this entire story turned out. I love the way I've grown and hopefully I'll grow more when it comes to my writing. I don't want to disappoint you guys. The second story, I think I'll start that after I finish ML and everything settles down in my life when it comes to me being busy. The first show of the play I'm in is in like a week so my days will be completely submerged in dance practices and dress rehearsals. I had dance practice last night until ten thirty and I am so sore. Well enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Two: Triumph_

* * *

Jennifer gasped as she felt the energy pass over her. It teased her Quintessence, pulling at it gently before leaving it be. She wasn't what this power was after. As soon as the power passed over her, it retreated the way it had come. In that instant, the atmosphere shifted. The heavy weight of negative Quintessence and dark magic was dragged away with the energy that pulsed with unrestrained and familiar power.

Jennifer smiled lightly as she looked at the two forever roses that hovered in her hand, surrounded by her sparkling fairy dust. The Headmistress knew their losses wouldn't have been in vain now. She quickly made her way through the halls and out of the school building, a soft smile on her features when she saw the results of the energy that had just passed. Possessed Black Fountain students examined themselves, most of them smiling and happy to see they had returned to normal. Young witches hugged one another, overwhelmed with appreciation that they were no longer under the horrid curse of the Demon Fire.

Fairies and Heroes in training shared in the witches' joy, glad that the fight was finally over. The atmosphere was still dark and the destruction was still there but the darkness that weighed heavily on the shoulders of the young woman and men gathered had finally evaporated as it was overwhelmed by the power that Jennifer could sense had already returned to its source. She released a deep sigh and mentally congratulated her son. Hopefully he could feel her pride for his feats. He had finally come to peace with who he was and Jennifer knew it was all thanks to a certain brunette.

"Headmistress,"

Jennifer turned towards her assistant who looked more than relieved at the sight of her. Jennifer beamed at Marina as the fairy of discipline and control floated over to her. Josh and Jimmy trailed behind the young assistant and Jennifer was glad to see them looking well, although she sensed a change in her fellow school leader.

"I was worried that the witch of mind control had done something to you when you didn't return," Marina breathed with a shake of her head. "Headmaster Josh, Jimmy and I managed to subdue her and the power that just passed over…it took the Demon Flame from her, but I do not know where it went."

"I know where it has gone and trust me when I say it's in the right hands." Jennifer confirmed with a nod. "As for my wellbeing, physically, I am fine…emotionally I grieve for the losses I have faced – what we have all faced."

Marina's brow furrowed. "Headmistress…?"

Jennifer held out the forever roses and Marina looked between them and into her superiors eyes. Her chest tightened at the realization of what those flowers were…well rather who they were. She lowered her head, silently offering her respects as Jennifer closed her hands around the two roses. They disappeared in a whirlwind of sparkles and Jennifer smiled softly.

"They will forever be in the gardens of their home." She murmured. "They will be recognized as heroes to the entire Magic dimension."

"Of course," Marina agreed with a sad smile.

"What is our loss?" Josh inserted, fed up with being kept in the dark. Jennifer looked towards him, suddenly realizing that she wasn't the only one who had suffered a loss. She lost her daughter and Josh had lost a student, a valuable one.

"Piper and Zindell." She said simply.

Josh's jaw set and his eyes flickered to the ground as he nodded slowly. That was the extent of the emotion he was willing to show. Jennifer knew very well that werewolves tended to retrain how they felt because they didn't get easily attached, but she also knew very well that Josh cared for each one of his students very dearly and even though the loss could have been worse, he still grieved.

"What will happen now?" Jimmy asked, diverting the focus. "The dark magic is gone but the air is still thick with the chaos that overwhelmed us. The tranquility of Magix is thrown off from the battle."

"We need to call upon Zion," Josh said quickly. "Her daughter may possess the scepter of Harmony but only the Queen can restore balance to what it once was. I also want some of my guards…" Josh cringed at his mistake. The pack was no longer his to lead. "Jason's guards," He corrected. "I want them to retrieve the three witches. They will be kept in Harmony's subdue dungeons where they will cause no harm."

"Ah, so you finally passed the torch," A new voice inserted.

Jennifer gasped, her green eyes goring wide as a beaming smile came to her lips. "Jordyn," She breathed in relief as she rushed the Headmistress of the witch's university. The head witch braced herself, but no amount of preparation could help her against the strength of her fellow school leader. The witch smiled lightly as she patted Jennifer's back lightly. In all honesty, Jordyn was glad to see the former fairy godmother. For a moment there, she thought she was as good as gone granted witches could last longer on ice than any fairy could. It was thanks to that pulse of energy that was neither dark nor light that had finally broken through Jasmine's power and finally freed her.

"Jordyn…" Josh addressed. The witch looked towards Josh over Jennifer's shoulder and perked a brow. "Glad to see you are doing well." He said tersely. Jordyn smiled at him crookedly and nodded in recognition at the concern for her he tried so hard to hide. Despite their differences, they were still comrades.

"The feeling is mutual Josh," She said as Jennifer pulled away from her, still smiling brightly. "I didn't know I was frozen long enough for you to deem your puppy worthy of the Alpha spirit. How long have I been gone?"

"I didn't deem Jason worthy, the Alpha spirit itself did." Josh said sharply as he shot the head witch a narrowed eyed look. Jordyn hummed in approval while nodding.

"He must be a better wolf than you."

"Now I wish you were still trapped in the ice." Josh hissed.

"Still as hotheaded as ever…" Jordyn sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Mom?"

Jordyn didn't have time to turn fully before she was suddenly tackled into another embrace, but this one was rather familiar. She felt a tug on the strings of her bond with the young half fairy that clung to her and Jordyn couldn't help but smile. It seemed like it had been years since she had last seen her daughter. She had to crouch down a bit to hug Alex fully seeing as she was significantly taller than her daughter, but that was fine. Jordyn was just glad to have her close again and the feeling was mutual.

"I was worried…" Alex murmured into her mother's cloak. "I thought…"

"Oh hush," Jordyn cut off quickly. Alex looked up at her mother with wide pink eyes. Jordyn had never seen her daughter so vulnerable. "I'm here and I'm fine. It's gonna take a lot more than a deep freeze to keep this witch down. I'm not a Headmistress for nothing." Alex laughed lightly.

"I see May!" Dawn called out as she flew forward. Her wings fluttered frantically behind her as she shot towards the gate of the school where, in fact, May could be seen perched on Jason's back with Drew seated right behind her with a still paralyzed Jasmine laid across his legs. The werewolf shook his head before lowering himself to allow the fairy and the prince down.

Jennifer's heart clenched at the sight of the two looking well despite their energy being low. She knew what they had accomplished would have taken a lot out of them. Their Quintessence levels were not where she would have liked them to be, but they were alive and they had accomplished what no one else had. Drew slid off Jason's back first with Jasmine in his arms before setting the witch down and helping May down as well. The brunette smiled at him gratefully.

"I see a new bond has been formed…" Jordyn murmured right by Jennifer's ear. The former fairy godmother could only nod. Nothing physical had changed about May and Drew. Nothing in their personalities had been altered, but there was an invisible string connecting them having been tied by the guardian of fate herself that intertwined their destinies from here on out. They would never be able to explain it, but it would always be there.

"Shouldn't a bonding ceremony been done before that happened?" Josh grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Jordyn scoffed and clapped her hand onto his shoulder. The werewolf cringed at the contact from his natural enemy.

"Shouldn't your son have gotten the Alpha spirit in a transfer ceremony?" Jordyn retorted in a matter of fact tone. Josh growled, his eyes flashing dangerously at the head witch. Jordyn smirked at him before winking.

Jennifer flew towards her son and his companions, a weak smile on her face. Drew noticed her approach and caught his mother just as she basically fell into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly in an embrace.

"Oh Drew…" She murmured into his hair. Drew hugged her back just as tightly and ran his fingers through his mother's hair. He was never this touchy-feely before with anyone, but in light of everything that he's learned and everything that has happened in the last three days, he didn't think that mattered right now. He was actually relieved to see his mother well and vice versa. They may have lost a sister and a daughter, but they still had each other…and…

"Mom…" Drew began quietly. "Dad is innocent." He said quickly. Jennifer pulled back, her green eyes wide as they locked with identical ones. Drew smiled at her weakly and nodded, trying to reaffirm his own words. "You didn't give him the benefit of the doubt for no reason."

Jennifer made a noise of pure relief as she latched onto her son just as tightly, if not tighter than before. Drew smiled sheepishly over his shoulder when he heard May giggle lightly. Before she could comment, she was tugged into her own hug by one fairy princess of Solaria. Dawn giggled uncontrollably as she lifted May of the ground with the help of her wings and spun the brunette around.

"You're okay! Drew's plan worked!" She squealed as she set the brunette down. May blinked in surprise as the energetic fairy princess grabbed her cheeks "You saved the day May!"

"Good job May," Rolyn complimented with a slight bow of her head. She had one of her hands on Jason's bowed head and she was scratching him behind the ears which awarded her with a contented look and a whine of approval. "You, Drew and Jason did great. We wouldn't have made it without you guys."

"Does someone want to explain to me what we're all talking about?" Alex inserted as she strode over with her arms crossed over her chest. "I've pretty much been out of the loop since they left for Sparx."

"Drew thought up the plan that saved us! He along with May and Jason stopped the three senior witches." Dawn explained.

Alex perked a brow. "How?"

"I took back the Demon Fire." Drew provided.

"And you're okay with that?" Rolyn asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. Drew nodded, smiling lightly. May couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

"I knew you'd be calling me soon…" Zion breathed as she stepped through the portal that had transported her from Harmony to the front courtyard of Sentry University. As far as getting organized before the Queen of the planet based around music went, everyone had been grouped together and accounted for. The only ones missing were those lost in the fight and that had only been Drew's sister and his right hand. "I could sense the disruption all the way from across the Magic dimension. Exactly what happened here?"

"The Demon Fire," Jennifer said simply. Zion's eyes widened briefly, but it was barely noticeable. Last she had heard of the Demon Fire, it led to the destruction of a prosperous planet along with her dearest friends. Swallowing thickly, Zion stepped forward. She was flanked by a stoic pair; a boy and a girl. Both of them had vibrant green eyes and deep brown tresses that reminded May of someone.

"I thought the Demon Fire was gone…Could Darren have returned?" Zion murmured.

"Darren did not return, but my son did possess part of the Demon Fire in him because Darren is his father," Jennifer explained. Zion's head cocked slightly to the side.

"So you are the one who captured that grumps heart," Zion smiled lightly. "And all this time I though Naveen had been kidding…" She said more to herself than anyone else.

"Three witches from Black Fountain obtained the Demon Fire and let it get out of control in hopes of taking over the Magic dimension. In doing so, the balance here in Magix has been thrown off since this is where they started." Jennifer went on. Zion nodded. "The three witches have been apprehended."

"I will take them back to Harmony where they will be placed under constant guard and paralysis by my werewolf guards." Zion said with a firm nod. She turned and looked towards the young woman that had come through the portal with her. "Jocelyn, take Jon and see to that, will you?"

"Yes, you're Highness," The girl bowed her head before gesturing for the young man beside her to follow. As she went on her way with Jon behind her, she took note of her father standing there, arms crossed over his chest. She nodded at him with a small smile and Josh nodded back. Next to Josh, stood her younger brother, Jason. On instinct, both Jocelyn and Jon averted their eyes and bowed deeply to him. He was their new Alpha now.

"Josh," Zion greeted the Headmaster. Josh turned towards his queen and bowed his head. Zion giggled. "We miss you so dearly on Harmony. Jocelyn is doing well being captain of the guard, but it simply isn't the same without you."

"Harmony will always be my home, you're highness, however I know that the place I am needed is at the Battle Tower." Josh said with an affirming nod. Zion smiled softly.

"I guess I just miss seeing one of my dearest friends every day…" Zion murmured. Josh easily understood what she meant even if she didn't outright say it. She missed the Company of Light and seeing as she and him were the last of that once unstoppable team, life seemed a little more bleak. "I shall return balance and harmony to Magix and be on my way."

"Won't you stay for the celebration though, Zion?" Jennifer inquired. "We had a magnificent victory today despite our losses. This could have been far worse than any of us could have imagined."

"Yes, which leaves me to wonder just how you managed to quell the Demon Fire. Only the Dragon fire could hope to stand against the negative Quintessence of the Demon Fire." Zion pointed out. "Caroline is no longer with us."

"No she's not," Jennifer breathed. "But her daughter is."

Zion's brow furrowed fleetingly only to widen as Jennifer gestured towards a familiar looking brunette. She was a spitting image of Caroline, but there were small hints of Naveen in there as well. The Queen of the planet Harmony brought a hand up to her heart as she lifted the hem of her royal gown with her free and so she could approach who she had believed was lost. May saw the extravagantly garbed older woman coming towards her and immediately recognized her from the Book of Sparx. This woman had been in the Company of Light with her parents.

"Mom!" Rolyn called out. Zion looked away from May and smiled lightly at the sight of her daughter. Rolyn flew over to her and grabbed her mother in a hug that Zion returned.

"Hello sweetheart," She greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Rolyn inquired, pulling away from the hug and still smiling.

"Tying up loose ends," She breathed, glancing over her daughters shoulder at the brunette once again. Rolyn noticed her mother's attention was elsewhere and followed the Queen's gaze only to grin.

"Mom, I want you to meet May." Rolyn introduced as she took her mother by the hand and guided her towards the aforementioned blue eyed girl. May smiled at the Queen before bowing in a curtsy. Zion laughed lightly and May's smile turned sheepish.

"We've already met…" Zion said quietly as she beamed at the Princess she had thought had been lost with the rest of the planet of Sparx. "Last time I saw you, you barely reached my knee. Now look at you – you're a grown woman and…I-I just can't believe you're here." Zion reached at and placed a hand on May's head.

"You were part of the Company of Light," May stated. Zion nodded.

"Along with Josh, Cadence, Darren and your parents." She confirmed. "Sadly, only Josh and I are left, but the fact that you are here raises so much hope for the future." May's smile softened as Zion stroked her hair before pulling away. "As happy as I am to see you, Princess, there is still work to be done. I am here for a reason."

Zion brought her hands together, cupping them before bringing them to her mouth. She puckered her lips and whistled a soft tune and as the song was whistled, fairy dust began to gather in her cupped hands. The dust swirled and slowly began to take form. May watched with wide eyes as little bird like creatures appeared in the Queen's cupped hands. They had hands and feet like a human, but they were covered in bright blue feathers and had sparkling feathered wings. They also had long beaks that reminded May of a hummingbird. There was about ten of them and they were no bigger than a thumb.

Zion started humming a song and the ten little bird-like creatures gave her all they're attention. May watched curiously as the little things nodded as if the Queen was speaking. "What are they?" May asked.

"Hummingjays," Rolyn said. "They are a form of sprite from my home planet. They communicate by humming songs. My mom is the only one who can summon them at will though because she is a fairy of music. They are also where humans get the names hummingbirds and blue jays. "

"Did you get all of that, girls?" Zion finalized. The hummingjays tweeted as they flew from the Queen's hands and took off in several different directions. "I will take care of Sentry personally."

"Thank you Zion," Jennifer sighed.

Zion smiled at her fellow Queen and bowed her head. "It is my pleasure. Besides what would the Magic dimension be if everything was thrown off and unstable?"

"Horrible." Rolyn grumbled.

"Exactly." Zion sang as she flew off to take care of restoring Sentry to it's former glory.

* * *

"You learned so much on Sparx, I cannot even fathom it." Jennifer said lowly. She sat behind her desk with May sitting across from her in one of the winged back chairs of her Headmistress' office. Standing to the side of May's chair was Drew who wanted to be present when May finally relayed the details of the reconnaissance mission. Sitting in another winged back chair was Zion and standing beside her was Josh. In light of what the small team on the mission had gathered, their presence seemed a little necessary.

It had been two days since the witches had been taken care of and taken back to Harmony where they would face their punishment. The school was once again restored to its original state with the help of the Queen of Harmony who had decided to stick around for the information offered along with the celebration that would happen at the end of the week in honor of the victory, but more importantly in honor of the key factor that gave them such a triumph.

"The Oracle said she knew everything that was, in correlation to Sparx and its inhabitants and she sometimes sees into the future with the help of the Book of Sparx which is how we knew to come back." May explained. "The book said only I could get rid of the witches…it was partially right. I couldn't have done it without Drew and Jason…and everyone else too." May smiled lightly.

"How come you never told us about the Company of Light, mother?" Drew inquired, his eyes narrowing briefly. Jennifer locked eyes with her son before quickly looking away with a deep sigh.

"Josh and I are to blame," Zion inserted quickly. "When the Company of Light officially…disbanded, we decided it was best to put it all behind us and talk of the team was quickly hushed. You have to understand…it is hard to hear talk of something you once had that was so great and now it's lost."

"But that's the thing. It's _only_ lost. It can be found again." May said looking towards the Queen of the planet Harmony.

"What are you talking about, Kid?" Josh said gruffly.

"The Oracle said that in the end Darren stood by my father and mother and defended them and suffered for it. The Ancestral Witches banished him to the Phantom Zone and turned on my parents." May said, choosing her words carefully.

"I knew Darren was better than you gave him credit for." Zion giggled as she looked towards Josh. The werewolf grunted and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "But the Phantom Zone…oh gosh, Darren. Even he didn't deserve such a fate."

"We know." Drew said tersely.

"The Oracle – well Chantelle," May corrected herself. "She said that the stories of the Royal family of Sparx are recorded in the Book…and if my parents were really gone for good, their stories would have ended…but their stories are open ended just like mine and Osiris'. They're still alive. I can feel it. I just need to find them."

"How would you even know where to start?" Josh asked loudly. "No one knows what happened that day except that Oracle of yours and Darren and you already said that the Oracle was of no help so we're back to square one."

"Not necessarily," Drew chided.

"The Forger can help us." May added with a smile and a nod.

"You mean Ashton?" Zion inquired.

"That's him!" May said excitedly. "Chantelle said Ashton is the creator of the greatest magical weapons like Drew's Emerald blade or Rolyn's scepter of Harmony. She also said the Ashton puts himself into his work…literally."

"Yes, Ashton forges a bit of his Quintessence into the magic items he creates. It adds to their strength and preserves them so they will last for centuries." Zion murmured, more to herself than anybody else.

"And it also enables for Ashton to remain connected to his weapons." Drew stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Ashton made my father's sword…the Domino Blade," May said with a slight nod.

"A magnificent blade it was…" Josh murmured.

"Chantelle believes that the Domino Blade vanished along with my father because he used it to freeze Sparx in time. If we can find Ashton…"

"He can locate the blade and in turn locate Naveen and hopefully Caroline as well!" Zion gasped. A bright smile came to the Queen's face and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "It shall be done."

"But Ashton is impossible to find. He has not been seen since before May was born." Jennifer said with a shake of her head.

"We'll find him." May said firmly. "We have to."

* * *

_Wow, this is basically the last chapter and it's kind of a filler…next chapter will wrap this story up completely. I'm glad I was able to start and finish this and it didn't last me an entire year…cuz you know, I'm lazy like that. Anyhoo, I am a bit lethargic right now. I was dancing since early this morning until late this afternoon without eating and then I treated myself to Thai food, which I can never get enough of so I am tired and full. I already started the next chapter of ML that I'm a bit excited for so look out for that, but don't forget to show this story some love. It's one of my favorites, hands down. Thank you all for reading._

_A review would make me smile._

_~Rolyn~_


	23. Overshadow

_Oh and the story is finally come to a close! Didn't take that long and I am glad. I hope you all liked this story because I adored it…really I did. I had so much fun doing this because I don't normally do rewrites, but this has definitely made me think about doing more because I have grown since the point where I started. I don't know when I will hop on the sequel, but there will be one…unless something tremendous happens…you know me…I say one thing, then lie throws me a curve ball and I'm left sitting there in shock…Oh whatever. You guys don't want to hear me whine. You want to read, right? I hope so. I also hope you enjoy this last chapter to the first installment in my Quintessence series._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Epilogue: Overshadow_

* * *

The entire expanse of the school court yard was thrumming with life. A new genre of music was pounding through the speakers hovering around that were conjured up by the Queen of music herself. Controlling the musical selection was Rolyn, who was locked in her element with magical, translucent turn tables surrounding her while massive head phones cupped her ears. She nodded to the beat of the music May was sure Earth had never heard of before. The base was heavy, the words spoke about magic and all the power it possessed and how one could possess it themselves.

There was dancing all around with lights of every shade flickering brightly. Students from all three universities chatted, moved and laughed with one another in celebration of the victory they had this past week. Everything was falling back into place; classes would start back up in the upcoming week and whatever changes that had been made and information that had been brought to the light had been considered for what would happen in the future.

Right now, May was glad that she could relax. Even though they had won the fight that Monday, the weight of everything that had happened and everything she had learned weighed heavily on her shoulders only to be relieved whenever Drew was close by. May wasn't quite sure what had developed between them, but it felt so much more different than anything she thought she could feel on Earth. It was almost like they were physically connected and she was hyper aware of him whether near or far.

"You bonded with the prince,"

May blinked in surprise as someone slipped onto the bench next to her. While the rest of her friends were dancing their hearts out with boys from the Battle Tower, May decided to sit out and take a breather. She may have felt more relaxed than she has in a week or so, but the energy was too lively for her to handle.

May looked towards the purple haired fairy of technology. She really didn't know how to feel about Victoria. She reminded her of Piper in a way, mainly since they were from the same planet and shared a base Quintessence. Victoria showed her differences though her slightly naïve and more open personality. May thought it was a front though since the girl came from the planet of technology and intelligence…not to mention Victoria was getting high marks in all her classes and had the highest GPA in Sentry. May didn't want to see Victoria as Piper's replacement, but what with the rest of her friends taking to her so quickly and Alex even offering for the Acumen commoner to room with them, May couldn't exactly ignore the feeling.

"Bonded…with whom?" May asked dumbly.

"Ah," Victoria breathed with a nod and a grin. "You're still new to customs here in the Magic Dimension." She added with a girlish giggle. May managed her own laugh, albeit it was a bit awkward and forced. "I'm surprised no one has explained it to you, especially Prince Drew. You basically blindly gave yourself to him."

May shook her head quickly in surprise as her brow furrowed. "What?"

"I'm sure you know of the basic bonds," Victoria began, crossing one leg over the other and causing her chrome colored mini-skirt to shimmer in the dim light with the movement. "The family bond is the most obvious. You have a connection to your family because they are blood. Their Quintessence is bonded to yours because…well it's almost the same."

May nodded, her brow still furrowed, but in concentration as she took in what her fellow fairy was saying.

"However, other bonds can be formed…" Victoria continued. "Through the connection of friendship…or something on a more intimate level." The younger girl said cryptically before pressing her lips together, hoping she wouldn't have to explain that any further.

May stared at her for a moment, the wheels in her head working hard. "Wait…y-you think Drew and I…" She trailed off. A blush burned its way up the back of her neck before spilling over onto her cheeks and giving them a rosy hue. "No, no, no…"

"Ah," Victoria breathed again, sticking her pointer finger in May's face. The brunette blinked in surprise as she crossed her eyes to look at the finger that was practically on her nose. "You forget where I come from, Keeper of the Dragon Flame. I am observant. I am in tune with most things people from my planet usually are not. I have studied emotions long and hard to the point I can sense them easily. You can say I'm…empathic."

May's brow crunched together once again.

"Consciously, you're relationship with Drew is basic. You care for him and you believe her cares for you in return, however, subconsciously you feel much more. The bond you share wouldn't have been strong enough to accomplish what it has if it didn't run deep on both ends." Victoria explained with a gentle smile. "I get it – these things can be scary. Especially when you have only known the human concept of such connections…but you know deep down there is so much more there. I just wish you and the prince would stop dancing circles around it and come to terms with how you really feel."

May hesitated as she watch Victoria stand to her feet and straighten out her bright green tank top that flickered with fiber optics that May could only hope to understand. "Victoria," She addressed, just as the younger fairy moved to return to the makeshift dance floor. Bright green eyes turned on the brunette and May nibbled her bottom lip nervously. "C-Can you really sense emotions?"

Victoria shrugged. "To an extent, but your emotional attachment to the prince is strong enough that I don't have to try too hard." A coy smile was sent the fairy princess' way and May's blush intensified. It was then May felt a familiar tug she had been dealing with all week on her heart strings just before Drew showed up. "You're highness," Victoria addressed with a bow of her head.

Drew nodded at her briefly before turning towards May. Victoria offered May a wide grin from behind Drew's back along with a thumbs up, before she traipsed back to the dance floor. Drew glanced over his shoulder at the girl after noticing the wide eyed look May had been throwing past her. He furrowed his brow when he noticed she was gone before turning back to May.

He stood before her and the silence between them was awkward and heavy.

"I need to talk to you." They chorused so quickly it sounded like a blurred mess. Bright blue eyes blinked in surprise while a rueful smile came to the young prince's lips.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked with a mock bow and a flourish of his hand. May shook her head rapidly.

"N-No, you can go first." She stammered. She mentally cursed herself.

"Ah, good. I think I could have lost my nerve if I didn't just say it now anyways." He breathed running a hand through his hair; May knew that was one of his nervous habits, but what did he have to say to her that would make him nervous. "Okay I…" Drew trailed off as he forced himself to lock eyes with the brunette. Immediately, all nerve he _thought_ he had flew out the window. He began to stammer, not even saying actual words. May's brow furrowed and he felt an untimely blush coming to his cheeks.

Really. Him of all people, was blushing. He wished the Ancestral Witches would make an appearance at that very moment and strike him down. He could handle that much better than…_this_; whatever this was. He didn't even know where to begin. His life had been placed on its head since the moment this girl had appeared in his life. Everything was different now, both physically and mentally for him. He literally could not put it into words despite his extensive vocabulary and the public speaking classes he had grown up taking since he was seven back on his home planet. One thing stuck with him from that class he had not remembered until that moment.

"Where words fail you, actions do not," He murmured more to himself than the brunette in front of him. May had heard him though and confusion was etched across her face completely now. She opened her mouth to question him, but was blindsided by his lips covering her own.

* * *

"Sisters, do you feel that?" The voice that spoke resembled nails on a chalkboard. Dark apparitions scattered at the sound and serpents hissed in distaste.

"I did. Someone has awakened the heart of Sparx…" Another voice responded sounding no better.

"It's revolting." A third voice interjected. You could hear the sneer it's voice. "I thought Sparx had been frozen in time, never to return to it's former glory, what with their king and queen," A dark chuckle rumbled. "Incapacitated…"

"There is no denying this." The first voice hissed into the darkness. "Sparx still lives through _someone_."

"It enrages me so! We were cast out for no reason if Sparx still lives. The power must be snuffed out. Immediately." The second voice ground out. "Nothing grates me worse than knowing all our efforts were for not."

"It's not just any power we're feeling, sisters. It's more…" The first gravely voice murmured.

"The Dragon Fire!" The third voice recognized.

"Caroline…that crafty wench." The second voice hissed. "It still lives, yet not through her. Of this, we are certain."

"We must find the source of the power. Possess it for our own will. Sisters…all our hard work may see fruition." The first voice cackled into the darkness. "We will send our greatest creation…all he needs is a little tweaking.

The other two voices joined in with the cackling laughter.

Darren tensed in his prison in the Phantom Zone. His hazel eyes going wide as a familiar Quintessence crept up on him, trickling into the barred cage those three hags had cast him once they had suffered the same fate as him that fateful day. It was because of him that they failed, so it was only just that they made him suffer twice as much as they now did.

"Darren," The three voices chorused. The man tensed, his eyes narrowed. "We need you once again…"

Darren may have possessed a great power of his own, but he was no match for their influence. It seeped into his soul and corrupted his Quintessence far more than he ever thought. He fought a losing battle as he struggled to cling onto what was still him, but there was no fighting it. They made him who he was. There was no denying the Ancestral witches for him. Not when he sold his soul to them from the start.

With that, hazel eyes turned red.

* * *

_That has to be the shortest chapter I have every written…recently. But that was all I wanted to offer because so much is going to happen in the next story. Once I get all my ducks in a row, I will be posting on my fan page the time the sequel will be posted, that is, if people want it. I don't want to post anything that isn't wanted…but I just might type it for myself. I do that a lot…type things simply because I want to read it myself. Anyhoo, it has been an awesome ride, but it has finally reached its end…well you can saw we have went up our first hill and soon we'll be going up the next one. Thank you all for reading._

_Special shout out to Chantelle! This one is dedicated to you, my dear. This entire story. I congratulate you on you're wedding and wish you the absolute best._

_Also the biggest thank you ever to ChibiChannel for making a picture for this story. I owe you big time!_

_Reviews would be marvelous._

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
